Of Gods and Heroes
by Kiaira
Summary: Mazel is a slave girl in Egypt, just chosen by Tikki to be a hero named Ladybug. Ammon is a nobleman chosen by Plagg to be Chat Noir. From two different ways of life and belief's, will these two be able to save the country from Hawkmoth?
1. Prologue

A/N: Since I'm getting a lot of questions about this story here, I will explain for all new readers. In an Episode, there is an Egyptian based Akuma that speaks about a Ladybug of the past who defeated him and ruined his plans to bring his Queen back from the dead. Tikki had stated that there has been many Chat Noir's and Ladybugs in the past.

I was highly inspired by this episode and decided it would be really neat to explore this concept. The Ladybug from 3000BC from the episode. So it is an AU story…but not really as well. It's more of an Original story that spins off of the series. I tried to write the two characters, Mazel and Ammon to be as close to Adrien and Marinette as the plot would allow.

Anyway, if you have any further questions, please PM me, I'd be happy to answer any questions. Happy reading!

Of Gods and Heroes

Prologue

The two Kwami's floated above the city, the Capital of Memphis. Tikki looked over at Plagg. "I can sense mine down there."

The tiny black cat looked over at the other tiny Kwami and nodded. "Yeah, I can sense mine down there nearby as well."

Tikki shifted from side to side in mid-air, looking around the large city. Plagg had quickly gone his own way and was now searching for his new partner. Tikki, who was so busy concentrating, did not notice Plagg disappearing, began her own search. She could feel the strong presence so close by that she felt like she was going to bump into the one she was searching for at any given moment. It was very early in the morning and the sun was barely creeping over the horizon. The Kwami passed the city center and moved closer to the residences at the Niles edges. There were wheat fields lined the area next to little houses that were made of mud and straw. Tikki searched around, not sure which house to look around in first.

Though Tikki suddenly stopped and looked at a young girl who was sitting in front of one of the little houses. The girl was sitting on a rock that was just outside the hut, and she sat quietly and looked out at the Nile River. Tikki slowly floated over to the girl and stared at her. She studied the girl, trying to sense if she had the aura that she had been searching for. A giggle fell from her lips when she realized that this was the girl she had been searching for. Tikki flew down in front of the girl and smiled at her. The girl jumped when she saw the spotted creature. "W-What are you?"

"Me?" Tikki asked, pointing at herself. "Why, I'm a Kwami! I've been looking for you for so long!"

"Looking for me?" the girl asked. Tikki nodded and studied the girl. Her hair was short, cut evenly and above her shoulders. Her hair was lighter than most of the people in the city, brown rather than black. Her eyes were also a warm brown color and matched her hair color perfectly. Tikki thought the girl looked very kind. "Why me? What are you?" the girl asked, repeating her question.

"Like I said, I'm a Kwami, and my name is Tikki," she explained. "And I've been looking for you because I have a gift for you."

"A gift...why for me? I'm just a slave girl," she explained.

Tikki nodded, and brought her hands together, a small beam of light lighting up the area. The girl covered up her eyes protectively and gasped. The light disappeared, and when the girl looked back down, she saw the small Kwami offering a necklace to her. It was an incredibly simple necklace. It was a choker style and was made of a simple twinge, and the beads that hung down from it were what appeared to be simple brown wood. Even though it looked simple, the girl looked rather impressed with the gift.

"Slaves can't wear Egyptian jewelry, but this isn't Egyptian, and it's so simple, I would be allowed to wear it," she explained as she picked up the necklace from Tikki's tiny hands. "But why me? What did I ever do to deserve such a gift?"

"You're the current chosen one," Tikki explained. "The current hero I've been searching for. You're the next Ladybug."

"...Ladybug?"

Tikki nodded her head and smiled. "Ladybug is someone who appears only once every few generations. And only one person can be her. You're that girl!"

"But, what is a ladybug?"

"While not from here originally, a Ladybug is a type of beetle. Similar to a scarab. In some countries, they are seen as extremely lucky, which is what your gift is. Ladybug brings good luck to the people she saves," Tikki explained.

"So...you want me to be a hero, who saves people?" the girl seemed more confused by this concept than anything else.

Tikki just placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "There is no one else that can be a hero like you can be. Will you be my Ladybug?"

She frowned and placed her hands nervously on her lap, still grasping the choker the Kwami had given her. She thought for a long moment, but then she looked right at the small creature. "So, I'll be saving everyone? Regardless of status or faith?"

"Anyone who needs help. You'll be facing an evil known as an Akuma. You'll be purifying the evil."

The word caught the girl's attention. Her eyes were wide as she thought about the word and its meaning. Tikki could see the thought process through the girl. "So, I'd be doing God's will then?"

Tikki understood that this girl didn't share the same beliefs as the Egyptian's. She realized she must have been a Hebrew slave, which wasn't common in Egypt. Though Tikki had heard that the Israeli's and the Egyptians weren't exactly friendly towards the other. Tikki didn't believe in either faith's herself, but she knew that this girl would need a little bit of a positive shove in the right direction if she was to be a good hero. "You could say that. I'm sure God wouldn't want these Akuma hurting anybody. With the power I can give you, we can get rid of the evil that the Akuma spreads. So, will you be my Ladybug?"

The girl climbed to her feet and nodded. "Y-yes, I can be your Ladybug. If I can serve my lord this way, then I will be your Ladybug."

"Excellent. As I said before, I am Tikki. And what is your name?"

"Oh!" the girl explained. "I'm Mazel."

Tikki smiled at the girl. "Nice to meet you Mazel."

8 8 8

Plagg ended up near a large palace looking structure. He was impressed, to say the least. Though there were hundreds of people. Many were sleeping on the floor and didn't notice him flying above. So many people were about. It looked like they had had one heck of a party. Though none of these people were who Plagg was looking for. So he zoomed on through the palace over the sleeping forms, looking for his chosen one.

He approached a few bedrooms, many of which has even more finely dressed people, sleeping. He passed by them all when he couldn't find who he was looking for. So when he stopped at the entrance of a room and found a young man sitting up on a small chair, looking out over the balcony, he was intrigued. The last remaining moonlight struck the young man and bathed him in the light.

He didn't notice Plagg behind him, which gave Plagg the time he needed to study him. After an amount of time, Plagg realized that he was the one he was seeking. Plagg floated over to the young man, and within a few feet, the young man seemed to sense Plagg and he turned around to face him.

The young man had dark brown eyes, but they seemed brighter to Plagg in the darkness. He had dark hair, black in color, and cut short, though messy. Plagg had witnessed many people of this nation wearing wigs, but this young man seemed to be without one for the time being. Plagg moved closer to the young man and looked at him questionably. The young man did not make any remarks or seemed terribly concerned with the floating creature in front of him. Finally, the young man raised his hands out to him, and Plagg landed on the man's hand. He stroked the Kwami on the head.

"Have you seen sent from Baset?"

Plagg had heard the name in passing and realized it must have been one of the many gods that the Egyptians worshiped. Plagg didn't care what the human thought either way and seemed indifferent about the subject. "I came of my own accord," he spoke.

This surprised the young man, but he barely showed any emotion really to Plagg. "Hmm, a cat that can speak. I'm intrigued. Why have you come to me?"

Plagg scratched his ear as he studied the human. "I came because you are the chosen one."

"Chosen one?" he asked. "For what?"

"I come to those who are chosen to become the hero, Chat Noir. I've been searching for you for a while now. I can give you powers that will enable you to defeat an enemy known as an Akuma," Plagg explained. "I am called a Kwami, and my name is Plagg." He put his two paws together and a green light admitted from his paws, and he with a flash, he was holding a gold bracelet out to the young man. "This is my gift to you. This will give you the means to defeat the Akuma's."

"I am Ammon," the young man spoke as he reached for the bracelet and took it from the Kwami. He studied the bracelet, and put it on himself, and looked at it in the last remaining moonlight. "My father told me that the gods had greatness planned for me. I always thought he said it because his brother is Pharaoh, I never imagined they'd have a plan like this."

Plagg kept his eyes on the human as he began to float in mid-air again. "The Akuma are very dangerous, and you are only one part of the team. Out there, there is another with great powers. You will meet along the way. You both have the duty of playing the hero of this world."

Ammon studied the bracelet still on his wrist, and a smile formed on his lips. "Tell me more about these Akuma...and what about this, other."

A/N: So that's the prologue. Just a short introduction to the origin of these two. I did a ton of research into the history of Egypt and decide to make it as accurate to real history as I can. Along with my research, I found that Hebrew slaves were very uncommon until around 1500BC or so, but they were still slaves around 3000bc. Also most interesting, slaves worked the fields...and were actually paid. Not a lot, but a little. And after saving, they could buy their freedom. So interesting stuff, I may use in the story at some point. So I hope everyone likes this story so far. Mazel and Ammon will be as much like Marinette and Adrien as I can make them...but I fear that Ammon is already slipping away into a stronger character. Also, I feel like I should warn a few people that because of the time frame and such, religion will play a huge part in two characters' lives.

Also, I thought it would be cool if the Miraculous was different for every Chat Noir or Ladybug. Matching that matched the era and person.

Sorry, I'm rambling. Let me know what you think!


	2. A False Goddess

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 1

A few weeks had gone by since Mazel had met Tikki and became Ladybug. While no Akuma's, as Tikki, had called them had shown up, she still had done a lot as Ladybug. She had used all her powers and gotten practice. She supposed this was good, as she wanted to be prepared if she was supposed to fight these things.

The strangest thing for her was how she was dressed and looked. Her dark brown hair tinted to black and her clothes and jewelry appeared to be in every way that of an Egyptian queen or a goddess. Minus the red ankle length dress and black spots. Being Hebrew, this felt a little like a betrayal to her faith. Though Tikki assured her that her appearance let her blend in to the location of where Ladybug was fighting. That if she was in another country or time frame, it would match that time and place as well.

So while waiting for this unknown evil to show up, Mazel went about her day as usual. She worked in the fields with her younger sister, Elisheva. While Mazel was fourteen, her sister was only ten, and still very much a child. Though she worked in the fields just as hard as everyone else. Mazel used the sickle to slice the wheat. While Elisheva used her tiny arms to life the cut wheat and brought it over to a cart. Both were given rations of bread and water that Mazel always gave Elisheva most of. Mazel's throat always burned for more water, but her stomach was very much use to being mostly starved. A little less now than before though as Mazel had a third mouth to feed. Tikki always hid nearby, but Mazel always gave the little Kwami any food she could spare. Tikki didn't know how much she starved herself, though she didn't want her sister or Tikki to worry.

Today was no different. Her sister carried the bundles of wheat to the carts and Mazel cut away. This field was nearly done, which she was thankful. The flooding season was upon them, and with that they'd be sent to help in the city or in their owner's home. Anything was better than the fields. And three months away was a blessing in Mazel's eyes.

Though little Elisheva didn't feel the same way. She was scarred when the Nile flooded. She had nearly drowned once when it flooded and the water came into their little mud hut. Mazel had gotten her onto the mud houses roof with the help of an older slave, and the two girls were safe, but Elisheva had been scared of the Nile ever since.

"Mazel, what will we be doing this year for the flooding season?" Elisheva asked between taking loads of wheat. Her sister had asked her this question every single day since other slaves began to talk about it.

She shrugged her shoulders like she always did. "I don't know. Probably doing repair work like always."

Elisheva looked unhappy with that answer, but Mazel knew that there was no point in being disappointed. Working in the master's house was rewarded to only the best servants. As the small salary they did get, usually only enough for food, would be increased. Enough to one day buy their freedom. Though, Mazel had skipped at least one meal a day completely and was saving that little extra every day. Mazel hoped in at least two years' time to have enough to buy back her little sister's freedom. Mazel yearned for her freedom, though she was positive that she would never actually buy her freedom.

"Don't pout," Mazel warned her sister. "Finish your work, we're almost done for the day."

Elisheva opened her mouth in protest, but she stopped and placed a hand on her cheek. Her eyes went wide. Mazel stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister questionably. "What is it?"

Before Elisheva answered, Mazel got her answer as she felt it too. A drop of water had hit her arm. Then another, and another. Elisheva gave a little cry and ran to her sister, dropping the bundle of wheat she had been holding. Mazel looked up at the sky. It had blackened within seconds and it was raining down on them harshly. Mazel felt a pain in the pit of her stomach. It was going to start weeks early. The Nile usually flooded on its own, and it rarely rained in the area. Once every two years at the most. It's had been four years since it last rained there.

The other slaves had stopped working, and they were all staring at the sky. Shocked and at a loss at to what they were supposed to do. Mazel quickly moved, picking up the bundle that Elisheva had dropped. She threw it onto the cart, and threw her sickle into the wheat. She called out. "Get the wheat! The Nile will flood the fields! Save the wheat!"

It seemed to spring the slaves back into action, as they too began to gather the wheat in the carts, and the slaves began to pull the cart from the fields. A fully paid man who was hired to watch the slaves work the fields, began to motion for them to pull the wheat in his direction, towards the master's home.

The rain was heavy, and it soaked the soil and sand below them. Making it muddy and easy to sink down into. The carts were getting stuck, and they didn't know what they were supposed to do. Mazel pulled her cart as hard as she could, but it just wasn't budging.

There was the sound of a large crash, and Mazel thought it might have been thunder, but someone gasped and pointed to directly above them. There was a figure there, floating above. She realized it was a human woman, but it only took her a moment to realize that while the body was that of a woman, the head wasn't human at all. It was that as a lioness, but with a black Egyptian style wig on. Though Hebrew, Mazel knew her master's gods well.

"Tefnut," she gasped. How could there be a god floating above her so? There was only one true god in her eyes, so how could there be a goddess standing in front of her. Mazel felt a little dizzy at the sight, but the small Kwami reappeared and was on her shoulder and pointing to Tefnut.

"That's an Akuma!" Tikki told Mazel. Though Mazel knew what that meant, she felt her heart still racing. The things that Tikki wanted her to fight were Gods! "These aren't real gods. Think of them as false gods! That is an innocent person who is possessed by the evil I warned you of."

Cold water hit Mazel's feet and Elisheva who hadn't noticed Tikki as her attention has been so completely on Tefnut, began to scream and cry out. The Nile was flooding and it was flooding fast. She grabbed her sister and picked her up, and ran with her, racing to take her to their hut, and place her on the roof. She had to do that now, and she had to transform into Ladybug. She could sense Tikki and her fear of the situation. She knew that they meant business, whoever this false god was.

Once they reached the huts, Mazel lifted her sister up, and she climbed up onto the roof of the mud hut. Both girls were taller and older now, so another slave to help them wasn't easy. There was another roar, but when Mazel turned back, she realized something. Tefnut was on the ground now, and she was fighting someone. She wondered who the fool was, but she could see that it was someone Tikki had told her she might run into at some point.

A tall young man, who was wearing a black shendyt, while the rest of him was dressed in fine jewellery. He wore sandals that appeared to be made of only the finest materials. His black hair was messy, and seemed to move with a fine grace as he did. On top of his head was a finely decorated headband, with two golden cat ears. His hands and wrists were decorated with gauntlets made of gold, and formed sharp claws. His face from the bridge of his nose and up to his forehead looked like it was painted black.

The false goddess and the young man fought. As jumped and moved around with an incredible grace and ease. Her sister's mouth hung open as she watched the scene before her. Mazel knew she had to get in there. She was the only one who could purify the false goddess and free the possessed. She looked up at her sister. "I need to make sure everyone else is safe," she told Elisheva. Her sister broke from watching the fight and shook her head.

"Nooo!" she cried.

"You're safe, I'll be safe too," she tried to comfort her sister. "Stay put."

She didn't let her sister get another chance to argue with her, and she was already running off. The water was at her ankles, but she sunk a little in the muddy sand. She ran to hide behind another mud hut, and looked around before she transformed.

8 8 8

Ammon had gotten pretty use to his transformation. He had Plagg transform him several times a night at first as he moved around Memphis. He used his new found abilities, new found strength and agility. To say he was having a blast, was an understatement. Having grown up in-between his father's home and his uncle's palace had caused a lot of boredom in his life. The same thing over and over again. It was routine.

Yet having these abilities let him move around and see the world in a way he never thought he would get to see. And to top it off, he got to be a cat while doing it. Perhaps the most honourable thing there was in this whole thing. The palace of full of them, and he grew up around the creatures. Even his father's home near the Nile River and the fields were full of them. They hunted for any vermin that caused sickness and ate their produce. The cat's earned their keep that way; in return they had shelter and care.

"How befitting," he'd tell himself as he jumped from roof to roof. The power filled him, and gave him a sense of power and fulfillment he had never known before. It made him incredible. Plagg had told him that he was only one power of two. That he was one half of a whole. There was another chosen one, who would fight alongside him when the Akuma would attack. Plagg warned him that only the other half could actually purify the Akuma, that Chat Noir was traditionally the muscle, while this other was traditionally the brains, but together they formed one grand team.

He supposed Plagg told him this because he tended to prefer to work alone. Reminding him that he had to give this other person a chance.

So when he arrived home from yet another feast that the Pharaoh had put on, he found these to be just as normal as always. The sun was high in the sky. It was just afternoon now, and the heat was hitting down hard. Not a cloud in the sky. He sat outside with his father, enjoying a glass of wine that the Pharaoh had sent them home with. Their home was by the Nile River, and his father owned the largest wheat field.

He watched as the slaves used their sickles on the wheat, while other slaves carried the wheat to carts that they would drag in from the fields that evening. The slaves were pretty dirty, as they didn't carry the same hygienic habits as the wealthier Egyptians did. Many were given the option to bathe in the Nile, but few did. He heard his father complain about it and their fear of crocodiles in the sacred river. They wore clothes of Loincloths, made from animal skins. Mostly from other countries. Such as doe deer skins.

"How was your uncle last night?" his father had asked him.

Ammon was not interested in answering the question. "The same as always."

"And the queen, was she in attendance?"

"She wasn't," Ammon told his father. The queen, Ankhesenamun, had been ill on and off for many months now, and often missed the feasts. Though Ammon was less concerned, as she was with child, and should be on best rest now with the birth of the baby coming any day now.

"Well, let us pray to the gods later for her and the baby's health and safety," the older man told his son.

Ammon had lost interest in the conversation, and was looking back at the fields. It was then that he noticed how dark it had gotten. He looked up to see that the sky had turned black, and just then the rain began to fall. 'When did this start?'

His father jumped to his feet and looked over the balcony of their home. The rain was falling hard and the wind was picking up. The slaves were all stopped and staring at the sky stunned. Their stunned silence was broken by the sound of a young girl's voice, shouting out over the rain and wind. "Get the wheat! The Nile will flood the fields! Save the wheat!"

The slave girl was waving the other slaves in, and was running to a cart and was beginning to pull the precious wheat in. He had been the slave girl many times, but never bothered to learn her name. All he knew about her was that she was a Hebrew, and was bought by his father when she was eight years old, the same age as him. This was six years ago now.

There was a flash of lightning, but when he looked up, standing menacingly above them was someone he knew well. A Goddess his father prayed to many times a day. The goddess Tefnut. Ammon's eyes widened. His father dropped to his knees and began to pray, uttering about the wrath of the gods. Plagg who liked to hide under Ammon's wig, peaked out at the young man. "That is no Goddess. That is an Akuma."

"B-But that's the Goddess Tefnut," he gasped.

"That is a person possessed by an Akuma, and is taking on the form of Tefnut," Plagg tried to explain to him. "She's a false Goddess!"

The word false got his attention. He took his faith very seriously and prayed to his gods every morning and night. While Tefnut was not one he worshipped as seriously as his father did, the idea of someone making a mockery of his gods, made him angry. He turned and jumped off the side of the balcony. It was not high off the ground, and he landed easily. His eyes narrowed as he ripped off his wig. "Plagg, transform me."

The kwami disappeared into his bracelet and Ammon transformed into Chat Noir. He jumped and climbed with ease onto the roof of his home, and he looked up at the Goddess. He called out to her, "Dear Tefnut, what's wrong? Having a little temper tantrum are we?"

That got her attention, as she turned to face him. Her eyes glowed red, and she hissed. She charged at him in mid-air, and he ran off the roof, leaping high into the air. The two made contact, and Ammon used his strength to her off balance in mid-air. This brought her and him to the ground. They hit with a small splash as they hid the fields. The water was rising and the wind was picking up.

Both climbed to their feet, and the goddess charged at him, her nails grew to a long length, forming claws. He grinned and brought his hands out, showing off his gold gauntlets that too were sharpened with claws. "I can play that game too," he said.

Both charged at each other again, this time they were trying to claw at the other. She was quicker than he expected, and he had to dodge a lot of attacks, but with his new gifts he easily flipped and dodged the attacks. Though, he didn't expect her to suddenly leap into the air and suddenly come down at him. He glared at her and readied himself to jump back at her, but then there was another flash of light, and he was blinded.

He readied himself for the blow realizing that she had tricked him, but he felt something wrap around him, and then he felt a sudden pain of something around his stomach and yanking him backwards. He left out a gasp of air, and he tumbled back a few feet. Then the force around his stomach loosened and was gone. There was a bang, and the light disappeared.

And he realized that Tefnut had crashed into the water below, where she would have hit and probably killed him. He was stunned. "She's not going to go easy on you there kitty," he heard a voice, he did not know. He looked back at he was in awe at the woman who stood a foot behind him.

Her hair was almost shoulder length, and black. She had on a red headband, and a long traditional dress, only red in color with black dots. It was decorated with a red belt with a black and red scarf that hung in the front. She wore a golden choker that took up most of her neck, and hung around her shoulders and bust area. Gold anklets and bracelets. Across her face was red that spread from her nose up to her forehead that look painted on, similar to his black that covered his face. Her brown eyes looked down at him. He was stunned by her. The aura she gave off to him was that of someone very powerful. Though she didn't seem menacing at all, in fact, just looking at her brought a strange sense of peace to him.

She shifted and held up a strange around object in her hand. She jumped in front of him and threw the object. It was attached to a long bundle of what looked like twinge or rope and the red object wrapped around Tefnut's wrists. They actually bound them together.

"Get up," she ordered him. "I need your help with this false goddess." He snapped back to reality and jumped to his feet. "We need to get the object that's possessed and break it." She stated. "Do you notice anything that it could be?"

He hadn't been paying that much attention to the goddess beyond battling her. No such object. "I'll find it."

He charged at the goddess, and slashed at her. She hissed at him, and jumped into the air. The girl in red cried out, and tried to hold her back down with the red object, but she was lifted to her feet and thrown across the way. The red object broke free from the goddess and snapped back to the girl. She climbed to her feet, and glared up at the enemy. "Alright, so we need to do this together. Do you have anything besides those claws?"

He nodded and pulled out the sceptre he had strapped to his back. He had limited practice with the thing, and wasn't sure what he could do with it. He had been more interested in his attacks and claws. She nodded. "Fight her again, from a distance, I'll use my Lucky Charm."

"Lucky charm?" he questioned. Was it anything like his cataclysm?

"Don't ask, just distract her."

He remembered that Plagg had told him that she was the brains of the team, and supposed that he should trust that she had a plan. He stepped towards the goddess and extended the spectre and held it up to her. "I won't go down that easily."

He charged at the goddess, but when he did, she pulled out her own spectre, seemingly out of nowhere. He was a little worried, but he charged on anyway. They made contact, and their spectres struck one another and they began their duel. Ammon heard the girl in red call out Lucky Charm, but he didn't dare let himself get distracted by her. Even as a there was a flash of light. He couldn't say the same for Tefnut though, as he jumped in front of her and slashed at her with his claw. He struck her and she stumbled back. He went to charge at her again but he was surprised when suddenly the goddess bend down and began to bow. He stopped in surprise, but turned back and looked at the girl in red.

She was wearing a mask made of gold. Not any mask, but that of the God Shu. She approached the goddess, and bend down beside her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. The Goddess suddenly grabbed onto the girl in red and began to verbally cry. It had been the first human like sounds Ammon had heard her make. The girl in red comforted her, and then reached for the bracelet the goddess was wearing. Ammon realized now that it was broken. The girl in red broke the bracelet further, snapping it into two. Then what looked like a black butterfly began to raise up. Ammon had heard of these butterflies but had only heard of them from eastern stories. The girl in red rose to her feet, and lifted the mask.

She took hold of the red around object she fought with and looked up at the black butterfly. "Time, to purify it," she said. She opened the red object and began to spin it around, and threw it at the butterfly that was trying to get away. She captured it and brought it to her, catching it. Then she opened it, and released the butterfly, now white. Then she lifted off the mask and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" There was a bright light, and the mask disappeared, but the light that came from the mask, cleared up the sky, and then the flooding disappeared and any damages that were done were suddenly undone. And the possessed girl was covered last, and she was freed, leaving a young woman, who looked up in confusion to where she was.

He seemed dumbfounded. He looked at her, and she then looked at him. There was an awkward silence between them. What the heck was he supposed to say to her? He thought he was a pretty big deal when he got his abilities, but he clearly had nothing on her and her gifts. Though she didn't seem to gloat about it or anything. In fact, she seemed pretty humble about it. "Well, we did it," she finally said. "I'm Ladybug, by the way."

He could only nod, and replied. "I'm Chat Noir."

Both heard a beeping noise, and she looked down at the choker she was wearing, the gold pieces that hung from her choker were turning brown. She gasped, "Oh no!"

He suddenly remembered his own bracelet and looked down on his right wrist where it was. The green gems had turned to yellow. He too only had one left. Their transformations were going to wear off. "I-I have to go!" she continued. She turned and began to run. He wanted to go after her, but he knew his power was running out too. "W-wait," he begged. "I think we should talk about this!"

"Not now," she called back.

"Tonight then," he screamed. "Meet me at the temple! At midnight!"

"Okay," she called back, though she didn't seem as nearly as worried or excited as he strangely was. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, running to the side of his house. He ran behind it, and just in time, as his power ran out. Plagg came out of his bracelet looking dizzy.

"You humans are so strange," he gasped. "Every single time, I swear."

"Every single time, what?" Ammon asked him.

"Every time a Chat Noir meets Ladybug, it's like a spell is put on you," Plagg replied. "I was with you that whole battle, I know what was going through your head when you saw her."

Ammon narrowed his eyes at the Kwami. "I have no idea, what you're talking about," he hissed. And he honestly didn't. The kwami rolled his big green eyes at Ammon and shrugged his shoulders, and turned to return to the house, where his father was. No doubt all the slaves and people in his home had witnessed the whole thing.

When he did, his father was ushering the girl who had just been possessed into their home. Ammon picked up the wig he had discarded earlier, and moved inside. He was surprised to find that his father was asking the girl about herself and if she as truly the goddess Tefnut. She explained that she was a girl from the city. Apparently she had a fight with her father over a suiter who had given her a bracelet. Her father didn't approve of the man, and broke the bracelet in anger. She said that was the last thing she remembered.

His father talked with the girl in excitement, but after at least an hour, the girl left and went on her way. Ammon was still thinking about the girl, Ladybug. He wasn't entirely sure what that was. "Father," he asked.

The older man looked at his son. "Yes?"

"Those two who fought earlier, we know that he was a cat, but the girl. The really powerful one, she said she was a Ladybug. What is a ladybug?"

The older man thought hard for a moment, but then he seemed to recall something. "It's a beetle I believe. None around here. Must be a goddess from a faraway land."

Ammon lost himself in thought. 'Is that what my father and the others think of us? That we're gods?' Though Ammon always imagined himself becoming someone important, he never would expect this. He chuckled to himself. This was getting interesting.

A/N: Yeah, Ammon is going to have a total God complex. I swear. It's going to be hilarious to write about.

Anyway, some details. So the goddess Tefut is the goddess of moisture, and she is what makes Egypt…well have a river. Without her the Nile and everything dries up. She is also considered to have a gift of wind and such. She had a falling out with her father, Ra, so she ran away. And both her brothers, Shu and Thot were sent after her. I chose this, as I thought that the idea of someone 'caring enough' to come for her and comfort her, would calm her anger.

Also special terms used:

Shendyt: This is the word for the skirts the men wear. But this a special one that only the gods and royals wear. With the scarf like object that hangs down from in the front. It is also known as an Egyptian Kilt.

The more you know. So Thursdays or Fridays will be my update day for this story, as it is my two days off a week. I also may or may not post previews of each chapter on my tumblr, haven't decided yet.

See you all next time.


	3. Admiration

Chapter 2

Mazel's heart was racing in her chest and she felt incredibly nervous about meeting with Chat Noir. The way he carried himself told her that he as a true Egyptian, and was proud of that fact. While she was just a slave girl. This bothered her to no end. She was no Egyptian, no matter how much she looked like one as Ladybug.

Tikki had told her to not worry, that he only wanted to talk, since they would be fighting side by side, that Mazel didn't have to share any details of her life if she didn't want too. Mazel was relieved about this, and felt a little better about meeting with her co-hero.

She had left Elisheva home, who was fast asleep. Mazel didn't sleep much, and often went for walks, so she was sure that her sister wouldn't miss her if she woke up. She stood in front of the temple, transformed, looking up at the large temple entrance. There standing watch over the entrance was the giant statue of Horus, the Deity of the city. She took the red spotted object that Tikki told her was called a yo-yo and began to spin it around, until she threw it into the air, latching it onto a smaller statue. She began to climb up the side of the temple, and then pulled herself up onto the smaller statue. Once on the edge, she spun the yo-yo around again, and did the same thing, pulling herself up. This time to the roof of the temple. She put the yo-yo back onto her hip and she looked around on the roof. She was currently alone.

So she began to wander around the roof, and looked around at the city. She could see many torches lighting windows or streets around the city, but there were few people out and about.

She heard a thud a few feet behind her and she turned to look at the boy she fought with earlier. He wandered over to her and sent her a grin. "Well hello there, Lady Goddess."

She frowned. "I'm not a Goddess."

He was still grinning at her, but he did reply. "I know you aren't an actual Goddess, but that doesn't mean I can't call you one."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him an unimpressed stare. "Fine, hello there, kitten."

He didn't seem insulted by her words, and just leaned in to look at her. She didn't move an inch, but he didn't move either. She wasn't going to be intimidated by him; if that's what he was trying to do.

"Have you heard the stories?" Chat Noir asked her. "Our heroics have spread through the city."

"I don't listen to gossip," she told him sternly.

He seemed surprised. "But Lady Goddess, I thought all fine Ladies of Egypt were always on top of the happenings."

Well, for once, she wasn't a lady of Egypt, she was a slave of Egypt. And second, if she was a lady of Egypt she wouldn't spend her days gossiping.

"Well, I assume your husband keeps you busy then," he said, purring the word 'busy'.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not married, kitten."

He actually seemed surprised by this information, but his lips formed into a smile. She instantly rolled her eyes. "Not interested in getting a husband either."

"You come across as a handful," he stated.

She stared at him sternly. "Did you invite me here talk about the Akuma's or to interrogate me?"

He actually looked disappointed, but he did actually look serious in the next breath. "The Akuma. I just got a little ahead of myself."

She was relieved that his flirting was over and done with, for now at least. "Good," she stated. "First off, what are your abilities?"

"Well, I'm very flexible," he stated, sending her a wink. She sighed heavily when he did this, knowing full well he was going to start flirting with her again. He pulled out of specter from behind her back that was long and thin with a curved end like many Egyptian scepters'. It was even stripped yellow and blue like many she had seen in artwork. "This extends."

He extended it, and it moved past her. He lightly pulled on the pole and it began to shrink back down again. The curved end caught her waist and he swiftly pulled her back towards him. He caught her, their faces only inches away from each other. "And it shrinks back of course." She glared at him, and pushed off of his chest, and backed away from him.

"That it?" she asked, sounding rather unimpressed. And she wasn't.

"Why? Doesn't matter, no that's not all," he said, placing his scepters back in its place. "I also have an ability called Cataclysm. I've tried it on a rock by the river and a true. It breaks rocks, and rots trees."

She didn't want to say anything, but she was impressed by that last one. That could come in handy. "Can you see in the dark?"

He was surprised by her asking her this one, and he answered. "Actually, I can."

"Excellent," she stated. "That will come in handy for night time attacks. I'll need you to be my eyes."

He was studying her face. She felt instantly insecure. No one had taken an interest in her appearance like he had. She assumed it was because how much of a fine lady she looked in this form. She didn't like the attention.

"So, are we done?" she asked him when she turned to the edge of the roof, ready to leave.

His eyes went wide. "Are we not going to see who's behind these masks? Would it not be easier to know who the other is?"

Mazel had been warned about this possibility by Tikki. She shook her head. Tikki told her it was completely up to her if she wanted to reveal herself. She might have before he had started flirting with her, but he clearly had imagined her as a lady of the pharaoh's court. She was sure he'd be disappointed that she wasn't even really Egyptian, let alone a slave.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked.

 _'No,'_ she thought. She didn't know him. Not at all. He was a stranger to her. _"I'd rather us get to know each other first."_

"I don't care who you are. And I'll keep it secret," he replied.

"I care who I am," she expressed. "And that's a secret I can't afford to share."

She turned her back to him and walked to the edge of the temple's roof. She was going to jump this time. While looking back at him, she could see the dejected look in her eyes. "Give me time," she stated. "Until next time, kitten."

She jumped off the roof, and escaped into the shadows of the city.

8 8 8

She was surprised when some called and shouted to the slaves that the field was cleared. She wiped her brow from sweat, and she looked at her sister with a smile. "Guess what that means?" she asked.

Her sister broke out into a smile. "The rest of the day off and an extra meal from master!"

Mazel nodded, as her sister excitedly began to dance around. She grabbed one side of the cart and began to pull it. Mazel could only enjoy her enthusiasm as she grabbed the other side and began to help her pull. After Mazel helped some of the other slaves pull their carts in to behind the house where it would be brought to the mill to be turned to flour, the slaves gathered in front of the master's home, where he was waiting for them.

Their master was wealthy, and dressed well. Wore fine jewels and had a large belly from all the heavy food's he ate. Despite his enjoyment of showing off his wealth, he was a nice enough master. He only gave out beatings when a slave broke one of his rules, which were fair. Respect the master and his family, respect his property, don't steal and don't run away. Mazel knew that his name was Shen, though everyone just called him master.

Shen came out and greeted them and thanked them for their hard work, and went on about the new God and Goddess who blessed the field with their presence. Mazel rolled her eyes. Then he had another slave pass out their extra meal. To Mazel's surprise it was half a loaf of bread and cheese. It had been forever since they had cheese. She felt her mouth water at the sight, but she tried to not look as hungry as she actually was.

"Next, I have job's for everyone for the flooding season," Shen called to them.

First he called name for those who would be working in the city, rebuilding, repairing and doing basic labor. To her surprise, neither her, nor Elisheva had their name called. Mazel had never had her name not called for that job before. So she assumed that maybe she and Elisheva would be working in the fields, repairing the huts during the floods, doing the master's and families laundry and such. More names were called, and her heart raced. Neither's name was called again. Her sister glanced up at her, and she looked at her sister and shrugged and shook her head, letting her know that she didn't know what was going on.

"And you five remaining, you'll be working in the house, mainly in the kitchen," he pointed to those who weren't named. Mazel and Elisheva being one of them.

"You five, come with Kwamza into the house. You're new clothes are inside and he'll explain to you your jobs," Shen explained.

Mazel had seen and heard of Kwamza. He was an African slave who had been a slave since early childhood. And he worked by Master's side even longer then Mazel had been live. Despite his heritage, he had completely converted to the Egyptian lifestyle. He even had his ow room in the master's own home.

Mazel took Elisheva's hand and they followed the tall and muscular man. Mazel had never been inside the house before, and now she was in awe. High ceilings, tall pillars and decorative objects made of gold were everywhere. They were brought to a back room, where they were instructed to strip and bathe. Mazel was amazed at the large bath that was drawn and waiting for them.

Both girls and the other two women and the one man stripped from their heavy and uncomfortable deer skin loincloths. They climbed into the large bath tub and began to bathe. Elisheva was the most excited, Mazel thought. She had never taken a bath anywhere by the Nile before, and Elisheva avoided that at any cost.

Mazel used some of the soaps offered to her, and washed Elisheva hair and then her own. Se scrubbed her body and when done, they dried off using a large cloth of cotton. New dresses of white were waiting for the woman, and a plan cloth to wrap around the man in the style of a skirt was offered to the male slave.

They were given a moment to enjoy their bread and cheese now, before they were taken from the room, into the kitchen. They were given a tour of the house with the rooms they'd possibly be entering Mazel memorized every inch of the house she saw. Working in the house meant better pay, and a chance to for Elisheva's freedom. If she worked hard enough, perhaps she could work in the house full-time. 'That would buy her freedom faster for sure,' Mazel thought to herself.

They were taken back to the front entrance, where a small sitting area was. Sitting there now, reading a scroll was the master's son, Ammon. She didn't expect to see him there, but remaining silent and ignoring them was nothing new. She had never even heard him say a word aloud. She kept glancing at him, as she just kept sensing some sort of strange feel in the room. She saw him glance up and look right at the group, and then his gaze fell on her when he noticed her looking at him.

She snapped back, and looked forward. She was embarrassed that she had been caught staring. It was the first time the man had even seem to notice a slave's existence. Though his expression held no emotion or feelings. She exhaled sharply and tried to act as naturally as possibly. She would have to remember to not stare at him in the house, no matter how unusual he seemed to act at the time.

8 8 8

Ammon was sitting in the open sitting area. Plagg was sitting on his lap, eating a small slice of cheese. Or rather he was eating it like his life depended on it. He was amused by the strange cat like creature's reaction to the peasant's food. Only minutes earlier he had offered a few slices to him as a means to dispose of them. Plagg had remarked that he had never had cheese before, and now he was eating it down like a nectar of life.

Plagg heard an approaching sound, and looked up then jumped out of sight. Ammon heard a group of people approaching and knew it was the new house slaves getting a tour. He didn't bother to look up and instead put his attention of his school. He didn't really care, so he didn't say anything bothered to look up.

Then he heard Plagg from his hiding spot. He was whispering to himself clearly, but he still heard. "Tikki's nearby!"

He had heard the little kwami speak the name in his sleep. He had come to the conclusion that Tikki was another Kwami. So when he heard the whisper he looked up. He was honestly expecting to see a fine regal lady to match what he imagined the woman, Ladybug, to be. When he looked up though he only saw the tour. Slaves dressed in white. Not even Egyptian slaves. Though he noticed one who was looking right at him. He looked at her. He had seen her working the fields many times before, thought he didn't know her name. He didn't care to either. She looked away in embarrassment when she realized she had been caught looking at him.

He looked back down at Plagg, "Is Tikki Ladybug's Kwami?"

Plagg looked up from his hiding place and up at Ammon and nodded his head lightly. "So does that mean Ladybug is nearby?"

Plagg shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Tikki isn't that close nearby. Maybe a smile or two away."

'She could be a daughter of one of the other field owners,' Ammon thought. 'Most of them have hair in that style...but so does most of Memphis's ladies.'

Plagg looked up at him and shook his head. Ammon caught the Kwami's disproving look and glared at him. "What?"

"You still insisting that you're not interested in Ladybug? It's amusing to me," Plagg replied matter of factly. "I know you want to hunt her down."

"Why do you say that?"

Plagg sent him a knowing smile. "Because every Chat Noir wants to hunt Ladybug down. And every Ladybug evades. You won't find her until she wants to be found."

Ammon refused to be compared to dead heroes of the past on this matter. He was no love sick fool, and he certainly didn't love her. In fact, he didn't know the girl. He just liked getting a reaction out of her. He was fascinated by her bravery in battle, and the amazing gifts she had been bestowed. If anything he admired her.

Ammon playfully flicked the back of Plagg's head, which made Plagg hiss in annoyance. Ammon could only lightly chuckle. "Well, we'll just see," Ammon laughed.

A/N: I wanted to have an Akuma attack in this chapter, but after a ton more research and planning I realized that this chapter would have been better the way is it. Next chapter will have an Akuma attack. And I promise some actual interaction between the characters. Both as Ladybug and Ammon and Mazel.

So after a ton of research I found out a lot of stuff about food, farming, festivals and sexuality with the Egyptians. Damn they were way ahead of their time sexually. Homosexuality was normal and so was pre-marital sex...so as long as you could get a girl pregnant and the girl could get pregnant. Kind of interesting...don't know if I'm going to use that at allllllll in this story. I doubt it. Maybe to only talk about. But (cough) that's it for now.

P.S Hurray or super early updates.

Please let me know what you think. Or what "Akuma God's: you'd like to see. I only have two gods really planned for anything, so suggest 3 Thanks for the support.


	4. The Beginning of a New Year

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 3

The Nile was flooding the fields very well. The new rich and fertile soil was spilling over the fields, bettering the ground for planting come three months from now. And the cycle of growing wheat and working the fields would repeat itself. Mazel welcomed the new year that came with the flooding. It meant that she had survived a year on the fields, and was another year closer to buying Elisheva's freedom.

And as the two sisters, dressed in their new white dresses left their hut, Mazel left, perhaps with a lighter load on her shoulders. She had always felt such a weight on her shoulders, protecting her sister and raising her in the place of their parents. She had given up any hope for a normal childhood and had essentially become a mother to her sister. She took full responsibility for Elisheva and even gladly took any whippings, so as long as her sister was safe and happy.

So this morning, when she felt less pressure, and perhaps a little excitement, she actually smiled down at her sister. Not a fake smile to trick her sister into thinking she was happy, but an actual smile. Working in the house meant a lot more than just more pay, it meant that the master would take closer to notice of any health concerns, and better food. The thought of her being able to afford more food, not only for Elisheva and actually herself, excited her.

"Hurry," Mazel told her sister. Elisheva reached for her sister's hand and Mazel took it, and began to pull her along to the back of the house. They hurried along, and followed the others into the back of the house. Once they were inside, Mazel bowed her head to the head kitchen servant, an elderly Egyptian woman named Akela. She had met her briefly the day before. Elisheva followed suit and bowed her head. Mazel released her sisters hand and waited for Akela to hand out chores.

She turned to Mazel first. "Do you know how to bake bread, Mazel was it?"

"Yes, and yes," she replied.

Akela looked down at Elisheva. "Do you know how to bake beard."

Elisheva shook her head. Mazel, protective of her sister, and not wanting to leave her side jumped in. "I can teach her, Akela."

Akela was from what Mazel could tell quick witted and very serious about her job. Mazel didn't want to leave Elisheva alone with her, but she also didn't want to go against orders from the person in charge of her in the house. To her relief, Akela nodded. "Yes, teach her. At dinner tonight I expect her to be able to cook bread by herself."

"Y-yes!" Mazel stated. "How many loaf's do you want made?"

"We need thirty-eight right now, before the master gets up. At lunch we'll need another thirty-eight, and by dinner we'll need about fifty some for the celebrations."

"Yes, thank you," Mazel bowed her head, and turned back to outside. Elisheva was right behind her. She was shocked at how many loaf's they needed to make, and walked with Mazel as she gasped by this.

"Why so much bread?" Elisheva asked her sister as they reached the outside kitchen. Mazel began to prepare some of the bowls and such.

"We're feeding all of the slaves this morning, the servants and master and his family," Mazel explained. "Our bread in the mornings is made fresh by the kitchen staff. And that's our job today."

"Ohhhh," Elisheva stated, surprised by this news. "I thought it was made and sold in the marketplace and brought here."

"Oh no, that's very expensive," Mazel explained. "We grind the wheat in the kitchen to make flour, and we bake it. The extra is sold in market, but some of it is to feed the workforce."

Mazel gathered a few large clay bowls and laid them out. There were clay jars that were filled with flour and yeast nearby. Mazel began to explain to Elisheva what they would be doing. She explained about how much flour to add per loaf, and how much yeast, and then the water. Mazel explained how they mixed them together and showed her how to shape the dough with their hands. They put them in small clay pans, and over the large outdoor oven to cook. Elisheva asked many questions and was shown how to do the things she asked about. Finally, the first batch was done.

"Great timing," Mazel explained! "The sun is coming up, the master will be awake soon."

Using some clothes, Mazel and Elisheva carefully took the bread out one by one. They spread them out over a stone table and let the air cool them. Once they were all laid out, Mazel reached for a large basket and placed it with the table. She explained that they had to let the bread cool a little before they could pull them out. Elisheva listened with interest. After enough time, and while using the clothes, Mazel lifted the pans one by one and flipped them over, letting the bread fall out into the basket. Elisheva joined in, and the two girls quickly were able to fill two baskets full of bread. Mazel took the heavier one inside and Elisheva took the lighter one.

Akela seemed surprised and glad when the two girls entered the kitchen. While the other slaves had prepared the fruits and such, they had prepared the bread, which was the mainstay of most local meals. It was a very important job, even if Elisheva hadn't realized this. "I'm impressed," Akela stated. "First day in the kitchen, and you're done right on time."

"Thank you," Mazel beamed.

Elisheva was smiling from ear to ear. "Mazel taught me well. I promise to do great tonight."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Akela stated. She knelt down to Elisheva's level and sent her a smile. "Would you like to bring that out to the table? Kwamza is waiting out there for the rest of the food. He'll help you set up."

"O-okay!" Elisheva was still smiling and seemed pretty happy about the chore. Though Mazel was happy for her, she felt a little bit of anxiety about being separated from her sister for work related stuff. The two always worked together, and Mazel always took the punishment if anything went wrong. If they were separated, it wasn't like she could do that for her sister. Even so, Mazel held her tongue and didn't say a word. "What would you like from me?" Mazel asked.

"Well, since your done baking, why don't you take the morning bread out to the huts," Akela stated.

"Of course," Mazel stated. She turned and picked up the second basket of bread, and headed back outside. She quickly moved from hut to hut and passed the bread out to the slaves. One loaf per slave, just as it had always been. She had several loaf's left over and she knew they were for the kitchen staff, so she returned to the kitchen and placed the basket down on the table. She noticed right away that all of the servants and slaves were sitting around the kitchen, eating. She placed the basket down, and they dug into the bread. She found a seat next to her sister, who was eating a melon. A rare treat for them. She was offered one by Elisheva right away, and she gladly ate it. The sweet juices filled her mouth, and the flavour almost overwhelmed her. It had been almost a year since she had tasted a melon. She judged by her sister's silence, and the way she happily ate her melon that she did good at her job. Mazel felt proud of her younger sister, and felt relief come over her. Today was going to be a good day. What a great new year it was going to be!

8 8 8

Ammon disliked the new year celebrations. It was just like every other celebration. Lots of wine, fine foods, and lots of drunk relatives and guests. And at the palace, this was only multiplied. He found it all so boring. Though he liked the fine wines that he uncle served, it was barely worth the hassle to Ammon. He would have much rather to be home studying his scrolls. Scroll's that he had taken a great interest in since the false goddess Tefnut had attacked. Ladybug had defeated the false goddess easily with her knowledge of stories about the god's. He had heard many stories, and knew his god's well, but his interest had increased. To the point where Ammon was brushing up on his readings now.

Leaving for this party, was only distracting him from such studies now. The only amusement he thought he might have, was from Plagg, who was peeking out from his wig every so often asking if there would be more cheese for him to snack on. Ammon whispered to the kwami that there was unlikely to be any cheese at the palace being served. Plagg whined in disappointment, but he did his best to not be too laugh. This resulted in a low laugh from Ammon.

He was with his father, who walked just a few feet in front of him. He was talking to Kwamza in an excited tone about what he was going to tell the Pharaoh about Ladybug and Chat Noir and the saving the wheat, and the miracles of the Goddess Ladybug. It brought some amusement to Ammon at least.

His thoughts were brought back to his mysterious partner. Ladybug, the girl with the power of miracles. He knew she was no goddess, but the power she had used to defeat the false goddess and the return to Nile and the fields to what they were before the chaos was nothing short of amazing. He could name at least two gods that would be jealous of such power. Even he was jealous of such power. And yet, she didn't brag about it, or show off. She used it only as needed and didn't think of it as anything specular. (Which it was)

He wondered who she was. She was so graceful and beautiful. He could only imagine her as a lady of the courts. And as such, he wished she would be attending the festivities tonight. If she was, then it would be nice to spend some time with her. Get to know his partner better. Though the thought only made him frown. She didn't want to know who he was, and she didn't want him to know who she was. She wanted to work together to free the Akuma, and that was it.

She was treating this as a work relationship. This thought disappointed him. They were given these powers by the gods. Their abilities were god-like. They were god-like. So why wouldn't she jump at the chance to get to know her partner?

His attention was drawn back to his father, who was greeting his brother. Ammon turned to a royal slave, who passed him a goblet of wine. He decided to put the negative thoughts aside. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well enjoy the wine.

8 8 8

Mazel could hear the street's being filled with the sounds of music and loud partying. She was at home with her sister Elisheva, tucking her into bed. They were forbidden to leave the property this year, as they were house slaves and needed to stay near the house in case of emergencies. Elisheva was very disappointed about this, but Mazel didn't mind. She never liked the crowds much.

They had a great meal of bread, as the master and his family were eating at the palace. Two loaf's tonight. Mazel had snuck the second loaf of hers to Tikki, who gladly ate it. Once Elisheva was asleep, the two exited the hut, and Mazel sat down, completely exhausted. Though she knew she would be unable to sleep. She could rarely sleep a full night. Tikki asked Mazel questions about the house, and so Mazel answered the questions to the curious kwami.

"How did your sister do making the bread?" Tikki asked.

"She did great. She's a fast learner," Mazel explained. "Just like my father. He learned very fast. He could read about how to do something, and then he could do it."

"So, both his daughters took after him?" Tikki gasped.

Mazel chuckled and then followed that with a yawn. "Yeah, I guess so. For me though, the idea of avoiding being whipped is a pretty god reason to do well at my work."

Tikki flew around to Mazel's back. The slave girl was now dressed in her loincloth, and her back was bare. Tikki looked at her scar's that covered the girl's back. "When was the last time you were whipped?"

Mazel suddenly very self-conscious of the scar's that littered her back, pressed her back up against her hut, hiding the scar's from Tikki's view. "Right before the new year last year. Been a year. I use to get whipped at least twice a year."

Tikki landed on the girl's shoulder and looked up at her with her sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Mazel asked as she lifted the little kwami from her shoulder and held her in her cupped hands. "You had nothing to do with why I was punished."

"I know...I just feel awful that it happened to you at all. Mazel I-"

There was the sound of a large building collapsing, and that was followed by screams. Mazel stood to her feet and looked at Tikki. "Tikki, transform me!"

With a flash of light, Mazel was transformed and, and she right away was running towards the city. She leapt and climbed to the roof of the first house she could. She stared on over the city, and found near the city center there was smoking rising and that was where most of the screams was coming from. A breeze picked up, and blew some of the smoke away, revealing to Mazel a figure floating in the smoke, peering down at the city.

She was a tall woman, who had blue wings, straight without any curves and had gold trim on the top part of the wings. Her hair was black and shoulder length, in the same style as Mazel's own hair. On top of her hair, in her hair, was a blue feather, and Mazel realized she was looking at the exact image of Ma'at, goddess of Justice.

"Another one?" she gasped. She was so surprised that there was another Akuma attacking the city, but under the guise of a goddess of Egypt. She took out the yo-yo and threw it, attaching it to a nearby tree, and she leapt off the roof and swung to another. And then another. She continued this as she neared the city center.

Ma'at was flying around, appearing to throw some objects around the city. Mazel hurried and did what she could to reach the akuma. She landed nearby the first building that she saw had actually collapsed. Mazel realized quickly that it was the court's. And nearby was the punisher's block, where many people were sentenced to death. It was crumbled and in pieces. Many people were running through the street's and crying for help.

Mazel looked up, and stared at the goddess, and finally she noticed the hero below her. She swung her wing's at Mazel, and quickly Mazel noticed what she was throwing. Feather's. She dodged them, just as they landed at her feet. They were thick, hard like stone, and sharp. They easily sliced through the roof of the house, leaving melon sized holes in the roof. Mazel's eyes went wide. That wasn't good. One slice from that could easily kill her.

She tried to keep her eyes on Ma'at, even as she landed with a thud on the same roof. She was glaring at Mazel with such anger. "Give me your miraculous stones," she hissed. "A false goddess like you doesn't need such power."

Mazel had heard Tikki explain to her once that the beads on her necklace was actual an object called a Miraculous stone, a stone that could create miracles and was the key to Mazel's power. She was told to never give the power up, that while the stone gave her the ability to fight the Akuma it was possibly also a target of her enemy. And while it could create miracles, it could also create chaos if the user so desired. Mazel knew she had to defend such power with her very life.

"Look who's talking, Ma'at," Mazel sneered at the false goddess. "I never claimed to be a goddess, but you, you're causing destruction all while pretending to be the goddess of justice."

"I AM THE GODDESS OF JUSTICE! I WILL GET JUSTICE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WRONGED!" Ma'at screamed at Mazel. She threw more of the deadly feather's at Mazel, and she dodged them, this time jumping off of the roof, and into the street's. There was a lot of smoke and dust from the mud brick building collapsing, and the smoke from torches burning and catching nearby tree's and other object's on fire. She used this smoke as cover and ran into the smoke to hide.

She could see people screaming and running in every direction. Utter chaos was everywhere. More feather's flew through the smoke, and Mazel watched as they were thrown randomly in all directions. Clearly Ma'at didn't know where she was exactly. She could use that to her advantage, but as she glanced around, she saw bodies on the ground. The feather's sticking into them. That was less of an advantage. Innocent people were getting hit. She bit her lip. She could hide in the cover of the smoke and come up with a plan, and more people could be hurt, or killed. Or she could lead her away to a more secluded area. She had no idea what to do.

The sound of another body hitting the ground, and more pieces of houses falling off, brought her back to reality. She couldn't be a coward. She ran down a few more blocks and then leapt to the roof of a building. She used her yo-yo, throwing it in Ma'at's direction, and wrapping it around one of her wings. She tugged on it hard, and pulled the goddess down, crashing her into the ground. Mazel grinned in triumph. She tugged on the yo-yo's rope and pulled, dragging the goddess along the ground. She could hear her cries in protest, angry and hurt.

Just like Tikki had told her, the possessed had a lot of emotional distress and sometimes that would come through. Tikki explained that she should use this as clue's and hints to how to defeat them, or which object held the Akuma. Though she couldn't make out any words at this time. Mazel tried to bring Ma'at in, but she had pushed off the ground, and was in the air once again. This brought Mazel up with her. She knew instantly that Ma'at was trying to throw her off, but Mazel held on. She wrapped the yo-yo's sting around her hand an began to climb up the sting, pulling herself closer and closer to Ma'at. When close enough she reached out, and grabbed at Ma'at. She ended up grabbing one of her wings. It instantly cut the palm of her hand, but she didn't let go, she instead pulled at the wing, forcing Ma'at to change direction.

'Got to get her away from the city,' Mazel though. 'If I can get her to the other side of the Nile, maybe I can take advantage of the sand and water.'

She pulled hard on the wing, turning her away from the city. What she didn't count on was Ma'at suddenly spinning her around, hard in mid-air, and forcing Mazel to roll off of her. She slipped off, and she was holding onto for dear life once again. Even worse though was they were aiming directly for the palace now. This was the worst thing ever. So many guards, people of importance, and a lot of alcohol because of the celebrations. This could be a disaster.

In horror, just as they reached the palace, the yo-yo was finally cast free from the wing, and Mazel began to free fall to the ground below. She easily used the yo-yo to grab onto a statue, and she repelled down. Barely on the ground, more feathers were thrown at her.

She began to run, and was in a panic now, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She cut into the palace, hoping to take advantage of the large walls and small space. It didn't take her long though to run into someone though. She froze and her eyes went wide when she saw that it was none other than her masters son, Ammon. He seemed just as surprised to run into her.

The sound of Ma'at landing with another heavy thud brought her back to reality. She turned and faced the false goddess. She began to throw daggers at Mazel, and instinct kicked in. She began to spin the yo-yo around, creating a shield. And to her glee, the feathers were bounced away. She held her arm out, between her and Ammon, taking a protective stance. "You need to get out of here," she told him. "Get the pharaoh out of here. It's dangerous."

Ammon said no words, which didn't surprise her. He was a man of few words. He did leave though, and that left her alone with the Akuma. And with her yo-yo having a new purpose. This trick would come in handy. "I just want justice," Ma'at cursed Mazel. "You're getting in the way of that, Ladybug."

"Justice for what," Mazel asked. She kept spinning the yo-yo around trying to protect herself just in case she attacked again.

"Far too long has there been injustice, too many innocence put to death," she shot at Ladybug. "Just today a man was put to death for doing nothing more trying to feed a starving child."

Mazel knew instantly this Goddess was related to the man, and was probably the mother of this child. While theft was punishable by death, Mazel knew herself many of these deaths were by starving poor people. She felt instant pity for the woman. "He shouldn't have been put to death."

"Then you agree!" Ma'at lit up. "Use the Miraculous stone to bring him back!"

Mazel shook her head. "I don't have the power to bring people back from the dead. The power doesn't work that way."

This brought back the anger to the goddess quickly, and before Mazel had a chance to react, Ma'at came at her, flying, and smashing into her, and with a force Mazel had never known, she was thrown through a wall. She thanked Tikki in her mind for the power she had, for with it, she would be dead. She coughed as dust filled her lungs. She quickly climbed to her feet, and found herself in a large, glorious room, filled with people. Not just any people, but the most important of important people of Memphis. She glanced around, and spotted the Pharaoh. Instinct made her want to bow as she would for anyone of importance. Instead she looked around, and began to talk to the people. "You need to evacuate now!"

Before she could explain, a feather flew past her, this one slicing a deep gash in her arm. She yelped as she slice at her arm. She turned back to her enemy, who was in the same room as her now. Though, now Ma'at was less interested in Ladybug, and her gaze was fixed on the Pharaoh. A dark grin fell over her lips. "Oh, just the person I wanted to see."

Mazel leapt back, and stood protectively in front of the Pharaoh. "You will not hurt him."

Mazel saw with great relief Chat Noir finally show up. He snuck up behind Ma'at and with his staff, wack the false goddess on the side of the head, knock her to the ground. He grinned at Ladybug. "Can't let you have all the fun."

"You're late," Mazel lectured him. "People were killed in the city."

Chat Noir could only sent her a flirty smile. "It's new year's, I had things to do, people to see. Though seeing you is arguably a much better than whatever I was doing."

"Distract her!" Mazel cried as Ma'at began to rise to her feet. She threw her yo-yo into the air, shouting out. "Lucky Charm!"

Chat Noir did as he was asked, and he easily distracted Ma'at by attacking her again. The two began a struggle, with Chat Noir clearly amused by the turn of events. While this happened, Ladybug's lucky charm dropped an ostrich plume into her hands. She stared at it, unsure what she was supposed to do with it. Her mind raced as she tried to think back to the Egyptian stories she heard as a child here. She peered around, and her eyes fell on the blue feather on Ma'at's head. "That's it!"

She quickly jumped into action, and jumped in between Chat Noir and Ma'at. She quickly bowed to Ma'at and held the ostrich feather out to the goddess. Ma'at froze instantly. "You've been wronged, and for that I am sorry beyond words," Mazel stated. "As such, I am offering this gift of this feather to the wronged party. While it won't bring him back, it will be a symbol of the wrong."

Ma'at's eyes began to water, as she slowly reached for the feather. Chat Noir must have gotten what Ladybug was doing, and he too bowed. Mazel glanced around, and to her surprise, found everyone in the room too bowing. Ma'at looked around, tears falling down her cheeks. Then she turned to Ladybug and she fell to her knees and bowed her head. "L-Ladybug, I am not worthy of such kindness."

Mazel rose to her feet, and reached down, and grabbed the blue feather that rest on Ma'at's head. She picked it up. "You are worthy." She snapped the feather in half, and the black butterfly began to fly free. Mazel took her yo-yo and used it to capture the Akuma. She purified it, and released it. "And you are free now." She reached for the ostrich feather and threw it into the air. "Miraculous cure!"

With a flash, all the destruction, and the possessed was fixed. Mazel looked around, smiling. She looked at the woman. A young peasant girl. She was crying, and Mazel gave her the blue feather that was once possessed and handed it to her. "You were wronged, and for that, I am sorry, but you have a child at home who need's their mother."

The woman was still crying, and nodded her head, bowing in respect of Ladybug. Mazel rose to her feet and looked back at Chat Noir, who was smiling at her. "That was pretty specular, Lady Goddess."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Good job sneaking in, Kitten."

She glanced around at the party and was about to speak to the Pharaoh about the woman, but to her surprise, everyone was still bowing. She seemed surprised. "You can all rise now, the danger is over." No one moved, and Mazel felt her heart rate quicken. "You don't need to bow."

She glanced back at Chat Noir, who seemed amused by the scene before him. He motioned for her to follow, but before she did, she turned back to the Pharaoh. "This woman was a victim, and Ma'at possessed her to show us that. Do not punish her."

Then she followed Chat Noir who brought her outside, where the two climbed to the roof of the palace. Chat Noir turned to her. "I'm very impressed. Especially by the kindness you showed that peasant woman."

"Everyone deserves kindness," she told him. "Even peasants." She noticed as his eyes actually went wide by her words. "We're all humans, and showing kindness to each other once in a while isn't a bad thing. Try it sometime, you might be surprised."

Her choker began to beep, telling her that she needed to untransform soon. She waved him a good bye, and left, jumping down into the city street's and disappearing once again.

8 8 8

The next morning, Mazel was the one to bring the bread to the dining room. They were a little slower today, as Elisheva was the one to make the bread that day while Mazel supervised. Still, they were on time. She rushed from the kitchen out to the dining room, where Kwamza was waiting, and helping another servant serve out the fruits for breakfast. Mazel began to place the bread on the table, when she heard her younger sister enter the room. Elisheva was carrying a jug of water. As she hurried though, she tripped on the long dress that was honestly a little long for her.

Mazel gasped as she watched her sister begin to tumble down to the ground. Mazel moved to try and catch her sister, though someone else had that idea, and they caught her inside. She thought it was another servant. Mazel rushed to her sister's side, and looked at the servant to thank them, though, it wasn't a servant. Or another slave. Her mouth hung open as she came to eye level contact with Ammon. She quickly closed her mouth, and glanced away and bowed her head. She uttered a thanks under her breath.

"Are you alright little one?" she heard him speak. She had never heard his voice before. It was quite but sounded kind.

"Y-yes," Elisheva stated. He helped straight her up, and lifted the jug of water, and placed it on its usual spot on the table. He looked back down at her, and then at her dress.

"It's pretty big on you, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," she answered, her head still bowed low.

He nodded. "I'll talk to my father about getting that fixed. Are you hurt?"

"No," Elisheva stated. "I'm fine."

"Well that's good at least," Ammon spoke. "Well, go enjoy your breakfast then."

"Thank y-you," Elisheva whispered and lifted her dress and hurried back into the kitchen.

Mazel kept her head bowed and hurried back to the kitchen herself. All while her heart raced in her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. What the heck had gotten into the young master?

A/N: I admit this chapter was a little rushed. I have been busy with work and its been getting in my way of writing and I wanted to publish this before work. As I type this I am on the bus a few blocks from work. I'll give it another once over after work and fix any mistakes. Enjoy!


	5. Her Purity

A/N: I'm getting this up before my personal deadline. Sweet! Please enjoy.

Central room: A room in the center of the house. Often had family alters to honor dead family members and the gods. It was basically a living room.

Laundering Bat: Used to beat the ever loving crap out of clothes! Or dirt...whatever you prefer. Basically used to wash clothing.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 4

The last of the clay dishes were cleaned, and put away for the night. The evening drinks were served to master and his family, and many of the slaves were leaving for the night. Elisheva had already left, running around proudly in her newly hemmed dress. Ammon kept his word, and that morning, Elisheva was asked to visit the master. Mazel was panicked with her sister leaving her side, but within an hour, Elisheva returned to the kitchen to show her newly hemmed dress, and her second dress that was also hemmed.

Mazel herself was finishing up scrubbing up the last of the kitchen, when Akela came in and greeted her. Mazel turned to her, and smiled at the elderly woman. "Good evening," Mazel greeted.

"Good evening," Akela greeted the younger girl. "Master sent me, he wishes to speak to you."

"Oh?" Mazel asked, quickly putting down the rag she had. She wiped her hands on the sides of her dress, and looked at Akela with as serious of a look as she could. "Where is the master?"

"He's in the central room enjoying his evening wine," Akela told her. "It shouldn't take long, so when you're done, go home and get some rest."

"Thank you," Mazel bowed her head, and walked past the head of the kitchen, moving into the central room. She saw the master sitting in what she learned was his favorite chair. It was made out of wood, and padded pillows. Laid across it was expensive animal skins from far to the south. She bowed as soon as she was in his eye line. Though she didn't glance over, she did notice Shen's mistress sitting in a corner, sipping her evening wine and was reading a scroll. She also noticed Ammon, who was also reading a scroll and enjoying a glass of wine.

"Ahh, Mazel," she heard her master address her. "Right on time."

She glanced up at her master and smiled at him. "I came as soon as Akela told me you wished to see me."

She felt very unconfident by this sudden visit with her master. She was never called to see him unless she was in trouble. She had the scars as proof. Though through this, she did everything she could to try and sound as confident and sure as she could.

"That's right, I did send for you," he stated. "I wish to talk to you about your work."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she listened to her master speak. He had used these exact words to her moments before she was dragged from the fields to the beating stone. There she was tied to the rock, and whipped as punishment. "Yes, Master." It was all she was able to muster out.

"I am happy to say, there has been no issues with you this year. None at all," he stated. "Which is why I put you in the kitchen this year. Akela tells me that you're thriving."

"T-thank you, master," Mazel stated, her eyes were a little wide, but she looked down to the ground, thankful that her master couldn't see the look on her face.

"I also hear that you have worked out a savings plan with my accountant, paying your debt off," Shen stated. "Buying your freedom I assume."

"N-no, master," she told him. "I'm paying for my sister's freedom."

There was silence in the room. Mazel didn't dare look up at her master, scared to see what the look on his face was. Her heart was now beating against her rib cage and she was scared out of her mind. What was her master thinking? She suddenly heard the sound of parchment shifting and her eyes travelled to the source, where she made eye contact with Ammon. He had bent his scroll back, and was looking at her, a look of surprise read across his face. She looked away, unsure of what she could say. Finally her master began to laugh to himself, then he addressed her.

"Mazel! That's so incredibly noble," Shen stated. "And a first. And what would you do about your own freedom."

"I-I'll buy it back someday, perhaps," Mazel explained. "My sister though, she is so sweet and innocent, she deserves a life of freedom."

"Well, keep of the good work," Shen ordered her. "Do that, and you'll both be free before you know it."

"Yes, master," Mazel answered.

Mazel rose to her feet and bowed to her master and left the central room. Her heart was still racing in her chest. She had no idea how she was supposed to react to her master and his words. It was the kindest he had ever been to her.

8 8 8

Ammon barely noticed when the slave girl entered the room. It wasn't like they didn't enter and leave the rooms he was in all the time. He could faintly hear his father and the girl speaking to each other. He tried to tune them out as he read his scrolls, trying to study up on more legends to help against the Akuma fights. He picked up his goblet of wine every so often and sipped from it.

Though he was finding the task a little boring. After an entire day of studying his attention was starting to lose focus. So when he heard his father speak, his attention was drawn away from the scroll.

"I also hear that you have worked out a savings plan with my accountant, paying your debt off," Shen stated. "Buying your freedom I assume."

He had heard his father speak many times about servants paying off their debt and buying their freedom. Or many trying to. Many couldn't because the cost of food came out of their pay. It was of some interest to him, because a slave was actually doing it.

"N-no, master," he heard the slave reply. "I'm paying for my sister's freedom."

Had Ammon heard that correctly? A slave was buying someone else's freedom. He pulled the scroll back, and looked at the girl who was bowing to his father. He had seen this girl may times outside. The same one he saw the day the new house slaves were brought in. And the other day when he helped the child slave to her feet in the dining room. She had rushed to the girl's side.

Right away, pieces fell into place in his head. The child slave was this girl's sister. He couldn't help but study the girl. Small, petite, but clearly underweight, likely from her slave diet. Her hair was a lighter color of brown, and was shoulder length. A style common with girls of the region. Her skin was darker, but a lighter tone than his own skin. He could see around the back of her dress on her back a few scar's peeking out. There was actually nothing particularly special about her. She looked much like any other girl he had seen, but yet, hearing her words kept his eyes on her.

Then she turn her gaze to him. He was a little surprised that she was looking at him, but he didn't look away. How could he? He was surprised to see so much emotion held in her brown eyes as they looked at him. Surprise, embarrassment, confusion and maybe something else. He was trying to put his finger on it, until she sharply drew away, looking down at the titled floor.

"Mazel! That's so incredibly noble," Shen stated. "And a first. And what would you do about your own freedom."

"I-I'll buy it back someday, perhaps," she explained. "My sister though, she is so sweet and innocent, she deserves a life of freedom."

Ammon was still looking at her, thought he was blinking quickly in shock at what he thought he had just heard. He never thought that he would ever hear of such incredible kindness, especially from a slave. He had seen them being treated in the worse ways, and many ran away or paid off their debts and left. This girl was choosing to stay in slavery so a child could be free. Not even her child, but a sibling.

"Well, keep of the good work," Shen ordered her. "Do that, and you'll both be free before you know it."

"Yes, master," the girl answered. She stood to her feet and bowed her head once again, and then left the central room. Ammon was at a loss of words. True that he preferred to not speak often, but he could barely put together any thoughts. Ammon quickly rolled his scroll up, and grabbed his goblet. He swallowed the last of his fruit wine and drank it down. He placed the goblet down on the end table next to his chair, and while still holding his scroll, he hurried to his room. When in there, he removed his wig and tossed it aside. That left Plagg who was lying flat on his head. His green eyes looked down at Ammon.

"That girl," Plagg stated. "She's got herself a pure heart." He sat up on Ammon's head and then began to float around the room, watching Ammon, who placed the scroll back on his shelf with the others. "It's so rare to find someone like that around."

 _'That's true,'_ Ammon told himself. He had read hundreds of legends and such from his own faith, and even the gods were far from that pure. "I wonder what Ladybug would think about this girl."

"Ladybug?" Plagg asked, chuckling. "She'd jump through hoops if it would help the girl."

Ammon looked up at the kwami. "Why do you say that?"

Plagg looked at Ammon with amusement. "Because the Ladybug's chosen are just like that too. Willing to go to great lengths to help others. Just as all Chat Noir's are a little cocky and have an ego."

Ammon was insulted by Plagg's words, but he knew it was true. He couldn't help it though if he was chosen to become Chat Noir. It wasn't his fault he was the only one capable of becoming a hero of Egypt. If the God's wanted him to be this hero, then he would be the very best he could be. It was his destiny.

"Well then," Ammon finally spoke after pacing the room for a few minutes. "I'll help this girl reach her goal faster."

Plagg blinked, confused by what Ammon was saying, but Ammon ignored the kwami and left his bedroom once again and headed back to the central room. He rounded the corner in a jog, and went he entered the room he addressed his father.

"Father!"

Shen jumped with a start, and looked back at his son, expecting there to be something seriously wrong. "Ammon! What is it?"

"That girl," Ammon stated. "Who was just here? Who is she?"

Shen seemed confused as to why he son was suddenly interested in a slave girl. He had never taken interest in the slaves at all before, and now it was twice in two days. Shen gave his son a look. "That was Mazel, a Hebrew slave. Why are so suddenly so interested?"

"I'm just impressed with her is all," Ammon explained. "You don't see someone like that every day. She's literally giving her life of freedom up for another."

Shen seemed even more confused by his son, but he also seemed surprised. His son had never shown interest in anything ever before. "I would agree," Shen replied. "And what is it you wish to say or do about this?"

"I wish to ask you father to make her my house slave, after the flooding season and the extra house slaves return to the fields," Ammon explained.

Ammon could swear his father looked like he was going to die from shock. "You refused every house slave," Shen stated. It was a fact. As a child Ammon hated having slaves follow him around all day, he preferred to be by himself.

"Yes, I know father," Ammon stated. "But should not such a girl be rewarded. If she worked for me personally, she'd get better pay. Would she not be able to reach her personal goal faster?"

Shen looked away from his son, and looked down, becoming quiet as he thought to himself. Ammon waited for his father speak up, but out of respect he let his father think to himself. "Do you really wish for this girl to work for you? Not because you want to help her, do you really want her help? That is my only concern. You've always been independent and always did everything yourself."

That was true. Ammon never even let the slaves touch anything in his room beside getting his laundry and perhaps changing his bedsheets. Besides that, he didn't let the slaves do anything in his room, let alone anything for him.

"Father, I will find work for her. She'll help me with the accounts that I've taken over for you recently. She'll bring me food and drink when I'm working late in the office. She'll run messages for me to the market and palace. Run other errands for me. I'm busier now that I am learning the business from you father."

Shen sighed and looked at his son. "Alright," he stated. "But she must maintain a good work ethic until then. Any slip ups from her, and she'll be right back on the fields."

Ammon nodded at his father. "Yes father, I'll address it with her in the morning."

8 8 8

Mazel sat down at the Nile edge, placing her basket of laundry down beside her. There was only a few articles of clothing. Most Mazel and Elisheva's white dresses for while inside the house. She took one out at a time, and placed one dress in the shallow water. She took out a small bar of soap from the basket and began to rub it against the dress. She began to sud the dress up good and well. Then with a few flicks of her wrists she rolled the dress into a tight roll, and rung some of the soapy water out of the dress. She placed the dress down on a rock nearby.

She reached into the basket and pulled out a short club like object. She began to lightly beat at the rolled up dress up against the dress. She would flip the dress around in different directions and beat at the dress. Then she placed the dress in the water and unrolled it, letting the soap escape into the water, where she let the dress rinse clean. She was about to pull the dress up out of the water when she noticed something in the water a few feet away from her. She stared at it for a moment, not sure what it was.

It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't a log like she thought for a moment. Not after she saw it blink. She gasped and shifted to jump away from the water's edge. It was too late, the crocodile was too close, and it lept out of the water at Mazel.

Luckily it missed her limbs, but it did catch the long white dress that she was still wearing. She felt the large animal began to try and pull her in. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Fear and panic overcame her. She tried to reach for the laundering bat that she had been using, but with a powerful thrust from the crocodile, she was pulled further into the water. The power from the thrust flipped her over, twisting her dress. She panicked as the twist in her dress acted as a shackle and she couldn't move her feet more than a few centimeters.

The reptile pulls her in deeper into the water, and she is now up to her chin in water. She knew that it was dragging her out to give her a death spin. If it did that she would drown and die. She let out another scream, crying for help from anyone who could possibly save her. She was so scared. She didn't want to die. She desperately tried to reach for some tall grass that was in the water with her, but it easily broke under her grasp.

She heard splashing just as she was pulled under the water. She screamed under the water, but only bubbles escaped. Though she does hear a voice, and its screaming something from the top of their lungs. She can see someone's legs in the water, and they reach over and grab hold of her and they easily pull her up, even as they are pulled against the crocodile. Just enough for her to break the surface and gasp for air. Also just in time to see a golden clawed hand pass her and reach for the crocodile. The hand touched the animal, and Mazel watched and gasped as she realized that it was Chat Noir. He was reaching past her and was touching the crocodile who had suddenly released Mazel, and its mouth was wide open.

When Chat Noir touched it though, it froze, and suddenly its mouth went from a dark green and brown color, to just black. Her eyes went wide as the entire animal turned the black color, and then, it began to fall to pieces. She gasped as she watched the animal literally riot away in front of her into nothing but a muddy mess in the water.

She had no time to take it in, as suddenly she was up in Chat Noir's arms. He had lifted her into his arms and was carrying her out of the Nile River. When they were several feet from the river's edge, he set her down, and knelt down and began to check for any wounds. She shook her head. "I-I'm not hurt."

She was soaking wet, and her dress was clinging to her body. She felt pretty embarrassed and strange sitting in front of her partner as herself. It made her feel naked. And it wasn't because her white dress was clinging to her body and had rendered it basically see through. Nudity wasn't something that the Egyptian's were bothered by. It was because she didn't know if he could look at her and recognize who she was.

"You're dress is torn up though," he stated. He reached out and touched the material, and showed it to her. It was ripped pretty badly on the side up to her knee. She didn't like that it was ripped. She'd have to pay a weaver to replace the dress. And that could be expensive. Perhaps she could get away with only one dress until she could put more money aside and save up for one.

"It's fine," she replied to him. "Thank you for saving me."

He flashed her a smile. One she had seen every time she had seen Chat Noir. He walked past her and walked over to her laundry basket and gathered up her things for her. And then he turned back to her. He was still smiling. "It's what I do."

She was stunned by the simple act. She stepped forward for the laundry basket. "Y-you don't need to!"

He turned away from her and didn't let her take the basket. "Now, now. You were nearly dinner. I'm not letting you carry this."

"B-but-"

He chuckled at her, and it shut her up. Strange that as a civilian she was a lot less bold around him. She felt every bit like a slave, and it actually scared her a little. "That's an order from the god standing in front of you."

She wanted to roll her eyes, or she would have if she was Ladybug. As the slave girl, Mazel, she did nothing except nod. He was already heading back to the small courtyard where Mazel's hut was. She hurried to keep up with him. As they walked, she could see some of the people outside their hut's stop and freeze. They stared, shocked to see Chat Noir approaching. Some of them fell to the ground, bowing instantly. Mazel felt her cheeks burn, remembering the sight of the Pharaoh bowing before the two of them.

Mazel's attention was drawn upwards though when she saw her sister running towards them. She stopped within a few feet and just stared up at Chat Noir, her tiny mouth hung open. "Chat Noir..." she stated. She quickly fell to her knees and bowed. Mazel ran to her sister's side and put her arms around her.

"No need to bow," Chat Noir stated. "I'm just returning your sister." Chat Noir placed the basket down and knelt in front of Elisheva. He placed a hand on the girl's head. "Take care of each other."

Elisheva looked up at Chat Noir and nodded. "Always."

Mazel heard a beeping sound and looked at Chat Noir's bracelet. The green gems were turning yellow. He jumped to his feet. "Well, my time in the mortal realm is coming to an end, see you next time maybe."

He was quickly gone, and that left group of stunned slaves. Elisheva seemed the most affected, stunned by the kindness of the 'god' to mere slaves. Mazel didn't dare admit even to herself that she was stunned by his actions and the kindness he had shown her. She told herself that the beating in her chest was from the attack at the river, and not that his kindness had maybe, just a little changed her opinion of him. Of course it was from the river, it couldn't have been from that egoistical cat. That's what she told herself at least.

8 8 8

When Mazel woke up the next morning, the last thing she expected to see on top of her was a cat. So when she woke up and there were several cats on top of her, she was surprised. Mazel and Elisheva didn't have a cat. There was one cat that worked the fields, and it didn't look like any of these cats. The master had several cats, and they looked nothing like these either.

Mazel carefully removed the cats from her and climbed out of bed. It was then that she noticed that there was at least a dozen cat's in their hut. She gasped loudly, which drew Elisheva from her sleep. She looked at her sister, and then around the room. She drew from her own straw bed. Her eyes went wide. "W-where did they come from?"

"I don't know!" Mazel cried. She carefully climbed over the cats and ran to the entrance of their little hut, that had its wooden door crept open. She opened it, and many of the cats ran out when she did. She jumped in the air when she saw that there were even more cat's outside. Not just that.

Not all of them looked exactly normal. Many of the cats outside were covered in bandages and looked half rotten. Though they moved like normal cats. She covered her mouth as the smell of rotten flesh hit her. "Mummies," she gasped. She closed the hut door and looked down at her confused sister. "The some of the cat's...they're mummified. They're dead."

Elisheva jumped to her feet and peered out of their lone window, she gasped when she saw what Mazel had just seen. "What do they want?!"

"I don't know!" Mazel cried. "We have to get to the house! Get dressed."

Both girl's quickly changed, and when Mazel opened the door, she grabbed her sister's hand and they took off in a jog towards the back entrance to the house. Mazel jumped over more than a few cat's, but after Elisheva nearly tripped a few times, she grabbed her sister and lifted her up in her arms and ran with her the rest of the way. Once at the back entrance, Mazel let her sister down and began to knock on the door. "Akela! You there?!"

The door opened, and a very flustered Akela looked at the two girls. "Inside now!"

Once inside the door was shut tightly. "What's going on? Do you know?" Mazel asked.

"I have no idea, but Master Shen is in the central room praying at the altar. He believes this is the work of the gods."

 _'It's the work of someone,'_ Mazel thought to herself. _'Though I doubt it's a god.'_

"They are supposedly all over the city as well," Akela continued. "I know that the god's are supposed to be great and wise, but we literally cannot have these many cats around. They'll be no rodents to hunt, then what! They're eat our foods! We'll starve!"

"Should we maybe...do something about the mummy ones?" Mazel asked. "Put them back to rest maybe."

"Hurting a cat, alive or dead is against the law. It's punishable by death," a voice from the kitchen entrance stated. The three turned to see Ammon standing in the doorway and the three bows immediately. Ammon stepped into the kitchen and looked down at the three. "Father is praying to the gods now, I'm sure they have a purpose for the cat's being here. Now..."Ammon stepped in front of Mazel, and looked down at her. "I want you to come with me...Mazel is it?"

Her eyes shot up and looked at Ammon, she nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm Mazel. What can I do for you, Master Ammon?"

"I wish to speak to you," he stated. "Come with me."

Mazel rose to her feet and began to follow him as he left the kitchen. She followed him into the central room and then into a room she had never been to. The bedrooms. She entered behind him, and then swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. He stopped and turned to look at her. "So, I've been watching you since you've become a house slave, and I'm impressed by your abilities."

She felt a blush creep to her cheeks. "Y-yes Master Ammon."

"You listen well to orders. I'm impressed. I need a slave like you," he explained. "I've already talked to my father, and he has agreed for you to become my personal house slave, after the flooding season is over."

Mazel was at a loss for words, but her face said it all. She was in shock. He never cared for any slaves to help him out ever. And he had been acting so strange the last few days. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed her mouth. No words could come out. She was confused. He seemed to sense this and continued. "I would ask if you wished to leave the fields, but I already decided that I want you for the position, so you're just going to have to say yes."

She still didn't understand. She wanted to ask why her. She wanted to ask why he was suddenly interested in having a house slave of his own. And she wondered why his father was so willing to let him pick anyone he wanted "Master Ammon, I don-"

"I said I'm not taking no for an answer," he stated. "It'll be easier than what you're doing now. The worst you'll do is make my bed. I just need help with paperwork, maybe a few errands being done. Messages passed along. An infant could do it."

Mazel wasn't given much of a choice, so she shallowed her pride and gave him the answer he clearly wanted her to give. "Yes, Master Ammon. I'll do it."

He seemed amused and laughed a little to himself. Something she had never witnessed before. "Excellent."

A/N: Here we gooooo. What do you all think? Like where this is going? Hate it. Let me know. Feedback can only make me improve.


	6. A Visit to the Palace

A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's been so crazy lately. But here it is! Please enjoy!

Of God's and Heroes

Chapter 5

Mazel carefully stepped over another cat that was in her way. She grumbled under her breath in annoyance. It had been weeks, and no Akuma had appeared to take claim over the cats or try to take the miraculous from Ladybug or Chat Noir. Mazel finally made it to the backdoor of the master's house, and pushed open the door. To her surprise, a cat came out of nowhere and startled her, knocking her to the ground. The extra loaf of bread that had been in the basket fell to the ground, where the cat's in the area jumped on the bread and attacked it with fierce starvation. Mazel climbed to her feet and tried to dust off her white dress from the sandy ground. She picked up the basket, and looked to the kitchen doorway to see Akela looking out at her, shaking her head.

"The cats are getting worse," she stated. She let Mazel inside and closed the door behind her. Mazel knew they were getting worse. They were starting to attack each other, and stealing whatever food they could. Usually the cats ate rats and other vermin that littered the streets and caused sickness. With what appeared to be the hundreds of extra cat's running around, the vermin had pretty much disappeared. Now the cats were starving, and becoming a huge problem. One that very few people seemed to want to admit was an actual problem. Only the non-Egyptians seemed to even dare mention the possibility that the cats were a curse rather than a blessing. Mazel agreed with them, but kept her mouth shut.

The master prayed at the altar in the center room, blessing the gods for their gift. Everyone knew it was the smart thing to not talk about the gods damning them. Even the ever innocent Elisheva was becoming concerned. She had been scratched several times by the cats already and had several cuts on her arms and legs. Mazel was becoming annoyed.

"They are becoming rather, mischievous," Mazel agreed with Akela.

The older woman took the bread basket from Mazel and then motioned for Mazel to head to the young masters room. She nodded, and left the small kitchen. After breakfast she would head to Ammon's room where he would be waiting for her. He'd explain to her a new job or task he had taken on for his father, and how she could help. She was basically being trained in the mornings. This happened every day until lunchtime where she would return to the kitchen and work for the remainder of the day.

So when she peeked her head into Ammon's room, and found him sitting at a little chair he had by his window, she stepped into the room, and bowed once she was in his eye line, just like she did every other day. "Good morning, Master Ammon," she stated as she bowed.

He was looking over a scroll of some kind, and looked at her. "Good morning," he greeted. He looked her over and seemed to be focusing on her white dress. She tried to look normal. "You're covered in sand!"

"Y-yes," Mazel stated. "I fell a few minutes ago outside. I am so sorry, I'll clean up any mess I make."

"No, its fine," Ammon assured her. "I'm just use to you having flour on your dress, not sand. How did you fall?"

Mazel looked embarrassed as she admitted why. "I was startled by a cat when I opened the back kitchen door. I fell down in surprise."

Anyone else would have laughed, but not Ammon. He just looked her over once again. "You aren't injured though?"

"N-no, not at all," she told him.

"Good," he stated. "Can't have you injured."

Mazel's heart rate increased. Though she wasn't sure why. It happened every so often since she had become a house servant. It wasn't something she was used to. She didn't get flustered. She just didn't. Perhaps it was because he was showing her a little concern. Though she knew it wasn't out of concern for _her,_ but rather for the doctor bill that would come with her being injured, and the lost money to taking care of her.

Master's often paid for their slave's doctor visits and nursed them back to health. It was cheaper overall than buying a new slave if one died. Still, Master Shen avoided the doctor at all costs, so she assumed Ammon was the same. He was just as intelligent when it came to running the fields as his father.

Ammon rolled his scroll up, and handed it to her, and she took it, and brought it over to the shelf where he kept them. She placed it on the shelf, and then turned back to the young master. He was standing, and was stretching away from her, facing the window. When he was done, he turned to face her. "Well Mazel, I think we're going on a special assignment today."

"Yes, Master Ammon?" she asked.

He nodded at her. "Yeah, we're going to go to the palace today?"

"Oh, do you have business with the Pharaoh?" Mazel asked. She hadn't seen the Pharaoh a day before in her life, until the day she had saved him from the Akuma weeks ago. She wasn't sure how she felt about meeting him again, especially as just a lowly slave.

Ammon shook his head at her. "No, I'm actually just visiting. This visit is more for your benefit."

She was surprised. "M-my benefit?"

He shrugged as if he had just suggested that she take a walk just for the fresh air. "You'll be my assistant in less than three weeks. You should get use to the palace now. After all, you may have to go there without me in the future to deliver papers or messages to the Pharaoh's accountants."

That made sense to Mazel, but she hadn't imagined herself ever going to the palace by herself in the future. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Thought instantly she knew, this wasn't something that was up for debate. So she just nodded. "Yes, Master Ammon."

"Excellent, wait here while I go tell my father," Ammon told her. She nodded and he left.

When he went out to the centre room, there was his father in his favorite chair, entertaining his wife. Ammon excused himself when he interrupted them. Shen looked up at him. "Yes, Ammon, what is it?"

"I'm going to go to the palace today," he stated. His father shrugged. That wasn't anything new for Ammon to do, but he continued to explain further to his father. "Mazel will be running to the palace for me a couple of times a week, I wish to introduce her to the staff she'll be working with, and give her a tour, so she will be more effective at her given tasks."

His father looked stunned. Then confused, and then annoyed. "Ammon, are you really interested in this girl as an assistant, or are you just looking for company."

Ammon raised his brow at his father. "Excuse me, father?"

"I mean, I understand, you're at the age. If its companionship, we can get that taken care of," Shen explained matter of factly.

Ammon shook his head. "Father, no. Mazel needs to know her way around the palace. She needs to know who to go to for errands. You agreed I could train her a little bit every day. This is today's task that I've chosen."

Shen didn't seem convinced. Ammon was rather annoyed by his father's accusations. Was true that he was fourteen, and was at an age many boys his age had urges. He felt no such urges. And this certainly wasn't that. "Fine, but if I find out you have been lying to me about her…she will be the one to suffer," Shen stated to his son.

"That is not the case father," Ammon stated defensively. He didn't even wait for his father to say anything else, he moved back to his bedroom door, where Mazel was standing, waiting for him. Her face was clearly red. She had probably heard the whole thing. He just motioned for her to leave the house, and she did. She hurried out front, and he met her there. He was pretty annoyed with his father. He just wanted to help Mazel, he had no interest in her. She was just a slave girl. She wasn't that attractive looking, and she really couldn't offer him anything that he particularly wanted. She was just a project for him. A good deed. That was it.

He took her to follow him, and she did. He was actually in a foul mood now. His father always knew how to get under his skin. And he did it at least once a week. Today was an especially bad one. Ammon didn't have the sexual appetite that he knew his father had, and if he did, he doubted he would be interested in just a slave.

He decided that leaving and talking to his uncle was the best route now; after he gave Mazel the tour of course. He needed to cool down. Perhaps a nice glass of wine was all that he needed. He knew his uncle would offer him one, and he knew that today, he wouldn't refuse a goblet.

They walked to the castle in silence, walking through the streets of the city. Mazel walked a foot or so behind him, as was customary. He could hear her trying to keep up with him. She was half a foot shorter than him, and she was very frail compared to him. He could hear her footsteps, as she tried to keep up with him while moving through the crowds. He stopped and turned back to look at her.

She froze, still a foot behind him. She looked worried. "Is everything alright, Master Ammon?" She looked at him with concern. He hadn't remembered the last time someone had actually shown him any concern. She frowned and looked down. "I apologize if your father is angry at you because of me." His mouth fell open slightly. She was taking the blame. Could she possibly actually believe that he was interested in her? How could he? She was a slave girl. "I know you have no interest in me Master beyond a slave to help you. I promise to make it up to you by working extra hard." She bowed her head.

His heart quickened. She was just a slave girl, but she was sharp. She knew how things were, minus the fact that she wasn't to blame. His father was for coming to a conclusion about something that really wasn't happening. He reached out for her, and placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, her eyes wide. "You didn't do anything Mazel. My father just likes to jump to conclusions. You have been a great help since you were brought here. Just keep up the good work."

She nodded quickly, her eyes were still quick. "Y-yes Master Ammon."

He turned his back to her once again. "Mazel, if you're having trouble keeping up, you may walk beside me, and I'll walk at your pace."

She stepped up beside him, and looked up at him, lightly nodding. He nodded at her. The two continued like that, walking up to the palace, side by side.

Once they reached the palace, Ammon showed Mazel where the accountants were, where the kitchen was, and the storage area. The three main areas where Mazel would be venturing the most in her visits to the castle. The staff were friendly, and greeted Mazel with kindness, and chatted with her about how young she was and how she had no doubt worked hard for this position. She seemed embarrassed, but thanked them and wished them well.

Ammon was glad to see that she was a real people person behind that shyness she displayed around her authority figures. The biggest thing he noticed that day though, was her smile. It had caught him off guard a little. As she met and talked with the ladies of the kitchen and chatted for that quick moment she had lit up and smiled. And it wasn't until he saw that smile that he realized he had never seen her smile before. He couldn't describe that smile. His stomach felt like it had done flip-flops the moment he saw it. It only lasted a second, thought when he saw it, she went from just a slave girl, to perhaps a slightly more attractive slave girl. He was caught off guard, that was it; or at least, he told himself that.

The last errand was visiting the Pharaoh. When Ammon found his uncle, Pharaoh Tutankhamun he was enjoying some fruit on one of the outside balconies that over looked the city. This view looked over the temple of Horus. Mazel took her place by the entrance way to the balcony and stood by another slave girl, this one who worked for the royal family. She remained silent and still. He took a seat beside his uncle, and was very relieved when a servant automatically gave him a goblet of wine that he so desperately desired.

"There are many more cats in the city than yesterday I hear," Tutankhamun stated. "Truly, the gods have blessed us."

Ammon had avoided speaking about the cats. While he was a true Egyptian and loved all cats, he wasn't exactly thrilled about all of the extra cats around. Plagg had told him that this was no blessing, but the work of an Akuma that had yet to show itself. He had heard the whispers from the slaves and people. The cats were starving and turning violent.

"In what way is it a blessing, uncle," Ammon asked. "What reason did the gods give us this blessing?"

Tutankhamun was believed to be the god Horus incarnated on earth. Horus, the god of all living things and the sky. Surely his uncle had an idea why this would happen. He was a god in human form after all.

"Why else?" Tutankhamun stated. "They are blessing us with the past cats that we've lost, and giving us more cats to worship and love."

Ammon wasn't actually convinced. Perhaps not even an incarnation of a god knew all the answers sometimes. "And what of these two new gods? Chat Noir and Ladybug. What if they did something to…bring the cats numbers down?"

Tutankhamun seemed to take a moment to think it over. "Well, the Goddess Ladybug will surely create a miracle, that's what she had done since her first appearance. While Chat Noir, he himself is a cat like god; I would imagine he would be able to decide if and when the cats would leave. They are gods after all. I just hope that such an act wouldn't upset the goddess Baset."

Ammon tried to not give a physical reaction of surprise. Why hadn't he thought of this before? All the other Akuma's were taking on the form of gods. Why couldn't this one as well? The Goddess Baset loved cats, she was their guardian. He tried to act naturally. "I'm sure the goddess would forgive him. He's a cat after all."

"Now that we are on the topic of the new gods in our presence, I wish to speak to you about the goddess Ladybug," Tutankhamun stated. "She creates miracles, and I am getting desperate for a miracle."

Ammon frowned. He knew exactly where his uncle was going with this. His aunt, the queen Ankhesenamum had been sick throughout her pregnancy and from what he had heard, she was worsening. "What kind of miracle."

"Ankhesenamum, she is not improving. I have doctors with her at all times, and I have my priests praying every second they can. I myself have prayed at Horus's temple three times a day for the last month," Tutankhamun explained. "I wish to have an audience with Ladybug."

"Uncle, I fear that, Ladybug's powers I'm sure, doesn't work like that," Ammon stated. While Ammon agreed that Ladybug was incredibly powerful and was gifted. Neither of them could save sick people nor bring them back from the dead.

"I'm sure she can," Tutankhamun stated. "I'm going to go pray for her to come. She cannot deny me. I am a god incarnate!"

The pharaoh stood, and left, his guards following him, no doubt to escort him to the temple of Horus to pray. He frowned, feeling particularly bad about his visit. Seeing his uncle didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse. He grabbed his goblet and drank down the rest of his wine. He placed the goblet down, and stood. There was no point in staying. He had to get Mazel back. She was already a little late. He'd take the blame for that though.

"Mazel, we are leaving now," he stated.

"Y-yes Master Ammon," she stated.

She followed him out of the castle and out into the city streets once again. They are walking together, but she keeps stealing glances from him. He notices, but isn't sure what to make of it. He finally turned to her the fifth time he notices her looking at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I…I just…You talked a lot about Ladybug and Chat Noir back there is all," she stated. "Forgive me Master Ammon, I didn't think you had taken interest in them."

"It's not every day two people like them show up," he stated. "A girl who can create miracles. Kind of amazing, don't you think?"

She slightly nodded. "Chat Noir is just as amazing too."

Ammon was surprised by her words. Everyone talked about Ladybug. Not nearly as many people mentioned Chat Noir. They acknowledged him, but they never put him on the same level as Ladybug. Hell, Ammon didn't put himself on the same level as her. Though he supposed that Mazel didn't count for much. He had saved her a few weeks back at Chat Noir. "You think he's handsome too, I bet?"

She seemed confused by the question. She shrugged. "I never really considered that, Master. Most of his face is covered in black, so it's hard to make out his features."

He supposed that she had a point. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir's faces were covered by the paint like masks. "But you're grateful that he saved you?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Yes, of course I am…but Master Ammon, however did you hear about that?"

He had clearly said too much. "The slaves, they gossip." He lied, but of course he knew the slaves did gossip. He never listened in to such news before though. He had just remembered hearing his father complain about such gossip.

"That makes sense," she stated.

Suddenly there were screams. Ammon froze. There was only one reason that the city was filled with screams nowadays. And that was because an Akuma was showing its ugly face. Together they ran in the direction of the screams. They didn't go far as they witnessed a woman being attacked. Not by a mugger, not a cat, and certainly not a mummified cat, but a real mummy. He stood there frozen for a moment, shocked at what he was witnessing. Protectively he grabbed Mazel's hand and began to lead her away. She followed him and he jumped into an alleyway. He grabbed either side of her shoulder.

"Mazel, listen closely." She nodded as he continued. "I want you to run as fast as you can. Get your sister, and run, and do not come back until you know for certain that the city is safe."

She nodded but looked at him strangely. "W-what are you going to do?"

"I need to warn my uncle at the temple. Just go!"

She pushed herself off the wall and ran. Once he was sure he was alone, he removed his wig, and Plagg came out. Within seconds, he was transformed, and he was back out at the scene of the woman being attacked, now on the ground being strangled by the mummy. He grinned. "Time to sharpen these claws."

8 8 8

Mazel ran around to another corner. She hid, and looked around to make sure that no one else was around. She lightly lifted her dress, and looked down at the small little pouch she had made and had strapped to her inner thigh. Tikki poked her head out. "Tikki, transform me!"

There was a flash of light and Tikki transformed Mazel, and she turned back to the city streets. She used her yo-yo to climb up onto the roof and looked around, trying to find the source of the Akuma. She could hear more cries towards the temple, so she began to leap from roof top to roof top. She looked to the ground below and saw dozens of mummies shifting through the streets. She jumped and climbed over each roof. As she moved about she spotted Chat Noir down below, kicking and fighting the mummies. She stopped and called out to him. "Chat!"

He slashed at a mummy, and it fell to the ground in a heap. He turned to look up at her. He grinned. "Lady Goddess."

He slashed at another mummy that approached him, and then leapt and climbed onto the roof with her. She looked at him, and then at the temple up ahead. "There are more screams up ahead. I have a feeling many of the people are rushing to the temple."

There were more screams, and ground began to shake beneath them. Mazel fell to her knee's, but quickly jumped to her feet again. She stared at the temple and then at her partner. "The Akuma has got to be at the temple."

Mazel noticed Chat Noir's eyes go wide as he looked at the temple. "The Pharaoh…he's at the temple praying."

Mazel's eyes went wide, realizing that she should have remembered that, though she still looked at Chat Noir. "How do you know that?"

"I just do! Hurry!" he shouted at her as he took off.

She followed him, jumping and climbing from roof to roof. They are just a few roofs away from the temple when something bursts out of the temple. It's flying high above the temple, and stops high enough up that it looks like an ant from where they are standing. Mazel's eyes are blinded by the harsh sun, but suddenly the harsh brightness from the sun is gone, and it is as black as night. In fact, it is night time. Except there has been no torches lit, and there is no moon out. It's a moonless night, and Mazel can't see a thing. She feels Chat Noir grab her hand, and he holds her behind him.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"It's Horus," he stated. "The akuma has taken his form. He's turned it into night."

"You can see him right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he's spotted us yet, but he's circling around the city," Chat Noir explained.

"Chat, I need you to be my eyes," she told him. "I need you to do this."

He squeezed her hand. "You didn't need to ask."

"Where is he exactly now?"

There was silence for a moment, and then she felt Chat Noir suddenly grab her, and shift her so he was holding her in both arms, completely bridal shower. She was about to demand why he held her so, but she was suddenly blinded by the sun, that had impossibly quickly reappeared out of nowhere. Where they had been standing, was now covered in mummies. She gasped, realizing that they had oh so easily snuck up on them in the darkness. "He knows where we are," Chat Noir explained.

"Get me somewhere safe, I'll use Lucky Charm, we have to have something that will help us."

She heard him agree, and they jumped and shifted from roof to roof, and he finally settled on a ledge by the temple. She grabbed her yo-yo and threw it into the air, "Lucky Charm!"

A light came forth and disappeared just as quickly, dropping down in front of Mazel, where she caught it. She stared at it. It was a heavy double sided hammer made out of heavy jaded rock. It looked exactly like one that carpenters used. They were casted in darkness once again, and Mazel was left feeling rather annoyed. She cursed in annoyance, but Chat Noir, reached for her again, holding her so she wouldn't fall off the small ledge.

"Ladybug, I see it," he stated. "Around his neck, it's the eye of Horus. That's what controlling the day and night."

That made sense to Mazel. In the stories, one of Horus's eyes was hurt by his brother. One eye was the day, and the other was the night. "Chat, I want you to leave me here. Get that amulet and get it to me to break. I need to be close enough to purify the akuma."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded at him, knowing that he could see just fine. "Do what you need to do to bring him down."

"Okay, hold on tight," he told her.

She felt him leave her, and she gripped onto one of the statues that decorated the ledge she was on. She felt on, praying to God that this ended well. She only had a few more minutes left before her transformation wore off. Meanwhile, Ammon, was on the roof of the temple, and watched at Horus made another round around the temple. He took aim and ran, and leapt off the temple, jumping into Horus's back. He gripped into the god's golden set of wings. Right away the false god tried to shake her off. He tightened his grip but lifted one of his hands into the air. "CATACLYSM!" He pressed his hand to the wings, and they shattered into pieces, and the two of them dropped like a rock. As they fell, Ammon, reached for the amulet around Horus's neck and ripped it clean off. When he got it, he jumped off the god and headed back to Ladybug, not really caring for the false god at this moment. He scaled the wall of the temple and reached the girl who was holding on tightly.

"Lady, grab my hand," he stated, reaching for her. She let her hand up, and reached for his hand. He grasped it, and pulled her up onto the roof. He passed her the amulet. She shook her head. "I don't know if I'll be able to see the akuma!"

He moved behind her, and held both of her hands. "I'll be your eyes."

He heard her gasp a little under her breath, but he didn't care at this moment. He helped her take the hammer, and after putting the amulet on the ground, they smashed the amulet with hammer. He could see the Akuma escaping, and flying away. He whispered to her. "It's right in front of you. It's straight up." He helped her stand once again and take aim with her yo-yo and together they threw it into the air.

"You're not escaping Akuma," she called out. The yo-yo captured the Akuma. He tugged at her arm, telling her that she caught it. She pulled it in, and then opened the yo-yo. Releasing the akuma. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

Chat Noir now released her, just as she threw the hammer into the air. "Miraculous Cure!"

The damage disappeared, and the city returned to normal. The mummies disappeared. The sun reappeared too, brightening everything. Mazel smiled. She turned to Chat Noir, who was also smiling at her. They turned to look over the city once again, but then Mazel noticed something. Something hadn't been fixed. Her mouth hung open. "T-The cats!" she gasped. "All the cats are still here!"

Chat Noir turned and looked at the city as well. His mouth dropped open as well. "N-no…I can't believe it."

"There's still another akuma in the city!" Mazel gasped. Her hearing beeped, telling her that her transformation was running dangerously out of power. She gave Chat Noir a sad look. He shrugged, knowing by now that she was going to leave him. She always did after all. She uttered an apology. "We'll meet again, I promise. Thank you Chat, I couldn't have done this without you."

She disappeared over the temple ledge, and ran into the streets. She had to get home and make sure Elisheva was alright. If she didn't get there before him, she was sure that Ammon wouldn't be pleased with her.

A/N: Not my best chapter…but I did a lot of editing and changing of chapters around. It's really just filler…but the next two chapters should be better. Thank you for the continued support. I love you all!


	7. Rumors in the House

A/N: It's a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get this out there before the next chapter, which will be much longer than usual. Please enjoy none the less.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 6

It was just another day in the household. Three days had passed since Horus's Akuma had attacked. She had managed to get back to her hut before Ammon, or before he came to check on the safety of the work force. So far things seemed pretty normal, except for the Master Shen who seemed rather distracted by the news that Horus had attacked near the temple, with the Pharaoh inside. Though Mazel knew that the Akuma was no god, the Egyptians were taking this as a very serious omen from their gods.

She had even heard rumours that these false gods were attempting to overtake the kingdom, and were sent from an unknown underworld. Tikki had laughed at most of these rumours, explaining to Mazel that this power was just the work of a kwami, though he was one that has turned evil. Mazel understood this completely, for Lucifer was once good himself.

Today, like any other day, she was with Ammon after breakfast. He was showing her around the office, pointing out different parts of the shelves for different types of scrolls. This was a little overwhelming for her. Mazel could speak Egyptian, but she couldn't read it. She barely remembered the basic reading or writing she had learned in her own mother tongue. He was pointing to hieroglyphs symbols that stated where each scroll went and she had no idea what he was talking about.

"M-master Ammon," she stated. She had cut him off. This could earn her a whipping, but she was very concerned what the punishment would have been had she not spoken up at all and messed up later.

He spotted speaking, but looked at her with a confused expression. "Yes? What is it Mazel."

She hunched her shoulders and rubbed her arm nervously. "I…I don't understand. I mean, I understand what you're saying…but I don't know how much help I can be for this part of the job. I…can't read hieroglyphs."

He actually seemed surprised to hear this. She wasn't exactly sure why. She was brought here when she was very young. And in that time she had to learn a new language by pretty much just listening and practising speaking it as she was taught by the other slaves. She hadn't been taught to read the Egyptian writing or write it, because most of the slaves didn't know either.

He had turned away from her, and was looking for something, and was staring at the shelf. She was curious at what he was doing. He had said nothing, and now he was wondering with great wonder what he was doing or thinking. Finally he turned back to her after what seemed like an hour to her. "I can teach you enough to help me organize these."

"W-What?" she gasped.

He nodded. "You're smart, I've seen it. I know I could teach you enough to be able to read what each space is. On the back off all the scrolls, there is the same symbol as where it goes on the shelf."

She went red. No one had ever called her smart before. And certainly no one had ever offered to teach her any sort of skill that would benefit her. If she could learn enough, if she ever managed to pay off her doubt, she could find perhaps a decent honest job in the city. "M-master..."

He shrugged like he had just offered her an extra slice of bread. Like it was nothing. He had to know what kind of offer that was to a lowly slave. "I want you to work for me. I need it to run smoothly, so if taking a day to teach you will help me out better…it wouldn't be a waste of time."

"Master Ammon! That would be incredible. Thank you!" she was lighting up and was smiling at him. No one had shown her such kindness before since she was taken from her parents. His eyes seemed to go wide, and he looked away, and coughed a little.

"It's nearing lunchtime," he stated. "You should head back to the kitchen. I'll make you up a scroll with the symbols. I'll come by your hut after dinner to give you a short lesson."

"Yes!" she continued to glow in excitement. "I-I'll do my best Master Ammon!"

She quickly bowed and turned away from him, and rushed out of the office, disappearing back to the kitchen. That left a very confused Ammon in the office.

He felt Plagg shift out from under his wig and he looked down at Ammon. The kwami was rather amused. "You're going way out of your way to help that girl. You're not doing all this to impress Ladybug are you? Because that is stupid, she doesn't even know who you are."

Ammon growled at Plagg and flicked him in the nose with his fingers. "I am not doing this for Ladybug. I needed an assistant."

Plagg wasn't convinced in the least. In fact, he was more amused than ever. He chuckled at the human boy. "It's alright if you like her. She's got a cute smile."

Ammon told himself that he hadn't noticed. And even though he knew that was a huge lie, he wasn't going to admit it to Plagg, or himself for that matter. Mazel was just a slave girl. She was just a slave. He chanted it over and over again. He needed an assistant. That was it. That was her usefulness. Sure, he was helping her out and she was going to free her sister because of the position he had given her. That still didn't change the fact that she was a slave.

Ammon, fixed his wig, shoving the annoying Kwami back under for safe keeping.

8 8 8

Mazel entered the kitchen, and was greeted immediately by her younger sister. Elisheva embraced her, and Mazel greeted her by returning her hug. When the two departed, she bowed when Akela approached her. Elishiva returned to helping with the cleaning. "How was your training with Master Ammon, Mazel?"

She rose and looked at her superior. "It was great. Master Ammon is going to teach me some very basic hieroglyphs so I can help him in the office better."

Akela's face lit up. "Mazel! That's incredible! That's a skill most peasants don't have, let alone a Hebrew slave."

Mazel nodded in excitement. "It will only be able to help organize the scrolls, but I know I can learn."

Mazel immediately notices other slaves that were stealing glances at her. When she looked their way, they glanced away as if they were trying to not get caught. This surprised her, and she frowned. Akela noticed this as well, and glared at the girls. "Get back to work!" she barked.

The girls jumped but they remained returned away and continued on with their work. Akela grabbed Mazel's arm, and pulled her down so she was at eye level as Akela who was much shorter than Mazel. She began to whisper in her ear. "You have a great position now. There will be gossip, and jealous sweeping around. Pay the others no mind. Just continue working hard."

Mazel's eyes were wide, and when she was released by Akela she nodded. She didn't expect there to be gossip about her. Why would there be? She was a house slave. Sometimes house slaves were given bigger jobs within the house. "Now, go help chop some of the onions," Akela ordered Mazel.

Mazel nodded, and moved over to the counter where the clay bowl was, filled with onions just waiting to be chopped for the evening stew. Mazel dipped the onions in the bowl of water and placed them on the counter. She picked up the sharpened copper knife and began to chop. As she chopped them, she heard the other house slaves around her talking, and she felt her heart rate quicken when she heard her name mentioned. She tried to pretend that she couldn't hear them, but she could.

" _Can you believe he chose her? She's just a child. And she doesn't work_ _ **that**_ _hard."_

" _Please, you don't honestly believe that he chose her because she's a_ _ **hard worker**_ _do you?"_

" _Oh, no, I don't think she's working all that hard. After all, laying on your back all morning is hardly what I'd call work."_

Mazel's hands began to tremble. She tried to focus on chopping the onions, but she was having such a hard time concentrating. Their words stung. They couldn't possibly believe that she was having relations with Ammon...could they? They had been house slaves a lot longer than her. They knew him better than she did. And she knew already that Ammon didn't seem to show any interest in the fairer sex. She tightened her eyes as she heard them continue to speak about her like she was invisible.

" _She also got saved by Chat Noir the day before she was hired by Master Ammon."_

" _That was her? You want to bet she gave him some favors in exchange for a better position."_

" _The little vixen sure gets around, doesn't she?"_

Mazel wanted to turn to the girls and yell at them. She wanted to run away. She wanted to quit. She wanted to just stop being the center of attention. She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary to earn this position. She was asked. She wasn't doing this for a better life. She was doing this so that Elisheva could have a better life.

She tried to hum to herself, trying to drown out their hurtful words. She hummed a lullaby that her mother use to sing to her. She concentrated on the sweet voice that rocked her to sleep every night. The gentle kind voice that protected her from all the wrongs and evils of the world. Once she felt like her emotions were free from potentially spilling over, she continued to chop he onions away. She would continue to work hard, and be the skilled worker she knew she was.

Once dinner was done, she was relieved to return home. She helped her sister change into her lion cloth, and she did the same, hanging their dresses up for the next day. Elisheva had been especially tired, having had a nightmare the night before, so Mazel put her to bed on her sleeping mat on the hut floor. Mazel pulled up the thin linen blanket they owned up over her sister. It was warm, and they did not need blankets. Though poor Elisheva had been attracting the cat's attention especially. So Mazel put the blanket up over her to protect her from any of the cats that entered their hut during the night.

While the cats were still wandering the streets in the hundreds, they were taking to the Nile now, attracted to the aquatic animals that littered the shoreline. Small fish, insects, frogs and snails. These were attracting the cats in great numbers. Though Mazel wouldn't such things out loud, she was relieved that the crocodiles had found a new source of easy prey, which had helped with the large number of cats that were plaguing them.

Mazel felt tired herself, but she knew that Ammon would be arriving anytime now. She carefully too out a slice of bread she had been saving and brought it to the window sill. She lifted up the lion cloth, and released Tikki from the little pouch. Tikki found the slice of bread, and began to eat it hungrily.

Mazel sighed and leaned against the window sill. Tikki looked at her as she ate her slice of bread. "I'm worried about what the other slaves are saying about me, Tikki."

Tikki shook her head. "It's like Akela said. Pay them no mind, and continue to do your best."

"I don't want to be gossiped about though…" Mazel stated. "I've done nothing wrong."

"You're right, you haven't," Tikki explained. "And even Akela knows that. I can tell."

Mazel nodded, turning to look out to the house from her window. She would see Ammon coming from the house from this window easily. It would give Tikki enough time to find a place to hide. "Tikki, about this Akuma…is it normal for one to hide this long?"

"It's not unheard of…it's just really uncommon," Tikki stated as she finished the last bite of her bread. "I can't sense where its hiding, but I can tell that it is going to strike soon. Within a few days. So be prepared."

Mazel smiled at the little kwami, and playfully rubbed Tikki's head. "Thanks for always being here for me."

Tikki giggled. "You're welcome."

A/N: So last chapter wasn't exactly filler like I stated…but this one is for sure. I'm going to be updating again by no later by Thursday. It's a pretty cool chapter too, so I hope you will all enjoy it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for all the continued support.


	8. Mourning of the Cats

Terms used in this chapter:

Sistrum: a rattle like object. The goddess Bastet held it and used it to summon cats to her side.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 7

Usually Mazel woke up hours before the sun did. She had never been able to sleep an entire night since she had been taken from her mother's arm as a child. Today though, her sleep was broken by the scream of her younger sister, Elisheva. She scrambled to her feet, and in the darkness, she fumbled over to her sister's side. Her sister grabbed onto Mazel when she felt her. Once Mazel maneuvered her sibling up into her arms, she's lifted her up and headed for the hut entrance.

She nearly tripped over a cat, but Mazel then cried out when she felt one claw at her. Deep enough that blood began to pool down her leg. She left their hut and the pale moonlight flooded the sandy ground. Mazel could see better outside and inside, and she noticed that there were more cat's than ever. She gasped as she felt a wet warmth run down her arms. She realized quickly that Elisheva was crying in pain. Upon closer inspection, Mazel could see that her sister was covered in scratches. Enough to make her bleed, but it didn't appear to be enough to give her a death sentence.

"Shhh," Mazel whispered to her sister. "It's fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

There were screams that echoed throughout the area. Some were as far as the other side of the city, others were as close as the huts nearby. The air was filled with hisses and growls from the cats, and Mazel watched as a few began to surround her. She narrowed her eyes. Tikki had been right about the Akuma's attack coming. She was wrong about when though. It had happened just after the other Akuma attack.

She turned to face the Nile. The cats were often hanging out near the Nile now, but Mazel knew they wouldn't go very deep. And it was a huge risk. Mazel knew that this was a huge risk because the crocodiles were coming in closer to shore because of the cats. They didn't have a choice right now. It was a risk she would have to take.

She took the risk, and began to run with her sister still in her arms, and jumped and dodged the cats that were now attacking them. Her sister quickly realized where they were heading, and she began to shake her head. "M-Mazel! Please d-don't! Not the Nile!"

She ignored her sister. She knew how scared her sister was of the Nile, and all the dangers it had. Mazel would rather risk everything than not take the risk and watch her sister being mauled to death by the cats. Many more slaves were joining her now, running for the Nile. She could hear the water being splashed in the distance of people who had already made it to the water. And Mazel did as well. The cool water splashed all over them as they moved into the water. Once she was knee deep, Mazel put down her sister, who was almost waist deep. She began crying harder.

"Elisheva, you know that this is the best bet," Mazel lectured her sister. "You're safe, you're fine."

Elisheva said nothing, but she continued to cry. Mazel turned to face the master's house. There were screams coming from inside the house, but there was no sign of anyone leaving the house. Mazel's eye went wide. She had known that Master Shen was very heavily devoted to his faith, but she couldn't imagine him actually being crazy enough to believe that these cats didn't mean any harm. She gripped her sister's shoulders and bit her lip nervously. No one was emerging from the house. She looked at her sister.

"I need to go help the others, stay here," she ordered.

Her sister pouted. "No! Don't leave!"

"I have to," she explained. Her sister glared at her, pouting, but she couldn't help the situation.

She turned to one of the slaves next to her, who she knew. She had worked with her in the fields for many years now. "Sable, I am going to go look for some others who will need help, can you watch Elisheva for me?"

Sable was a Hebrew slave like Mazel was, but she was several years older. She smiled at Mazel and placed a comforting hand on Elisheva's shoulder. "Yes, of course."

Mazel ran out of the water once again, and began to head back to their huts. She hurried by hers and peeked in. "Tikki! Hurry into your pouch."

She saw the little red creature, and watched as it jumped into the pouch that was hidden in under her loincloth. Once Tikki was in the pouch, Mazel began to search from hut to hut, not staying too long as the cats were beginning to circle around her. Luckily there didn't appear to be any more slaves. She was glad to see this, and continued on. She finished her round, and then headed for the master's house. She jumped over more cats that came at her and managed to only receive a few more scratches.

She entered in the back door, and searched around. She gasped when she found Akela on the floor, covered in scratches. "Akela!" she cried. She was surrounded by cats and was being clawed at. Mazel entered full on defense mode and moved over, kicking the cats off of the older woman. She helped lift her, and was relieved when she heard the head house slave utter a few moans. She was still alive. "Master Shen! Master Ammon!"

"M-Master is praying," Akela managed to moan out. "Master's…son…in his room."

"Hold on," Mazel stated. She turned away to head back outside carrying the injured woman. Akela whispered a thanks, and tried to walk. There were scratches all over her face, arms and legs. A few were so deep they cut through her white dress, and stained them red. As more cats approached, Mazel pushed them side with her feet, and gave them a stronger toss when they came back again. She was recieveing more cuts and bits from the cats since she was carrying another person with her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't. A few people rushed out of the water when they saw the injured women. Two older men came out and took her from Mazel and helped her climb into the river. Mazel looked back and still saw no one else coming from the house. Her heart raced. Someone had to get the master's out of there. She turned and ran back to the house. She slipped into the house once again, and ran into the center room. There she saw her Master Shen bowing before the family altar. She rushed to his side.

"M-Master!" She could already see him covered in blood, but even so he prayed. "You must head to the river. It's not safe."

He didn't look up from his praying, and her heart was racing. He was devoted to his faith more than she was probably to her own. His was nothing short of obsessive. Surely Ammon could help her get some sense into her master. She rose to her feet, and looked around. "Master Ammon!"

She couldn't see him, but she in turn moved to his bedroom entrance way. She found it blocked off with one of his shelves. "Master Ammon!" she called out. She feared the worse. Feared that he was so badly injured inside that he couldn't answer. "I'm coming in!" she called. With that, she pushed on the shelf as strongly as she could. She pushed it open enough for her to move inside. She climbed inside and looked around. There was no sign of him. He wasn't in here. The only sign of him was that there was an open scroll next to the bed, and his wig that had been tossed aside.

She picked up the scroll, and tried to see if she could recognize any of the hieroglyphs from her lesson with Ammon. She knew none of these, and just didn't know what it was. It didn't look like any of the accounting scrolls. It looks more in-depth. Like a story, or a letter. She bite her lips. She lifted her loincloth, and Tikki jumped out from the pouch. "I don't know what to do?" she cried.

"Calm down Mazel," Tikki stated. "Maybe he's already at the river."

Mazel wasn't sure if she had enough time to get there to check. The master needed to be helped right now. She looked at Tikki. "I need you to transform me. Master Shen will listen to Ladybug! He thinks that she's a goddess!"

Tikki lit up. "Just say the words!"

"Tikki, transform me!"

Tikki disappeared into Mazel's choker and with a bright light, she was transformed into Ladybug. She turned back and threw the shelf out of the way with incredible ease. She moved into the centre room, and moved over to Shen. She reached for his shoulder, and with new strength as Ladybug she easily lifted him to his feet. He cried out, and looked over to whom had dare disturb his bowing session. His eyes when he saw that it was Ladybug. He tried to bow again, but she reached for him and stopped him.

"No bowing," she growled. "You need to get to the river now. These cats aren't a blessing from the gods. They are a curse. If you want to live, get to the river now."

His eyes were wide, but he nodded. He quickly ran, and disappeared out of the house. Now she had to find Ammon. She was incredibly worried about him. It wasn't like him to just disappear like this. If he was somewhere praying like his father was, he was in great danger. She turned to one of the large open windows and jumped out. She had to find this Akuma now. She had to save Ammon and the rest of Memphis.

8 8 8

A transformed Ammon was heading towards the temple. He had seen a strange light coming from the temple, and he had a bad feeling that the Akuma was centered there now. It was the holiest place in the city. He climbed to a roof, avoiding the cats that were clawing at him, even now as Chat Noir. He looked at the temple. There was a bright light coming from the temple, but that was all he could see.

He moved to another roof, and then another. As he neared, he could hear from bouts of screams coming from the city, but he could clearly see most people running west of the city, toward the Nile. They should be safer once they reached the water. Which was good, because as Ammon turned back to look at the city, he heard a large cracking noise. He turned back to the direction of the temple and found that the great statue of Horus that stood proudly out front from the temple was coming down.

He could now see the Akuma. He couldn't make out any details from the distance, but he could see the form of someone moving about outside the temple. And he could see them clawing at the temple. Destroying the temple front. He growled and hissed. The temple was a sacred place, and the fact that they were not only taking on the forms of gods, but now attacking that sacred place, angered him.

He leapt off the roof, and landed on the next roof and then the next, and the next one. As he neared the temple, the Akuma seemed to sense him, and turned around to face him. She was on the roof straight ahead of him, and was grinning at him. Or as much as he supposed she could. He was face to face with the Goddess Bastet. Her head was that of a cat. Her fur color matched the color of her skin, but the fur only went down partly down her neck. She wore a customary white dress, and she wore boundless amounts of jewelry. In her hand was her Sistrum. She held it playfully, it was lightly making its rattling sound as it spun around. This was followed by the sounds of endless seas of meowing. He blinked a few times, as watched as dozens of cats began to climb the roofs. He gasped, realizing that there were endless amounts of cats that had now surrounded him.

He pulled out of sceptre and extended it. He was ready to defend himself if need be, but it was forbidden to hurt a cat. It was the last thing he could do. His heart raced in his chest as panic began to overcome him. How was he supposed to fight an enemy that had a defense that he couldn't fight? He was doing the god's work by defeating imposters, but these were still sacred animals.

Bastet approached, and the cats began to all meow in unison. He covered his ears, as the meowing hurt his extra sensitive ears. She was smiling at him. She was a roof top away and lifted her rattle to him, and lightly shook it. His eyes went wide as he felt a sudden pulse in his head. He grasped his head as the pain throbbed. He looked at Bastet as she neared once again.

"N-no," he cried.

She reached him, and placed a hand on him. She caressed his face, and drew him in. He couldn't move. "You understand. I can sense it. These cats are sacred. They need our protection, our love and devotion. Even the ones who have passed on."

"I agree. Cats are sacred, but the ones who passed on are also loved. We…we don't need to bring them back," Ammon gasped. "These cats have exhausted their food sources, they are killing each other. Attacking us. You must stop."

He cat like eyes went wide. Their honey color stared at his dark brown ones. "Cats are above the humans. Humans are but vermin compared to cats. It is them who deserve to live on, but the humans."

Ammon tried to move, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. And the pounding in his head increased. It was like she was trying to force her way directly into his mind. She then drew in closer and brought her cat like lips to his cheek and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're mine now."

8 8 8

Mazel made it to the temple by the edge of the city. She had seen the light from the temple and knew that the Akuma must be inside. Saw many people running to the river, and was thankful for that. It seemed that many people were being as smart about this as possible. She ran into the temple, and looked around. There were cats everywhere, but these ones weren't attacking her. They were just lounging about, like any other lazy cat would. There was just an absurd amount of them was all. As she looked around the temple though, she saw that every statue and symbol of Horus was scratched out, and removed. She frowned when she saw this. Clearly the Akuma wanted to claim this temple as their own. They were trying to erase every trace of Horus.

She heard a light thump behind her, and she turned. Standing before her was Chat Noir. She sent him a light smile. He was a huge flirt, but he did seem to take his job seriously. "Glad you could make it. Have you seen the Akuma?"

There was silence. He just stared at her. In the early morning, she could barely see his face in the darkened temple. She tilted her head to one side. "Kitten?"

Without warning he was bolting towards her. Her eyes went wide and she quickly dodged out of the way. She just missed him as he slashed at her with his golden claws. Panic filled her. She had no idea what was going on. Why was he attacking her? They were partners. He came at her again, and she flipped backwards and quickly grabbed her yo-yo from her waist. She swung it around, and threw it at him, successfully wrapping his two wrists together. She pulled tightly, trapping his hands together.

"Chat! What's going on!? What has gotten into you?" she cried.

He glared at her and yanked hard on her yo-yo's string, forcing her to release him. She nearly fell forward, but she caught herself, and looked at him with panic. He just stood there though, but he was looking almost through her. She sensed movement behind her, and she quickly looked behind her. Her jaw fell open. There she was. The Goddess Bastet. She looked back at her partner. It all made sense now. The Akuma had taken on Bastet's form, and she had the ability to control cats. All cats. Including her partner, Chat Noir. She bit her lip. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Hand over your Miraculous, Ladybug," Bastet's voice filled the room. "If you do, I'll let you go free."

Mazel wasn't one to give up so easily. She glared at the goddess. "I won't do that."

Bastet chuckled. "I figured as much. It guarantee's your death though. After all, cats love to play with and kill insects."

She knew it was a threat. She didn't care though. Her partner was possessed. They needed each other. Tikki told her that one could not exist without the other. She would get him back. She tried to think quickly to herself. She had to come up with a plan. _'She controls cats. Cats listen to her. Chat Noir is a cat….when he's transformed.'_

Mazel didn't know if she wanted to smirk or not. She had an idea, but it required her to force him to reveal himself. She looked back at her partner, who had now taken out his sceptre and had extended it into a full staff. He was still emotionless, but that didn't stop him from looking anymore threatening. She bit her lip nervously. She had to get his bracelet.

He came charging at her, and she charged at him. Her heart raced in her chest. She had no idea how she was going to do this. She just knew that there was no other option. She held her yo-yo in her hands, and she readied herself for him to try and strike at her. He swung at her, and she used her yo-yo, and wrapped it around his weapon, and with a tug she pulled it away from him, throwing it across the temple floor. He hissed at her, and clawed at her. She gracefully dodged him, and used her yo-yo again, this time wrapping it around his whole torso, trapping his arms to his sides. She pulled tightly, and drew him to her.

"Kitten, please forgive me," she told him. He only growled at her. She reached for his bracelet, and he shifted, trying to prevent her from taking his miraculous. She shook her head and drew in close. "Chat, I'm doing this to help you because I care."

He froze for a moment. A moment of clarity, before he began to thrash again. She used this moment to grab the bracelet and snatched it from him. When she had it, she released him from the yo-yo and took a step back. There was a flash of green light, and then Chat Noir's form fell to his knees. Or rather, his civilian form.

Mazel's mouth fell open. It was Ammon! He looked up, and glared at Bastet, who glared at the scene before her. "How dare you!" Bastet cursed.

Ammon climbed to his feet, and looked back at Ladybug. She immediately tried to compose herself and not look like she just discovered that her flirty partner, was actually her slave masters son. To maintain this, she stepped closer to her partner and held up his bracelet to him. "Take your miraculous and run. You can't help me in this battle."

A little kwami was beside Ammon. She just noticed it, and he looked at her, a grin was on his face. Amon took the now simple bracelet from her, and placed it on his wrist. He shook his head. "No. I was trusted with this job too. I'm going stay and help."

There was silence between them, but their attention was then drawn to the cats that were now hissing and surrounding them. "We need to stop her. Do you know why she's attacking?" Mazel asked Ammon.

"One of the cats is hers," he explained. "She's in mourning for the cat."

"How do you know that?" Mazel asked.

"Her eye brows," Ammon pointed. "Cat's have whiskers above their eyes. They're like eyebrows. She doesn't have any."

Mazel would have never picked up on that. Egyptians who were mourning the death of a beloved cat shaved their eye brows. She smiled at him. "Good catch. So, a mummified cat then."

She grinned at her partner. "So, I can fight her. I'll need you to get every mummy cat you can find in this temple."

"Um…how?" he asked. "One, I don't have a weapon. Two, its forbidden."

"There is not one law in Egypt about harming a possessed mummified cat," Mazel told him. She raised her yo-yo into the air and called out "Lucky charm!" A long red and black pole fell into her hands, and she turned to her partner. She tossed it to him, and he caught it. "This is against the god's law. You need to free these cats."

He still seemed unsure. She gave him a wink. "Trust me."

It seemed to be the only strength he needed. He nodded, and turned as a cat came at him. It was a live cat, but he dodged the cat, and looked around for a mummified one. Mazel turned to Bastet who was growing angrier. She was shaking her Sistrum as hard as she could, summoning as many cats as she could into the temple. Mazel stood in front of Bastet. "Well then, why don't you hand over the rattle?"

Bastet's eyes went wide and she pulled the sistrum to her body protectively. It was the only proof that she needed that the sistrum was the possessed object. She took a step closer to Bastet and begun to spin her yo-yo around threateningly. Mazel watched from the corner of her eye though, making sure that Ammon was already. She watched as he struck at a mummified cat. Throwing it into the temple wall. There was a loud meow and a splat as the cat hit the wall. And Bastet's eyes went wide. "N-no," she whispered. "My babies."

"They belong on the afterlife," Mazel told her. "It's alright to miss them, but you can't take over an entire city and threaten everyone's lives for a few cats that are perfectly happy on the other side."

"How could you know that!?" Bastet cried. She leap towards Mazel and struck at her. Mazel used her yo-yo to strike at Bastet, hitting her in the face with the yo-yo, knocking her back a few steps.

"It's paradise," Mazel answered. "The cats who pass on are brought to a paradise. That's how I know."

Bastet's cats came at Mazel in large hordes, and she jumped into the air. Bastet joined her in mid-air and grabbed hold of Mazel by the arm. And with a swift motion, threw her into the ground. Mazel's body slammed into the ground. The cat's swarmed her before she could climb to her feet.

"Stay away from her!" she heard Ammon's voice.

She saw just in time, him charging at Bastet with his staff. With a talent that showed that he had been practicing his staff, he easily struck at the fake goddess. He hit her in the face with the pole, and then her wrist. The stunned Akuma dropped the sistrum. With another swift movement from Ammon, the pole came crashing down on the sistrum, cracking it. The cats suddenly were freed from their spell, and Mazel climbed to her feet. She pulled out her yo-yo again and grinned. "Come here you vile little Akuma." She spun it around, and aimed it for the akuma that was attempting to flee. She snatched it up with the yo-yo. "Time to cleanse evil!" Then with a quick motion she drew the yo-yo to her and opened the yo-yo, releasing the butterfly. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

She turned to Ammon who tossed the pole into the air. She smiled. "Miraculous cure!"

The magic filled the temple, and purified the temple, and spread out to the city and around. The scratches on the temple walls were fixed and the room was emptied of cats. The magic disappeared, and that left Ammon, Mazel and the black kwami in the temple by themselves. He stepped towards her. "So, I guess you know who I am now."

Mazel tried to pretend she didn't. "I know your face, but I don't know you."

He seemed surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "So really, I don't know who you are."

"W-where am I?" came a voice. Mazel and Ammon turned to the voice. It was the young girl who was now free. Right away Mazel's eyes went wide. She knew the girl. Her face anyway. She was a noblewoman. A daughter of another farmer on the other side of the city. She had seen her at the masters home many times. Ammon seemed surprised at well.

Mazel's choker beeped. She was running out of time. She turned to leave. "Wait!" Ammon's voice called to her. "That's it. You have nothing else to say."

"Not now," she told him. "Meet me here at midnight, on the roof."

She turned and fled as her choker began to beep dangerously.

8 8 8

Ammon had returned home about an hour later, after he had escorted the noblewoman home. He had hurried home soon after, wanting to check up on everyone. His father included. He had left his father as he refused to leave the altar in prayer.

Though when he returned home, he had come across a scene he hadn't expected. His eyes widened as he saw a large crowd has formed, and there were many screams. He hurried over, spotting his father. "Father, what is happening?"

His father didn't have time to answer him as he saw two of his father's guards who were dragging a slave. Not just any slave. It was Mazel. His eyes went wide. "What happened?"

Shen sighed. "Mazel was witnessed by many slaves harming a cat. She must be punished."

"W-What?"

"She was just trying to help everyone," Akela cut in "Master, she saved my life!"

Shen glared at the elderly woman. "She's lucky she's only going to get a whipping."

Ammon's eyes went wide in horror. He could do nothing. She was dragged over to a large boulder that was placed in the center of the field, for just this purpose. She was tied up. She was silent. She didn't make a sound. It haunted him. Even more as he saw the whipped scars that littered her back. This was hardly her first time. She had accepted her fate.

"She's being removed from the household," Shen told Ammon. "She will no longer be your assistant. Another slave will be picked for the job."

Ammon opened his mouth to protest, but the sound of the whip silenced him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope it was better than the last chapter. Please let me know if you like where this story is going.


	9. The Crack of the Whip

A/N: So here we are with the new chapter. :D I'm super excited about it. The next chapter is being worked on now.

You may notice that the grammar and such is a lot better and that is because I have a beta reader now. And editing my own work…is a bit of a nightmare. I suck at it. She is awesome though. So I want to thank Kiracles for the awesome job! She saw stuff that I would never have noticed without her. And when she pointed it out, instant cringe. We're going to go through the past chapters bit by bit and give them some TLC.

With that, please enjoy this chapter.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 8

Mazel jumped to hide behind a deserted shop near her home. As she landed, her transformation wore off. She caught the spinning Tikki and smiled at the Kwami. "You alright" she asked.

"Those cats were insane!" Tikki cried.

Mazel laughed a little and placed Tikki into her pouch. She looked around and felt relief. No one was in sight. Mazel examined her arms and legs, and found them covered in cuts and bruises. The slave girl certainly looked like she had been out looking for people in trouble. Now nearby her home, so she quickened her pace. She could see the slaves returning home now, and so she began to look for her sister. There were many faces that she knew, but none belonged to Elisheva. Mazel didn't have to search much longer. She felt someone grasp her around the waist and hold on. Looking, Mazel saw her little sister hugging her tightly, and she placed a comforting hand on Elisheva's head.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Mazel told Elisheva.

The girl nodded lightly and held on. She was still soaking wet from the Nile. It was morning now. They had to get dressed and ready for the day. "Let's go get dressed."

They began to head for their hut, but they stopped at the sound of gasps. She turned and looked at the direction that the people's attention were drawn to. She could see Kwamza, Shen's assistant, and two large men following behind him. He looked pretty angry. Mazel placed a comforting hand on Elisheva as her sister's grip tightened around her waist. They stopped in front of the two girls. Kwamza reached out and grabbed Mazel by the shoulder and yanked her forward. The force made Elisheva fall to her knees.

"Master Shen wishes to see you," Kwamza stated. His voice was deep and threatening. Mazel's heart raced in her chest. Elisheva begin to cry behind her. She turned to her sister.

"Stop crying! Everything will be fine," she promised. She knew this was a lie. Kwamza wouldn't be asking for her to come with her unless this was rather serious. She had a sneaking suspicion of what it could be as well. She tried to walk with Kwamza, but he was moving faster than she could walk, so he ended up just dragging her. He was forcing her along too much, and it was hurting her. She winced, but she didn't verbalize her pain beyond that, and she certainly didn't tell Kwamza. She knew it was pointless.

Elisheva was following, tears were still falling down her cheeks. Many other slaves were following as well. She didn't understand at first why they were following but then she was thrown to the ground by Kwamza in the middle of the field. She was beside the punishing rock, and she knew instantly she was going to be punished. She looked up and saw that the slaves had gathered in a large circle, leaving a diameter of ten feet all around. Standing nearby was Master Shen. She looked up at him. He looked so furious. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. Her heart raced. This couldn't have been good at all. He stepped in front of her, and knelt down to her level. Without a word, he pulled his arm back and slapped her across the face. There was a loud clap, and her face twisted in another direction. She felt the stinging burn across her cheek. It made her eyes water. Somewhat use to being slapped for the few times she spoke out in her sister's defense, she managed to only let out a low groan of pain. She instantly looked down.

He rose to his feet again and finally spoke. "I have heard from many slaves and servants that they witnessed you harming the cats." She didn't look up. She couldn't deny it. She had kicked them away from her as she helped her sister and Akela. She did it. She glanced to one side and saw some of the faces of the other slaves. Many looked upset. Some looked on at her with pity. Then she saw others. They were clustered together and were grinning. The ladies from the kitchen. The same ones that had spoken so ill of her working relationship with Ammon.

She closed her eyes, feeling the full shame of the situation fall onto her shoulders. She nodded at her master. "I'm guilty."

She heard her sister let out a scream, but she didn't turn back to see her sister. She knew that another slave was likely holding her back. Though she didn't expect to hear another voice call out. "Master! You can't! She didn't really harm the cats. Just stopped them from harming us. She saved my life!" It was Akela's voice. She looked up to see the injured woman limping towards them. Shen looked at her. "She only pushed the cats away! She didn't hurt a cat! I swear on my life she didn't!"

Shen didn't look moved by Akela's words. Instead, he motioned for a servant to grab her. The injured woman let out a cry, as she was dragged off. Shen turned back to Mazel. "I'm choosing to spare your life, if only for your sister's sake. You will be removed from the house. And you will be put to work repairing the foundations from the floods. Then you will be put back to work in the fields once again. Where you will work every day until your debt is paid. Your sister will remain in the house, since her work is acceptable."

"Yes, master," Mazel stated, bowing her body low to the ground. She felt an overwhelming form of regret and sadness fall over her. She felt like she had let her sister down in every way. She could never hope to pay her sisters debt off now. Not for many more years to come. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"This is not the last of your punishment however," Shen explained. "You will be whipped five times for your sacrilegious act."

"Yes, master," Mazel answered. She saw the two men who were with Kwamza approach her, and grabbed her. She was turned away from her master and was now facing the rock.

"Father, what is happening?" she heard his voice. Ammon's voice, and her eyes went wide. The men still dragged her closer to the rock and dropped her off in front. One held her in place, while the other grabbed the shackles that were attached to the rock. They clamped them shut on her wrists. She looked down, never looking at the men, the other slaves, or her master or her master's son. "What happened?" she heard Ammon ask once again.

Her race was racing, knowing that Ammon was actually her partner, Chat Noir. He had been more than likely helping that noblewoman home, and was only just arriving home. She shut her eyes tightly. He shouldn't have been concerned with this. A slave being whipped was commonplace. This was nothing new. She begged and prayed that he would just go inside, and let her be to her fate. She didn't want him to see this.

Her master sighed. "Mazel was witnessed by many slaves harming a cat. She must be punished."

Mazel flinched. She wanted this to end. She didn't want to have to listen to why she was being punished all over again. She just wanted this to end. "W-What?" she heard Ammon gasp in disbelief.

"She was just trying to help everyone," Akela cut in again. "Master, she saved my life!"

"She's lucky she's only going to get a whipping."

She couldn't say or do anything. She just held her breath. She didn't want him to see her at her weakest. She could hold things together. Everyone was watching. Her sister was watching. She had to be strong. She couldn't be concerned with what was going to happen to her. She didn't want those who she cared about to worry about her. Her eyes tightened to the point where they hurt. She was willing this to just pass. It had to pass.

"She's being removed from the household," Shen stated matter of factly. "She will no longer be your assistant. Another slave will be picked for the job."

Just when Mazel was about to cry out that she couldn't take another moment of listening to this, she felt the whip crash against her bare back. The crack of the whip thundered in her ears, and the hot smearing pain crossed her back. She willed herself to not scream, even as the whip sliced open her skin. She only let out a grunt as she willed her mouth to remain closed.

She waited for the next one. There was the sound of the whip cracking, but it was followed by the echoing sound of gasps filling the air. There was no pain. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked back. Ammon standing in the way. He held his arms to his body, and he fell to his knees. as he hugged his arms to his body. She didn't understand it. She blinked a few times, and then looked to her master. His eyes were wide.

"A-Ammon," he stated. "What are you doing?"

"Don't punish her," Ammon stated. "Mazel would never bring harm to a cat. She may have pushed the cat aside, but I'm sure she is innocent."

"She has confessed!" Shen cried. "Grab him!"

Mazel watched to her surprise as one of the men turned and grabbed Ammon. He was much stronger than Ammon and could easily overpower him. Once he was grabbed, he was turned around and Ammon and Mazel met eyes. He looked angry, and she realized how serious this was to him. She watched as he used his arm with his golden bracelet and began to raise it. Knowing fully well what that bracelet was now she shook her head. He couldn't transform.

"N-No!" Mazel cried. "Please, Master Ammon, stand down. You must stand down. I am guilty! I did what I am accused of. I am but a slave, you mustn't!" She noticed now that there was blood running down his arm. He had taken the blunt of the whip to his arm and now he was bleeding. She turned her back to him once again and positioned herself again the punishing rock. She closed her eyes once again. "Please continue with the punishment."

She didn't hear Ammon say anything else, and she heard Shen give the order. And with the crack of the whip, she once again felt the smearing pain cross her back. She once again only let a grunt escape her lips. Even as she felt blood begin to spill down her back, she didn't let any more than the grunts escape.

Another crack, and she silently prayed to her god in her head to give her the strength she needed to get through this.

There was another crack. And she tried to block out the sound of her sister's sobs. She began to verbally begin to pray, silently in her mother tongue that she only used in her prayers. Finally, the final whip was cracked and she finished her prayer with a final grunt. She fell against the rock, resting her head against it. She began to pant, and hot tears fell down her cheeks. The lashes from the whip were deep in her muscles and it hurt to even move.

The men came to her side, and used a key to unlock the shackles, and she was released. She fell forward, crashing into the rock. Elisheva finally reached her, and dropped to her sister's side. Mazel turned to her sister, and did her best to smile at her in assurance. "I'm okay, it's nothing," she told her sister. "I'm okay."

Elisheva looked at her sister with saddened eyes. "Stop lying. You're always lying. You're not okay at all."

Her sister was always the smarter of the two. She had more than likely caught on years ago when Mazel was lying to protect her sister. She reached for her sister, even though it hurt to move. She lightly carcasses her sisters cheek. "It takes more than this to hurt me."

To try and prove her sister wrong, she climbed to her feet and tried to look like she was standing as normally as possible. That didn't work as planned, as she flinched and collapsed against the rock. Elisheva glared at her. "I told you!"

Mazel knew she was caught now. She couldn't lie, she was in an incredible amount of pain. She couldn't just wait around, they needed to get back to the hut. They had work to do. "Come on, help me back home," she finally gave in. Elisheva moved to her sister's side, and together the two of them returned to the hut, slowly, but eventually.

8 8 8

Ammon waited eagerly on the temple's roof that night. After watching the whipping, he had retreated to his room for the day and had refused to leave. He had buried himself in his studies and paper work. Nothing distracted him though. His thoughts had only been on Mazel. Even now as he was waiting on the roof for Ladybug, he could only think of Mazel.

How could she have chosen to take that whipping? How could she have just accepted going back to the fields? He didn't know what he could say. The way she looked at him after he took the whip blow for her. She looked terrified at him. He had almost gone into a blind rage. The sight of her bleeding actually made his blood boil, and made him react without even thinking. He very well nearly transformed in front of everyone. What he would have done, he wasn't sure. Attack maybe? Demand her freedom as a messenger of the gods? Grab her and lead her off to freedom somewhere? He had nothing. It was all ridiculous. He had almost acted like a complete fool.

She was just a slave girl. She wasn't worth anything of value. Yet, she was more selfless than any person he could even think of. Not a single person, or god for that matter, could compare to her. She was working hard every day, not for herself, but for her sister's freedom. How could his father take away the only hope she had to reach that goal? She would have little hope now. Not for many, many more years, and the best years of her sister's life would surely be gone by then.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ladybug finally arriving, climbing up onto the temple roof. She stood up, and looked at him. There were several yards between them. She kept her distance. He stepped a little closer to her, and tried to smile and not look as terribly distracted as he actually was. "Why, Lady Goddess, you're late."

She lightly shook her head. "Yeah, well, had a hard time getting away."

He sensed something about her was off. He tilted his head at her, studying her appearance. "Are you alright?"

She shifted nervously in front of him, and didn't make eye contact with him. "Of course I am, kitten."

He still wasn't convinced, but he looked at her none the less. He knew her nervousness must have stemmed from knowing his identity. And not for a moment did he believe she didn't have at least some idea of who he was. She had seen him at the palace when Ma'at had attacked. He was finely dressed that night. She would have put a few pieces together that he was in some way of importance to the Pharaoh.

"So, you got to see my face," he stated. He tried to act as much as himself as he could, but being transformed as Chat Noir always brought out a flirty side of himself that he just wasn't accustomed to. "Did you like what you saw?" When that came out, it surprised him, but, at the same time it didn't.

It seemed to surprise her a little, because seemed to shift nervously. She did however finally look at him. "I was hardly looking. You had just tried to kill me."

He at least was thankful that she was looking at him now. "Well, I am glad that no harm came to you."

He saw something flash across her face, but he couldn't pin point what that was. She just looked at him, and then opened her mouth, but instantly closed her mouth again. "Well…not completely…the cats…"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm covered in scratches too." Something seemed to be bothering her, but he just couldn't pin point it. He wanted to ask again, but she would never tell him. She liked her privacy. He stepped closer to her, and she looked at him with a bewildered look on her face, she looked panicked. "Ladybug, what is wrong?"

He reached for her, but she shifted away. "Please, don't," she begged.

He had never heard her sound anything but confident around him, but she seemed different today. It couldn't just because she saw his bare face. He drew his hand away like he had been burned. He didn't look any less concerned. "Did something happen?"

She quickly shook her head. Fast enough that he knew that she was lying. He frowned. "Don't lie."

She flinched. Now he was concerned. Something had happened. He reached for her again, this time hoping to bring some comfort to her, and she tensed up. He brought his arms around her, and brought her into a comforting hug. Much like the ones his deceased mother had given him as a small child. He felt her tense up. Not because of his sudden boldness, but instead due to something else.

She took in a sharp breath, and pushed him off of her lightly. She winched as she moved away from him. He seemed confused, but looked at her. He could see it now, the corner of her eyes were burning. She was fighting tears. Not because she was upset, but because she seemed to be in pain. "Lady…what happened? Bastet…did she hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I-it's nothing. Really. I just don't like being touched. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that I can keep your identity a secret, because I don't know who you are. Let's just keep this a working relationship. So, I must take my leave now. Be well."

She turned and ran, leaping off of the temple roof. He was surprised by this, but he wouldn't let her get away that easily. This wasn't just a working relationship. They were more than that. They were both chosen to protect the city from these false gods. They were partners. He leapt off the roof after her.

A/N: Next chapter will be pretty intense. It was planned out and become a lot darker than I intended it, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a tad shorter.


	10. A Child's Laughter

A/N: Good day everyone! Sorry for the delay. There was a lot of love and car that went into this chapter. I wanted it to be really great, and my Beta, Kiracles did a fantastic job helping me edit it and fix it up. We looked it over twice each and found a lot of mistakes, but fixed it up nicely. We are also still working on the past chapters too. It's a busy time of year for students though, so it might take some time. I am going on a long train ride tomorrow and Monday, so I will write away! Get at least 3 chapters done if possible.

Terms:

Papyrus scroll: It's an instruction manual to the journey to the afterlife. These had to be buried with a person once they were mummified or the Egyptians believed that one couldn't pass the trials to the next life. These were extremely expensive, and only the super rich could afford both it and mummification. Thus, only the rich were mummified or had this scroll.

Sistrum: It's a rattle like object used for cats mostly, but it was a lot like the modern day rattles typically used for children.

Chapter 9

He wasn't far behind her, and this made Mazel panic. Why was he following her? He had never followed her before. There was a pain in the pit of her stomach that had formed the moment she realized that he was behind her. She was barely ahead of him by just one-hundred yards, but that just wasn't enough. She was running as fast as she could, jumping from roof to roof, and was hoping and praying for some sort of escape from him. He was determined to talk to her, and determined to discover her identity, and she couldn't have that.

He was expecting a fine Egyptian lady. That was everything she wasn't. The shame filled her. It had always bothered her that she was a slave. She had yearned for her freedom. She had lived with it because she didn't have a choice. She had been taken from her parents and forced to work for little money to pay off a debt she wouldn't have had if they hadn't stolen her away. She had almost accepted this life, and then _he_ had come along. Her slave masters son, who she has seen hundreds of times through the years and had never paid any mind too. However, one day, he just took an interest in her and decided to take her under his wing. To make things all the more complicated, he turned out to be her partner, Chat Noir.

Chat Noir constantly flirted with her, and clearly had an interest in her. She could have lived with all the flirting and teasing, until she found out he had been Ammon all along. Now she felt every ounce of shame and disgust fill her. She was nobody. She was just a slave girl who would never earn her freedom. If he ever discovered her identity, he would be disappointed. Who wouldn't be? Everyone thought of her as a goddess.

So she had to run, but even as she did, he was right behind her. She tried to use an extra burst of energy, but it was too late, he grabbed her and twisted her around so both his arms were grasping her tightly. She cried out as his arms pressed up against her wounded back. They came to a stop on a roof, and she fell to her knees. His arms were still around her, and she tried to pull free, if only to ease the pain.

"Ladybug, what is wrong?" he asked. She looked at him and could see the concern in his eyes. She looked down at his arms.

"You're hurting me," she said.

He released her instantly. She still felt the pain, but she felt some of the pressure ease up. Ammon looked at her with concern. "Were you hurt with the battle with the Akuma?"

Mazel didn't want to lie, but she knew it was for the best. She nodded. "While you were possessed, she clawed up my back."

"C-Can I see?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide, and she panicked. "N-No, its fine. I had a doctor look at it. He says they will heal just fine."

He lightly nodded, seemingly understanding. He still knelt beside her. There was an awkward silence between them, and she looked down. He did the same, and after several moments he spoke. "Why don't you want me to know who you are?"

She couldn't speak. She didn't dare. Fear filled every inch of her as her heart raced. She clenched her hands into fists as she continued to look down. "I'm not what everyone thinks I am. I'm not what you think I am. I know that everyone thinks I'm a goddess. You think I'm some daughter of a noblemen, but I'm not. I'm a nobody. I can't reveal who I am, for a million reasons. The safety of my loved ones being the most important."

She could sense his body tense up, and she knew that he was going to try and say something else, but their attentions were suddenly drawn elsewhere. The sounds of screaming echoed through the streets. The very sound of screams had become the sound of battle horn, telling soldiers to prepare for battle.

Mazel climbed to her feet, and turned to the direction of the closest screams. Ammon stood with her and looked around. "We got to go check on them," Mazel stated.

"Wait!" Ammon stated. "Can you handle it? You're injured!"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The city needs both of us."

Mazel was already jumping from roof to roof, heading towards the closest scream. Her partner followed close behind. They landed on a street and Mazel centered on one of the houses. They found a woman huddled over, clenching her visibly pregnant belly. Her husband held her and was attempting to comfort the woman. A child was nearby, crying and scared. They looked up when the two entered.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" the man cried. "Please! What is wrong with my wife?!"

Being that the city thought of them as a god and goddess, Mazel wasn't surprised that this man thought they knew what was going on. She chose to be honest with the man. "We are just investigating, but we will do what we can for your wife. How far along is she?"

"She is only five months along," the man explained.

Mazel didn't know much about being pregnant. Just how it happened and that labor happened around eight or nine months. She hadn't helped out with any of the slaves who were pregnant. She had been considered far too young. She was only just of age now. She honestly didn't know what was going on.

Chat Noir had shifted over to the woman and knelt down beside her. He didn't seem too thrilled as he examined her. In fact, he looked rather distressed. "You need to get a doctor here now," Chat Noir explained. "She's having a miscarriage. She is going to lose this baby, but you can save her."

The man's eyes went wide, and the woman began to sob loudly. Mazel didn't know how Ammon knew this, but she didn't question it. He had hundreds of scrolls around the house, and seemed interested in many subjects. Perhaps some of them were filled with medical knowledge. She didn't know, but he stood quickly. "There are hundreds more women calling out around the city, I fear they may be more woman like this right now."

Mazel climbed to her feet, and looked down at the woman sadly. There was nothing they could do. She knew nothing about this sort of stuff. And if there were many more women like this, then this was no doubt the work of some higher power. Not the work of a god, but rather another false one.

They slipped out, and the two began to explore and investigate the screams. Mazel's heart raced in her chest as she moved about the city. There were more and more screams. Every one that they investigated was the same story. A pregnant woman beginning to have a miscarriage. All of them were at different stages of pregnancy. Some weren't even showing yet. Some were ready to give birth at any moment.

It was at this point that Ammon began to panic a little. He began to insist that they had to get to the palace at that very moment. She didn't understand why. He was pretty upset, and when she questioned this, he let her know. "I know you claim you don't know who I really am, and that's fine, but I am related to the Pharaoh. His wife is eight months pregnant and is very ill. It's very probable that birthing this child will kill her."

Mazel hadn't expected him to be so honest about this answer, but she didn't question him anymore. They took off in the direction of the palace at the edge of the northern part of the city. They easily climbed over the walls into the garden. A few of the guards were surprised to see them, but they decided not to pursue when they noticed the intruders were the city guardians. The two heroes wasted no time and ran into the palace. Ammon knew the way, and easily lead Ladybug to the royal chamber where his aunt had been recovering.

Ammon threw open the door and found several doctors inside, as well as a few priests, the queen, and the very panicked Pharaoh. Mazel knew how unusual it was for any male to be in the birthing room, but she suspected that Pharaoh Tutankhamun wasn't exactly an average man and obviously deeply cared for his wife. Seeing how concerned the Pharaoh was, Mazel remembered hearing her master speak in a grave tone about the queen's chances of survival.

Pharaoh Tutankhamun was surprised to see the two in the doorway, but he quickly recovered and brushed past the doctors and the priests to meet them. He bowed low to the ground, making Mazel instantly feel even more uncomfortable with this situation than she already was. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, you have my thanks for coming. My prayers were answered!" He stated. He looked up at the two, smiling. "You are here to save my wife and child, bless it be to the gods!"

Before Mazel could explain to him that they didn't have the direct power, Ammon did. "Pharaoh, we have come to investigate. We fear that there could be another false god in the city. We heard of the queen's situation and wished to check on her."

The Pharaoh looked confused. "But surely Ladybug could do something about this?" he asked. "Ladybug creates miracles, and if we ever needed one, saving my queen would be the most worthy."

Mazel tried to cut in now. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I cannot heal the sick. I can fix damage that has been caused by the false gods. I am not capable of healing. If I could, I would."

"I don't understand. You're refusing to help me?" Pharaoh Tutankhamun stated. "I am the human incarnation the god Ra, why are you two not helping me?"

Ammon stepped up. "We do not have the power to heal people, but we will stop the false gods who have done this," Ammon explained to his uncle. "We are guardians of the city. We can fight, and that is it."

"How dare yo-" the Pharaoh was cut off by the sound of his wife calling out to him. The three looked over to the queen who was covered in sweat and looked like a mess. She called out to her husband again. He returned to her side and grasped her outstretched hand.

"Tutankhamun, please do not put blame in the wrong place," she begged of him. "These two have saved the city many times. They saved everyone when possible. You know that I am not fearful to leave this place. You shouldn't be either. Death is only the beginning."

He kissed his wife's hand, and held her hand in his tightly. She looked at the two and smiled. "Do not mind my husband. He simply doesn't wish to lose me. He thinks we should leave to the other realm together. I'm sure you two understand how he feels perfectly."

Mazel was thankful that half her face was covered in her red paint like a mask, because she felt a red heat cover her cheeks at the queen's comments. Clearly the people thought of them as a lot more than just partners. Mazel imagined priests and storytellers making up stories about how they believed the two married, and what gods were their parents or children. Mazel immediately wanted to nip this one in the bud, but she knew this wasn't the time or place. She and Ammon knew the truth, and she supposed that was all that really mattered.

"We will figure this out," Ammon stated. "The false god behind this will pay."

He motioned for Ladybug to follow him. That it was time for them to leave. She agreed. She followed him back out into the hallway, and he took off running. She ran after him as he began to head out into the garden. He looked angry, but not at her. The situation rather. Once they were out in the garden he looked around and began to sniff at the air.

"What is it? You sense something?" she asked.

He nodded. And he turned to look around. He was glaring around him. "It's here. Watching us."

She looked around, but she couldn't see as well in the darkness as he could. She couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary, but Ammon began to growl, just loud enough for Mazel to hear. "Come out you coward," she heard him say. "Face me before I force you out."

Ammon was glaring at a lump of soil nearby, covered in a local brush. He didn't stop, even as the lump of soil cracked open, and the brush broke free and fell over from the spoil. Rising out of the ground was a tall and thin male form. He looked every bit like a god. He wore the same beautiful jewellery, except for his headdress, and his head was covered in large tall feathers.

"Shu," Mazel whispered. The god of the wind and air. This didn't make sense to her. How was the god of wind and air causing miscarriages? Then she noticed what he was holding. Two tiny babies. One in each arm. They looked like dolls, but it seemed they were real. In his left hand was what looked like a normal baby, but dressed in the same way that all the male gods dressed. Fine cotton clothes, jewelry from the finest materials, but he wore a headband. He was the god of earth.

"Geb," Ammon stated.

The baby in Shu's right hand was dressed like a female goddess. Though instead of a headdress, there was a round clay pot on her head. Mazel couldn't believe her eyes. "Nut," she heard Ammon continue. She was the goddess of the sky and heaven. There were three gods. Though neither seemed to understand why Nut and Geb were baby like. It clearly had to do with the pregnant women.

Shu looked at them, though the babies eyes were closed and they remained still. It was Ammon who noticed how closely he held the babies together. "Oh no," she heard him mutter.

"W-what?" she asked. She was scared to know the answer, despite knowing that it was vital to them right now.

"Shu lives in the air to keep Geb and Nut apart. Though they exist, they cannot be kept together," he explained. "The closer they are held together, the less life can exist."

"The babies!" Mazel gasped. "Geb and Nut are making the women miscarry!"

"We got to get those babies as far away as possible from him," Ammon explained.

She nodded. She was thankful that he knew more about the stories than she did. She knew of the more commonly worshipped, but these three weren't as well known in this part of Egypt. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took her yo-yo off of her hip. He pulled out his sceptre and extended it. Shu frowned and then looked down at his son, Geb. The infant began to giggle, and the sound of a baby's laugher filled the air. At first, Mazel didn't understand, but then the ground began to shake. Her eyes went wide as she realized that they were experiencing an earthquake. The ground below Mazel's feet began to crack apart, and split. She nearly lost her balance, but shifted to one side of the crack and looked at Ammon who was just as stunned as her. Though he recovered quickly and brought his spectre up, beginning to spin it. He readied to attack, but suddenly he froze. Mazel's own eyes went wide as she realized that Shu's eyes were now glowing white. Another glance at Ammon made her realize that his face was turning pale, and slightly blue. Shu had sucked the air right out of Ammon's lungs.

Mazel quickly recovered from her shock over the earthquake, and she spun her yo-yo around, throwing it at Shu. It struck him directly on his head. His eyes turned back to brown, and he turned to glare at her. She was his target now. This gave Ammon time to recover as he was now on his knees now gasping for air.

She used her yo-yo again, and aimed for Shu's legs. It began to wrap around him, but the wind suddenly picked up and threw the yo-yo back at her. One glance showed Nut, whose tiny mouth was now open, was blowing out air, causing the strong wind. She wasn't sure what to do. This Akuma had more abilities than the others. She bit her lip nervously. How were they supposed to get close enough?

The wind picked up, and the sand began to mix in with the wind. This caused both Ammon and Mazel to protectively cover their eyes. Now they were blinded by the mini sandstorm. She stumbled as she almost fell into the open crack from Geb's earlier earthquake. She fell to her knees. She tried to look through the sand to the Akumas. She saw a faint outline of pink. It looked like it was the same shape as the Akuma butterflies. She didn't understand what she was seeing. The pink glow approached her, and as she fought to cover her eyes as she saw the glow get close enough to see Shu's face. It was covered by this butterfly shape. She didn't understand what it was, as she hadn't seen it before. She tried to understand what it was, but Shu quickly tried to use his hand to grab her choker. It was an awkward grab because he was holding a baby in each arm, so she was able to quickly pull away.

Shu finally spoke. "Hand over your miraculous and you will live."

"I will never hand it over," she hissed. She looked over to her partner, though she couldn't see him in the storm. "Whatever has caused you so much pain, I can help. Just please stop this."

He glared at her. The sandstorm eased away to nothing, but his eyes began to glow white again. This time he drew the oxygen out of her, choking her. She gasped, but there was nothing. She reached up around her neck and felt herself begin to panic. She looked over at Ammon, who was charging at the Akuma. He easily struck him with his sceptre and this brought the Shu's eyes back to brown.

Mazel began to take in air once again. She coughed and began to wheeze. Ammon stood by protectively as she began to catch her breath again. "He can…one power…time."

Ammon nodded, telling her that he understood what she had been trying to tell him through her wheezes. He could only use one power at a time. Shu glared at the two, and he began to bring the babies closer together. There was a loud scream from the palace, and Mazel looked at Ammon with worry. He looked furious. "You're going to pay for that."

Ammon charged at the Akuma with his staff in hand. Mazel knew that she had to take the chance to use her lucky charm. She knew that would help. She threw her yo-yo into the air and called out for a lucky charm. The charm fell into her hands. She tilted her head in surprise. It was a sistrum. She looked over at Chat Noir to see him fighting, trying to strike at Shu. Shu chuckled when he saw the sistrum. "What do you plan to do with that?"

Ammon struck him again. "Keep your eyes on me," Ammon demanded. He was angry, and didn't like the fact that his opponent was ignoring him. Ammon had a personal score to settle with this Akuma.

Shu glared and began to bring the babies together once again. Ammon cut in and took a swing at one of the infants. Shu leapt back. "Don't you dare! Never touch my children!"

The sandstorm started up again and both heroes were forced to cover their eyes. Still, Ammon was angry, clearly protective of his aunt and unborn cousin. "You can't be too concerned with your actions. You're killing the unborn of the city!"

Ammon's comment obviously bothered Shu. The sandstorm stopped, and Geb began to laugh once again. This triggered yet another earthquake, this one being stronger than the last. Buildings in the distance began to crumble and fall apart. Pieces of the palace began to break off. Ammon hissed while Shu laughed along with his son. "If I can't have my child, then no one will!"

Mazel's eyes went wide. That was it. One of the babies was dead. She turned to Ammon, whose expression read the same surprise as hers. Her heart raced. Could the Akuma be inside the dead baby? And if so, which one? She glanced down at the sistrum again. What was she supposed to do? Mazel shifted as another large crack appeared in the garden, splitting the ground open. As she shifted, the sistrum rattled. Mazel froze when she heard the sound of Geb giggle harder. Mazel glanced up, but she was surprised to find Baby Geb's eyes were opened now as he giggled. The other baby remained silent. She got an idea. "Chat, make him change his attacks!"

Ammon didn't understand, but he knew that Ladybug was extremely clever. Trusting her, he charged at the Akuma once again. Geb quickly stopped his giggles and Nut once again started up another sandstorm. Though the wind was howling, Mazel began to shake the sistrum. She began to move through the storm, heading in the direction of Shu. She continued to shake the sistrum. She heard Geb giggling as she moved towards the sound. No sound escaped from Nut. "Chat!" she called.

"It's Nut!" Ammon cried. "I know!"

"Stay away from my children!" Shu cried out.

She could barely see Ammon through the storm, but she somewhat make out his blurry form. He was following the sound of laughter through the sandstorm. She saw him freeze for a moment, but he held his staff up, and she saw him swing it. There was the sound of his staff hitting something, and then there was a thud. The sandstorm disappeared instantly.

What was left was Shu standing there, holding his still giggling son. His other arm now free of Nut. Ammon was still standing in his swinging position and looked down at the still form of Nut on the ground. It took Mazel a moment to notice the little black Akuma beginning to float away. There was silence, except for the sounds of Mazel capturing the black butterfly, purifying it, and releasing it.

She then used her miraculous cure, and everything in the city was fixed. All the damage, and the man was cured. This left a very young man, holding onto a now crying infant. The child looked much younger than its form as Geb. A new born. Barely a few hours old. On the ground nearby was the form of a dead baby.

Mazel walked towards the man. He was holding his son to his body, but looked at his dead daughter and was sobbing. Mazel knelt down by the baby and lifted the small, frail, body up. She held it and looked at the man with great sympathy. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she said, barely above a whisper.

"M-my wife," he stated. "She died. I lost my daughter…I don't know if I can do this myself."

Mazel cradled the little body in her arms like it was a living child. She nodded. "I understand. I raised a child on my own when I was but a child myself. It's scary, but I know you can do it. That child will need his father more than ever."

The man nodded lightly. He knew that she was right. Ammon had shrunk his spectre and knelt down beside Mazel. He reached for the baby, and Mazel handed it over to him. He looked very sadly at the infant. He turned to the young man in front of him. The man looked was barely two years older than them. "I will get your daughter prepped properly for the afterlife."

"W-would you?" he gasped.

Ammon nodded. "Tomorrow, go to the temple. I will have someone help you collect your wife. They will be prepared together and they will leave for the afterlife together."

The man bowed now. "T-thank you Chat Noir! You both have my eternal thanks!"

Mazel smiled at Ammon. Though the situation was tragic in every sense of the word, his was going above and beyond. Ammon stood, still holding the infant's body. He turned to Mazel and passed her the little body. "Can you bring her to the priests in the temple? I will meet you there shortly. I must see the Pharaoh."

She nodded. "Of course."

Though her power was going to run out, she knew that she had to do this. This child had to be put to rest somehow. Even if she didn't believe in anything the Egyptians believed, she knew it helped the living cope with the loss. And with a loss such as this, she was sure that this was needed for that young man.

She turned away, and ran in the direction of the temple, holding on dearly to the precious bundle.

8 8 8

Ammon landed back into his aunt's chamber. He was expecting the worst, but he was wrong. He was thankful to every god he knew that he was wrong. Before him was his aunt, holding onto her baby, smiling as she looked down at the newborn. His eyes went wide as relief fell over him. They were both alright.

And standing by the bed was his uncle, smiling and full of pride. They looked up when they noticed him. Ammon moved past the doctors, guards and priests. He stopped by his aunt's bedside. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

At first he could only nod, but finally he spoke. "So you both came out of it safely?"

His uncle spoke up. "The doctor says that she is still at risk, but our son is safe."

Ammon was glad that at least the worst was over. At least the heir had been born, and was alright. It was all he had cared about. He nodded. "I'm very relieved to hear it."

His aunt, Queen Ankhesenmum smiled at him. He was surprised at how she smiled at him. Just like she did for him every time he visited her. His heart raced nervously, but right now, he didn't care. He was just relieved. He knelt down beside the bed and bowed. "Praise be to the future Pharaoh."

Ankhesenmum smiled at him, and nodded. He stood, and looked at his uncle. "Ladybug is waiting for me, I must go."

His uncle bowed to him, and so Ammon turned and ran out of the palace, and began to head towards the temple. He quickly landed nearby. He stared at the front of the temple, where he could see Ladybug talking to one of the priests. She had handed him over the bundle, and he was looking at the baby with a very saddened expression. Ladybug didn't look that happy either. He moved from his place, and moved out to meet Ladybug. Both the priest and Ladybug glanced over to him. The priest bowed quickly.

"He knows that the father will come tomorrow. They will send for a few men to help bring his wife here," Ladybug explained to him.

Ammon nodded and pulled out his change purse and handed it over to the priest. The priest took it but looked rather confuse but looked inside. The priest's eyes went wide as he saw the gold pieces. "I believe this will be enough for mummification, the Papyrus scroll and everything else the mother and child will need."

The priest nodded. "Y-yes, of course."

Ladybug looked at him with surprise, though he didn't look back at her, and just nodded at the priest. Ladybug's choker began to beep, warning her that she was about to turn back. She panicked. The priest seemed confused, but she turned away and ran off. Ammon was still very concerned because he knew that Ladybug had to have known who he was now because he admitted he was related to the Pharaoh. He watched as she ran around a corner, but he still wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

When she ran around the corner, he saw a flash of light. He ran and stopped just before the corner. He could hear voices. Two voices. One he knew as Ladybug's. The other, he didn't know. It was a high pitched voice, and seemed very friendly.

"Ladybug?" he asked from around the corner. Both gasped and he heard them shift and move. "I'm not peeking," he tried to assure. He could sense that his words didn't comfort. She seemed even more panicked now. "Ladybug, we need to talk about this. Just tell me, you're not ready to reveal yourself. Don't run. I'm your partner, do I not deserve that?"

There was silence for but a moment but then there was a very quiet answer. "…Yes." She sounded scared, exposed, and rather embarrassed. "And yes…"

"Then, that's enough," he stated. "That's all I wanted to know. You're my equal, no matter what."

He didn't hear her voice, but he could hear the other voice giving comforting words to the civilian form of Ladybug. He assumed that the voice was that of her Kwami. "Chat…?" Ladybug asked in a soft voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need to get home. I have someone waiting for me," she stated. It was more like a question. Like she was asking him permission to go home. He nodded lightly but continued to stare at the corner, still not daring to actually look around it, despite how much he wanted too. "I understand. I'll leave now. Wait a few minutes and head home yourself. Be safe…okay?"

"Thank you, kitten," he heard her say.

He smiled and leaned against the wall, even if it was just for a moment. "Good night, Lady Goddess."

He then left, just as promised. This left Mazel around her corner. She peeked out with Tikki, watching him leave the scene, jumping onto a roof and then disappearing. She bit her bottom lip nervously, and turned to Tikki. Her heart was pounding in her chest like crazy. She thought for sure her identity would have been revealed to him. And then she had no idea what she would do. She knew he would hardly think of her as an equal if he knew the truth. The words Tikki had whispered to her echoed in her mind.

' _He's just worried. He cares about you. No matter what you think, he will always care.'_

She sighed and looked away as her words echoed in her mind for the millionth time. "Tikki, let's go home."

A/N: I toned this chapter down more than it was originally going to be. Too dark and I felt like it would have been too much. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the wait. I am sorry for it again. Thank you all again for taking the time to read this story.


	11. Their Identities

A/N: Sorry for how late this is. Its been written for a while now but my Beta has been insanely busy. End of secondary education year and all. So I looked this over a ton, and got my Fiance to check for any typos and such. I have several chapters done but I will not post them until they've been checked over as well. Hopefully next chapter will be posted by tomorrow. Enjoy.

Facts:

Moldy Bread: It was actually placed on wounds in ancient Egypt to prevent infection. How they came to discover this is unknown, but what is known is that it works! The mold was basically an anti-biotic that fought infection. So the Egyptians discovered anti-biotics thousands of years before they were used widely by the rest of the world. In the 20th century!

Pharoah's marriage: I feel I should mention here that Ankhesenmum is Ammon's aunt. And I don't mean by marriage. Incest was common in Egypt, among the Pharoah's. It was common to marry a sibling, and sometimes a first cousin, but mostly a sibling. In some cases even a parent. This was common amongst the gods, and was believed that gods doing this was common place, and because the Pharaoh was believed to be the God Ra in human form, it was normal for them to do this as well. With everyone else, it wasn't common place and viewed much how it is today.

Chapter 10

When Mazel got home, it was barely an hour before the sun would be rising. Tikki was already in her little pouch, and was sound asleep. Mazel was equally tired, but she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. She had work she had to attend to. The rainy season was almost over with now, and there was still a lot of work to be done in preparation for the new farming season.

She took a seat just outside her hut on the rock that she so often sat on. She looked out towards the Nile as watched the setting moon. Its pale moonlight reflected onto the river. She smiled. This view had always been a comfort to her. Even now as the stresses and painfully tragic events unfolded in front of her this evening from the Akuma attack.

Her peaceful moment was interrupted though as she saw movement from the corner of her eye and she looked at her sister who stood in the doorway of the hut. She looked exhausted, but not because she had just woken up, but because of something else completely. She glared at her sister. This surprised Mazel, but she tried to tilt her head to one side and give her sister an unknowing smile. "Hey, sleep well?"

Elisheva shook her head. She looked angry now. Mazel didn't understand why, but her sister moved from the doorway and stood in front of her sister. She towered over Mazel since she was sitting down. "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk," Mazel stated. "I couldn't sleep."

Elisheva didn't seem to believe her. "Where did you go really? One of the false gods attacked. One of the slave girls miscarried her baby. Where did you sneak off to? You're always sneaking off. I always notice, you're not the only one who doesn't sleep well."

Mazel felt her body tense up. Her sister was always the smarter of the two, and she knew that she could only avoid her sister so much before she would say something. She tried to avoid the conversation now though.

"I told you I went for a walk. I just happened to get caught in the city when the false god attacked," Mazel stated. "I wasn't hurt though."

Elisheva walked up to her sister, and brushed dust out of her sister's hair. She glared at her sister now. "The sandstorm didn't hit here. Or most of the city. Just near the palace. What were you doing at the palace?"

Her eyes went wide now. Elisheva really was observant and clever. Still, Mazel didn't think she could really explain to her sister what was going on. She doubted her sister would even believe her if she explained. She doubted confessing that she was the 'Goddess Ladybug' would actually go over well.

"Elisheva, I told you, I went for a walk. I usually go when I can't sleep. I walk to the palace wall and come back. I just happened to be there when the false god attacked."

Elisheva shook her head. "I followed you."

"Followed me?"

Elisheva nodded. "To the temple. I saw you. I saw what you turned into."

Mazel's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. Apparently her secret was out. What was she supposed to say to explain this? She bit her lip nervously, but she just tried to look at her sister with a comforting smile. "I don't know what to say."

Elisheva looked angrier now. She instantly reminded Mazel of their mother when she became cross with them. "How about you tell the truth. You're a false god, like those other ones."

Mazel stood, trying to defend herself. How could her sister say such a thing to her? "I never claimed to be a goddess and would never claim to be. That is sacrilege!"

"Then you admit it! You're Ladybug!" Elisheva cried.

Mazel didn't know what to say, so she slowly nodded. "Yes, I am."

"And Chat Noir?" Elisheva asked. "Is he a slave as well?"

Mazel shook her head. She felt defeated by her sister discovering her secret. She was silent, but on the inside she felt like she was screaming. Elisheva took a seat beside her sister on the rock, and looked at her seriously. "Maz…is it Ammon?"

If it was possible, Mazel's eyes would have popped out from staring at her sister in awe. Elisheva placed her hand on top of her sisters and gave her an assuring smile. "He doesn't know it's you, does he?" Mazel could only nod lightly.

Elisheva pulled her sister into a warm embrace, and held on tightly. "I wish you didn't have to feel like you had to keep this a secret from me. We only have each other."

Mazel knew it was her sister embracing her, but she was stunned. Her sister was growing up before her eyes. Who was this young woman holding onto her? "I'm sorry I kept this a secret. I felt it was for the best. You understand that I can't just stop fighting these false gods, right? I'm the only one who can purify them."

Elisheva nodded. "I understand. I saw the battle today. I saw the one during the flood too. I understand. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Mazel assured her sister.

"Don't leave me alone here," Elisheva stated. "Don't leave for the afterlife without me."

Mazel knew that was something she couldn't promise her sister. There were a million things that would grant her a young death. Sickness, accident, infection, and murder by an Akuma. She frowned at her sister, who was still holding onto her. She squeezed tighter. "I don't want to be alone."

Mazel shook her head. "I fight so I can keep you safe. Leaving you would put you in danger. I'm not going anywhere."

Both girl's attention was drawn as a figure approached. Both realized that it was Akela. The sister's pulled apart and looked at the elderly woman as she approached, carrying a small folded up piece of fabric. "I brought some bread for the wounds," Akela explained. "I figured, you could use it to prevent infection."

"Thank you, Akela," Mazel stated. "That was so thoughtful."

"It's the least I could do for you after you saved my life," Akela explained. She motioned for them to go inside. Mazel felt the sleeping Tikki move around in the little pouch hidden under her loincloth, but she decided to let the little kwami sleep. She went inside, and moved to her straw mat bed. She laid on her stomach, and got comfortable. Akela knelt down and opened up the fabric, revealing several pieces of stale and moldy slices of bread. She examined Mazel's bare back. Elisheva did the same, and both seemed confused.

"You're back is bruised as well," Akela stated. "Did they beat you as well as whip you?"

Mazel shook her head. She had been thrown to the ground by Bastet and that was how she had gotten bruised. "When the cat's attacked, I fell and hurt myself."

They seemed to accept this response and the two began to place the slices of bread on her back. She relaxed. She was exhausted. And before she could realize it, she had fallen into a deep, much needed slumber.

8 8 8

Ammon was exhausted once he returned to his bedroom. He untransformed just beside his bed. Once Plagg and he were separated, Ammon collapsed onto the bed. He had a million things on his mind, but even those thoughts were being pushed aside as his tired body and mind began to drift off. It was Plagg who kept him awake now though.

He floated over to the bed and landed near Ammon's face. He examined the tired teenager and chuckled aloud. "You are such a strange boy," he amused himself. "She was right there, and you left! Didn't even peek."

"Be quiet, Plagg," Ammon stated, mumbling into his bed. He was very comfortable, and ready to leave to the dream world. Though, it was a knock on the door frame that brought him back to reality. Plagg must have sensed the approaching person, because he was nowhere in sight when he looked up at the person in the door way. He was surprised to see that it was Akela. She looked at her young master and spoke. "I'm sorry to wake you, Master Ammon, but your father has some guests coming over for breakfast, and he wishes for you to be there."

"Guests?" Ammon questioned as he rose from his bed. "My uncle?"

Akela shook her head. "Forgive me, but I do not know, Master."

Ammon nodded. "Very well."

He reached for his black wig, and placed it on his head. Akela had left his doorway, and he was alone once again. Plagg had apparently dived under the pillow on Ammon's bed, and peeked his head out. Ammon motioned for him to get under his wig, and the Kwami jumped under and Ammon adjusted the wig once again. Still exhausted from the battle the night before, Ammon left into the center room, to see his father.

He was sitting there, eating, while Ammon's step mother sat across from her husband. Ammon took a seat in his usual spot. His father looked over at him. "You're aunt, had her baby last night. A boy."

Ammon tried to act surprised, and asked for details as to not arouse suspicion from his father. "Is Ankhesenmum alright? And the baby, I assume he is safe?"

Shen nodded at his son. "Yes, both are well. My sister is still not better, but I do think the worst is over."

"That's great to hear!" Ammon explained. "I'm glad that she and the baby are safe."

"Indeed," Shen replied. "Now, as Akela stated, we have some guests coming over. You know, Hatshepsut, correct?"

He did. She was the noblewoman who had been possessed and taken on the form of Bastet. He had taken her home after her possession by the Akuma. "Yes, I do."

"Well, apparently you saved her the other day, with the Goddess Ladybug. A fact that seemed to amazingly slip your mind. They are coming over, with a gift, thanking you in your part of saving their daughter," Shen explained.

Ammon did not like how this was going. This had not been the first time his father had a young ladies family over for a meal. He had long known that his father was trying to force him to look and notice the fairer sex. He was dreading even coming home now.

"I didn't save her, I just happened to be nearby when the Goddess Ladybug was fighting the false goddess. Nothing more or less," Ammon tried to explain away his actions. He couldn't be figured out by anyone, especially his father. His father, the most devote man he knew, would take his belief of his son being a living god to far lengths. Using it to his advantage as well. The thought disgusted him.

"Well, you still escorted her home," Shen continued. "No telling what could have happened during the chaos of that day."

Ammon no longer wanted the bread and fruit that the kitchen staff was bringing him for his breakfast. He had lost his appetite. "Father, she would have been fine," Ammon said sharply.

Before any further discussion would continue, Kwamza appeared in the room, and followed close behind was the noblemen, his wife and the daughter they had just been discussing. Ammon froze, and quickly returned to trying to look as normal as possible. If there was one thing he knew about his father, it was that he would never tolerate ill behavior in front of other noblemen. He felt trapped.

Shen rose, and greeted the noblemen, named Abubakar. They shook hands, and Shen showed them to their seats. To Ammon's dread, Hatshepsut took a seat next to him. She smiled at him in a way that he knew that was meant more than just a friendly greeting. He greeted her, but tried to remain as neutral as possible. His father took a seat once again, and the rest of their breakfast was served.

Ammon witnessed Elisheva bringing in the water jug, and began to pour the water. Ammon hadn't seen her since the whipping, and he wanted to speak to her. He knew this was the completely wrong situation to ask her. If it weren't for the guests he would have asked, even in front of his father. She moved to his glass, and picked it up and poured the cool water into his glass. She then turned to Hatshepsut, and reached for the glass.

The noblewoman noticed the young girl, and spoke up. "This little one is so pretty. Where ever did you get her, Shen?"

Elisheva didn't answer Hatshepsut and continued to reach for the glass and poured the guest some water. She moved and continued to the next person. "Oh, Elisheva, yes, she is a Hebrew slave we acquired when she was just a toddler. She came with a sister."

Abubakar was now interested, and studied Elisheva as she poured him some water. "Yes, I heard that you received your slaves from away. El-she-va you said? Very exotic sounding. Does she speak Egyptian and Hebrew then?"

"She speaks Egyptian as if it were her first language, I don't believe I have ever heard her speak Hebrew. Her sister does fluently," Shen explained. "Elisheva has adapted well to our ways, her sister not so much. She still clings to the beliefs of the false god the Hebrew's worship."

Ammon was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. And he could see how Elisheva was feeling as well. She shifted nervously from person to person, but did the job she was given. When she was done, she would have left back to the kitchen, but to his surprise, Shen motioned her over. She listened and shifted to her master's side.

"She just recently began to work in the kitchen this past flooding season, and my head kitchen slave, Akela has told me of her hard work. I think with more time and training, Akela may have her replacement."

Elisheva stood nervously, unsure where this conversation was going. Then his father spoke up. "And your sister, where is she?"

Ammon's attention was drawn, while Elisheva nervously looked down. "Akela and I put some bread on her back, to help her marks. She fell asleep, Akela said we should let her rest until lunchtime. Please don't be upset, Master Shen."

Ammon knew that his father would never become angry in front of guests, but she could tell by the way the corner of his father's eyes twitched how annoyed he really was. Elisheva stepped away. "I'm sorry, Master Shen."

Hatshepsut now spoke up. "Oh, don't be upset, Shen, she looks just concerned for her sister," she explained. "I'm sure you feel the way about your siblings."

Shen nodded his head, "Yes of course. Elisheva, you can return to the kitchen. Make sure your sister is working by lunchtime."

"Y-Yes Master!" Elisheva bowed quickly, and disappeared into the kitchen once again.

Abubakar now looked at Shen. "Was her sister injured? I heard that some of your slaves were caught off guard badly by the false Bastet."

Shen shook his head. "Some of my slaves were injured, but her sister was punished. She was caught harming a few cats. Kicking them, but praise the gods that none of them were too badly injured. I had her whipped right away."

Abubakar nodded, understanding. "I would have put such a slave to death myself. You show kindness, Shen."

"Kindness for Elisheva, not her sister. Mazel, the sister, has been paying off her sisters debts. I keep her alive so that Elisheva may be rewarded for her excellent service," Shen explained.

Ammon was getting angrier and angrier as he listened to his father insult Mazel. She was an incredible hard worker, and selfless. And these people were talking about her like she was a disease that needed to be cut from the flesh. Hatshepsut had turned to him as their parents spoke. "I never got to thank you properly for saving me the other day."

"I didn't do anything. I escorted you home, that was it," Ammon explained.

She shook her head and smiled. "I kept it a secret, but I remember it all." Ammon gave her a questionable look, but she smiled at him and leaned in closer, so to whisper. "You're Chat Noir."

He drew back. She just kept smiling. "You two freed me."

He shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just happened to be nearby when Ladybug saved you. Nothing else."

She wasn't swayed. And Ammon felt every uncomfortable emotion that a human could feel come over him. How could she remember? None of the others seemed to remember. He turned to his plate of food. Still untouched. He wasn't hungry, and didn't reach for his food. Instead he grabbed his drink, and began to drink it back, willing this meal to be over and done with.

8 8 8

Mazel had woken up just before her sister came to wake up. She had spoken to Tikki for a little bit about her sister's discovery of her identity before Elisheva burst into the room with bread for their lunch. Elisheva seemed upset, but refused to speak about it, which concerned Mazel, but she knew her stubborn sister wouldn't speak up unless she wanted to, so she remained silent.

Both girls ate their bread in silence. It wasn't until they saw someone in their doorway that their attention was drawn away. They looked up to see Ammon standing there. He smiled at them weakly. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"N-Not at all Master Ammon," Elisheva stated.

Mazel nodded in agreement, though she felt a little nervous, still shocked to discover that he was her partner in Akuma fighting. He walked in, and joined them on the straw mats that doubled as their beds. Elisheva had just about finished her bread and stood. She excused herself, explaining that she was learning some new stuff in the kitchen with Akela that day. Quickly leaving the two alone. Mazel was stunned by this. That wasn't like her sister at all. She looked at Ammon. He was looking at her as well. He was the first to speak.

"How's your back?" he asked.

"Oh! My back," she explained. "Well, it's okay. I mean…its not. The whip rips into your muscle…so it hurts, but it will heal." She looked at his arm. It was wrapped and bandaged carefully, with herbs made into a paste to help it heal no doubt. "What about your arm?"

He tried to brush it off. "Its fine."

She glared at him. "Master Ammon," she stated. "Don't lie to me. I've been whipped multiple times in my life-time. You haven't. I know it isn't fine."

He chuckled to himself. "Really, Mazel, I am alright. They put a type of herb that numbs the pain."

She was relieved to hear it. "I am glad. I hope you don't plan on doing anything like that again."

To her surprise, he smiled. "Can't make any promises. If the person is innocent, I will defend them."

Her face fell, and she looked down. "Master Ammon, I'm not innocent. I did it. I did kick those cats away."

He sighed loudly and lifted his bandaged arm. "Mazel, neither am I. I hurt a cat as well. A mummified one, but still a cat. In fact, I killed it."

Mazel had already known this. She was there when he had done it, but she was surprised by his honesty with her. What purpose could this serve him? She still looked down at her half eaten loaf of bread. "I don't want to talk about this anymore…let's put this behind us."

She felt uncomfortable with him spilling out secrets to her. She was hardly the person who he should be speaking of such things to. He seemed to understand. "Alright, that's fair, Mazel."

She tried to think of something else to speak about, but her sister suddenly peeked her head into the doorway. "Mazel, you must get to work now. The Master will be coming soon to make sure you're working."

Mazel dropped her loaf of bread on the mat and stood. Ammon joined her. She gave him a smile. "Thank you for visiting, Master Ammon, but I must leave you now."

He nodded. "No, I understand. I just needed to know you were alright. I'm glad you're okay. Be safe."

Mazel moved past him and left. She felt her heart race in her chest as she did. As well as a tug in her chest that gave her a slight pain. It wasn't the same throbbing pain from her wounds, but rather one that was in her chest. She didn't know what it was. All she knew; was that when she realized she would unlikely see him for the next while, the pain increased more.

She cursed herself, and pushed herself forward. She couldn't be thinking about such childish things. She had some foundations to repair.

A/N: There we go. Please enjoy. Again sorry for the lateness. I have several other chapters written, I just have to get them looked over to fix as many of my mistakes as possible.


	12. Mazel's Birthing Day

A/N: As promised. I really hope this will make up for the late chapter. You're feedback all mean a lot to me.

Birthing Day: It's a birthday basically. Egypt was one of the first known countries to celebrate them since they had one of the first calendars, even though they were off by a few days of our modern calendars. However, Hebrew's don't celebrate them at all. They don't keep track of that stuff. They may know the season they were born, but they didn't talk about ages like the Egyptians and modern day humans do. Adulthood was decided once girls began to menstruate and men were capable of having sexual relations or could afford to marry and have a family.

Chapter 11

Mazel was in her usual spot outside their hut, sitting on her rock. It was in the middle of the night, and as usual she was up, talking to Tikki. The little red creature was happily chatting with Mazel about the visit she had from Ammon at lunch the day before.

"It's just strange, Tikki," Mazel explained. "Everything about him. His sudden interest was strange enough, but now the visit from him after the whipping. I just don't get it."

"What is there to get?" Tikki questioned. "He sees how incredible you are."

Mazel shook her head in disagreement. "No, I don't see that at all."

Tikki giggled. "Well of course you don't. Human's never see their own good qualities. They always see the faults. He has his own too, I'm sure. I'm also sure that he sees all that I see. A compassionate, strong young woman, who puts her loved ones above everything else. That's something to be admired, Mazel."

Mazel disagreed with Tikki, but knew that arguing was pointless. She looked at the floating creature though. "So, do you know anything about this…Hawkmoth person we're fighting? Besides sending these Akuma after emotionally vulnerable people, why does he want our miraculous?" She picked up the beaded necklace that she wore and looked at Tikki.

"It's hard to say. Hawkmoth was given his power the same way you're was given to you. A kwami found the one person in the world who would wield its power. This Kwami wants the power that I and Chat Noir's kwami hold. Together, your powers create miracles and destruction. You're two halves of the other. If anyone unworthy got such power…it could be world ending. This person who works with this Kwami…probably desires for something that they simply can't have. Something that the Miraculous can grant. All the past Hawkmoth's have one thing in common. They are true manipulators. They can trick anyone, no matter how pure that person maybe."

Mazel frowned and nodded. She understood what Tikki was telling her. Hawkmoth was dangerous, and would go to any lengths to get the power they wanted. She opened her mouth to speak, but she heard movement, and turned to the window nearby. Her sister peeked her head out, half asleep.

"Mazel…who are you talking to?" she asked.

Elisheva knew that she was Ladybug, but Mazel hadn't told her about Tikki, having decided to keep that part a secret. So she was forced to lie. "No one. I'm talking to myself. Sometimes it helps me work out stuff when I speak out loud."

Elisheva moved to the doorframe and looked out at her. Tikki had jumped back in her pouch, and so Mazel's sister took a seat on the rock next to her sibling and then rested her head on Mazel's shoulders. She yawned heavily. Mazel giggled. "You're exhausted, you should be in bed."

"You should be in bed too," Elisheva countered with another yawn.

"I'm not tired, you are practically falling asleep," she explained. "Why you really out here?"

Elisheva threw her arms around her sister and held onto her. "I woke up, and you were gone. I wanted to wish you a happy birthing day before I had to get up for kitchen duty. I leave before you now."

Mazel frowned at the mention of her birthing day. It was moments like this that Mazel realized how different the two sisters truly were. Mazel was still faithfully Hebrew, while her sister was closer to the Egyptian way of things. "You know we don't celebrate birthing days," Mazel explained.

Elisheva continued to hold onto her sister. "I know we don't…and I only know that you're birthing day was sometime shortly after the rainy season, but its harmless to celebrate it. You're fifteen now. I'll be eleven in just a few weeks."

Mazel wasn't sure how to react. She wished she knew how her mother would have handled this situation. Should she confront her sister for her losing her heritage and embracing the culture of the people who kidnapped them as children and forcing them into slavery? Should she just let it go because even if they got their freedom, they would have nowhere to go? She didn't know. So she just placed an arm around her sister and pulled her to her. "Thank you, Elisheva."

Her sister smiled, nodded and tightened her embrace. Mazel smiled to herself. She guessed there was no point pushing it, her sister didn't know anything else after all. "You're welcome," Elisheva giggled, then followed up with another yawn.

Mazel playfully nudged her sister, "Come on, let's go to bed. You need more sleep."

Her sister nodded, and Mazel stood, lifting up her sister with her, and carrying her inside the hut.

8 8 8

Ammon sat at the desk in his room that was filled with scrolls. It was cluttered and overwhelming. The paperwork right before the new farming season was always the most complicated and stressful. Balancing the final touches on the last seasons profits and working on a new budget for the new season was the worst. This was exactly why an assistant would have been so helpful to him. They could run some paper work to the palace and back for him, instead he would have to work on the scrolls, and sent them over and hope that the information was correct. It would take twice as long. He prayed that no more Akuma showed up in the next week or so, because that was how long this was going to take.

So when his father sent for him, he felt even more stressed out. Why was his father sending for him now of all times? His father knew this was the most important time of year for them. He cursed, and rose to his feet, and entered into the center room. There his father stood next to a slave from the kitchen he had seen hundreds of times. She smiled at him eagerly, which made him question what was going on even more. He looked at her and then his father.

"Ammon, this Luziga," Shen explained. "She is Mazel's replacement. She reads hieroglyphs and has been to the palace with me many times. She will be able to assist you with the paperwork without issue. Barely any training will be needed."

Ammon wasn't surprised that his father found a replacement so fast. He knew that he should appreciate a replacement this time of year right now, but he wasn't. He was annoyed. This just further reminded him that Mazel was unfairly put out of the house. The wound on his arm throbbed suddenly, and reminded him of what Mazel had endured in the last few years for the sake of her sister. He glanced at Luziga who was still smiling at him. He could see the clear excitement in her face. She no doubt wanted this job. And he needed an assistant, and as much as it pained him that Mazel wouldn't be with him, he had work he had to do.

"Does she know the financial departments at the palace?" Ammon asked his father.

"I don't believe so," his father answered.

"I'm at that point of my paperwork that I would need her to be able to run to the palace for me," Ammon explained.

Shen nodded. "Well then, take her to the palace, show her where it is, and come back here. We can't get any further behind."

' _We wouldn't be behind if it wasn't for you firing Mazel,'_ Ammon wanted to say, though he kept his thoughts to himself. He turned to Luziga. "Alright, so we will go to the palace first, and then we will head back here. I will need help running paper work to and from the palace. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Master Ammon," she stated. She was an attractive woman he supposed, but he didn't care. As long as she could do the work then he would put up with her.

"We'll be off then, father," Ammon explained.

He motioned Luziga to follow him, and she did eagerly. She followed behind him, just as Mazel had attempted. She was older than Mazel, maybe sixteen years old. She had no problems keeping up with him. It felt wrong to him. He had invited Mazel to walk beside him, and they chatted, almost like they were friends. Luziga acted like the ideal slave. Walking behind her master, following every instruction and wanted to please him.

When they got to the palace, she was friendly with all the people he introduced her to. He took her to the departments and the staff she would be working with. They all seemed surprised that Mazel had been replaced, but they didn't question Ammon. He could tell they were disappointed, because they didn't greet Luziga with the same enthusiasm they had with Mazel. They were still polite, but they were saddened. And Ammon was reminded once again how wrong this felt to him.

He felt some relief when a servant at the palace invited him to see the queen. He turned to Luziga. "I haven't seen my new cousin yet. We will take a quick visit."

"Of course, Master Ammon," she stated. "Whatever you want, always."

She flashed him that smile once again. He looked at her questionably. She was the friendliest slave he had ever met. It seemed so unnatural, and fake. "Well, let's go then."

She once again eagerly followed him down to the royal chambers. He was welcomed into his aunt's chamber. He entered to find her feeding his cousin. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Ammon! I'm glad you came today. You're father hasn't come to see the baby yet, but I'm glad you are here."

Ammon took a seat that was placed by her bedside. He knew it as the seat that his uncle had been sitting in during her labour. He smiled at his aunt. "I'm glad to be here. It's been a crazy few days. I heard about the attack on the palace. Everyone is alright I trust."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Ladybug and Chat Noir protected the palace and saved the prince."

Ammon looked over at the nursing baby. He looked healthy and happy. For that he was glad. "So, he's alright then?"

"Oh yes," she assured. "He's strong, like his father."

"Have you given him a name yet?" Ammon asked. She shook her head.

"The Pharoah is being stubborn and will only give him the best name. He has been with the priests, trying to find the right name."

Ammon chuckled. "That's my uncle."

Ankhesenmum smiled and sat up when the baby had his fill. She shifted and moved her legs over the edge of the bed. She held the baby out to him. "Do you wish to hold him?"

His eyes went wide. "Hold him? I've never held a baby before," he stated.

"Consider it practice for when you have your own," Ammon stood and moved to his aunt's side. He took a seat beside her, and she carefully passed him the baby. She explained how to hold his head and how to support his neck. Ammon felt nervous, scared that he might drop the child. She giggled and passed the idea off as impossible. His cousin had gone to sleep after his meal, and so now Ammon was holding his sleeping cousin. He looked at Ankhesenmum and smiled.

"He looks like you," he stated. The longer he held the baby, the more natural it began to feel. He had never held a baby before, but here he was holding one like he had many times before. It was second nature. He smiled as he looked down at the child. "I'm surprised how natural this feels."

"That's how I felt the first time I held him. I was so scared, but now it feels like I've done it my entire life. The midwife told me it was called maternal instinct. I think you may have some of that in you as well. I believe you'd be a good father."

His mouth was agap. "You think so?"

She nodded. "You remind me of your mother. Did your father ever tell you that she was my best friend growing up?"

He shook his head. "Father doesn't talk about mother."

She sighed and nodded. "He was devastated when he lost her. Talking about her is painful for him. She was incredibly kind. She had a smile that I swear was infectious. You look just like her. Sometimes I look at you and I think it's her, then I remember she's gone."

It was more than he had ever been told about his mother. He only knew that she had died in childbirth of what was supposed to be his younger sibling. He was never even told what the sex of his sibling was. His father married weeks after her death and had basically pretended that she had never existed. It seemed that was easier.

The only reminder of what happened to her was that his father had refused to have another child. The thought of losing another wife seemed much too painful. Ammon barely spoke to his stepmother, but he was sure his father chose her because she was barren. His passed the baby back to Ankhesenmum, who took the child and placed him in the little basket by her bed, made up for the baby.

"Well, I better not keep you," she stated. "It's a busy time of year for you, isn't it?"

Ammon remembered the mountains of scrolls waiting for him back home. He nodded, and sighed. "Yes, I have a lot I must get to."

Luziga had been standing nearby being patient, and he sighed as she stood eagerly. He motioned her to follow him, and she did without question. He returned home. Though as they entered the yard, he froze as he saw Mazel near the front of the house. She was repairing the foundation again today. He turned and looked at Luziga. He instantly thought of Mazel's feelings in the matter. He could deal with a replacement he didn't want, but he wasn't sure how Mazel would deal with the fact that she was replaced. He turned to her. "Head inside and wait for me in my room. I will be only a few minutes."

She glanced at him and then at Mazel who was working away and hadn't even noticed them yet. He saw a flash of something in her eyes. He didn't know what it was. He knew that it was anything but the eager joyfulness that she had displayed all morning. Still, she did as ordered, and went into the house. Ammon approached Mazel, even as his heart began to race in his chest.

"Hi," he greeted. She looked up from her work. She was covered in red clay. He tried to not chuckle. Her arms, chest and face was just covered. She glanced at herself when she noticed that she was covered in the clay. She looked embarrassed, which made him actually chuckle now. "So, I take it you're fixing the foundation, or is the foundation fixing you?"

She glared at him. "It's a messy job. I'd like to see you try it sometime without getting covered, Ammon." Both froze. Her eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. She hadn't called him Master Ammon. She quickly corrected herself. "I apologize, I meant Master Ammon."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should tell her it was alright, or to tell her to never do that again. He was surprised. He didn't know if it was because she slipped up, or how natural it sounded to him. It sounded friendlier without the master added on. More personal.

Elisheva came out of the house suddenly with two loaves of bread. She was with a young boy, who he had his own loaf of bread. She stopped and bowed when she saw Ammon. The boy did the same. Mazel looked at her sister and then the boy. She had never seen him before.

"Whose your friend?" she asked.

Elisheva looked up at her sister. "This is Akela's grandson, Amir. She took him in, and he will be working as a servant in the house from now on."

The boy looked very shy, but he nodded and smiled at Mazel. He then glanced at Ammon. Ammon hadn't seen him before either. He must have just started that day. Elisheva passed Mazel the bread for her lunch. "Thanks," she stated to her sister. "Why don't you go enjoy lunch with your friend. It's about time you made a friend your own age."

"O-okay!" Elisheva stated. She took Amir by the hand and guided him away. That left Ammon and Mazel alone once again. Ammon took a seat beside her. Forgetting that he had Luziga inside waiting for him. He didn't care much, as he just wanted to spend a little time with Mazel.

"So, Elisheva's making friends then?" he stated.

Mazel nodded. "I'm glad. She's only had me, and it's about time she learned to depend on others. We won't be together forever after all."

"You mean, when you pay her debt off?" Ammon asked.

"Yes, she should make friends for when that time comes. It will help her make the most of life. She could marry and have a family. She wouldn't be able to do that if she only talked to me."

"You make it sound like she wouldn't want to leave here when she's free. Wouldn't she want to go back home?"

Mazel frowned, and the sadness across her face almost broke his heart. "She has nothing back home. She doesn't speak Hebrew enough to speak to me in it. She doesn't pray to our God. She doesn't celebrate our faith. She is more Egyptian then Hebrew."

"I want to say what is wrong with that, but I think I would understand if I were in your place. We believe in different things, but I would feel the same as you I think," Ammon expressed. "What about you. If you had your freedom, would you go back to your country?"

Mazel opened her mouth to speak, but she froze up. She silenced herself, and looked down. "I don't know. There is nothing waiting for us back home. I can speak the language, and I remember some of the stuff my parents taught us about our faith…but I doubt I would even fit in. I don't fit in here either. I just don't see a life for myself outside of slavery. I'm unlikely to find a Hebrew to marry, and I would never marry an Egyptian. My freedom would be wasted on me."

Ammon frowned. "I couldn't disagree anymore with you if I tried. There are Hebrew merchants in the city. There are many free Hebrew's in Memphis. You would be a perfect wife. Any children that you'd have would adore you, and you'd raise some very kind and wonderful children."

Mazel's cheeks went red, and she looked away. Ammon had realized what he had said, but he knew it couldn't take it back now. "Mazel, I meant it. You'd be a very desirable wife. You're of age now, aren't you?"

She was. She nodded. "This is my fifteenth farming season."

He nodded. "It will be mine as well in a few weeks. When was your birthing day?"

She shrugged. "Hebrew's don't keep track. Elisheva decided that it was today."

He nodded and smiled. "Well, Congratulations on the extra year."

She could only nod, and laugh. There was a soft voice. It called Ammon's name, and the two looked up to see Luziga. "Sorry to disturb you Master Ammon, but your father wanted me to get you. The paperwork will not complete itself."

Ammon wanted to curse. Mazel would know now that she had been replaced. The look on her face was embarrassment and hurt. He wanted to say something, but no words could be said in front of Luziga. He had a feeling she was under orders to keep an eye on him. He stood. "You're right."

Ammon regretted leaving Mazel there, but he knew he had to. He regretted most of all not telling her that he was going to personally make sure that she would be free. One way or another, he would make sure that both sisters would receive their well-deserved freedom.


	13. Cast into Darkness

Facts:

The Egyptian calendar was split into 12 months like us, but only had three seasons. Each lasting four months.

Their flooding season started around June. This was also their new year, as for them it was like the Nile flooding was renewing everything.

The Flooding season is roughly 80 days

There are three seasons, they are Akhet, Proyet and Shumo.

It has been at least two months since the last chapter. It is the Proyet season, the month is Rekh Wer.

The months are:

June: Tekh

July: Menhet

August: Hwt-Hrw

September: Ka-Hr-Ka

October: Sf-Bdt

November: Rekh Wer

December: Reh Neds

January: Renwet

Feburary: Hsnw

March: Hnt-Htj

April: Ipt-Hmt

May: Wep-Renpet

I hope that helps with the seasons, as some people were curious how far into the New Year we were. So Mazel and Ammon have been Chat Noir and Ladybug for six months.

Chapter 12

Mazel knelt down beside a sprouting plant in the fields. She examined it, looking at the little leaves for any insects or sickness. The new plant looked extremely healthy. With that checked, Mazel took out the water pouch she carried over her shoulder and poured the right amount of water onto the plant, and then went onto the next plant.

It was the farming season, and once again all the field slaves were working at the coolest time of year. This made the usually unbearable work manageable. Mazel herself was thankful for the amount of water she was able to get from the Nile in the run of a day. She filled the small animal gut with water. This for her to visit the river's edge at least one-hundred times in a day. The cool water around her ankles was a blessing.

Even as Mazel was working, her thoughts still shifted to Ammon. She hadn't seen him since that day two months ago. She had avoided him. So she did anything could to avoid him; late night walks, disappearing into the city for nightly patrols. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him. Just the opposite. She wanted to see and talk to him desperately.

After she had seen him with her replacement, there had been a pain in her chest. She wasn't sure what it was. It might have been that she was jealous that she had been replaced so easily. Or it could have been the fact that Mazel knew for a fact that her replacement, Luziga and her two friends were the ones to tell Master Shen about the cats. Her position had been stolen from her. The only chance she had to free her sister, stolen by that girl.

Mazel suddenly punched the soft soil beneath her, sending soil flying. The corner of her eyes burned and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks for the millionth time in two months. She wanted to punch that girl. The pain in her stomach didn't help much either. Mazel had begun skipping lunch once again; the extra meal's fee now going towards Elisheva's debt. And the bread she had at breakfast and dinner were being split with Tikki. Mazel was eating almost three-quarters less than she had before she had become Ladybug. And she was feeling it more than ever. And no matter how much Tikki argued with her, Mazel didn't care. She fed Tikki, and went on her patrols to avoid her problems.

Mazel rose to her feet. She rocked back slightly, her weakened body fighting against her now common dizzy spells. She tried to snap herself out of it and began to work on another row of the fields. Around this time, many of the slaves stopped and headed towards the back of the house for their bread for lunchtime. Mazel remained, and continued to work the fields. Continuing to work helped her forget about the hunger pains.

The only thing that seemed to really bring Mazel any joy was hearing about Amir from Elisheva. They worked in the kitchen together, and after work, they played. Sometimes, Mazel would watch from afar, the two best friends playing. With newfound confidence, Elisheva was now playing with the other children. She had always remained so close by, Mazel, but now she had the confident with Amir to play with everyone.

Mazel hoped that such skill would pay off when she had her freedom. She wanted her sister to have the confidence to run through life rather than watch it cautiously.

8 8 8

Ammon dropped his brush and sighed heavily. The paperwork for the last harvest had been completed weeks ago, but he had jumped right into the work for the new season, preparing them so hopefully he could have a much more relaxed summer when the harvesting will begin. He looked over to the ever smiling Luziga, who placed a plate of fresh fruit, bread and cheese beside his scroll. He didn't realize it was lunchtime already. He thanked her for the plate.

"I'll enjoy my lunch, why don't you go enjoy your own," Ammon offered. It was the only time during the day that he got to enjoy any time to himself while awake. She gave him an understanding smile and nod before leaving him alone. Once she was gone, he removed his wig, and tossed it on his small desk. His father was at the palace with his step mother for the day, so he would be left alone for about an hour. Plagg stretch out from his usual hiding place under Ammon's wig and floating down and stealing the cheese from Ammon's plate. He didn't bother to fuss over the theft. It was all Plagg ever wanted anymore. Ammon picked up a piece of melon and began to eat it in silence.

Ammon could hear the other slaves heading to the back of the house to receive their lunch from the kitchen. He moved over to his window and stood there watching the slaves. He watched and looked for Mazel. There were hundreds of faces that he had practically memorized over the last two months. Everyday around this time, he would do the same. Watch out his window, looking for her. He was always disappointed. She was always nowhere to be seen. He rested his head against the window edge and sighed heavily. Plagg looked over his shoulder from the desk and shook his head.

"You're obsessing again," Plagg complained. "Every single day, the same thing. You watch out that window looking for her. She clearly isn't getting bread. That or she's sneaking around because she knows your spying on her like a pervert."

Ammon turned and glared at Plagg. The Kwami chuckled to himself and then moved over to join Ammon by the window. He looked outside, and watched as the last of the slaves went by. Ammon had turned away from the window now and shifted to go lay down on his bed. Plagg looked around, and then his eyes stopped. "You didn't look very far, I can see her from here," Plagg stated.

Ammon froze, and turned back to look at Plagg who was pointing down the way to the back of the fields. Ammon leapt to his feet, and all too eagerly looked out his window, and looked for the slave girl. Plagg hadn't been teasing him like he feared. There she was. Crouching over and carefully watering each and every plant, one by one. The sight soothed his soul. He has wanted to see her but was far too worried about how she felt about being replaced to even check up on her. He felt ashamed with himself now that he didn't fight for her honour from his father. Every day he wanted to get a glance of her. And every day he wanted to confront his father and demand that Mazel's position be reinstated. And every day, he lost his nerve right before he left his room with every intention of confronting his father. It was tragic, and it angered him. Mazel deserved someone better than him to be watching out for her.

She stood, and looked over toward the Nile's edge. Holding up the water jug, she moved over to its edge, and knelt down, filling the bag with the fresh cool water. She stood again, and returned to her place on the fields.

He closed his hands into tight little fists. He readied himself to head out and try and talk to her. He shifted, ready to turn, but then something he didn't expect happened. His room filled with darkness. He turned back to the window, searching for light from the sun outside. There was nothing. No light. He looked outside, and it was as dark as night. He heard the servants from around the house gasping and shifting around, looking for a source of light.

Plagg flew to his side, and his glowing eyes narrowed. The Kwami let out a hiss. Ammon knew whatever was happening, this wasn't good. "Is this an Akuma?"

"Yesssssss," Plagg continued to hiss. "A very, very powerful one."

Ammon looked out the window into the darkness. He waited for a sign of an akuma attack, but even as he stood there, nothing happened. Even after Plagg hid and a servant brought him an oil lamp for his room, nothing happened. Hours pasted. Nothing. A full day went by, and there was no attack. There was only darkness.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. It's short. And I'm sorry for that. I will try to get another chapter posted by the end of the weekend.


	14. Seeking Forgiveness

A/N: This took a while to write. I had some issues with writing it. Hope you'll all enjoy it.

Terms:

Conch Shell Horn: Conch Shell's, if blown into at a certain angle, make a horn like noise. They were often used like horns are today. Google conch Shell's if you like. They are super neat! I had one as a kid.

Chapter 13

A week had past. And even though Tikki had told her that the darkness had been caused by an Akuma, it didn't make itself known. Tikki explored the darkened city, searching for any signs of the Akuma. This left Mazel back at the fields. Though there was actually very little to do. Without the sun, the wheat wasn't growing. A few slaves checked on the plants several times a day by torchlight.

Mazel wasn't one of these slaves. She was given the chore to clean around the house, in the yard. She picked up debris that was still around from the flooding season. Luckily Mazel had escaped from the servant toilet duties. It was cleaned monthly usually, and there were no tools for the cleaner to use, except for a slaves own two hands. It was being done early this month, and was going to be used as fertilizer in the fields. This was their effort to try and promote the plants to continue to grow without the sun. Mazel knew that without the strength from the sun it was unlikely that the wheat would grow in this darkness, but she knew that it was better to try and fail than fail. This was literally the food they ate.

Mazel found some sticks that the flooding had brought from up river near the front of the house. She easily carried the bundles of sticks and twigs, and brought them to the back of the house. She walked to the cooking stove and placed the load down on the top of the already small pile of wood that would be used to cook the daily bread.

There was a woman cooking the beard. Mazel had worked with her in the kitchen briefly. She knew her as one of the girls that had gossiped about Mazel. She looked at Mazel, looking her up and down. She was smiling in amusement. Even in the light of the fire she could see the woman's expression clearly. Mazel blushed as she felt every insecurity fall over her. She took a step back; leaving the light source and walked away. Though even in the darkness, Mazel felt tiny and ever alone.

8 8 8

Ammon was sitting at his desk, working away at reading over some letter's his uncle had sent him from the palace about the eternal darkness. There was just one oil lamp and thus there was very little light in the room. This caused Luziga to sit right beside him as she wrote a reply for him to his uncle. She was sitting so closely to him that part of her leg touched his, and every time she shifted her foot, it brushed against leg. Every so often she would lean over and her arm would rub against his.

This caused his attention to be drawn away from reading the letter. He kept having to re-read the last sentence over and over again, but it never seemed to make any sense to him. She was far too distracting. He tried to lean to his left, away from her, but that position was only comfortable for so long.

There was also when he glanced up at her, she would look away, pretending that she hadn't just been stealing glances at him. Then she'd look at him, and sent him a gentle smile. He didn't understand. What purpose did this hold? So he'd just turned back to his work, but the cycle had just continued. Now that she was looking at him again, he knew he had to do something. Ammon looked over at Luziga with a stern and questionable look on his face. "What are you doing?"

She didn't flinch or even look at his with confusion. She just smiled at him. "I'm not doing anything, Master Ammon."

He wasn't convinced. He shook his head before he continued. Luziga, you're sitting awfully close to me, and you keep looking at me. Is something on your mind?"

She shifted away from him and held her mouth a gap. "N-no Master Ammon, I just…the oil lamp. It is so dark, I need the light as well."

Ammon stood and she looked at him with concern. He ignored her expression and simply replied. "I will get a second oil lamp for you then."

Before she could protest, he left his bedroom and moved to the living room where his father knelt down in front of the altar, praying to the God Ra. He knelt beside his father and chanted a quick prayer. When he completed his prayer he turned to his father and in his father's view, picked up one of the three oil lamps in front of the altar. He looked at his father. "I need the extra oil lamp," he explained.

Shen nodded quietly and then slowly stood. Ammon stood as well and looked at his father. "What is wrong, father?"

Shen didn't answer right away, and looked at his son, and then out the center room window at the darkness outside. "I am concerned about the happenings in the last few months. All these false gods and goddesses. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hard to know what the future holds."

Ammon understood completely. He nodded in agreement. He didn't know what the future held either. How long would he go on fighting Akuma? How long would it be before they could defeat Hawkmoth? It seemed like an impossibility. They didn't even know what he looked like. Or she for all they knew. Shen stood and looked at his son. Ammon placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be alright. We have the Ladybug and Chat Noir protecting everyone."

Shen nodded at Ammon and turned back to the little altar. He bent his head down in respect one last time, and then back to Ammon. "We are lucky to have such powerful Gods to protect us. I will continue to pray to them. You should get back to work. I send lunch into your room shortly, if you're hungry. It is hard to know what time of day it is, isn't it?"

Ammon agreed with his father, and with the oil lamp in his hand he walked from the center room back to his room. When he entered, he saw Luziga standing from her seat now. She was playing with her hands nervously. He tilted his head in confusion, and stepped toward her. "Luziga…? Are you alright?"

She suddenly moved toward him, and before he could react, her arms were around his neck, and she was struggling to pull him down towards her in what he suspected was a kiss. His eyes went wide, and he nearly froze in shock. He regained himself in a second and pulled away, escaping her grip. They both stood a foot away from each other. Her eyes were just as wide as his, but in the little light the room had, let him see that a single tear fell down her cheeks.

"I don't understand…" she whispered.

"I don't either," Ammon stated. "Why would you try to kiss me like that?!"

Her mouth hung open. "Forgive me Master Ammon, I simply was…I was just…I thought…you had Mazel, I was sure this was the purpose you wanted an assistant."

"Had…..what do you….OH!" Ammon cried when the realization hit him. He felt all the blood rush to his face when he realized what Luziga had meant. "I wanted Mazel as an assistant because she was so hard working…and because I wanted to help her out with her sister. I also needed help with all this paperwork."

She didn't seem to understand. "Elisheva…what does she have to do with this?"

"Don't you know?" when Luziga shook her head, Ammon explained. "Mazel has been paying off Elisheva's debts. From what I hear, skipping meals and medical care so the extra money will go to freeing Elisheva."

Luziga's eye went wide. "S-she's doing all that?!"

Ammon nodded. "I thought that was admirable, so I convinced my father to let me take her on so she could pay off her sister's debt. That way, Mazel would also pay off her debt and be free."

"So…you two weren't lovers? She wasn't using you?" Luziga asked. Her voice was lower, and she seemed to be having trouble processing all of this.

"Far from it. Mazel didn't want the job at first. In the end I ordered her to be my assistant. She worked with me, nothing more or less," Ammon explained further.

She nodded slowly. "So…the day of the whipping when you protected her. May I ask why you did that…she is guilty of her crimes…you know that right?"

"I know she is technically guilty of the crime…but I also know that the cats weren't hurt. I protected her because…well…um…" His mind went blank. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he had protected her, besides that she was a friend, and he felt very protective of her. "Something just came over me. I consider Mazel a friend, and I didn't want to see my friend hurt."

The look on Luziga's face told him that she didn't believe him, but she didn't look angry or anything of the sort. She actually smiled. "I understand," she told him. "I felt the same way about a boy from my childhood before I became a slave."

He opened his mouth to ask about this boy, but she suddenly knelt down and bowed low on the ground. Ammon was very confused. "What are you doing?"

"I need to be punished," Luziga stated. "I deserve to be whipped. I was jealous of Mazel. Many of the girls in the kitchen were. We knew that she was on a rocky ledge with the Master. We looked for anything we could to get her to fail. We saw her rescue Akela and kick those cats away. We told the master. We're guilty. We took pride in her falling from grace. She knew it too. She knows it was us. We thought she was sleeping with you to gain her freedom. We thought….I thought I could do the same. You'll never understand, but a slave will do anything to be free. I didn't know that she was the opposite. She would do anything to free her sister. So please, I deserve a punishment greater than any one that she could be given. Please, Master Ammon, punish me."

Ammon shook his head, and knelt down beside the now sobbing slave girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Luziga, get up." She looked up at him, but she didn't move from her bowing position. "I know what slaves have done for their freedom. You forget that my father married a servant from his childhood."

She seemed confused. "I-I wasn't aware that the mistress of the house was a servant."

"Not her, the pervious one, my mother," Ammon explained. "She wasn't a slave, and she had her own freedom, but she was just a servant too. I may not know personally, but I do know my father loved her dearly. How she felt, I'm not sure. I want to believe it was for love, but there is no denying she went from rags to riches."

"Master Ammon, please, I cannot go unpunished. What I did was awful."

Ammon sighed. "That I cannot deny, but I don't think I'm the one you should be asking for forgiveness.

"You're right," she said and rose to her feet.

There was the sound of a conch shell horn that went off. Ammon looked at her. "It's lunch now, the slaves aren't working the fields, go look for her. If you really wish to seek her forgiveness, go speak to her."

There was no argument or objection. She bowed at him and rushed passed him to go look for Mazel. When she was gone, Plagg peeked at Ammon from under his wig. "Well, that girl knows you better than you do."

"Excuse me?" Ammon asked. He looked annoyingly at his Kwami.

"You heard me, that girl realized things about you that I have known for a while, that you don't even know about yourself," Plagg explained.

Ammon grew annoyed with Plagg and pulled down on the wig, hiding Plagg back underneath in hiding. Though Ammon admitted, Luziga seemed to know something that he didn't. He didn't understand.

8 8 8

Tikki sat in Mazel's lap, easily hidden in the darkness. A small fire was lit every hundred-fifty yards near the servant huts to help give off light. Mazel broke off half of her lunch loaf and gave it to Tikki to eat. Mazel had skipped breakfast that morning, and was now enjoying lunch. Though her half a loaf was hardly enough to fill her, she had no complaints. Tikki needed the extra energy. They would be going out to patrol the city that night to look for the Akuma. Tikki needed the extra energy, even if Mazel had to sacrifice her own food to do so.

Elisheva had again not joined her sister for lunch; instead opting to spend it playing with Amir. Mazel didn't mind so much. She rather enjoyed that her sister was off playing. Besides, Mazel had Tikki, so there was nothing for her to worry about. Tikki told her stories about the past Ladybugs. Told her about ones that were both men and women, rich and poor. All of them having one thing in common. Their bravery and strength.

Mazel liked to listen to these stories. They always made her feel like she was really part of something. A greater cause and of a greater purpose. Tikki always told her that only one person every two generations or so was capable of using the Miraculous. Mazel always felt like she had no purpose in her life. Becoming a guardian and hero to the city that enslaved her certainly wasn't one of them.

Tikki always told her that she was a natural, and very few Ladybug's caught onto such power as well as she did. Tikki also told her that all Ladybug's were connected. Though Tikki would never go into detail about this.

Tikki was in the middle of a story when suddenly she zoomed out of sight, and Mazel looked up to see a girl standing in front of her. A tall girl who worse the long white dresses of the house staff. Mazel climbed to her feet, and looked at the older girl. She was one of the girls who often misspoke about Mazel when she worked in the kitchen briefly. She was also her replacement. Mazel bowed her head low in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, can I help you with something?" The girl dropped to her knees and bowed low to Mazel. This stunned Mazel greatly. Her mouth dropped open as she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I have come to beg for your forgiveness for my misdeeds," she stated. "I am an awful person. I'm sure you know what I did."

Mazel nodded. "You told Master Shen about me kicking the cats away when I saved Akela."

"I was jealous, and angry. I have worked in that house as a slave for seven years now. I thought I deserved a promotion, not you. I thought that you were using Master Ammon to gain your freedom. I thought that you two were lovers, and I am ashamed to say that I threw myself at him too, believing that I could earn my free from this place."

Mazel felt something in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but it also made her blood run cold. "You tried to sleep with Ammon?"

She mentally wanted to kick herself after she realized that she was didn't include Master once again. Luziga noticed it as well, and looked at Mazel. She smiled at Mazel, but it was a sad smile. "I didn't realize what was between you two. And I stole that away for my own selfish purposes. You just wanted to help Elisheva. You are so noble, and I am nobody. I am a thief. I stole your only hope for your sister. I know it's wrong of me to even ask for forgiveness. Even so…I beg for it."

Mazel normally would never forgive such a deed. The scars of her back would fade with time, but they would never disappear. She had been branded by her master because of the woman in front of her. And even if she begged and pleaded for forgiveness, she wasn't sure that she could ever really forgive the woman. Though it was the girl's next words that sealed the deal for Mazel. "I'm heading to the palace today. I'm going to make sure that my pay increase goes to Elisheva. I will pay her debt off. Even if you don't forgive me, I will help her earn her freedom."

Mazel's eyes went wide. "Y-you….would do that?"

"Elisheva is lovely, we all think so. It would be my honour to help you," Luziga replied.

Mazel felt her legs give way, and she dropped to her knees in front of Luziga. Luziga looked at her, confused by the actions of the younger girl. Mazel reached out and grabbed hold of Luziga on either side of her body and embraced her. "That would mean everything to me!" Mazel exclaimed. Before Mazel could even hold back anymore of her emotion, and tears of relief began to fall down her cheeks.

Elisheva had a chance once again.

A/N: This chapter was a bitch to write. Anyway. Enjoy!


	15. Lacking the Strength

Vitamin D deficiency: this is the vitamin you naturally get from foods and the sun. The regular diets of Ancient Egyptians don't have vitamin D in them. Typically found in Soy, Egg yolks, cow milk, and oranges. They are found in fish, but Egyptians viewed fish as a disgusting and unpure food, despite their being a ton of it them in the Nile. Similar to how the Hebrew's feel about pigs. Without the sun, the people of Egypt would get sick, and begin to feel the effects. This would include depression, softer bones (over a very long time without the vitamin), sore muscles and a feeling of weakness.

You will see the people of Memphsis suffering from this in this chapter.

Chapter 14

Mazel laid on her side, wide awake. She was staring off into space, and was feeling emotionally exhausted. There was an oil lamp nearby still burning in the corner of the hut. It lit up the one room home enough for Mazel to make out the form of her sleeping sister.

Neither had any ideal when it would be time to rise. Just the day before Shen had decided that the beginning of the day in their household would be decided when Akela rose for the day and she would ring the dinner bell to let the slaves and servants know it was time to rise. Mazel waited for the sound of the bell.

She felt so empty inside. The minutes ticked on for what felt like hours. And hours felt like days. Even as she felt Tikki cuddle up next to her and pat her hand comfortably, Mazel didn't feel better. Her stomach growled, but even as a piece of her portion of bread laid nearby she didn't have the appetite to eat.

Mazel heard a splash in the distance, and she was reminded that the slaves and non-Egyptian people were taking to the rivers to ensure their stomachs were full. It was so uncommon for the people in the area to eat fish. Mazel hadn't had any herself in several years, due to never having the time to catch fish with her work schedule. Nowadays there were more people than ever trying to catch food in fear of there being a food shortage. The crops weren't growing, and their supplies were running low.

Though with so many people turning to the river for food, there was a new danger growing. The crocodiles were becoming more active with the increased of activity in the Nile and the fact that nighttime never left. There wasn't a day that went by that Mazel didn't hear about an attack. Even as she heard the splash in the distance, she wasn't sure if it was a person or a crocodile. Perhaps a Hippopotamus as well. They were just as dangerous.

Mazel turned to look down at Tikki, who was awake as well. She looked up at Mazel with sad eyes. "I can feel everything you're feeling. You're so hungry, and you're feeling so depressed. Please eat something. Keep your strength up."

"I'm fine, Tikki," she whispered back. "You're the one whose strength we need to keep up."

Tikki shook Mazel's hand a little. "That's not true, the user has to keep up their energy levels as well! You can't fight if you're feeling so negative."

Mazel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tikki protectively. "I'll be alright." She leaned down and gave a kiss on the top of Tikki's head. "I have all the strength I need."

Despite her reassurances, Tikki didn't believe Mazel. And even as Mazel tried to relax and go to sleep, she herself knew, she wasn't alright. She just didn't seem to care anymore.

8 8 8

Ammon was also awake. Plagg was also awake, and his green eyes glowed in the darkness. The Kwami kept his eyes on Ammon, and looked at him with some concern. "Can't sleep?" he asked Ammon.

Ammon shook his head. "I'm just thinking about things."

Plagg sat up from laying on the bed and looked at him. "What about? The slave girl?"

Ammon shook his head. While he was thinking a great deal with Mazel, right now his mind was wandering over to Luziga and her words the other day. They echoed in his mind and haunted them with its unknown meaning.

" _I felt the same way about a boy from my childhood before I became a slave."_

What could that possibly mean? What did Luziga know that he didn't? His looked at Plagg. "It's what Luziga said the other day. She said that she felt the same about a boy she was friends with a while back. That it was the same as my friendship with Mazel. I'm not sure what she meant."

He heard Plagg chuckle in the darkness. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be wondering!" Ammon growled at Plagg.

Ammon slowly pushed himself up from his bed, though it took an incredibly amount of effort on his part. Plagg began to float up and met Ammon at eye level. "It means, she was in love with a boy she was friends with."

"What does that have to do with Mazel?" Ammon questioned.

"You really are tense sometimes," Plagg sighed. "It means, that she knows that you're in love with Mazel. It's pretty obvious actually."

Ammon felt his eyes go wide, and his heart rate quickened. He felt it skip a few beats, and his blood ran cold. He wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be. That was all wrong. He wasn't interested in women, and he certainly wasn't interested in a slave girl. The closest he ever felt to any sort of romantic feelings was a very short lived interested in Ladybug, that he knew was fading each and every day. He barely ever thought about his partner, nowadays, as his days were spend working, traveling to the palace, fighting Akuma, and worrying about Mazel…

' _Oh Gods!'_ Ammon's mind screamed. His eyes went wide, and he heard Plagg begin to chuckle. He must have seen the dumbfounded expression on his face. The look of an idiot who just realized he was in love. He always expected such a realization to be pleasant and joyous, except this was far from what he was feeling. This was the feeling of complete horror.

"No….no."

"You know, it's not that big of a deal, Mazel is a very pleasant person, much more interesting than you are," Plagg spoke. "You said you thought she'd be an excellent wife someday."

"Y-yeah…to another Hebrew, o-or another slave or servant. I'm not only Egyptian, but I am a nobleman, I would never marry a slave!" Ammon cried, though he kept his volume down, praying that his father would never hear him speak these words.

Plagg sighed. "I know you may not understand this, and I hate giving out advice, even more if it's actually helpful advice, it's not in my character, but you need to understand, the lack of sun is affecting you mentally. This may be hard to understand, but all living creatures get energy and strength from the things they eat, and some from the sun itself. What is making you feel so depressed and mopey, is from the sun, and isn't found in the foods typically in your diet. I promise that when the time comes, and the Akuma shows itself, I will lend my strength to help you out of this state so you can fight, but right now you're just going to have to trust me. Falling in love with the slave girl, Mazel isn't that big of a deal. Love is love, no matter who it is. When this Akuma is gone, I promise you, you will see things more clearly."

Ammon wished that the speech made him feel better, but it didn't. He felt hopeless. He just knew that this was something he could never act upon. His father would never allow it. And how his uncle and aunt would look upon him. He was expected to marry and have children with a woman of good stock. No matter how good of a wife Mazel could be, she was not of that stock.

He hated himself with every fiber in his being. This wasn't who he was meant to be. He was once so strong, and he knew everything his future held for him. He thought he knew everything there was to know. Now, he wasn't so sure. Every second thought through his head was about the slave girl. The other was what future he could possibly have with her.

8 8 8

During the day, Mazel had left her hut, and had decided to check the fields and check for dead seedlings. She removed them, and gathered them for the intention to bring them back to the house for way to salvage them. Surely the seeds would be edible if it really came down to them having to eat them.

Though, she felt weak. So very, very weak. She pushed herself, even as she felt her body beg for her to stop. She was pushing herself way past her limit, but she just didn't care. She had to keep moving. She could hear Tikki protesting from her hidden pouch, but she ignored the Kwami. She needed to keep moving. If she didn't, and she went back to her hut she feared she would never leave that straw mat.

So when Mazel dropped to her knee's she cursed herself. Her legs had given out on her, and she fell forward, though her arms were just as weak as her legs. She fell to the ground. She let out a gasp and a groan. Tikki flew from the pouch and stopped in front of Mazel and checked on her.

"M-Mazel!" Are you alright! Mazel!"

Mazel's eyes had closed and she didn't respond. Tikki slapped Mazel's cheek as hard as she could, despite her tiny size. Though the force made Mazel's head move a little, she did not respond. Tikki was panicking, and didn't know what to do. She had tried to warn Mazel earlier, but she didn't listen. She could sense and feel Mazel's body that had been starved of food recently so that Tikki could be fed and could help her transform.

She didn't know what to do. She looked around the fields, but Tikki didn't see anyone. It was so dark that Tikki was sure that no one would happen by Mazel. She bit her lip and looked around, and stopped on the house in the distance. Barely lit up by the fire that was burning brightly nearby. She knew that Plagg was there.

At full pace, Tikki flew in the direction of the house, and stopped in front of Ammon's room. She carefully peaked in. She could see Ammon sitting at his desk, looking over a scroll. She peaked around, and saw Plagg resting on the bed. She wasn't sure if she should get Ammon's attention right away, and thought it would be best to just get Plagg for now. She knew that Mazel wasn't ready for her identity to be revealed just yet. She was close enough to sense that Plagg wasn't in too deep of a sleep. She carefully crept into the room, and moved over to the bed. She placed her tiny hand on Plagg's paw.

It was a very intimate touch that only Tikki ever did. It was all Plagg needed to wake up. He looked at Tikki silently. Tikki gave him a look that she knew he would understand as an emergency. Plagg nodded, and the two kwami carefully slipped out of the bedroom. All without Ammon even noticing.

Once they were a safe distance, Plagg spoke up. "What's up?"

"It's my Ladybug, she needs help!" Tikki cried. "I'm sorry, I know we're not supposed to know who each other's users are, but she needs help!"

"What happened?" Plagg asked.

"She hasn't been eating, and she's been so depressed," Tikki cried. "She collapsed in the fields."

"She's a slave on the farm?!" Plagg asked.

"Does it matter!?" Tikki cried.

Tikki moved down to the field, where Plagg now saw a young female form laying. He could sense the girl's negative energy, but how low her life force was. As he got closer, he looked over the girl, seeing Tikki's Ladybug in her civilian form for the first time. Well, Plagg should have known. It was Mazel.

Plagg hoovered close to her face, and shook his head. _'How typical of my user. Falls in love with Tikki's user, every damn time it seems.'_

"So, what do you want me to do? I could get Ammon, he could get her a doctor," Plagg suggested.

"N-no! She doesn't want to see Ammon, she's been going…through some things with him. I want us to lend her some energy…can you spare some?"

Plagg never lent his energy to anyone before. Not even his own user. He normally would have said no, but Tikki looked at him with much pleading in her eyes. She was incredibly worried about Mazel. He thought personally that seeing Mazel would be good for Ammon. Especially if he had to play hero. He let out an annoyed growl instead. "Alright, but just this once. Just enough for a few days though. You gotta get her to start eating again."

Tikki agreed. "I promise!"

"If we do this, you realize that if an Akuma shows up in the next few days we won't last as long for them to stay transformed," Plagg reminded Tikki.

"I know! We have to chance it though!"

"Alright," Plagg replied.

He reached over and placed a hand on Mazel's cheek, and Tikki did the same. Faint glow's escaped their hands, and moved into Mazel's body. Immediately both felt strength return to Mazel's weakened body. Slowly, Mazel's eyes opened. She looked at the two kwami.

"…Tikki…"

Tikki smiled as relief came over her. "Y-yes, I'm here!" she drew her hand away and moved to hug Mazel. Mazel shifted and pushed herself off of the ground. She looked around and then down at Plagg. She had seen him in the temple when it was revealed that Ammon was Chat Noir. Her eyes went wide and she looked around for any signs of Ammon. She saw no signs of anyone else with them.

Plagg shook his head. "He's not with me. He has no idea I'm here."

"What happened?!" Mazel cried.

"You fainted because you haven't been eating, you've been pushing yourself too hard. So I got Plagg to help me give you some energy. It will help you for now…but you have to start eating again, or you will seriously hurt yourself."

Mazel felt overwhelmed with the information being given to her. She didn't remember most of the day, and she hardly remembered even getting off her mat. She felt more energy than she had for a while. She climbed to her feet, and nodded. "I'll try my best."

A/N: I feel like a lot of you will probably disagree with Ammon feeling upset over realizing his feelings for Mazel, but I am striving to make this fanfic as realistic as possible. And because both Mazel and Ammon are suffering from minor depression, I felt they would behave this way. I say this from my own personal experiences with depression. I have suffered for 13 years, and this chapter is based on my own experiences. Especially at the height of the worst of my depression when I fell in love for the first time. I felt angry, and hated myself. Unlike me, Ammon is going to snap out of it, shortly in fact. So I hope that you all will understand where Ammon is coming from. Thank you all for reading this chapter.


	16. Reflecting the Light

Chapter 15

Ammon was bored beyond words. His father had Abubakar and his daughter, Hatshepsut over once again, this time for a late lunch. Both his father and Abubakar chatted away, while Hatshepsut talked with him. He mumbled an answer or reply every few moments to help her believed that he was invested in the conversation. This was so far from the truth. He was far from interested. In truth, he was still feeling rather shaken by his realization from the night before.

His heart pounded whenever his thoughts moved to Mazel. How cruel this fate was. He had never been in love before, and never cared if he ever did. And now that he had fallen in love, it was with a slave girl of all people. Not with just any slave girl either. One that had practically shaken his world upside down, even more than any other Akuma had thus far.

His stomach did flip-flops when he saw Elisheva come into the room, and carefully began to serve their lunch. Though four years younger, she still looked remarkably like her sister. And any quick glance made Ammon panic a little. He was far from ready to face her even his discovery.

"Did you hear me, Ammon?" Hatshepsut asked.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

He had been caught off guard as he had spaced out completely. He felt a little guilty, but seeing Elisheva had made his mind wander to the slave girl once again. She didn't seem too bothered by it, or at least Hatshepsut didn't show that she was upset by his toning her out. Instead she smiled and leaned forward. "I'm sure that you have a lot more things to worry about than my opinion on the food situation," she stated. "I know you must be busy trying to track down the latest false god."

Ammon didn't like that she knew about him being Chat Noir; not one bit. She just gave him a knowing smile, even after he denied it. She just knew that he was lying. And to make things worse she would always get so close to him whenever she would talk about it. She would get so painfully close to his personal space. It made his heart race and made him so uncomfortable.

To make things even worse for him, when she leaned forward this time, she placed her hand on top of his, and was caressing little circles on the back of his hand. He wanted to push her hand away, but he felt trapped. She could easily tell his secret, and that would only make him and his family a target by the Akuma.

To his relief, Luziga entered the center room. She stopped a few feet from the table and bowed. Ammon looked at her, and then to his father. Shen looked at Luziga. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt Master Shen, I arrived back from the palace and the Queen wishes for a visit with you," Luziga stated. "And I also have the new scrolls for Master Ammon to look over."

"Very well," Shen stated as he rose from his table. "I'm very sorry, Akubakar, but as you know my sister is very ill, we'll have to finish this another time," Shen stated.

Akubakar rose to his feet as well. "I understand, I will take my leave with my daughter and we will pray for her."

"Thank you," Shen stated. Hatshepsut left with his father, and Shen quickly left for the palace. Ammon quickly finished his lunch and shifted to get to work on those scrolls. He found Luziga in his room, working away at his desk. She turned to look and rose when he entered the room. She bowed quickly. "No need to worry, Master Ammon," she assured him. "I hope you don't think ill of me, but you seemed to be really uncomfortable with Mistress Hatshepsut, so I lied about the scrolls."

It was true that Ammon was very uncomfortable with the noble girl, but he didn't think that it was so obvious. He had been trying to hide that fact. "And my aunt?"

She smiled. "That is true. I lied about the scrolls in case the guests tried to stay."

"And the scrolls you are working on?" he questioned.

"They are the scrolls you assigned me for today. You have no work to do today. I was thinking…if you liked, you could go out and get some fresh air, see how your friend is doing…"

' _Friend?'_ he thought. He didn't have any friends. What was she talking about? She smiled at him with a knowing smile. She looked out of his window, and looked out towards the Nile River. He could see several forms by the water's edge with baskets, no doubt fishing. He didn't understand for a moment, but then he saw her. He could make out Mazel's form in the distance, knelt down by the rivers edge. He heard a splash in the distance and he felt his heart begin to pound so hard that he could feel it echo through his whole body.

He remembered when he saved her by the water's edge from the crocodile before. He had heard about the increase of attacks, and he began to panic. He didn't need to say anything to Luziga, he was already out of the house and he was power walking towards the river. His eyes were focused on Mazel's form as she stood knee deep by the river, her basket submerged in the water.

Several slaves turned and noticed him, but even as they greeted him, he ignored them and kept his attention on that Mazel. He was about one-hundred and fifty yards away when she noticed him. She turned and looked in his direction. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open as if she were going to say something to him, but no words escaped. He still made his way to her. She slowly rose to his feet. Or it felt slow to him.

He had told himself deep down that he didn't want to see her again, but seeing her here now, only made his heart soar. He had been lying to himself. He did want to see her. He knew that he was angry at himself for falling in love with her. Yet, seeing her standing in front of him brought him a sense of peace that he had never known.

"Master Ammon," she breathed. The sound made him realize how beautiful her voice sounded. It had a slight accent that he had never noticed before. Though not strong, it was still there. He still there in silent for a bit, until he finally found the words caught in his throat.

"Do you think that is safe?"

She looked away from him and looked down at the basket that was submerged into the Nile River. She shrugged. "No, probably not. Food is running low though, and I'd rather keep Elisheva and myself as nourished as possible."

He stepped closer to her. "There have been crocodile attacks. You don't need to be fishing. I can make sure you and Elisheva are taken care of."

She didn't turn to look back at him. She simply stared down at the basket, and watched the fish that curiously gathered at the basket. "I don't want favoritism. It hasn't exactly worked out for me before."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that at first, but then he remembered that she was referring to getting the assistant job with him. He frowned and nodded. "I understand. At least let me get someone else to fish for you."

She shook her head. "It's still favoritism. Besides, I don't like that you're willing to trade my life for another. Doesn't seem very fair."

He didn't know what to say. All he knew was, if something happened to her, he knew he could never forgive myself. He looked around quickly, and found a washed up stick. He knelt down and picked it up. He checked its sturdiness, and found that it was quite strong. If anything came near her, he could at least beat it back. He heard a splash and he quickly turned his gaze back to her, scared that something had snatched her up. Instead, he saw her holding the basket up in her hands. The water was quickly draining from the basket. She stepped out of the water, still holding the dripping basket.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

He noticed a chipperness in her that he hadn't felt from her in a while. And a slight cockiness that he had never felt before from her. Despite his depressive state, he smiled. He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Now, you can put the stick down. I'm going back to my hut to clean these fish and cook them up," she stated.

He had never had fish before. It wasn't exactly something that Egyptians ate. It was in his view a rather disgusting creature. Even as he peeked into the basket he saw their dead looking eyes staring into him as they flopped around. "So, do you regularly eat fish?"

She glanced back at him as he began to follow her. She shook her head. "Not often at all. Maybe once or twice a year. Usually some of the stronger male slaves will fish for all the slaves and we'll have a big meal. Right now…it's kind of everybody for themselves."

He looked up at the sky, full of stars, but no moon. He sighed. It really was a scary time to be alive. All these Akuma attacking, and some of them hiding for weeks at a time, making everyone's lives so complicated. Now, the worry of food running out was becoming a real threat. Mazel stopped in front of her hut, and peaked inside.

"Elisheva, you here?"

"Y-Yes!" her sister replied. Elisheva and Amir's heads popped out of the doorway and looked at Mazel.

Mazel smiled at her sister. "Hello, Amir, would you like to join us? We're having fish. Your grandmother is welcome as well."

Amir, who was usually pretty shy around adults, broke out into a smile and nodded. With a quick glance at Elisheva, he left, heading to the house to fetch Akela. Elisheva glanced at Ammon. "Master Ammon, will you be joining us for fish as well?"

He glanced at Mazel, looking for an answer. He didn't want to join her if he wasn't welcome. To his surprise, she was smiling at him. His heart skipped a few beats. "Well, I couldn't possibly eat any fish for myself…I would be happy to head to the house and get some fresh fruit to share."

He saw Mazel open her mouth to protest, but Elisheva cut her off before such protests could be muttered. "M-Master Ammon that would be amazing!"

"Well then, I will catch up with young Amir, and Akela and we will bring the fruit over," Ammon stated.

Mazel finally nodded in agreement. He grinned to himself. He knew that he had won this round. She could be so stubborn sometimes. He turned and walked back out of the hut, and jogged back to the house, to catch up with the slave boy.

He was halfway across the yard when he felt Plagg shift from under his wig. He froze, and spoke. "Something up?"

Ammon heard Plagg speak the words he had been waiting to hear for the last few weeks. "The Akuma is here."

8 8 8

Mazel felt a sigh of relief when Ammon left her hut. His sudden appearance had made her incredibly uncomfortable. She hadn't expected him to show up like that. She put the basket of fish down in the corner, where she stored her stone cooking tools. She picked up a sharp one, ready to kill the still flopping fish to prepare.

She felt Tikki shift in her pouch under the loincloth and found that strange. Tikki usually barely moved at all in that pouch, and never that much. She wanted to check on her, but not in front of Elisheva. She thought she'd make an excuse to go to the River again for some water so she could check on Tikki. She turned to look at Elisheva to make the excuse, but when she saw her sister, she froze.

Elisheva was just standing there; her shoulders hung low, and her gaze staring off blankly. "Elisheva?" Mazel asked.

Elisheva suddenly turned from her sister, and began to walk. She left the hut. Mazel was confused, but only long enough to look out her hut door and see that there were others outside doing the same. All of them had their shoulders hanging the same. And all had the same dead stare. Mazel bite her lip nervously, and moved out of the hut, and moved round the other huts, hiding the best she could. Once hidden, she pulled up her loincloth, and looked at Tikki sitting in the little pouch.

Tikki looked up terrified at Mazel. "W-What is it?" she asked.

"The Akuma, it's so powerful. I can sense it from here. It's in the heart of the city," Tikki explained.

"What did it do to the others?" Mazel asked.

"Some king of mind control," Tikki stated. "The Akuma is probably using them as extra eyes around the city. I think they're looking for the Miraculous."

Mazel protectively placed a hand on her beaded necklace. "So, it only effects those without Miraculous?"

"I believe so, otherwise you should have been affected."

"What should I do?"

Tikki didn't seem so sure at first, but then she looked at Mazel. "Go to the center of the city, follow the others and lay low. If we learn about the Akuma before we attack, we probably stand a better chance."

Mazel let go of the loincloth, and let out a long sigh. Her heart was racing. This was very terrifying to her. She always felt safe and confident with Tikki as her mask. She had never gone into battle without her. She felt scared. So very, very scared. She pushed herself off the hut she had been hiding behind, and carefully began to follow the crowds of slaves from the farm that were heading into the city.

As she entered the crowd she slowed her pace to match the others, and looked down slightly. She watched the person in front of her, and followed them, careful to not look around and possibly draw attention to herself. Every turn they made, she tried to draw a mental map in her head to figure out where they were heading. Though as the turns stopped, and their direction straightened, Mazel knew without a doubt that they were heading to the temple.

She tried to figure out if there was a place near the temple that she could disappear from the crowds and transform. She wasn't sure, because the closer they got to the temple, the more people who joined the crowd. Hundreds. Nobleman, servants, slaves. They all were gathering. Mazel didn't feel any safer in a crowd.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. Mazel froze, trying to not bump into the person in front of her. She tried to glance around, but couldn't out of fear of being noticed. This feeling only worsened, when the person next to her, turned to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but tried to remain as calm as possible. Then the person on the other side of her. Then more people in the crowd. And finally, the person in front of her, turned to face her. Her eyes went wide, and before she could move or react, all their arms were on her. She let out a scream, and felt herself become pinned in place.

One of the mindless people, grabbed her by the head, grabbing her by her hair, and forced her to look up. There she faced what she now knew had to be the Akuma. It was a large serpent. Larger than any she had seen before. Larger than any man, but just as thick. It floated in mid-air, but still moved like a snake. It was just a few inches from her face. To her surprise, it spoke.

"You are not under my ssspell," it spoke. Her heart was racing so fast in her chest. She was sure that this was going to be the end for her. "How…Miraculoussssssss."

Her eyes went wide, and she uttered a gasp. It took its split tongue, and ran it across her beaded necklace. She tried to shift away, doing everything she could to protect the precious treasure.

"How deliciousssssss," the serpent continued.

Mazel didn't know what she could do. She had to protect her miraculous at all costs. She felt Tikki move from her pouch, and she out in front of Mazel. She looked at Mazel with a serious gaze. "Close your eyes!"

Mazel trusted Tikki, and so she closed her eyes tightly. Mazel felt a light burn the corners of her eyes. She felt the grip on her loosen, and then a cry, matching the tone of the serpent. She felt a tug on her fingertip, and Mazel opened her eyes, having sensed that it was indeed Tikki. She found that the mindless people were on the ground, covering their eyes. Tikki must have used some of her magic to blind the snake and his slaves. Tikki guided her, and the two disappeared from the scene.

Once they were a fair distance, Tikki told her that the area was empty. Tikki was a fair distance ahead and was rounding a corner, when Mazel felt someone grabbed her. She tried to swing around to protect herself, but in mid punch, she froze. She was face to face with Chat Noir. He caught her wrist. He smiled at her, but before she could say anything to him, he grabbed hold of her and lifted her up and jumped onto a nearby roof, and then an even higher building. And another. Then, up into the tallest building in the city, the temple. She gasped as he placed her down.

She looked around, looking for Tikki. She turned back to Chat Noir. Before she could say anything, she was met with a very relieved expression on his face. It stunned her for a moment. His hand reached out for her, and he cupped her face. The affectionate gesture, made some of her blood rush to her face. Mazel's eyes went wide, and part of her wanted to slip away from complete surprise and the awkwardness. He was completely in her personal space, and it made her uncomfortable, especially with what she had experienced just a few minutes ago.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he told her.

His tone was completely different than she had ever heard from him before. He always had the same tone as Ammon. Serious and assertive. As Chat Noir, his tone was always playful and flirty with a mix of his seriousness when the time counted. This was anything but neither of them. She slipped out of his grasp and took a step back.

"Y-yes….I'm fine," she told him.

"I saw the false god. He trapped you and I was coming for you. I went around the temple to get behind him, but by the time I got into position you had somehow broke free. Are you alright?" he asked. He now seemed worried. Perhaps now unsure if she was alright or not.

"Yes…I'm not hurt," she repeated.

He was relieved. She knew because he smiled at her. It was a very kind and gentle smile. It gave her stomach flip flops. This wasn't the Ammon or Chat Noir she knew. Still, she knew for certain that this was him. "Good. Now stay here. I will fetch you and take you home once I defeat this false god. Stay hidden."

Before she could protest, he was gone, having leapt off the roof. Her eyes were still wide, and she watched his now empty place. Her heart was racing in her chest. Even as Tikki joined her, she didn't glance away. Tikki landed on Mazel's shoulder, and finally brought her back to reality. "He's going to need his teammate."

Mazel nodded. Tikki was right. Ammon needed her.

8 8 8

Ammon had never felt better. Being transformed with Plagg had restored some of the negative feelings he had been having as of late, with the feeling of complete clarity. He felt stronger, both physically and mentally. He felt like he could take on the world. And with Mazel back on the roof, he was going to do just that. For whatever reason, that Akuma had taken a strong interest in Mazel, and he was going to protect her at all costs.

He had felt so confused and angry at himself before for his feelings, but with this prosperity now running through him, he never felt surer about his feelings. He knew exactly why he felt the way he did, and he felt no shame for it. As he leapt off the roof, he drew his claws. The Akuma was still just below. With his claws out, he slashed at the snake, cutting it deeply as he fell past.

The Akuma was taken by surprise, having been distracted and looking for Mazel. It let out a roar, and quickly turned to face Ammon. Ammon took out his spectre, and extended it. As the serpent took a strike at Ammon, he used his staff to protect himself, slapping the serpent across the face.

"How dare you!" the Akuma cried. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Sure do," Ammon laughed. He spun the staff around, creating a shield in front of him. "Apep, spirit of darkness, evil and all bad things that go with that."

The Akuma narrowed his eyes. "Pretty ssssmug for a cat."

Without even the slight hint of movement, the false god came as Ammon. His eyes went wide as the snake attacked before he could even notice. Apep stopped in the middle of his attack though, and Ammon looked over to see Ladybug's red yo-yo tightly wrapped around the serpent's neck. He searched for her, and found her on a roof nearby, tightly pulling on the string of the yo-yo.

"We don't have a lot of time," she cried out to him. He could clearly see that the first part of her necklace had turned from gold to brown. She had only four gold parts left. His quickly glanced at his jewelled bracelet. It was the same for him. Only four jewels were still green. Why were they running out already? They hadn't used their special attacks yet. "Get his amulet!"

Ammon hadn't even noticed the amulet. Not until Ladybug had even pointed it out. He looked closely, and could see that there was a very tiny amulet around the neck of the akuma. How did she spot that? He was the one who could see in the dark? She had to have gotten very close to it to even notice it in the darkness.

"Right!" he stated. He shifted to leap, and with a bend of her legs he jumped into the air. Just in time too, as the mind controlled civilians had recovered and joined around the serpent. He took a swipe at the Akuma, again trying to take the amulet out. Apep suddenly shifted and its tail came out of nowhere. It hit Ammon, and he flew across the scene. He hit a building, and then fell to the ground.

Before he could recover, he was grabbed. He had several of the people grabbing and holding him in place. He grunted in pain, and looked over to Ladybug, who was still holding the akuma in place, but she was clearly stunned. Next thing he knew, there was a knife held to his throat. He yelped in surprise. Ladybug didn't know what to do.

Apep laughed deeply. "Well, lookssssss like we're at a crossroadssss. What will it be Ladybug? My amulet, or your partnerssssss life?"

Ammon knew they had to act quickly. His bracelet beeped. Only three more green gems were left. He looked over to Ladybug. "Don't worry about me! Get the amulet!"

She still didn't move. This only amused Apep more. "Miraculoussssssss! Give me your Miraculoussssss."

Ladybug released the Akuma. Ammon's eyes went wide. "What are you doing!? You can't give them your miraculous!"

Once the yo-yo was back safely at Ladybug's side, she threw it up into the air once again. "Lucky Charm!"

There was a bright light, with caused Apep to hiss and back away. To Ammon's surprise, this caused the civilians to release him. They covered their eyes. His eyes stung a little bit from the light, but his eyes were mostly protected from the brightness because of his power. He leapt free, and jumped to a roof. The light cleared, and he saw Ladybug holding a large bronze mirror.

That wasn't all. The sun was out. Both looked up to the sky to see the sky as clear as day. Apep was now crying out in pain. Smoke leaving his body, as the light burned his body. Apep's amulet began to glow, and just as quickly, the sun disappeared into darkness once again. "The amulet! The amulet is blocking the sun!" Ladybug cried.

"What about the mirror!?" Ammon questioned.

"The light weakens the hold the amulet has on the sun. We need a light source," Ladybug explained.

The last part on his choker was all that remained now that she used Lucky Charm, but she still remained still. He was panicking though. He searched around his eyes fell on the temple wall. He knew for a fact there was another huge mirror on that side used for lighting up the temple. He jumped down.

"CATACLYSM!" he cried. His hand blackened, and he pressed it to the wall of the temple. It shattered the wall, revealing the giant mirror. He climbed inside the wall, and began to push the mirror out into the street.

"Great idea Chat!" he heard her compliment. Though the voice was closer. He looked and saw that Apep had recovered and was coming at Ladybug. He quickly began to work. He pulled the mirror close to a fire that was lit in the streets to help guide people around through the darkness. He shifted the mirror up and down to catch the light. Ladybug turned to him when she noticed the light from the mirror was catching her. She brought up the bronze mirror, and began to catch its reflection, casting the light. She pointed it at Apep, and began to press the light against the amulet.

Once again, the sky was as bright as day. "Now Chat! Get the amulet!"

Apep once again was hissing in pain as his body began to burn. Ammon listened to his partner, and began to climb and jump closer to the spirit of darkness. He jumped and reached for the amulet. He easily snapped the necklace free, and then he landed on the roof with Ladybug. He threw it to the ground, and then stomped on it. It broke in half, and the little black butterfly came free.

Ladybug took out her yo-yo and caught the akuma, purifying it. As the white butterfly floated away, Ladybug threw the mirror in the air and fixed all the damage with her miraculous cure. Her last part of her necklace was now beeping dangerously. She gave Ammon a sad look, and she leapt off the roof and disappeared.

Ammon's bracelet was doing the same, and he jumped off the opposite end of the roof, and just as he landed, his untransformed. Plagg quickly retreating into Ammon's wig. A few feet away, he could see a child. A little boy who was hugging the wall of a house, hiding in the shadows. Ammon knelt down beside the child. He reached a hand out to him. "It's alright, the serpent is gone."

The child shook his head. "It's still here, inside me."

Ammon knew now that this child had been the akuma's victim. He reached over and tried to take the child's hand. He child cried and shook his head. "I can't! It's not safe!"

"I don't understand."

"The sun hurts," the child cried. "It always has. Everyone calls me the child of the darkness. I can't go out in the sunlight!"

"Abayomi!" came a female voice.

Ammon and the child turned in to the direction of the voice. It was a noblewoman. She looked relieved as she saw the child. She rushed to his side, and dropped to her knee's bringing the child into her arms. "Mom!" he cried, embracing the child.

"I've looked everywhere for you! Where did you go?!" she cried. "I feared the worst!"

Ammon slowly rose to his feet, feeling that he could do no more. The child was reunited with his mother. Ammon turned to go back home. Though, he froze when he saw a figure standing nearby. It was Mazel.

While transformed he had felt so much less confused about his feelings. Even now he felt less confused. Even so, the shame had returned. Looking at her didn't give her as much excitement, but rather, a pit in his stomach. He didn't understand how she had gotten down from the temple roof, but at the moment, he just didn't seem to care as much. He rushed over to her.

Her eyes went wide, seemingly surprised by his swiftness. He himself was surprised. He was even more surprised when he quickly put one arm around her and the other cupped her cheek and guided her face up to meet his. And even more overwhelmed when he realized that he was kissing Mazel.

A/N: So….that happened. Um….thoughts?

Facts:

Egyptian Mirrors: Made of flattened bronze and was used to catch light to help with reflection, and also to move light around a darkened area. This can be seen in the scene from The Mummy.

Apep: Was a snake like god who is Ra's worst enemy. They are also siblings. At the time, people did not dare speak his name, which is why Apep thought that Chat Noir was so cocky. He was just known as the evil spirit. Very powerful.

Photosensitivity: An Allergy to the sun. I felt this was impossible to explain for this time period, as they had no concept of allergies. Especially to something as the sun itself. Egyptians worshipped the sun, so I believed they would view such an allergy as well…Apep or an offspring of Apep. His child was raised in a very loving home, who adored him. Thus his name Abayomi, which means that he was loved dearly. He wouldn't be able to go outside in the sun at all, or for long periods of time. I believed that such isolation would have been awful. Thus why he gave into his feelings of hatred for those who could go into the sun.

This allergy at worst causes blisters and rashes. But Hawkmoth is kinda dramatic…so a burning akuma...totally possible on his end I believe.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	17. Thoughts

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is important for two reasons, one of which I will not mention, because, spoilers. The other I want to mention ahead of time because I have gotten complaints before from my younger readers due to mentioning anything of any sexual nature.

Ammon, through some of my own exploring of his character discovered that he is demisexual. So he's never had any sexual desires before due to never feeling a romantic connection before. Now that he realizes his feelings for Mazel, I believe that he will begin to notice and realize his sexuality. The Egyptian's had no concept of sexual orientation other than sex is important and they are pretty open about it. Sexual affairs before marriage was common, and there was no concept of virginity. Even homosexuality was normal. Sex workers were common and not viewed as it is today.

That being said, I will mention some things about Ammon sexual awakening, but will not be actually writing anything sexual at all throughout the story. While I have no problem writing sexual stuff normally, I feel personally uncomfortable since they are both 15 at this point. Even though they are marriageable age for their time period.

Just wanted to give a warning to anyone who is uncomfortable with such.

Thanks.

Chapter 16

Mazel's lips were still tingling, even hours later. Even after they had gone their separate ways and she had met up with Elisheva, returned home and ate dinner, the sensation was still there. Now as Elisheva fell asleep and Mazel laid awake, her mind still raced with thoughts of that kiss. Tikki left the hidden pouch and laid on the straw mat with Mazel as the two looked at the ceiling of her hut. Mazel turned and looked at Tikki. The kwami looked back at her and smiled.

"You fought really well today," Tikki assured her. "And you brought back the sun. You'll be able to grow food again."

"Yes, we'll be busy tomorrow with the fields," Mazel stated. "We have to salvage as many of the crops as we can. The harvest will be small this year. I'll be doing a lot more fishing."

While Mazel was glad the subject was of great importance, her mind was still racing with thoughts of that kiss. Her hand wandered up and her fingers caressed her lips. The sensation of her finger tips on her lips was in no way close to that of his lips, but even so her lips tingled. The feeling moved down through her spine to the rest of her body. She flushed when she heard a giggle escape Tikki. She drew her hand away in embarrassment. "It's alright if you liked it, you know that right?"

Mazel shook her head and rolled over on her side to face Tikki. "It really isn't Tikki. He shouldn't have kissed me."

"Why? Because you're a slave?" Tikki countered. "Ammon clearly doesn't care about that."

Mazel shook her head. "He's my master's son. I'm a slave, he's a nobleman and I don't like him like that."

Tikki raised her brow at her, not believing such a thing for a moment. Mazel knew that she saw him as a friend at best. He was friendly and seemed to care about her freeing herself and Elisheva, but anything else was just absurd. Ammon was the most eligible bachelor in all of Memphis, until his newborn cousin grew up. Not only that, but he was the fearlessly brave Chat Noir. Both of these facts surely would make him irresistible to any woman.

"Mazel, you know that you're one of a kind, right?"

Mazel looked at Tikki once again. "How so?"

Tikki began to float up above Mazel, smiling down at her chosen user. "Only one person in the entire world can use my abilities at a time. Literally, only you can be Ladybug. And it could be generations before someone can use them again. What I'm saying is, you are more than worthy of anyone, if you wanted to be with them. Without social classes, you and Ammon would be equals. And after that kiss, I think it's safe to say that he already see's you as such. And he doesn't even know your Ladybug! That says something!"

Mazel wanted to bury her face in embarrassment. How could she possibly be seen as an equal to Ammon? How could he even see that? She wasn't that special. Tikki smiled at her. "Stop doubting yourself. You're very worthy."

Mazel only felt more confused. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about that kiss. She wasn't sure how she felt about the one who kissed her. And she really didn't know how she felt about anything anymore. Everything was just confusing her.

8 8 8

Ammon woke from his sleep with a start. He had startled Plagg awake, who had been curled up next to Ammon. While Ammon breathed hard and tried to catch his breath, Plagg began to hover around and study him. Ammon touched his face, feeling the cold sweat that covered his body. He looked at Plagg, who was still looking at him. He felt a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. And below that, an intense throbbing he had never known before.

He shifted in his bed uncomfortably as he turned to Plagg. "I had a strange dream."

"Must have, you always sleep so soundly," Plagg stated. "Anything of interest?"

Ammon felt his blood rush to his cheeks at the question. It certainly was interesting, but somewhat alarming for him. When he had kissed Mazel, he had felt an awakening inside of him that he had never known. It was like a spark inside of him had created a fire. It didn't help that once he drew away and looked at her flushed face the feeling intensified. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. This time deeper. The feeling almost overpowered him, but he was brought back to reality when she took a step back.

She looked so confused, and he felt like he had made a huge mistake. He knew instantly that she hadn't felt the same about the kiss as he had. She was completely taken aback. She looked away from him and wouldn't meet his gaze. He hated himself instantly, especially since he took so much pleasure in it. Elisheva had come just moments later, having run around looking for Mazel in the streets where the possessed people had begun to return home. Mazel had left with her sister shortly after, which left Ammon wandering the streets, pondering deeply to himself.

Now he had woken up from perhaps the most intense dream he had ever had. A dream where his desire to kiss her had multiplied into many other acts that he never before had any wish to experience. And now he could feel it infecting every inch of his body. Plagg had finished studying him, and seemed to understand what had happened.

"This is normal," he stated. "Nothing to be ashamed about." What bothered Ammon most was that for him, this wasn't normal. He didn't have such desires, and he certainly wouldn't act upon them. He felt such shame. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the need to hide away now. Plagg floated by Ammon, and placed his tiny paw on his shoulder and gave him a little pat. "Every one of my past users have fallen in love. Some sooner than others, but what I can tell you is that what your feeling is just a part of growing up. No need to act upon them if you don't want to, just know that there is no shame in feeling it."

Ammon knew that this was something everyone went through, and he knew that he wasn't ashamed of it happening. It was Mazel. Even though she was an amazing person. Strong willed, pure of heart, and selfless. All of it and more. It was because she was a slave. He never asked to fall in love, and out of everyone, he had to fall in love with a slave girl. He couldn't possibly start a relationship with her. First off, she was a Hebrew. She wasn't a match for him. While there was no laws that stated he couldn't marry her. She wouldn't herself. She said so herself, that she could never marry an Egyptian when she was free. Not to mention that she wouldn't form any sexual relations with him until they were married.

Most Egyptians had relations before marriage, going as far as making a baby to prove that they were a match. That simply wouldn't be possible between them. And simply taking her as a lover wasn't possible again due to her unshakeable faith. He was disgusted with himself.

Plagg narrowed his eyes at Ammon. "Stop thinking such negative things. I can read your mind when it pleases me you know."

Ammon looked up at Plagg, his eyes going wide. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, all Kwami are bonded to their users. It's just a side effect," Plagg stated. "Now, stop whining about 'oh woe is me, I fell in love with a girl' because your society created these pathetic class levels to decide whose better than someone else. If it was based on what was actually important, that girl would be at the top of the ladder while you'd be at the bottom. Stop whining. I can't take it! Just accept the fact, you're in love."

Plagg often got annoyed with Ammon. Just as much as Ammon got annoyed with him, but the kwami had never talked to him like that before. And it worked. It silenced Ammon who was too stunned to even argue. Plagg chuckled and celebrated the fact he beaten his user.

After a while of sitting in silence, Ammon felt the unfamiliar ache dissipate and he felt comfortable to get out of the bed. He had dressed, and put on his wig. Plagg jumped into his wig and hid away. Ammon shifted out into the center room, where his father was already doing his morning prayer. Ammon joined his father. And then joined him at the kitchen table. There was only bread this morning, but Ammon didn't question why. He knew that the food was going to be rationed until the farming was back on track. He ate his food in silence. Even after his father left the house to go to the palace to talk to his uncle, Ammon remained at the table.

It wasn't until Elisheva approached him with a jug of water that he even looked at anyone. "Master Ammon, are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright," he assured her.

Elisheva smiled at him. "I'm glad. Mazel seemed to be in deep thought too. After the false god yesterday, she's been acting strange. I guess a lot is going on. Lots to think about."

Ammon was surprised to hear about her sister. "Mazel? Is she alright?"

Elisheva nodded. "Yes. I mean…I think so. She has been lost in thought since we met up yesterday. She insists everything's fine though. Mazel keeps her feelings to herself a lot. She doesn't like me worrying."

That didn't surprise Ammon any. The older sister was extremely protective of her younger sister, and hearing that she kept anything upsetting her secret just didn't seem that far off. It seemed like exactly what Ammon would have done if he had a sibling that he cared about just as much.

"D-did something happen before I showed up?" Elisheva asked. "I'm very worried about her. She keeps everything to herself."

Ammon wanted to assure her that her sister was fine, but he honestly didn't know how Mazel felt about the kiss. She seemed rather taken aback by it, was seemed completely put off. Ammon shook his head. "No, we just ran into each other after the false god was stopped by Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Elisheva nodded. She seemed to be thinking deeply to herself, and was a little lost in her own thoughts. Her attention was brought back when Amir entered the room. He bowed quickly, and began to gather the dirty plates. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Though no words were exchanged. The boy was always so quite. Ammon didn't recall ever hearing him speak.

When Amir left, Ammon turned to Elisheva once again. "You're friend, he doesn't speak much, does he?"

Elisheva nodded in agreement. "He's rather shy. Barely speaks to me even. Even though, he's really nice. I like him a lot."

Ammon saw Elisheva smile as she spoke about her friend. It was subtle, but he saw how she lit up when she saw him. It was the same way that Mazel herself had lit up. The two sisters were so much alike. Though, Elisheva was probably the more open and social of the two. He could tell that Elisheva cared for the boy a great deal. They had spent every day together since he was brought here to live with his grandmother, Akela.

Ammon stood. "You better get back to work. I'd hate for you to get in trouble. I, myself have some scrolls to go over."

Elisheva was brought back to reality, and nodded in agreement. She hurried back to the kitchen, and Ammon moved back to his bedroom. Luziga was already sitting at the desk, and was already going over some of the paperwork for that day. Ammon took in a deep breath, and took a seat. He had a lot of work to go over today, and he just hoped that he could get it done. Though he was sure his thoughts would be plagued by thoughts of a certain slave girl.

8 8 8

Mazel greeted her sister when she came in through the door. Elisheva greeted her with a yawn, and sat down on her mat. Behind her was Amir. He nodded to Mazel and uttered a barely auditable greeting and sat down beside the younger sister on her mat. Mazel had spent lunch catching a few fish for dinner, and now she was finishing up cooking them in a rare use of their small little cooking fire. She carefully passed the cooked fish around, and the three ate in silence.

Amir ate most of his meals with Elisheva, and Mazel no longer questioned it, just was thankful that she had a friend. The meals were always silence due to Amir's preference of silence, but it was never an uncomfortable silence. In fact, Mazel felt very comfortable around the two. Especially when she watched the two and how they communicated with their eyes or movements. They were extremely close, probably closer than Mazel and Elisheva had been in recent months. It was very reliving.

Though, the sound of screams breaking out in the distance, brought that comfortable silence to an end. The three slowly looked up at the other and then at the door to the hut. They saw other people outside, frozen as they heard the screams. Mazel's heart rate quickened, and her eyes went side. There was no doubt in her mind what this was. She climbed to her feet and stepped outside her hut. People were frozen, staring at the horizon. There was a sea of black above the horizon. In all directions. Mazel wasn't sure what it was. She couldn't make it out.

Suddenly a slave grabbed her by either shoulders. Her neighbour and co-worker in the slave. He was an older Egyptian slave and he looked terrified. "It's the Goddess Menhit! She's here to destroy us!"

"W-What?" Mazel gasped. She had never heard of such a goddess. He released her, and ran away. She peered back to the blackened horizon and slowly as it become closer, Mazel realized that it was an army. It looked like hundreds of thousands. It spread out in every direction. Mazel's heart raced and her eyes went wide. She didn't know what she was supposed to say or do. Were they from one of the kingdoms to the south? Another invading country? She had no clue.

She felt Elisheva's presence by her side. She looked at her sister with worried eyes. "I don't know if I can stop that."

Elisheva had no answers. Just more questions. "Are they false gods?"

"I-I don't know," Mazel replied.

Akela appeared, and she stopped frozen in her tracks as well. She gasped. "We need to get the temple," she stated. She reached for Amir's hand and grasped it. She turned and began to head to the city. Mazel didn't know if she should follow or not, but upon noticing her sister following after both Akela and Amir, she began to follow suit.

A/N: There was supposed to be a lot more for this chapter but I have been working at craft fairs non-stop for a few weeks. And I am exhausted but I wanted to share with you all something! Ark. Please forgive me, and hope this chapter was worth the long wait.


	18. Blood on her Hands

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 17! This one took forever! It almost entirely action. Which for me…is frankly amazing. So I hope you will all enjoy!

But first! Some notes!

So Menhit is the Goddess of War…but she is also a very, very old goddess. So old, she was manly worshipped in the lower Kingdom, even further back than 3000BC when this story takes place. What was mostly written about her was written in the written language before hieroglyphs. Which is even harder to translate. So what does this mean? Well, it means I took a lot of creative liberality with her, but tried to remain as true to the other gods that I have written about so far. There is that little known about her. No stories about her or her battles. So I had fun with her.

With that explained! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Mazel's ear drums were throbbing from the sounds of the screams around her. The closer to the temple they got, the more people there were. And now it was loud. People were crying; people were screaming and there were others who were praying out loud. Mazel stuck close to her sister, who in turn was sticking close to Akela and Amir.

Where they were now positioned Mazel could no longer see the approaching army. The tall houses and statues around the city blocked any chance she had to see anything. She had no idea how close the army was now to them, and this made her feel increasingly nervous. She felt Elisheva grasp her hand out of fear. She turned to face the younger girl and brought her into an embrace. She lightly kissed her on the forehead trying to assure her. "I'll protect you."

Speaking to soon, there was a crash, and the two turned to face a house that began to collapse. There were gasps and cries. Mazel turned to see the source of the destruction. Sitting on top of the house there was a form that she could faintly see. As the dust slowly cleared the form of a woman became clear on the roof, part of its roof now caved in.

The woman wore the armour and clothes of a noblewoman of the lower kingdom. Her dress was red, being of the same red and likeness of blood. It was cut short, way above the knees to the fashion of a man's kilt. Her armour was black in color. She had gauntlet's for her arms, and anklets that matched her breastplate. Like so many of the other Akuma she had battled, the akuma had the body of a human, and the head of an animal. This one was a lioness. She looked over the crowds and studied the faces of the fearful people. She stood and leapt to the next roof, and leaned down over the crowd.

"I'm here for the ones they call Ladybug and Chat Noir; these supposed protectors of Memphis. I challenge them, me and my army against their supposed godlike power. Prove to me, Menhit, Goddess of war that you are worthy to be called Gods."

Mazel felt Elisheva's hand tighten on her arm. Mazel narrowed her eyes at the Akuma. How dare she threaten the whole city, especially just for an ego boost! Mazel instinctively shifted in front of her sister, putting herself between the Akuma and her beloved sibling.

Mazel saw Manhit's gaze move and shift. It stopped on Mazel in the crowd. Mazel glared at her, feeling frustration escaping into her. She was so angry. These Akuma were seemingly always attacking in clusters, and was she ever getting tired of this. Her life was already hard enough with living as a slave. She worked the fields endlessly. She was up before the sun every day and often barely slept at all. She was skipping meals and starving herself to free her sister. She had gotten a chance at paying off her sister's debt with her job with Ammon and that had been snatched away because of an Akuma. She was over this whole Akuma business.

Menhit rose her hand up and pointed directly at Mazel. She was grinning as she pointed. "You!" she chuckled. "You have the fearlessness of a warrior. You are facing death while everyone else cowers, and you're glaring at a goddess!"

"Mazel, a-are you going to fight her?" Elisheva whispered.

Menhit's ears flickered. Mazel's eyes went wide when she realized that the Akuma has sensitive hearing. She leaned back to her sister and sternly whispered back. "Shhhhh, she can hear you."

Menhit was stilling looking at Mazel and was grinning. She suddenly snapped her fingers. What followed was the sound of more gasps in the crowds. Mazel saw immediately the crowds jumped back, and a soldier seemed to rise from the ground itself. Mazel jumped back too when she saw the ground shift below her. The sand moved, and then began to rise, and then take shape. Mazel's eyes went wide as it formed the shape of Menhit's own soldiers. They looked just like the Akuma, except they were black like jackals. They began to snatch children from where they formed. She looked at Menhit, who was now standing directly in front of her. She took a step back in surprise, bumping into her sister.

"I'll be taking the children behind you. For assurance that _Ladybug_ will show you. I'm sure you understand."

"You will keep your hands off of my sister," Mazel hissed protectively.

"Or what?" Menhit chuckled. "Kill me? I am a Goddess, I have power you've never even dreamed of."

Mazel felt the grip on her arm tighten. Then a cry. Her eyes went wide and she turned back to look at her sister. One of Menhit's soldiers had grabbed Elisheva by the waist and was trying to carry her away. "N-no!"

She reached around to fight back and protect Elisheva, but just as swiftly another soldier began to head straight toward Mazel; while holding a long blade in their hands. Mazel froze, panic coming over her. As herself she wasn't fearless like Ladybug and now she was panicking. There was movement in the crowd. Bodies moved aside. A part of Mazel thought immediately of Chat Noir, rescuing her like he had that day by the Nile. A much smaller person moved though. Amir, who pushed past his grandmother and then brushed past the still fighting Elisheva. Then he moved beside Mazel, and with a swift motion, he pushed her aside, forcing her to the ground.

When Mazel was pushed to the sandy ground, her hold on Elisheva was severed. Quickly the soldier who had his arms around her, picked her up and freely began to carry her away. Mazel was still processing all of this information, and found that her eyes couldn't leave Amir. He stood there frozen, between Menhit and the soldier, who stood directly in front of him, still holding the blade that was now piercing Amir's side.

He barely made a sound, just a low moan. Mazel could still hear her sister falling for her. She couldn't even move, or even turned to look for her sister. Shock filled her as she watched in horror as the soldier pulled out his knife, and then with a fluid motion, stabbed the child once again. Amir opened his mouth, and gasped; except there was no sound. It was muted by the blood Amir began to choke on.

There was laughter. Menhit was laughing. It broke Mazel's shock and made her turn to look at the Akuma. The woman was laughing at the sight of the bleeding child. Then movement. Akela collapsed to her knees and began to scream. The soldier backed away from Amir, pulling the knife out of his stomach. With a snap of her finger, the soldier fell apart and became just a pile of sand once again. Amir fell to the ground. Akela was by his side, and continued to cry hysterically over her grandson.

Mazel was still watching Menhit as she laughed as if she had just been told the world's funniest joke. Though Menhit seemed to have lost her interest in Mazel completely and now spun around with her arms in the air. "Do you see my power? Do you see the lengths I'd go to, to prove myself? I am the Goddess of War, and I will do anything for a challenge, even murder a child. Now Ladybug and Chat Noir, come out of hiding. I know you are here!"

Mazel moved the few feet to Akela and Amir's side. Tears were blinding her now, and she was complete unaware of what was really going on. She was hearing Menhit's words, but she wasn't able to really process them. She reached Akela who was holding up her grandson. The older woman was covered in his blood. Amir's eyes were focused on Mazel when she reached his side. She tried to reach for him, but recoiled a moment later.

"Amir, Amir," Akela chanted over and over again. The older woman was just shaking as she held his frail and dying body. Even so, Amir's eyes were on Mazel. She didn't understand why, and she certainly didn't understand why he had pushed her aside and taken the attack for her.

He reached for her, and he placed a hand on her thigh. She looked at his hand, and then at him. Though he was dying, Amir looked completely at peace. He opened his mouth. "She…needs….L-Lady...B….Bug." His words were slow and they were gargled. "…I…protected…to….protect…her…"

Mazel's tears were falling freely. She understood now. The day that Elisheva saw her untransform and found out she was Ladybug, Amir was with her. He kept Mazel's secret. He protected her, and now he wanted her to save Elisheva. Mazel nodded. She reached out for Amir and placed a hand on his cheek. "I will. You don't even need to ask!"

Mazel was suddenly grabbed by her hair and forced to her feet. She cried out. She twisted herself around enough to see that Menhit was the one who grabbed her. She narrowed her eyes at the false goddess. Menhit was incredibly amused. "Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook just because that child stupidly protected you. I'll kill as many as I have to, as long as the city guardians come out and play."

Menhit pulled out a short sword from her hilt and twisted Mazel around, so she was facing away from her. She raised her sword to Mazel's throat, pressing the sharp cool metal to her soft tissue. Mazel closed her eyes. Even if she transformed now, Menhit would slit her throat before she could even finish transforming. She was stuck. She was terrified.

Just as quickly as she had been grabbed though, she was released. She turned around and saw Menhit had stumbled back. She covered her eye, an expression of complete rage on her face. She glared past Mazel, into the crowd. Mazel turned back, and saw a cloaked man in the crowd, a large pole like object went past her. She tried to not smile, but she couldn't help it as she saw the cloaked man throw off the cloak, and shortened the staff he was holding.

"Chat," she whispered.

There he was. Standing just a few feet from her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and more relief than she ever expected to feel. Not to mention gratitude. He wasn't looking at her though, he was glaring past her at Menhit. He began to power walk, passing her, and stopped in front of Menhit. With a swift motion, he threw a fist the Akuma's way, punching her in the jaw, throwing her back. She grunted in response. "Get out of here while you can. Get out of the city, I'll stop her."

It was a cold response. Not towards her, but the situation. Mazel's heart continued to race. She needed to get away long enough to transform and help him fight. Part of her wanted to transform now, but the thought of doing it in front of Menhit and her knowing. The thought of her getting away and coming back after her and everyone she loved prevented this from happening. She turned and looked for Akela.

"We have to get away from here," she told the older woman. Akela was still crying as she held her grandson. She tried to lift him, but her frail body couldn't lift him. Mazel, who was much stronger than her, grabbed his body as gently as she could and lifted him in her arms. "Come on!" she ordered.

Chat Noir and Menhit were already scrapping and the crowds of people were now panicking and running away from the scene. She turned around and looked for an exit. Mazel turned and saw a clear shot at the temple just a block away. She turned to Akela, "Come on!"

The temple was huge, and build strong. Mazel imagined that despite people were avoiding it right now, that it was the best bet. She could at least leave Akela somewhere safe so she could help Chat Noir, and possibly find Elisheva. She carried Amir and hurried to the temple. She could feel his blood running down her arms, body and her legs. It was thick and hot, and began to become sticky in the hot sun. She said a few Hebrew prayers under her breath, and begged for a miracle for the boy who saved her life.

It didn't take long for them to reach the temple. Mazel found a small altar inside and put Amir on it. Akela was close behind. She reached her grandson and grasped his small hand. "Amir, please, please stay with us," she prayed. There was no response.

Mazel's eyes went wide. His eyes were wide, but they were now lifeless. She brought a hand to her mouth to cover the cries from exiting. Akela made an audio able cry. "Amir….AMIR! Come on sweetie, answer your grandmom now."

Akela reached for him and shook him a little. Not even a flicker of moment. Mazel and Akela were covered in the child's blood. Akela cried openly at the loss of her only grandchild. And Mazel cried because her sister has lost her first and only friend. And he had died in her arms, and she hadn't been able to do a thing about it. She let out a gasp and punched one of the pillars nearby in frustration.

She had no idea where to go first. Chat Noir needed help defeating the Akuma, but she had no way of knowing if her sister was alive or not. And she had no way of knowing if she had a lot of time. She was completely conflicted.

"M-Mazel…"

It was Akela's voice. She turned to face the older woman. She was heading straight for Mazel. At first she thought the woman was angry at her, but when she reached Mazel she reached around her and brought her into a hug. It was tight and very motherly. "Amir…he gave his life for you. I don't know why…or if I should be proud of him for his stupid actions. He's all I had…I'm alone now. Please don't make his actions pointless. Please save Elisheva, and stop that wicked woman."

Mazel nodded. "I'll save her, I promise."

She released herself from the loving embrace, and looked over at Amir's still body. She nodded at Akela and she left the temple. Outside there was nobody. The streets were empty, but there were still the distant cries of the people of the city. Tikki flew from her pouch and looked at Mazel. "We have to hurry!"

"I-I don't know who to help first! Elisheva or help Chat," she stated. Tikki looked at her seriously. "You have to defeat the Akuma. I know your sister is important too, but if we don't hurry this Akuma could kill many more. She's not like the others. The human possessed isn't just possessed, she chose this. She is just as evil. I can sense it."

Mazel nodded. Tikki would never lie to her about something as important as this. "Alright Tikki, I trust you."

Tikki nodded at her user, and listened as Mazel cried out to transform. "Tikki, transform me!"

With a flash of light, Mazel transformed, and she had become Ladybug. A sense of newfound bravery filled her. A feeling that she had lacked up against Menhit just a few minutes earlier. She felt like she could take on the world now, let alone an army. She reached for her yo-yo, and spun it, throwing it. With a swift jump she leapt to a roof top, and she began to search the area for the battling Chat Noir and Menhit.

She only had to search for a few blocks when she saw the destruction of a building. She hurried to the destruction, and easily found the two. Chat Noir seemed to be holding his own against the Akuma, but even so, she jumped in. She landed behind the Akuma, and threw her yo-yo at her, wrapping it around her. "Now, now Kitten, leave some for me."

Only as Ladybug would she have dared much such a joke at such a time. He was amused. "Why, of course Lady Goddess."

"Goddess?" Menhit chuckled to herself. "Don't make me laugh…oh wait, you already have. You are both a joke. The only goddess here is me."

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. "You're not Menhit, the real Menhit doesn't kill the innocent."

Menhit was letting out a bellowing laugh now. "Everyone knows that killing the innocent is how you start a war, what's more goddess of war than that."

Mazel hissed, and pulled on the string of the yo-yo, cutting off Menhit's ability to breath. She gasped. "A Goddess doesn't need to breath, but you do. How interesting. I guess that just makes you a murderer."

Menhit didn't even struggle. She just snapped her finger. Mazel's eyes went wide, and in an instant, twenty soldiers rose from the sands. Chat Noir used his staff to attack them, easily sending them back to a pile of sand. Except, they rose back up again. His eyes went wide, and he dragged the attack of one that carried a short sword and swung it at him.

Mazel quickly released Menhit, and used her yo-yo to strike one that was right behind Ammon. He turned when he noticed it turn to a pile of sand. He quickly ran away, and climbed to the roof of a building. She did the same. This amused Menhit greatly. "Some guardians of Memphis. Can't even fight an army. I consider this your defeat, now hand over your miraculous, seeing as you two are the false gods around here."

"I'm not done with you," Mazel cried. "I have unfinished business with you, you murderer."

Menhit smiled. "Oh, I see now. How interesting."

Ammon was growing impatient, and jumped across a few roof tops to meet his partner. "What now? The army will just keep rising."

"We have to defeat her. Focus on her, let's draw her to the Nile. I have an idea," Mazel explained to him.

"I can hear you plotting," Menhit chuckled. She motioned to her feline ears. Mazel heard Chat Noir hiss under his breath.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just follow my lead, it won't matter."

Mazel began to spin her yo-yo around as she scanned the streets below. She released it and threw it when she spotted some clay water pots nearby. With the strength in her throw, she easily shattered the clay pot, with its contents splattering everywhere. The water inside the pots hit one of the soldiers. It let out a low grunt in pain as if it had been burned. Where it was struck it began to crumble. The duo watched as it tried to regenerate, but the heavy sand prevented it from doing so. Struggling to stand, as its legs were no more, it fell apart, and then didn't regenerate. Mazel grinned at her partner. "We have its weakness. It can only regenerate with its original bit of sand."

Ammon didn't need any further instruction. He jumped from the roof and used his staff. He both spun it around and extended it to shatter more of the water pots in the streets. He carefully made sure to shatter them in the direction of the soldiers, who tried to cover themselves protectively to no avail. They began to fall apart, and not respawn. Menhit gasped and reached up to snap her fingers again to summon more, but Mazel had been watching, and threw her yo-yo at her again, striking her hand. Menhit cursed and held her hand to her protectively, obviously feeling pain in her hand. Mazel leapt down from the roof and met Menhit. She raised her fist and threw a punch at the false goddess. She was struck hard, and the Akuma stumbled backwards.

Menhit glared at Mazel, and she tried to snap her fingers once again, but Mazel used her yo-yo, wrapping it around her wrist. With a quick tug, Menhit stumbled forward, and Mazel jumped up and kicked the Akuma in the face, once again preventing her from summoning anymore soldiers. Menhit tried again, and once again, Mazel physically prevented it. This time, Mazel forced her to the ground. The Akuma narrowed her eyes. "Fine, you beat me, now kill me. It will be an honourable death."

"I'm not going to kill you," Mazel stated. "I'm not like you."

Menhit grinned and with a swift fluid movement she snapped her fingers. Mazel prepared to fight more of the soldiers but none appeared. She turned back to Ammon. There were no new or extra soldiers. In fact, he was coming towards her, having defeated all of them. She looked back at Menhit. "What did you do?!"

Menhit began to laugh. It was a disturbing laugh, one that Mazel knew could haunt her nightmares. "Two things, my army that had been waiting at the cities edge is heading into the city now, with a kill on sight order, and two, the soldiers in the city who took the children hostage, are going to kill them, right about now."

Mazel froze as her eyes widened. ' _Elisheva!'_ Her mind cried. What was she supposed to do now? She turned back to Ammon, a look of complete panic over her face. "They headed towards the palace with the children, save them! I'll take care of her!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! They took many children, including my sister. I need you to save her. Please! I can take her!"

Ammon was silenced. He just nodded, and he quickly vanished in the direction of the palace. Menhit seemed very amused. She held her hands up above the sand, and a single edged long sword was crafted. Menhit climbed to her feet. Mazel held her yo-yo out in front of her, and began to spin it, creating a shield. Menhit was still grinning. "You're going to regret being all noble with me. I will just keep coming until I'm put down."

Mazel bit her lip nervously. She had never faced such a violent and deadly Akuma before. She gasped when Menhit came at her, sword in hand, ready to strike.

8 8 8

Ammon didn't want to leave his partner alone with such a clearly dangerous Akuma, but he knew he had to get to those children. He hadn't seen Elisheva with her sister when he saved her from the Akuma earlier, and now that he heard that children had been taken, he had the worse feeling in the pit of his stomach. The worse thing imaginable he could picture was Mazel holding the still body of her only living family.

He glanced in the distance, and could see the army almost to the edge of the city. He kept running, and was heading in the direction of the palace. He could see many people still running through the streets and many trying to hide in their homes. Even so, he kept on running. The children needed him. He was relieved when he made it to the palace court yard, and saw that the children appeared to not yet be harmed. They were being lined up though, and Ammon realized that they were being lined up in a sacrificial lineup. This had slowed them down from beginning the killing. Ammon had time. He jumped off the final roof, and with the grace of a cat landed in the palace courtyard. The soldiers noticed him and began to charge.

Ammon was thankful that he knew the courtyard like the back of his hand. He easily began to run towards the little pond by a small patch of palm trees nearby. He put his back to the pond, and turned to face the soldiers that had followed. There was six of them. He knew this would be trickier than it had been shattering the water pots, but even so, he was confident he could take them. They came charging at him, and while holding his staff up, he waited and timed himself for the perfect moment.

When that moment came, he jumped straight up in the air, and spun around, swinging his staff and struck three of the soldiers. They instantly turned to sand. Some of said sand, travelled into the pond. Although Ammon found that it wasn't enough to stop them from regenerating. They grew back, but with enough obvious missing pieces. He hit them with his staff again, sending more of their sand flying into the pond. He did this again, and again, until enough of their torsos and heads were missing, and the three couldn't be brought back anymore. He turned back to the other three, who unfortunately for him stood away from the pond, having clearly caught onto his attack method. They turned and began to head back to the children. Ammon knew he had to think quickly about what he was going to do. He turned quickly and saw a few of the palace guards, unconscious or dead nearby; he couldn't tell. His saw that they had on their helmets. Strong and made to protect the head. Surely they would carry water.

Ammon hurried over to their sides and removed both helmets from the guards. He hurried to the pond and filled the helmets. He lifted them and saw that they did leak, but not very much. He looked at the two soldiers, and with his speed began to run back towards them. They turned when they noticed him. He threw one helmet on one of the soldiers, spilling the water all over it. His arms disappeared, and part of its face. He threw the other one, and he successfully put a hole through its chest. Ammon then body slammed one of them, and it fell apart. Ammon quickly bent down, and spun his legs, taking the other one out.

Before he could recover, he was struck by the last one. He fell back, and then dodged a short sword strike by it. He used his staff to defend against another blow. He dropped both helmets, now empty. He looked around to see if there was anything else he could have possibly used, but there didn't seem to be anything else. He hit the soldier a few times, and made it fall apart, trying to give himself some time. He had to defeat this last one to save the children.

He was surprised when he saw Elisheva coming towards him. His eyes went wide. It was far too dangerous for her! "Stay away!" Ammon warned.

She didn't listen, and in between regenerations from the soldier, she swooped in and picked up both helmets. When it did come back, the solider spotted her. It instantly lost interest in Ammon, having spotted one of the children it was supposed to murder. He tried to pass Ammon, but he kept his place and continued to assault the enemy. He could hear Elisheva behind him. She was breathing hard as she ran as fast as she could. He tried to warn her, but as soon as she was by his side, and the soldier was once again down, she dumped the helmet's new contents of water on the pile of sand. The soldier didn't recover. Both felt a sigh of relief. Until Ammon turned to Elisheva. "I thank you for your help! But that was so dangerous! You could have gotten seriously hurt! And then what would your sister have done without you!"

Elisheva stared at him, blinking a few time, and then looked away. "I knew…you'd protect me. I wanted to help. She needs you elsewhere."

"She?" Ammon questioned. He instantly thought of Mazel who was only the gods knew where and was probably in danger.

"L-Ladybug," Elisheva stated. "She's fighting that god all by herself. She needs you."

Ammon instantly felt embarrassed having assumed that the child meant her sister, rather than his partner. Of course she meant Ladybug. "Well, take the children inside the palace, tell them that Chat Noir told you to go inside. The Pharaoh I'm sure will protect you with my blessing."

Elisheva nodded. "Right!"

Ammon turned back to the face the city. He could hear the distant sound of a distant building being destroyed. He knew where he was heading now. _'Hold up, I'm on my way.'_

8 8 8

Mazel had managed to disarm Menhit several times, but every time she managed to summon a new weapon with just a few seconds free from her. She was so quick. Much quicker than Mazel was. Luckily, Mazel had managed to fight her through the streets and now the two were near her Master's farm. They were also near the Nile. She doubted that the Akuma even knew where they were, or how close they were to the river. She had a plan to fight the Akuma in the water. If she did that, she couldn't use the sand to summon anymore weapons or soldiers to distract her.

Though she doubted she knew about the plan, it was for certain that Menhit was enjoying this battle. This frightened Mazel, because it was clear that this Akuma's entire goal was to simple fight them. She let herself become possessed because it meant she could fight Ladybug and Chat Noir, and have the power to equally match them. Mazel pushed her back with a strike from her yo-yo when she got to close, but Menhit only took the freedom from Ladybug to summon another weapon. With this one, she charged at Mazel and struck at her. She dodged it, but Menhit struck the house behind her. It cracked, and then began to fall apart. She gasped and moved away, but not before Menhit came at her again, this time, cutting at her arm. She cried out, and backed away as she felt her own blood pool down her arm.

Menhit began to laugh, clearly thinking that this was hysterical. She had this look of amusement in her eyes. Despite how close they were to the Nile, Mazel felt very frightened. She was so worried about her dear sister, and she felt worried about herself now. She didn't know if she could actually defeat this Akuma. The others had misplaced anger and emotions, this one just seemed completely at ease, and almost like she was enjoying it. Like, she was having the time of her life.

Mazel did her best to back away, heading closing to the Nile. Menhit followed, and tried to attack a few more times. They broke free from the cramped streets and were mostly in the open now. Menhit stopped the moment she realized that they were outside the city now. She cursed. "You! You tried to trick me!"

Mazel took the moment to throw her yo-yo, and wrapped it around her enemy's legs. She pulled and knocked Menhit to the ground, where she dropped her sword, and it turned back to sand. With another strong tug, Mazel threw her in the direction of the Nile. She had to act now. She had to get her into the water right now! This was her only chance. Mazel raced after her, and as she landed, Mazel was there to once again strike her, sanding her flying once again. Menhit tried to climb to her feet, but Mazel used her yo-yo, this time catching her by the arm. She began to pull the yo-yo string, and pulled as hard as she could. This time, throwing her at exactly the right distance. Menhit hit the water, though she was still extremely close to the river's edge. She climbed to her feet, and Mazel met her, slamming into her, throwing her even further into the river. When Menhit emerged she was waist deep, and clearly in a rage.

"You, filthy, pathetic excuse for a god! You think you can defeat me with water!?" she cried. She wadded through the water back toward Mazel, but Mazel met her, and threw a punch at her. Menhit struck back, hitting Mazel hard enough in the gut to make her gasp. She continued to attack Mazel, this time kneeing her in the same place she had just punched her. This knocked the wind right out of her, and made it easily for Menhit to throw Mazel into the water, and hold her under. Mazel tried to struggle, but Menhit's strength was far too much. She began to kick and struggle to get free. She could feel her lungs begin to burn for air, and she began to try and claw at Menhit's arms and hands, to force her free. Just as Mazel was sure that this was her end, Menhit released her.

She kicked off the bottom of the Nile and kicked herself to the surface. She gasped and began to hack and cough. Mazel looked around to see Menhit being struck by a long pole. She turned back to the shore and saw her partner, Chat Noir. He was using his pole and was attacking the akuma, forcing her away from the shore.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded as she turned back to face Menhit. She glanced at the army, who was just passing her Master's fields now. They were so close to the city now. They had only minutes before the innocent people of Memphis would begin to be attacked.

"Kitten, tell me, does Menhit usually wear armour?"

"No," Ammon answered. "She wore the garbs of royalty when in battle, same as all the gods."

Menhit's eyes went wide as Mazel looked at her. "Then, we have the object that the Akuma has possessed. Keep her busy for me."

"Will do, Lady Goddess," he stated.

Mazel threw her yo-yo into the air and called out, "Lucky charm!"

She easily caught the object that dropped down. She stared at it, realizing that it was a throwing hammer. She stared at it for a moment and then looked around. She could see Menhit trying to get past Chat Noir, but he was using his staff to keep her in place. "Kitten, destroy the breast plate!"

"Will do!" he repeated. He jumped out of the water, and over Menhit's head, and landed behind her. She gasped, having both of them on either side of her now. She looked towards Mazel and began to rush at her, clearly hoping to get past her.

"CATACLYSM!"

The Akuma made the mistake of looking back at Chat Noir. He pressed his hand to the back of her breastplate. Just as he did that, Mazel threw the throwing hammer, and struck the front of her breast plate, cracking it. Out flew a black butterfly. Mazel wasted no time in taking her yo-yo and capturing the Akuma. "Time to purify evil!" She pulled the Akuma back to her, and opened her yo-yo, revealing a white butterfly "Bye-bye little butterfly."

Ammon tossed Mazel the throwing hammer, and she threw it straight up into the air. Her miraculous power began to travel through the city, and fixed all of the destruction, and the army that had just reached the city, returned to the sands. And the possessed woman returned to her former self. Ammon and Mazel looked at the middle aged woman. She was just fit as she was as Menhit, and she did wear armour. She still looked like a fierce warrior. And she was still angry. She stood in the water and held out her arms.

"You defeated me, put me out of my misery," she demanded.

"I'm not killing you," Mazel stated. "You do deserve it though, for killing that child."

"By refusing to kill me, you're dishonouring me," she stated.

Mazel wanted to strike the woman out of anger. Amir was dead because of her. How could she dare think that she deserved anything honourable? "There is nothing honourable about you."

Mazel could hear her miraculous beeping as she was running out of power. She could see that Ammon's was running low too. They hardly had time to deal with her, and frankly, Mazel didn't know what to do about the woman. She was dangerous.

"We need to get her to the Pharaoh," Mazel stated, but we're running out of time."

"I'll fix that," Ammon stated. He hit the woman hard in the neck, and knocked her unconscious. Before she fainted into the water, he caught her and picked her back. "I have a place we can keep her."

She followed him out of the water, and they headed to the master's house. They stopped in front, where the punishing rock was stationed. He placed the woman down, and began to shackle her. Mazel lit up. "Great thinking!"

"I'll make sure that the Pharaoh finds out about her," he stated. "You better get out of here. You're about to transform back."

Mazel reached for her miraculous and glanced at it. She nodded nervously. "O-okay…good job today Kitten. See you next time."

"You too, Lady Goddess. You really fought well today."

8 8 8

Mazel ran through the street's desperately searching for her younger sister. Once she had untransformed, she found that her arm was still bleeding. Not only that, but she still had Amir's blood staining her loincloth. There was also dried blood on her hands and in her nails. She felt gross all over, and wish that it had washed off while she was transformed, but there was no such luck. Her transformation hid the blood, but being in the Nile hadn't washed it away either.

"Elisheva!" she called. She searched around, but the streets were still full of people. Not as many as earlier, but more than on a usual day. She felt lost and crowded. "Elisheva!"

"Mazel!" She turned when she heard her name, but was slightly saddened when she saw that it was Akela, who was struggling to carry the body of her grandson. Mazel hurried to her, and grabbed his body and lifted it for the older woman.

"I can't find Elisheva," she cried.

"I heard they were taken to the palace," Akela offered. "I heard that Chat Noir sent them inside to be protected."

"Come with me, we need to find her!"

Akela gave her a saddened look, but nodded. "Yes, of course."

With Amir's limp body in her arms, the two began to work their way through the crowds of people, ignoring the stares they were receiving. As far Mazel knew, Amir had been the only person killed, and the sight of a child made it all the more noticeable for sure. She didn't care. She had to find her sister. They hurried to the courtyard. There were guards and they were stopped when they approached.

"My sister was taken by Menhit's men, I was told Chat Noir freed them and they are in the castle! I need my sister!" Mazel cried.

They seemed at a loss as to what to do at first, but as luck would have it, Mazel saw the front gate of the palace open, and a small group of children were exiting. Mazel cried out her sister's name. She saw one form freeze, and even from a distance, she could tell it was her sister.

"Elisheva!"

Her sister broke free from the group and headed right for the gate. The guards stepped aside, and Elisheva exited through the gate, her arms out reached to embrace her sister, but she stopped and her eyes went wide when she looked upon the body of Amir. She was silence, and just stared at his lifeless body. Then her eyes moved to Mazel's body, which was covered and stained with his blood.

Akela stepped forward to explain. "He protected Mazel from Menhit, but he lost his life in doing so. I'm sorry."

Fresh tears fell down Akela's cheeks as she explained this to Mazel. She didn't seem to understand, and looked at Amir's body, as if looking at it would answer her unknown questions. She looked up at Mazel. "I don't understand."

Mazel knew that Elisheva was looking for answers that she couldn't possible answer in front of all of these people without revealing herself. Mazel looked one of the guards. "Please, I must speak to my sister privately, can you help Akela carry her grandson home. We are slaves that belong to Master Shen. I will pay for your time myself."

The guard seemed to be understanding of the situation, especially over the loss of the child. "I'll do it myself." He moved over and picked up the body out of her arms, and then began to head in the direction of their home. Mazel took her sister's and began to lead her away. They moved a few blocks when Mazel hid them behind a house. She knelt down to her sister's level.

"Elisheva, it's just as Akela told you, after you were taken, Menhit had one of her men come at me with a short sword. Amir pushed me out of the way, and he was stabbed. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand though!" Elisheva cried.

Mazel took her sister on either side of her shoulders. "What don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why he isn't alright? You used your miraculous cure! Why isn't he alright?"

Mazel instantly felt a pit grow in her stomach. "I-It doesn't work like that. The Miraculous Cure only fixed the damage the Akuma does to the city…it can't bring people back to life."

"No!" Elisheva cried! "You're a goddess! You can do miracles! Everyone says so! You can fix him! You can bring him back."

"I can't!" Mazel cried back. "If I could, I would. I don't have that power, because I'm not a god! I'm a guardian at best."

"Then you failed!" Elisheva cried. "You're not a guardian. A real guardian could have saved him. You could have transformed when I was taken, but you didn't! It's your fault he's dead! His death is on you!"

Mazel felt like she had been cut with a knife, and the corner of her eyes burned. Her hand fell to her mouth, covering a gasp that escaped her mouth. Her eyes stung and burned with tears. Elisheva turned and ran, and Mazel was left, stunned, hurt and confused to what she could say or do to make this better.

8 8 8

Elisheva had run to the temple. It was the only place in the city she ever wanted to visit. She felt safe and happy here. Even as she entered it now, she just felt dread and unease. The loss of her best friend was still heavy over her. As she entered, she stopped at an offering altar and stared at it. A large puddle of blood was on it, and some spilled over the side.

She cried out, sob's echoing through the temple. She fell to her knees. She had never felt such anger and loss in her entire life. Not to mention betrayal. She felt such a burning betrayal. She had seen Ladybug fight false gods many times, and she knew that her sister had great power. She had no doubt that she could have saved him. And yet she didn't. She never thought she could hate anyone in her life. And at this very moment, she felt it. She hated her sister. She hated her with every fibre of her being.

"You're no sister of mine! I'm better off alone! I wish you had died with mom!" she hissed.

"My…such angry words," came a voice.

Elisheva froze, and looked around, spotting a man standing near the altar that was covered in blood. He reached down and placed a finger in the puddle and brought it up to his face to examine. He wore very formal clothes. More formal than she had ever seen even on the Pharaoh. Though they were tinted to a very dark purple. He wore a headdress that was black and purple, just like she had seen on some hieroglyphs. His face was covered in black makeup, much like Chat Noir and Ladybug's did, except it covered his entire face.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

He seemed very kind, and smiled at her like an old friend. She instantly felt safe around him. "I am but a simple man. I seek out those who seem to need me. You're emotions called out to me. So here I am," he stated.

"W-what for?" she asked.

"Why…to grant your wish."

"Wish?" she asked. She was even more surprised now. Why had he found her out of so many others who were probably equally upset over the almost destruction of their city. Surely the answer and hatred she felt for her sister couldn't have been that strong.

"I believe yours is to get back your friend," he stated. "I can give you the power to bring him back to life. No questions asked."

The words filled her, and she bit her lips nervously. She let the words fill her, until their meaning struck her hard. She gasped and climbed to her feet. "YOU CAN DO THAT!"

"It's a simple task for me. I'm like a genie. Except, I require a favour in return," he explained.

"Anything!" she cried. "I'll do anything to bring Amir back."

"I require two stones. They have incredible power, and they were stolen from me. I found out that the city's so called guardians have stolen them for themselves. I will help you bring your friend back, if you help me get them back."

Elisheva's eyes were wide. All she could think about though was her dear friend Amir. "Can I bring him back first?"

"But of course, you bring him back, and then you can take back my stones," he explained. "Do we have a deal?"

She nodded. He out stretched his hand to reach for hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and reached out and grasped his hand to form their deal.

A/N: Alrighty! This chapter was a huge struggle to write. But its done, and will lead into the chapter that in my mind, inspired the whole fanfic! Next chapter is the chapter that got me really excited to write this whole story. So, Elisheva is going to be an Akuma…but what god will she become? :D Until next time!


	19. Sister Vs Sister

A/N: So I do have a few notes for the chapter, but I am posting them at the very end, because otherwise it will give spoilers for the chapter itself. The notes will be detailed, so if you feel I have gotten any facts wrong, please read the whole chapter and read the notes before you bring any concerns forward.

As always I go to the library every single week and do research both online and in textbooks. So this chapter may reveal some details about Egyptian gods you didn't know about, especially with how Hollywood has portrayed the culture on screen.

Thanks as always everyone.

Chapter 18

Ammon entered his house, and searched for his father. As he had predicted, he was at the family altar, praying. Ammon rushed to Shen's side and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Father! The false goddess has been defeated, the guardians defeated her nearby and they bound her to the punishing rock just outside."

His father looked up from his prayer and turned back to face his son. "Is this for certain?"

Ammon nodded. "I saw with my own eyes. Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated her. She's still very dangerous, and so they shackled her to the rock. We need to tell the Pharaoh."

Shen climbed to his feet and be moved about the house. "Akela!"

He called a few other servants names but there was no answer. Ammon shook his head. "Most of the slaves fled to the temple as the army approached. I can deliver the message myself."

Shen seemed really unsure, but he nodded and placed a comforting hand on Ammon's shoulder and nodded. "Be careful out there."

Ammon left out the door by the kitchen, just to see the house slaves and servants beginning to head back home. He searched quickly, but there was no sight of any of the slaves or servants he knew. He found this worrying, but knew that he had to tell his uncle about the warrior woman.

The closer to the city he got, the thicker the crowds were, and the harder time he had moving through them. He cursed under his breath, but continued to push through the sea of people. He was near the temple when he heard his name being called. He turned in the direction of the voice.

It was then that he saw a very distraught Akela heading toward him. He could tell that she had been crying quite heavily, and was still weeping. He looked at her, and reached out to comfort her, but froze when he saw the palace guard behind her, holding up the still form of her grandson, Amir. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "W-What happened to him?!"

"Menhit," Akela whispered as she looked down to the ground. "Mazel tried to protect Elisheva, but she was taken away. Menhit sent one of her men after Mazel…but Amir pushed her aside…and…he…she had him killed."

Ammon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't witnessed any of that when he saved Mazel from Menhit. At least he hadn't noticed Akela, Elisheva or Amir there. He honestly had just seen Mazel with that short sword to her throat and he reacted. He hadn't focused on anything else. Amir was probably bleeding to death and he hadn't even thought to look and see if anyone was alright and safe. He felt dread overcome him. He had only been focused on saving Mazel. He was supposed to be a guardian of Memphis, and he had let a child die.

"Akela, I'm so sorry," he stated sadly. And he was. Akela was a servant who he had known his entire life. She had practically raised him as a baby. She nodded slowly, but before she could say anything else, he brought her into a warm hug. "I'll make sure that he'll be given a proper Hebrew send off." He heard Akela gasp and began to cry just a little harder. He pulled away and looked at the elderly woman and nodded. "I'll make sure he's taken care off."

"T-Thank you. I hope…it's just that Elisheva's just as upset as I am. Her sister went with her to talk to her about what happened, but I'm worried about her. She seemed…angry."

Ammon pulled away from the embrace as soon as he heard about Mazel. He searched around the area instinctively, but saw no sign of either of the sisters. Akela looked at him, studying him. "I'm taking Amir home, please look for them and make sure they are alright."

"Of course, you didn't need to even ask," Ammon replied. Ammon turned to leave, but he heard several gasps. He turned, and saw several people pointing in the direction of the nearby temple. As clear as day, on the roof was a tall, masculine figure. Dressed in a white and golden trimmed Egyptian kilt. It wore ankles, cuffs, and a large amulet made of golden. Upon closer inspection, Ammon could see its entire body was covered in black fur, and its body was tall and had a built frame. Its hands and legs were clawed and bent in an animal like way, but what caught his attention was his head. It was the face of a jackal, and on its head was a Pharaoh's headdress. He stared with wide eyes. _'Another Akuma already?! Plagg needs something to eat or I can't transform and fight.'_

The Akuma was peering over the crowds, and looked as if he was looking for someone. This one had Ammon especially worried as he could clearly tell that this akuma was masquerading as Anubis. He quickly moved back to Akela's side. "We need to get home, now!"

Akela could only nod. Ammon turned back to the palace guard. "Get her home safely, and I'll make sure my uncle rewards you greatly."

"Yes, Master Ammon," the guard assured.

The guard began to head in the direction of Shen's home and Akela followed as quickly as her frail body would allow her. Ammon was very conflicted. He had to find Plagg something to eat, but he also wanted to go with Akela and assure that she got home safe. Both plans were out the window though when Anubis spotted the guard and Akela fleeing.

It took Anubis only one jump to land only a foot away from the two. Both froze in terror. Ammon's eyes went wide and he began to run to help protect them both. He could hear Plagg under his wig, hissing at him telling him to not fight as himself, but he couldn't just fight as himself, but he couldn't just standby when he was needed. He stepped between Akela and Anubis. He raised is hands out protectively. "You will not harm them," Ammon stated.

Anubis seemed very surprised, and stared at him stunned for a moment. It was only for a moment though, because Anubis began to chuckle in amusement. "Oh, the slave owners acting all noble, protecting his property."

"They are not my property!" Ammon shouted. "Akela is practically family, and I protect my family."

The Akuma stepped forward and without any hesitation, grabbed Ammon by his throat and lifted him up. He immediately felt his only source of air being cut off as he held onto his throat tightly. Ammon tried to claw at the akuma's arms to try and pry himself free, but to no avail.

The Akuma was greatly amused as it laughed. "Now you will give back that stone you stole, or I will kill you."

Ammon had no idea what the akuma was talking about. He hadn't stolen a thing in his entire life. What stone was the akuma referring too? He opened his mouth and tried to speak but only his gasps for air was heard. He could feel his face turning blue as his began to suffocate.

"Stop it! Put him down," Akela cried.

Ammon tried to still speak, this time to warn her away but the older woman couldn't understand his gasps. Akela looked angry. "You heard me, put him down. Ammon is a good man and hasn't stolen anything from you."

To Ammon's surprise, Anubis' grip loosened, but before he could take a needed breath, Anubis tossed him aside, throwing him into a food stand. He cried out as he smashed into a clay pot, his body shattering it to pieces. He heard Akela scream and then a thump. More cries from Akela, and more from the crowds around them. Ammon struggled to catch his breath once again. His wig had been blown off when he was thrown, and his back stung in pain. He leaned against the food stall's column, and looked down. Akela rushed to his side and grabbed him by both arms. "He took them! He took Amir's body and the guard when he tried to protect me! Master Ammon! What do I do?"

Though Ammon was in a great deal of pain, he still nodded. "Its fine, Akela. I'll go warn my uncle, go home and tell my father. I'm sure the cities guardians are nearby."

"B-But! Master Ammon, Anubis, he took off in the direction of the palace," Akela stated.

That was the last thing Ammon had wanted to hear. Still he had to get her out of harm's way. "I'll head that way, just head home."

Akela was far from convinced, but Ammon looked at her sternly. "Go home. Warn the other servants and slaves so they're prepared in case something else happens."

She knew it was an order. One he knew she wanted to reject, but still she bowed and turned and moved as quickly as her frail body would allow her too. Many of the people who were nearby were once again panicking and fleeing. Ammon stood and looked around, searching for where his wig could have possibly gone. He spotted it on the other side of the vendor table. He quickly picked it up and looked inside for Plagg, but he wasn't inside. His eyes went wide with panic. "Plagg! Where are you?!"

He saw some of the rumble move, and saw Plagg climb out from under the table. He looked very dizzy and clearly was injured. Ammon scooped him up. "Where are you hurt?"

Plagg groaned a little as he sat up in Ammon's hands and one paw held onto one of his shoulders. Ammon could clearly see that it was his shoulder, but Plagg shook his head. "I'll be fine. There was some fruit under the table and I ate some of them up. That is a very dangerous Akuma, it had to be stopped, now."

"Alright," Ammon stated. Plagg was always so laid back, but even now he could sense how serious he was about this Akuma. He knew this would probably be the most dangerous one yet. "Plagg, transform me."

8 8 8

Mazel was running through the streets as she searched for her sister. There was no luck. She had run around enough that she actually wasn't sure where she was. In the past, she had stuck to the main streets whenever she was in the city. Now, she was so turned around that she had left herself confused and even more worried about her sister. "Elisheva!" she called.

All she heard was the buzz of the city around her. She bit her bottom lip nervously. She had never been so worried about her sister in her entire life before. Elisheva had often had enough free range to walk around the city if she chose. She hadn't ever run off in such an emotional state before though. She had the worse feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted to scream in frustration.

Her eyes scanned over the streets, but she saw no one who even slightly resembled her sister. Though as she studied the people, she noticed something. There were cries and screams in the distance. Slowly the crowds were turning and searching for any new threat. They had started to scream and scatter about. Mazel started to panic. "No! Not now!"

It couldn't possibly be another Akuma already. It had only been hours ago that the last one attacked. Tikki hadn't eaten. She couldn't transform and fight one so soon. Something black caught her attention and she looked up in the direction that she spotted the black figure. Her eyes stared at the figure, trying to deceiver what was coming towards her.

She heard Tikki's voice. "Mazel! Run!"

It took her a moment to react. She dodged, jumping out of the way as the figure crashed in front of her. She turned back and stared at the creature standing before her. It took her this moment to study it, and her mind began to work out what was happening. She recognized the creature as Anubis, God of the underworld. It turned its head and stared at her, its brown eyes narrowed and glared.

"You will give back what you stole!" it growled at her. She stepped back. This was an Akuma, and worst off, it seemed to be targeting her. It charged at her, and she let out a cry, and began to run away. Her mind raced and she had no idea what to do other than run. She gasped and ran around the corner from the street she had been on. She heard Anubis behind her, and then there was a sudden sound of crashing. She instinctively looked over her shoulder and saw Anubis crashed into one of the clay houses. Chat Noir was standing nearby, his pole was in hand, and ready to fight. He looked back at her. "Mazel, run as far as you can and hide."

She shook her head, disagreeing with him. "I can't!"

He was more forceful and began to push her back. She resisted. "If you stay you will die!" he shouted.

She flinched when she heard him. It wasn't his words nor was it their meaning. It was the tone of his voice. It echoed through her. Even so she couldn't just go away. This Akuma was very dangerous. If she ran, how many others would be hurt?

He was more determined now, and he lifted her up into his arms. She cried out as he lifted her up bridal style. He didn't give her a second to adjust, and he was already jumping up onto the houses above. Once he was landed he began to run at a speed she had never known him to possess. She held onto him, for once feeling very unsafe as they ran across the roof tops. As herself, such speeds and heights made her feel uneasy. It only took him a few minutes for him to reach the end of the city, and onto Shen's farm. He ran across the sands, and only came to a stop once they were in front of her hut. He set her down, and she backed away from her. He stared at her sternly as he pointed to her hut. "Now, stay inside, Ladybug and I will take care of that false god."

Mazel wanted to protest, but her words hadn't a chance to even escape when there was a thunderous crash. Chat Noir had quickly jumped in front of her, and shielded her from the blocks of clay and dust that blew in their direction. Mazel peered over his shoulder to look at what was left of her hut. There was just rumbled left spread out over the area. Knelt down in the center of them was Anubis, his brown eyes glaring at Mazel. "Give back what you stole!"

Ammon stepped forward and glared at Anubis. "For the last time, I didn't steal anything."

Anubis didn't reply to him, and stood. He began to charge at them both once again. Mazel let out a cry, but Chat Noir threw her aside and used his staff to block Anubis. Surprisingly, he was easily thrown aside. Mazel watched as the akuma turned to her and took a swing at her. She jumped out of the way.

"You will pay for what you've done!" he roared. Mazel tried to dodge another swing, but this one caught her and she was thrown aside.

"Mazel!" she heard Ammon's voice call to her as she was struck down. She groaned a little as she hit the ground. Her ribs hurt, and the pain shot through her. She didn't know at this point if her ribs were bruised or broken. She just knew that it hurt a lot. When she looked up, Anubis was coming at her again. She was frozen in fear. Her eyes were wide as she saw the dangerous Akuma approach her.

"Mazel! Stay down!" Ammon called again. To her shock, he came up behind the akuma with his staff, and readied to attack once again. Anubis spun around and easily grabbed Ammon by the throat.

"Pathetic and weak," the akuma mocked Chat Noir before he turned back to face Mazel. "Just like you. You're so weak you had to have a child save you. You deserved to die, not him."

As Anubis spoke, Ammon had managed to gasp out enough to words. "Cataclysm!" Mazel's mind was jumping between the two. Her mind processing that Ammon was going to use his deadly attack on the Akuma, and the other realization that her dear little sister was possessed by that Akuma. It was happening in slow motion. She saw Chat's hand coming closer and closer to Anubis' arm. She realized that one touch and her sister would be head. She jumped to her feet, and with a swift motion she rammed her body into Anubis' arm. It forced the akuma to drop Ammon. He was dropped and he landed on the ground, while Anubis fell back a few feet. Ammon looked at Mazel in surprise. The akuma glared at her. "Pathetic, even now you're thinking of him over me!"

"Please, this isn't you. Don't do this!" Mazel pleaded.

"I will bring him back," Anubis snarled. "Mark my words. And when he's back, I will come back for the two of you."

Anubis, with its powerful legs, jumped into the air, and was back in the city in a single leap, once again. Mazel felt a wave of emotion come over her. She heard Ammon behind her, and she turned, just as her eyes began to sting and burn from the emotion.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled. "I could have stopped him with my cataclysm!"

"I couldn't let you kill her!" she cried as her tears now fell down her cheeks.

He approached her, and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "You need to leave this to me and Ladybug. We know what we're doing. That false god is dangerous, and would have killed you."

"I know better!" she snapped. "Your power only destroys! You would have killed her if you had used such power!"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Not everyone who becomes a false god is innocent. I need to take it down before it kills anyone. You should agree with me. You're its target."

He turned to leave, to go after the Akuma, but Mazel could take this no more. "Ammon! You're not going to kill my sister! I won't let you!"

He froze, and she glared at the back of his head. It seemed like it was forever. After what seemed like a million years, he turned back. His eyes were wide. "What did you just say?"

"I said that false god is my sister and I will protect her from you if I have too."

"That's not what I meant," he stated. He took a step closer to her. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she stood her ground. He met her face to face, and with a quick and elegant movement, he grabbed her. One arm was around her waist. He pulled her to him and pressed her body to his. His other arm was on her upper back and was holding her just as close. He smiled. "So, you were hiding in plain sight, weren't you?"

Mazel had no idea what he was talking about. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt her entire face flush. She opened her mouth, but no words escaped. It took several more moments to pass, then he released her. She pushed away when she was free. He was amused.

"Alright, well hurry up, we need to go stop that Akuma possessing your sister," he stated. "First I have to recharge though."

"W-What?" she cried.

Before she could understand, he untransformed, and that left Ammon standing there with Plagg. She didn't understand. Why would he suddenly untransform in front of her? How could he be so careless in front of her? She just stared at him, her mouth wide and hanging open. This time, Plagg was amused at her, and was openly chuckling. Still she didn't understand.

"Geez, Mazel, he knows your Ladybug," she heard Tikki's voice.

She turned and looked at her Kwami, who was floating near her. She jumped back. "Tikki!" she cried. She quickly looked back at Ammon, who was now equally as amused.

"You don't even realize what you said, do you?" he stated.

She just looked around at the three confused, but once again, Ammon approached her, this time placing an arm around her. And with a smugness, only Chat Noir possessed he stated. "When you were screaming at me, you called me Ammon. Only Ladybug knows who I really am."

She was silent.

He continued. "And while, I admit I'd love to get into the whole, secret identity thing with you, we really have to charge these kwami's."

She could only nod in agreement.

8 8 8

Ammon would be lying if he said he was surprised. He was beyond surprised by the revelation that Mazel was Ladybug. When he first met Ladybug he was in awe of her powers and courage in battle. He admired his partner; enough to flirt with her relentlessly at first, much to her annoyance. Then he actually met Mazel after she had worked the fields endlessly on his family's property. He was even more amazed at her strength and the lengths she'd go for her little sister.

That was what he loved about her. She didn't let anything get in her way. She always a way to fix her life's problems. She fought her way to solve every single thing that blocked her path. She was resilient. Even now as he watched her jumping from roof to roof, searching for her sister, he couldn't help but admire her.

He had told her about seeing Anubis earlier and how the akuma had stolen Amir's body and kidnapped the palace guard. They agreed that she hid them away sometime before coming after Mazel.

"Ammon!' she cried as she came to a halt. He stopped in his tracks and looked to where she was pointing to down below on the streets. He looked down and saw the streets were almost empty. Empty, except for the slow walking and shuffling figures walking in the same direction. Ammon stared at them, studying them and tried to figure out what was so odd about them. It only took him a moment of staring at them to realize that they were staring at walking corpses. They followed them with their eyes as they walked past, and saw them heading toward the temple in the past. He watched her bite her bottom lip in worry. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we got this."

"I'm just scared, I've never fought an akuma who I knew before. And never one who knew my identity," she explained. "I'm worried about her. She thinks I purposely let Amir die. He pushed me out of the way. I didn't have time to react or save him."

"Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know. You couldn't have healed him anyway," he stated. She nodded slowly in agreement.

They continued to watch the corpses from a distance, as they shuffled along at their slow pace. There looked to be several dozen of them. They began to follow them by roof top, careful to keep an eye out for Anubis, who might have been hiding and waiting for a surprise attack. They stopped near the temple, and watched the dead begin to walk inside the temple. Mazel knelt down and searched around the area for anything. She looked back at him and shook her head. "I don't see anything near the entrance."

"I think she's inside," Ammon stated. "Anubis is the god of the underworld. Elisheva's brought the dead back…she has Amir's body. Do you think she's trying to bring him back?"

Mazel stood. "That's exactly what she's trying to do."

Ammon frowned and looked at the temple. "I remember being brought to the temple a lot with my aunt and uncle a lot as a child. I talked to the priests a lot. They talked about the local god, Horus a lot, but they spoke about Anubis even more. Told me stories about rituals. Stories about Anubis working with Ra to bring the dead back."

"Do you think that means there's a second Akuma?" Mazel asked.

He shook his head. "Worse I fear. I believe she's going to try a ritual with the real Ra," Ammon stated.

She took out her yo-yo, and looked back to him. "Well, let's get in there and put a stop to this madness. I'm going to head right after her when I get in there."

"Do you have any idea what we're trying to find the akuma in?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'll break every single thing on its body if I have too. You know Egyptian gods better than me. Look for anything out of the ordinary, or something obviously important to Anubis."

She didn't wait for him to agree or say anything. She took off, swinging her way into the temple entrance. He leapt after her, and followed her inside. They made a grand entrance he was sure would have gotten everyone livings attention, but no one inside seemed to notice them at first. They were after all, just corpses with what seemed like barely any consciousness. The undead were gathered around two altars. One had the body of Amir, placed ever so gently down onto of it. The other had the palace guard, who was tied and gagged. He looked panicked and understandably upset. Anubis turned around only when the guard began to struggler harder than he had been before.

"You are not going to ruin this for me!" Anubis growled at the two. "I will bring him back and I will take back what you stole!"

Mazel already was charging at Anubis and Ammon had to run after her to keep up. The undead turned and began to shuffle toward her, but she swung her yo-yo and easily knocked them aside. They fell, and when Ammon passed by, he used his staff to knock them down once again.

When Mazel reached Anubis, she threw her weapon at the akuma, attempting to subdue it. Anubis knocked the yo-yo aside. Mazel took the moment to bend down and stretched her leg out and tried to trip Anubis. However, Anubis' powerful and strong legs didn't seem to even feel it as it didn't shift an inch. Unfazed by the attempt, Anubis threw a punch at Mazel. She was struck across the face, and she was flown back several feet. Ammon jumped into action, and caught her before she hit the ground.

While Mazel recovered, he extended his staff and used it to knock the approaching undead to the ground again to buy them some time. When Mazel recovered they both looked up at Anubis who was by the palace guard now. Anubis now had a dagger in its hand and held it over the guard's chest. The dagger was covered in precious gems and made of solid gold. Ammon recognized it immediately.

"She's going to sacrifice him!" Ammon cried. "Trade a soul for a soul!"

It was all Mazel needed to hear, and she charged once again, ready to use her use her yo-yo. She threw it in Anubis' direction. Anubis prepared to smack it away from the dagger. Except, she didn't try to grab the dagger, or to hit Anubis. She wrapped it around the palace guard's ankles. And with a strong yank, she pulled the guard off the altar. With Ladybug's strength, the guard was flying in mid-air. Ammon who caught on, easily grabbed the terrified guard, and used his claws to break the ropes tying him. The guard was free, and Ammon looked at him. "Run back to the palace, protect the Pharaoh."

The guard was finally free, and Ammon once again beat the undead down, freeing his path. Anubis was enraged. It took Mazel by surprise when Anubis came at her, knocking her to the ground. She yelped in surprise as she had her possessed sister above her. She reached for the akumas throat, pushing the snarling beasts face away from her. "Ladybug!" Ammon cried.

She turned to look at him. "Get Amir, and get his body as far from here as possible. I can deal with Elisheva!"

"You touch that body Ammon and I will rip her throat out," Anubis roared.

Ammon was hesitate to leave Mazel by herself, especially in such a position. She looked at him, and sent him a glare that he had never seen on her face before. "This is my sister. I know every single thing about her. I know every one of her fears and weaknesses. I can take her. Get that guard out of here, make sure he's safe and hide Amir, and then, and only then come back."

The akuma tried to take a bite at the distracted Mazel. She turned back, and held Anubis back. Anubis' body was large and Mazel had plenty of room before her body and its. She easily threw her leg up, kicking Anubis in the gut. Anubis gasped, and quickly released Mazel. She took the moment to flip Anubis off of her. She looked back at Ammon. "Go!"

He couldn't argue. He jumped over to the final altar and quickly picked up the child's body. He jumped back to his original place and turned back to the guard. "Let's go!" He used his staff to knock the undead aside again. They were painfully useless and went down. He grabbed the guard by the shoulders and quickly ushered him out so that he could return to Mazel as soon as possible.

Anubis swore as it rose. It narrowed its brown eyes at Mazel. "How could you? You're my sister, and yet you betray me for a second time."

"I didn't betray you. Amir pushed me aside, I couldn't do anything to save him. I cannot bring the dead back to life. If I could, I would. You have to understand that," Mazel explained. "The one who gave you power, Hawkmoth, they are evil. He wants Chat Noir's power and mine. He can't get hold of our power, or very bad things will happen."

"Lies!" it roared.

Using its long claw's the akuma took a swipe at Mazel. She dodged it, and looked at her sister with sympathy in her eyes. "I have never lied to you in your entire life. I have been the only one there for you since mom died. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You should have died, not mom!" Anubis cried.

Mazel knew that it was the akuma talking, but it didn't stop it from hurting her unlike anything had ever hurt before. She felt the corners of her eyes burn, but she knew she couldn't let this get to her. Hawkmoth was a master manipulator and was going to do anything to get what he wanted. Mazel grabbed her yo-yo, and threw it to a statue above the entrance to the temple and swung out. She landed just outside the entrance and turned back to Anubis.

"Well, if you want me dead so badly, come and get me," she called.

She was baiting her sister. She knew her sisters one weakness, and was going to trick her into following her. She leapt onto the closest building, and began to race in the nearest way towards the Nile. She could sense the presence right on her tail, but she didn't stop. She continued right until she came to one of the buildings that was right near the river's edge. She threw her yo-yo into the air quickly, and called out for her Lucky Charm. What dropped down as an exact copy of Chat Noir's staff, minus its red and black poka-dots. She caught it, and then turned just in time to see Anubis right behind her. Anubis grabbed either side of her shoulders. Anubis was chuckling, but Mazel cracked a smile too. Even though Anubis was digging her claws into Mazel's shoulders, locking them together, and even through the pain, Mazel still smiled. Anubis' eyes went wide, and for a moment, she sensed a fear in the akuma that echoed the fear of a child.

"Care to go for a swim?" she asked.

She felt Anubis' grip loosen, but Mazel grabbed Anubis by the gold choker, and with the staff she was given she extended it with a sharp and power speed, shooting them both of them out over the top of the Nile. Anubis' eyes were wide, and Mazel could hear a soft whimpering. _'Don't worry, your big sister won't let you drown,'_ she thought as they began to fall down into the wide river. Anubis struggled to get free, but Mazel didn't let go. The akuma clawed her across the chest, and it ripped her front. She began to bleed, but with all the mental strength she could muster, she held on.

Even as they hit the water with a painful slap, she held onto her akumaized sister as tightly as she could. She counted to ten in her head, and then, and only then, released her sister. Anubis burst to the surface and began to cry out like a frightened child. Mazel came to the surface a moment later, witnessing this. With Anubis distracted, Mazel reached for the headdress and ripped it off of Anubis. She ripped it, but no Akuma escaped.

She reached for the choker and ripped at it. It broke, but nothing came out. She dived under, and saw the gold anklet that was only on one of Anubis' ankles. She thought that it looked odd, and she kicked at the ankle, breaking it lose. Once it came off, she dove further and caught it. She swam to the surface. She smashed it with her fist, and out came the akuma. It began to fly away. She needed to get out of the water to catch her. She looked at Anubis who was still freaking out and panicking. "Sorry about this Elisheva," she stated.

She dove under water again, and swam to the bottom, just a foot below where Anubis' long legs were struggling underwater. She turned her body, and kicked off of the bottom, extending the staff again, and shot herself out of the water. She grabbed Anubis' arm on the way up, and they both came out of the water, and were shot into the air once again. Once she was up, she grabbed her yo-yo and cried out. "Time to purify it!" she cried. She easily captured the akuma that was still trying to escape, and brought it back to her, and released it. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

She turned back to face her sister, who was still in Anubis' form, but was paralysed from the freed Akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried out, throwing the staff into the air. She didn't watch as the miraculous worked its magic. Instead she turned back to her sister, and as they fell once again, Mazel grabbed hold of her sister, still in her akuma form. She placed her arms around her sister in an embrace. "It's alright, I have you," she assured.

She felt her power surround her sister, and felt her large akumaized body shrink, and be freed from the possession. They hit the water once again, this time Mazel took the brute of the hit, protecting her sister. They came to the surface, and Mazel still held onto her sister, who was still crying even now. Mazel told her to hold on, and Mazel carefully swam to the water's edge. They climbed ashore, just in time to see Ammon land nearby. He looked relieved to see the small child, safely in her sister's arms. Mazel, still carrying her sister in her arms, stepped onto dry land. As she walked out, the last of her Miraculous power out, and she turned back to herself. Tikki floating nearby. She looked at Ammon, and then down at her sister, who soaking wet and shaking in a ball.

"Is she alright?" Ammon asked.

"Well, I kind of threw her into the Nile…she's scared to death of the Nile…she's pretty shaken up," she explained. "I should get her home."

"I'll come with you," Ammon stated.

She shook her head. "I think we need to have a sister to sister talk."

"We need to talk about this," he said, pointing towards himself and her.

She knew it was true. She nodded. "Tonight. Meet me at the usual spot. We'll talk."

They agreed, and Ammon left. Mazel carried her sister back to their now fixed hut. She brought her inside, and placed her sister down to her sleeping mat, and placed her down. She placed a comforting hand on her sister's cheek. Elisheva's eyes stared at her, though she was still shaking. Mazel shifted down towards her sister, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"…I'm sorry…" Elisheva whispered.

"Don't be," Mazel stated. "Hawkmoth hunts down anyone who is in emotional turmoil and used their emotions to take control."

Elisheva's eyes looked up to Tikki who was watching in silence but with an equally concerned looked on her face. "Who….?" She asked.

Tikki floated down to Elisheva and gave her a weak smile. "I'm Tikki."

"What…are you?"

Tikki looked at the young child. "I'm the Miraculous that your sister possesses."

"The…stone that Hawkmoth wanted?" Elisheva stated. "You're a living thing?"

Tikki nodded. "You're sister didn't steal me. I chose her to use my power."

Elisheva nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't wish you died instead of mom."

"Shhhh," Mazel stated. "It's alright. You were in an extremely upset state. You lost your friend in a terrible way, and for that I am sorry. I wish I could have saved him."

Elisheva was silent for what seemed like eternity, but then she nodded. "I believe you." Mazel was relieved to hear it, and brushed a piece of her wet hair out of her sister's face. Mazel opened her mouth to tell her sister that she loved her, but Elisheva suddenly opened her mouth. "I have some bad news though…"

Mazel shook her head. "I'm sure whatever it is, it will be fine."

"Hawkmoth…he asked me things," Elisheva explained.

"Yeah? What kinds of things?" Mazel asked.

"He asked me…who you really were," Elisheva stated. She jumped up from her sitting position and grabbed into her sister, and latched onto her. "I'm so, so sorry Mazel, but he knows! He knows you're Ladybug!"

Mazel could swear her heart stopped.

A/N: Alrighty! So end of the chapter! Time for a whole lot of Egyptian facts!

 **Mummification:** Everyone knows that this is. It's been happening since the beginning of time. But not intentional mummification. It happened by accident and naturally before the Egyptians and a few other culture began to do it. Egyptians didn't start doing mummification as we know it until 2750BC, and only the Pharaoh's had this done. It wasn't until roughly 2600BC that it become common place for many residents of Egypt to be mummified. So it did happen to their bodies before, but not in the same way it was done today. Also in this time period, nobody in Egypt would know what a mummy was.

Which leads me to the next two facts.

Who is the God of the underworld? Anubis or Osiris.

 **Answer:** Both of them technically. Anubis was the original god of the underworld. He was defeated by Osiris around the time that Pharaoh's began to be mummified. Osiris become the God of the underworld and the giver of life. He gave Anubis the job of being the protector of the dead, and the god of embalming. So based on Egyptian history, Anubis invented the means of preserving the dead.

So based on this time period, Anubis is still the god of the underworld. This is based on the history of the Old Kingdom.

Which brings me into explaining something else. I have a lot of requests for certain Egyptian gods, but unfortunately, I can't use most of them because they didn't exist in history yet. Many of these are very popular gods. Such as Isis. While she has been a Goddess in Egypt since the beginning, she was mostly ignored until around 2000BC or later, where she gained popularity. She became even more well-known after the fall of Egypt. So if you make a suggestion for a god to use, and I don't…it's because based after research, they don't fit the time period. However, I do have plans for them in the story, so by all means, suggest away.

And also, I imagine I will get a lot of concerned comments about Anubis' ritual trying to bring Amir back, and how it's pretty close, but also different from the one they mentioned in the show. Believe me. I know. I have it all worked out. Just wait and see.

Thanks everyone! See you next time!


	20. An Unsure Promise

Chapter 19

Mazel was sitting on the roof of the temple. She was transformed and was sitting with her legs over the edge. She could see the black silhouette of Ammon heading in her direction. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she followed his movements toward their agreed meeting place.

She had a lot she had to say to him, but the thought of saying any of it caused an unwanted lump to form in the back of her throat. She had talked to her sister in great detail about what he had asked and what he now actually knew. She was revived that he knew that Ladybug was a slave girl, but not by name or the owner. Unfortunately for Ammon, he was mentioned by name. Apparently, Anubis got a little too excited about bringing the dead back to life and left pretty fast to complete the objective.

Mazel's nerves didn't ease when he popped up beside her and sat half a foot away from her. He smiled at her. "So, is Lady Goddess an inappropriate way to greet you now? Because I still like it."

Mazel couldn't meet his gaze. "I could ask the same about the _kitten_."

She glanced away and looked around the city, pretending that she was just looking over everyone protectively. "I love that nickname," he replied. She instantly felt the blood rush to her face, and she continued to look anywhere but at him. "Mazel…gods that's weird to say out loud…I just want to say, I'm glad it was you. I admit, I never considered it, but I'm glad that it turned out to be you."

She didn't understand. How could he be happy about this? She was just a slave. If the pharaoh found out, he would surely have nothing positive to say. Master Shen would perhaps call her a false goddess. She wasn't worthy of praise. She felt his hand grasp hers. She turned and looked at him instinctively. Her brown eyes met his brown ones. He was smiling at her. It was Chat Noir's smile. Ammon had never smiled so cheerfully before.

"A-Ammon, I'm not worthy of such-"

"Don't you dare start that," Ammon cut in. "You have the power of miracles. That's amazing. I destroy things, you fix them. I'm sorry, but what the hell Mazel?!"

"But I'm just a slave girl!"

"You are not just a slave girl," he replied. "The people around us may not understand that we're not actually gods, or where our power comes from, but they really do appreciate all that we do. We're the closest thing to a god or goddess that they've ever seen. While the palace this afternoon I even saw some Hebrew merchants referring to us, or mostly you as a saint. Even people of your own faith think you're amazing."

He was just embarrassing her now. She wanted to crawl under a rock. "Ammon…you're embarrassing me," she stated.

She heard him begin to laugh softly. "I'm sorry. I just want you to understand that you're my equal. Even if you weren't Ladybug, you would be. Morally, you're far nobler than me. I admire you, even more now that I know."

Mazel had to stop this. This was far more than she could handle. "Elisheva, when she was possessed, she told me that Hawkmoth asked her questions about who we were. He knows your Chat Noir…and he knows that I'm a slave girl, though we believe he doesn't know who knows me."

He frowned. "That's not good."

"No, it's not," she agreed. "We need to figure out who he is before he attacks us."

"'Did she see his face? Before she was possessed I mean," he asked.

She shook her head. "He dressed similarly to us. Painted faces. She did say that he was a larger build, though."

"Larger? Like muscle?" he pressed.

"No, more…chubby," she explained. "She said he had a gut, similar to what some nobles, older nobles have."

"Why are you so sure it's a nobleman?" he stated curiously.

"Have you seen anyone but someone with any sort of wealth who has a gut?" she explained. "Poor people and slaves can hardly afford to eat. Wealthy people can afford to throw away food if they wish," she explained further.

He laughed, the reality hitting him. "Good point."

"That's all Elisheva had," she finished explaining. "As an Akuma, she got a little excited to get started and that's when she came after us."

She couldn't look at him anymore, but she heard him sigh. "Things are getting complicated."

"Yeah," she agreed. "So many Akuma in such a short amount of time. It's hard to keep up."

"The responsibility of being a guardian is a lot on our shoulders, our identities being discovered to each other, and Hawkmoth. Paperwork, my father pressing me to spend time with more noblewoman. My incessant growing feelings, a noble girl's annoying crush, my aunt's health, worrying about you. It's a lot sometimes," he stated. Though his voice was low and normally would have been just heard as mumbling to a normal person's hearing, most of it was heard by Ladybug.

She wondered if she could get away with pretending that she didn't hear him. He had said a lot just now, and she didn't understand what half of it meant. She must have made a confused face because he spoke. "I'm sorry, that's a lot for you to hear isn't it? I just have a lot going on up here," he finished his statement by pointing to his head."

"N-no, it's fine," she replied. "I've had a lot going on too."

"So…what did you think?" he asked. "When you found out I was Chat Noir."

She had hoped that he was done with this conversation, but he wasn't letting it go it seemed. "Surprised I guess," she stated.

"Surprised could mean a lot," he stated factly. He winked at her. "Explain yourself."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "All I could think about was not acting surprised. I didn't know you well. So I wasn't thinking about anything else."

He leaned closer to her. This caused her heartbeat to quicken. "I think you're lying."

"I'm not!" she cried. And she meant it. He wasn't so sure, and still leaned over to her. "Ammon, I honestly was just thinking about protecting my identity. I didn't want you to know."

He stopped his advances, but still he leaned over her. "Well, if you insist on it, I guess I'll just take your word for it."

She felt uncomfortable with his closeness and climbed to her feet. She brushed herself off and turned away from him. She heard him shift and climb to his feet also. She looked at him from over her shoulder. "I'm going now, I need some rest. I have to check on Elisheva and I have to work the fields in the morning."

She noticed a glint of sadness in his eyes, but she didn't let it sway her. I had been a long couple of days and she was exhausted. Just because he wanted her to stay so he could tease her doesn't mean she would. "Good night…kitten."

She saw him smile a little, but she didn't stick around, and she disappeared over the edge of the temple.

8 8 8

Ammon hadn't slept soundly at all. He had woken up and tossed and turned most of the night. He had been replaying the last few days over and over again in his head. More times than he could ever count. The Akuma battles aside, he was thinking about Mazel, and discovering that she was Ladybug. He was thinking about it obsessively. In one identity reveal, Mazel had turned Chat Noir into a flirting fiend once again. And still, she tried to play it off. Mazel continued to seemly be not interested in him, but as usual, he kept at it like an idiot.

He felt movement around him, and he shifted to look at Plagg who had just woken up and his green eyes stared at him in the darkness of the early morning. The Kwami gave a catlike a yawn and stretched out before he began to float in mid-air.

"You're up early," Ammon stated.

Plagg still seemed mostly still sleepy. "I slept enough."

Ammon drew back his Egyptian cotton bed sheet, and threw his feet over the edge of the bed. He pushed himself off of his mattress, and stood up right. He stretched, and relaxed his body once again. He walked over to his window, and looked out over the fields. All of the slaves were already at work. There were too many out there to notice if Mazel was already at work, but he imagined that she had already been at work for several hours. Plagg joined him by the window and looked out over the fields too.

"The air smells clean," Plagg stated. "Not an ounce of negativity that I can sense. Perhaps we'll get through a day without an Akuma attack."

Ammon wasn't completely sure he could trust Plagg's sense about that, but he was hopeful. "That would be a nice change of pace."

He heard shifting behind him, and Plagg dove out of the window to hide. Ammon turned around and saw Luziga standing in the doorway. She bowed when he noticed her. "Good morning, Master Ammon."

"Luziga, good morning," he greeted.

"Your father asked me to come wake you, as you have guests coming for breakfast," she explained.

He turned fully around now, and gave her a questionable look. She shrugged. "I didn't ask who, Master Ammon, as it is not my place."

He nodded slowly. "No, I understand. It's just twice now my father didn't warn me about such a visit. It's unlike him. Tell him I'll be out in a few."

"Yes, Master," she replied. She gave another quick bow and left the bedroom for the center room. Plagg quickly reappeared back into the bedroom beside Ammon. He looked back out the window, and back at Ammon.

"I don't see anyone approaching," Plagg explained.

Ammon moved over to his dressing table, and quickly threw on some of perfumes, and then he prepared his wig, giving it a good brushing. He prepared to put it on his head, and before it was placed down, Plagg quickly jumped into the wig, and Ammon placed the wig down, hiding him underneath. He didn't have time to apply any of the makeup that he normally would have taken a moment to apply, and instead, moved into the center room, where his father and step mother were already sitting at the table, waiting for him. Ammon took a seat at his usual place, and looked over to his father. "Good morning, father."

Shen looked at his son, and then to his wife, before he looked back to Ammon. "I have Abukakar and his family coming over for breakfast again this morning."

Ammon had a feeling it was that man again. That meant that Hatshepsut would be in attendance more than likely. Ammon fought the frown that was threatening to show his distaste of a repeat of that visit. "Talking about business this time?" Ammon inquired.

Shen shrugged his shoulders. "You could say that. A contract, yes."

"For what?" Ammon pressed. "A percentage to be allowed to sell to the palace?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Shen stated.

It hardly seemed worth having a guest over to form a contract if that for that Ammon thought. There had bene many families of other farms who had tried to make a deal with Shen over the years for a percentage and permission to trade with the palace. He gave his father a questionable look. "I don't understand."

Ammon wasn't able to ask any more questions as their guests had arrived. Akela invited them to the table, and they took their seats. Quickly the servants descended on the table and began to pour water, and serve the fruits and breads. Hatshepsut had taken her seat next to him and was already busy trying to strike up a conversation with Ammon. He felt instantly uncomfortable. He tried to be polite, but he still kept his eyes on his father, who was busy speaking to Abukakar in a hushed tone. Ammon narrowed his eyes at his father, sending a glare his way.

Hatshepsut looked at him questionably. "Master Ammon, what is wrong?"

"It's my father, he's being secretive about this whole business meeting," Ammon stated. "And I don't trust him."

"Business meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, he won't tell me what is going on, and I find it rather distasteful," he explained to her.

"Distasteful? Do you find our arrangement distasteful?" she asked.

He wasn't sure he heard correctly, but as he looked at her, and her eyes stared at him wide eyed. He instantly could see some hurt, but before he could say anything or question her further, she turned to her plate of food and began to ignore him. The word arrangement echoed in his ears. His father couldn't have possibly decided to set up a marriage arrangement without even telling him.

He couldn't have. Such an arrangement couldn't be made without both him and Hatshepsut's consent. And no Marriage contract could be written in such circumstances either. Why would his father want him to marry all of a sudden? No such conversation had ever been brought up in the past. And he had serious intention of getting married, especially to Hatshepsut. There was nothing wrong with her. She was pretty enough, and seemed nice enough. And there was no doubt that she was a proper Egyptian lady, but…

' _Mazel,'_ he thought.

There was Mazel.

He took in a sharp breath as he felt a painful tug in his heart. He knew why. He loved the slave girl. He knew for a while now. Though, the thought of marrying Mazel hadn't crossed his mind until now, the idea had now been planted. He looked down at his lap as a heavy weight seemed to be placed on his shoulders. Could he marry her? Hell, would she even marry him?

"Ammon," he heard his father's sharp voice. His attention was drawn back to reality, where his father, Abukakar and everyone else at the table were staring at him.

"Yes, father?" Ammon asked. "What is it?"

"I asked why you said such a thing to Lady Hatshepsut?" Ammon stared at his father in silence for several minutes. His father and the rest of the table had heard what he said about the distasteful arrangement. Ammon opened his mouth, but no words escaped. He father stood. "You will apologize to your wife-to-be."

"No," Ammon replied. "I won't. You tried to make this arrangement behind my back. Without even telling me. Yet you tell her. That is entrapment, and I will not be married off to someone I barely even know and without my express interest to begin with."

Ammon now stood, having lost his appetite for breakfast. Shen was very upset now, showing his rare angry side. An emotion that Ammon hadn't seen his father express in many years. So when he saw it, Ammon knew he needed to get away. Anger filled him. He turned his back on his father, and left the center room. He left out the front entrance, and allowed himself to get lost within the city. Where he was going, he had no idea. All he knew was, he felt a sting of betrayal run through him. How could his father do this to him?

8 8 8

Mazel felt Tikki tickle her thigh, which the Kwami only did when she was trying to get her attention from her hiding spot. She stopped her work, and looked around. It took her only a moment to spot Ammon leaving his home. Mazel was sure this was why Tikki wanted her attention drawn from work, but she wasn't sure why. She hadn't noticed any disturbances so she doubted that there was an Akuma nearby.

Why did Tikki want her to know Ammon was leaving the farm? Tikki wouldn't just do this. She whispered under her breath. "Tikki, if that was on purpose and you want me to go after him, tickle me again."

She felt Tikki's tiny paws tickle her thigh once again, and she knew that it was no mistake. Tikki wanted her to go after him. She bit her lips nervously, and began to leave the fields. She continued to hold the animal bladder canteen she had been using to water the plants and moved. She quickly escaped the fields, and began to follow him.

He didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, but she still followed behind. She noticed immediately that he was walking strangely. Stumbling a little bit from side to side. Was he drunk?

"Ammon!" she called out to him. They were down a less crowded street now, and he stopped in the middle of the road and turned around. When she saw his face, he looked angry. She froze. "Ammon?" She approached him. "Are you alright?"

He seemed angry, but he didn't say anything. She stopped in front of him, and she reached for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and she froze when she did that. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. What happened?"

"My father," he said. Thought it was just below a whisper. His eyes seemed glazed over, and he never once actually looked at her. "Betrayed me."

"How?" she asked. "What did Master Shen do?"

She felt Tikki poking her, she supposed to warn her that she felt something especially wrong with Ammon. She didn't need Tikki to tell her that. She knew that something especially upsetting was wrong with Ammon.

"Arrangement without me," he whispered.

"He made an arranged marriage for you without even telling you? How awful."

It wasn't Mazel who spoke. The voice was deep, but was also sweet and welcoming like honey. Though a chill still went up Mazel's spine. She looked over Ammon's shoulder, and she saw a finely dressed Egyptian man staring at them. His Egyptian kilt and make up was all done up in purples, and painted across his face, hiding his identity. Mazel felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew who this was. It was Hawkmoth. And he was here for Ammon.

"It was awful…I don't love her. I want to marry the one I love," Ammon turned his back to Mazel, and was now facing Hawkmoth.

"If you come with me, then I will give you the power to get revenge on your awful father, and you can marry the girl you love. There will be no question about it," Hawkmoth told Ammon.

Mazel's heart was racing in her chest, and she felt sick to her stomach. Ammon began to take a step forward, and Mazel knew she had to act to save him. She grabbed him by the hand. "N-No! Ammon, you can't! Don't!"

He froze and he glanced back at her. His eye still held no emotion. She felt her eyes begin to burn. She didn't know what she would do if she had to face him in battle to free him. He was her partner and friend. She didn't want to lose him. He was so important to her. She pulled him back towards him, and she brought him into a tight embrace. "Don't leave me."

She felt him flinch once again, but there was something else. His arms moved around her, and he lightly held her. She felt an unexpected warm fill her. A smile fell on her lips.

"No! You want revenge on your father! He betrayed you and your trust! Come with me and I will make sure he pays for his sins!"

"Ammon, don't listen to him. Yes, arranging a marriage without telling you is awful, and unforgiveable, but you can't harm your father because of it. You need to talk to him about it. Tell him why you don't want an arranged marriage. I don't have parents, and I would do anything to have them back. Don't harm the only parent you have left! You will regret it every single day of your life!"

She felt him shift his weight, and he was beginning to lean on her. She squeezed him, tightening her grip on him. "I'll always be here for you, Ammon. You don't need his help. You can face this. I'll face this with you."

There was a sudden breeze that picked up, and it blew dust around. Mazel released Ammon long enough to shield her eyes. Though, Ammon moved too, this time, moving his own body to shield her from the blowing sand. She gasped as she looked up at him. When their eyes met, her eyes went wide. He was staring right at her. They weren't glazed over or dead looking. They were just his normal eyes. Though he was perhaps uncomfortably close.

She glanced away, if only long enough to see that Hawkmoth was gone and they were alone. She looked back at him. "He's gone."

He had no words. He just took hold of her, and with a swift and painless motion, he had her pressed up against one of the buildings. He suddenly towered over her. Their sudden position made her cheeks go red. "A-Ammon," she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you for saving me," he replied. He used one hand to cup her face, which just made her cheeks heat up even more.

"I-It was nothing," she replied. "No need to thank me."

His body was pressed up against hers, trapping her against him and the building. Normally she would be freaking out, but an unknown feeling filled her. The heat from her stomach had now spread throughout her body. She didn't know if she was alright with this or not. One part of her reminded herself that she was a slave and this wasn't right. The other half screamed at her and told her to stay and enjoy. But enjoy what she didn't know. Her body began to ache and tremble.

"So…about the arrangement, who did your father try and set it up with?"

"Hatshepsut, the girl who was possessed and became Bastet," he answered. He tilted her face up, and another feeling she didn't know began to fill her. It felt hot and like it was a boiling pot that was about to boil over.

"Oh…" she whispered. "That noble girl…he said there was someone else you wanted to marry…w-who is that?"

She was surprised that she was even asking that question. Even more at how much the possible answer began to cause a pain in her heart.

"I thought that was obvious by now," he told her. She didn't have time to react before his mouth was on hers. She felt that bubbling feeling inside her explode, and her eyes closed. Her arms were around him, and his around her waist. His lips moved across her mouth in a way she never knew was possible, and it gave her body a feeling she never knew it could feel.

Her back arched and she pressed her body up against his, leaving no space between them. His taste is what surprised her the most. He tasted like melon. Sweet, sweet melon that she hadn't tasted in months. Not since that day she began to work in the house and they came face to face. His lips just tasted so good. So when they parted, Mazel was the first to react, letting out a disappointed moan when the sweetness disappeared.

It took Mazel several moments before she was brought back to reality. Ammon had just admitted that he wanted to marry her. Reality came crashing down, and any fuzzy feelings she had a moment earlier, were gone, and her body ran cold now. He didn't seem to feel the same. He moved in again, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Mazel, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, and I don't want a life without you. Please marry me."

Mazel could feel Tikki vibrating with excitement in her little pouch, but she didn't feel the same. She looked down, breaking their eye contact. "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked. He was upset, nor did he seem surprised. He just wanted an answer.

"I'm not worthy," she said. "I was born a Hebrew, and I was turned into a slave. I will die a Hebrew slave. I won't give up my heritage to trade that."

"I don't care if you believe in a different god," he told her. "I won't ask you to give that up. Ever."

Mazel broke free from him. "Your father would never allow it. Neither would your Uncle. And you know that."

She saw the look in his eyes change. They were sad, but she knew that he knew she was right. His uncle would forbid it. Not without her converting to a full Egyptian and forsake her heritage. Mazel was much too proud to do that. He nodded. "Alright…but…"

She had been ready to leave, but she looked back at him. "But what?"

"If I find a way…will you be my wife?" he said. "I need to know Mazel, if I found a way so that even my Uncle, the Pharaoh would allow us to marry with you still practicing your faith…would you marry me? I'll pay off all your debts and your sisters. I'd make sure she would be taken care of and neither of you would have a want or care in the world."

She knew she had to say no, but she just couldn't bring herself to hurt him like that. "If you can find a way to do all that, and have the Pharaoh's blessing on my condition of faith…then I will marry you."

A/N: So like…90% of this chapter wasn't supposed to happen. Literally the writing gods took over and this happened. So yeah…I got some major rewrite to do now.

Maybe I'm just excited about my own wedding…but damnnnnnn. Thoughts? Comments? Share them! I probably won't update until after the wedding November 5th…so until next time my lovelies!


	21. Summons from the Pharaoh

A/N: So I'm a married woman! Whoa! But I'm sorry for the lateness. I got thrown right back into work and it's been non-stop ever since. I've gotten nothing done at all.

Information:

Isis: She is a very old goddess, but was a lesser worshipped Goddess until about Cleopatra's rule. She has since become very popular. She was not very popular in 3000bc however.

Proving yourself worthy: If raising children together was part of a marriage contract, it had to be proven before marriage. Basically you had to get pregnant before marriage. If the couple was able to get pregnant with a child it was seen as the God's giving their blessing to the couple. If they couldn't get pregnant it was seen as the gods saying no to their union.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 20

Tikki was losing her mind over the latest development, while Mazel wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. How could she ever make such an agreement? She knew that there was no chance in hell that Ammon would find a way for such a request to be brought to fruition. However, Chat Noir...well, that was a possibility. She hadn't thought of it at the time, but now that she was home from the fields and she was alone with the Kwami, now things were really beginning to sink in.

She could easily see Ammon, transformed, going to the palace and talking to the Pharaoh and convincing him that his nephew being married to a Hebrew slave girl was a wish of the gods. Now, he had thought of that yet, was another question. It was only a matter of time. Ammon was an educated man, he would think of something. She was sure of it.

"And! Oh my! Mazel, he would spoil you! You'd never have to skip a meal. He'd make sure you had the healthiest meals every single day! Elisheva too! I just know he'd go to the greatest lengths for you!"

"Tikki! Please...don't," Mazel begged. "I don't want to think about such things."

Tikki would hear nothing of it. "Mazel, he loves you. He told you. HE LOVES YOU! YOU! Think back to all the interactions you had with him as yourself. Both as himself and Chat Noir. He almost transformed in front of his father and all the slaves to save you from being whipped! I think that kind of says something about his feelings for you."

Mazel wouldn't admit that she had thought back to all those times. Especially the time that she had been washing her laundry in the Nile. Her heart raced as she remembered the Crocodile that had come out of nowhere and attacked her. The animal had almost pulled her into the river with it to bring her into its death spin until he had come to his rescue. Using his Cataclysm on the beast, killing it instantly.

Mazel closed her eyes and sighed as Tikki continued to zoom about the little hut with beaming excitement. Things were adding up now. Things that did clearly add up to the fact that Ammon had feelings for her. It had never really crossed her mind she supposed. Before he kept to himself and didn't bother anyone. He kept to his studies and ignored basically everyone around him. Then, one day, he opened up. He interacted with her a few times before he hired her as his personal assistant through the dry season.

She didn't know how to read or write in his language, and he decided he was going to teach her. She supposed at first that she could do a better job as his assistant if she could read and write in Egyptian, but thinking back now, she realised that he was educating her. When she was free, she could find better-paying jobs if she could speak, read and write the local language. Her cheeks flushed now. He had every intention of helping her and her sister earn their freedom sooner, but also help them better their lives. Her mouth hung open.

Tikki giggled and flew in front of Mazel. "You've realised how far back his feelings go, haven't you?"

Mazel still didn't want to admit it. She couldn't. Her head was spinning at the realisation. He would kill for her if that would lead her to a happy life. He was willing to kill the last Akuma before she revealed the identity of both the Akuma and Ladybug. She knew now that was the only reason that her sister still lived.

She placed a hand on her forehead and tried to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling. She slid down the wall of her mud hut and was down on her mat. She had much too much on her mind to think clearly now. She needed more time.

8 8 8

Ammon had returned, and found his father praying to the family altar. He felt a little bit of anger towards his father for this. No doubt he was praying to the gods to knock some sense into him. Ammon growled under his breath in frustration. His father took notice and looked up from his prayers. He glared at Ammon and turned back to the altar, bowing his head in prayer once again.

"Father, don't bother. I am not going to marry Hatshepsut!" he exclaimed.

His father looked up again, this eyes narrowing towards his son. "You are practically an adult, and yet you still act like a child. This is what is best for you."

"I disagree," Ammon hissed back.

"Why are you so against this marriage?" Shen asked his son. His voice still held anger, but his tone was much lower now. "Are you not interested in women?"

"I'm not interested in men, father. I have no interest in Hatshepsut. I love another," Ammon stated. "And don't bother asking whom, because I will never tell. I intend to marry her, and no other."

Shen stood from the altar now and stepped closer to his son. "You are so damn stubborn. A trait I wish you hadn't gotten from me."

Ammon hated it when his father compared the two of them. It always made him feel like he was just a copy of his father, rather than his own person. He personally saw nothing he had in common with his father. His father wasn't exactly someone he inspired to be like. Ammon saw himself as both a better-educated man and more dedicated. His father spent his days praying endlessly and enjoying the foods and drinks that only the rich could. Ammon was angry now that his father thought that his feelings and emotions were anything like this father.

"Well, clearly the Gods wanted me to have such a trait, otherwise I might end up in a loveless marriage," he snapped.

Ammon knew it was a low blow to his father, whose second wife, he had no feelings towards. It was a marriage of convenience for the two of them. She had gotten too old for the brothel that she worked in, and was penniless, and his father was lonely after the death of his first wife, Ammon's mother. His father didn't appreciate such a comment and raised his hand to slap his son. Normally Ammon would have taken any blow willingly, but not this time. As Shen's hand was thrown in Ammon's direction, Ammon stepped forward and he caught his father by the wrist and held him back.

"No," Ammon spit. "You will not strike me over this. I am your son, and you are my father, and up until now, I have done everything you have ever asked of me. I will not waver on this one. The wife I choose will be a wife I hold dear, in life and in death."

He released his father, and Shen stepped back. He was still holding some anger in, but he seemed to respect his son's wishes, even if only a little bit. "I will only give such a woman my blessing if she passes two conditions. Simple for any Lady of Egypt."

"Such as, father?"

"A wife worthy of my son would have to be someone of importance to the kingdom. The daughter of a nobleman for example. A wife of yours must make even me, excited to have her taken into our family. Simply put, she must wow me," Shen explained to Ammon. "And second, she must prove that she is worthy of the Gods."

"There are many ways to prove one's worth to the Gods, how would such a woman do that?" Ammon stated.

"Simple. The same way your mother proved her worth to my father. She was granted a baby by the gods. You know that the gods only bless a Lady of Egypt that she is worthy of a son if she is able to get pregnant with his child. And that must be done before a marriage contract can be signed between two of you."

Ammon knew about such 'suggestions' within his culture. Every Egyptian knew these rules. He got a pain in the pit of his stomach. Mazel could never fulfil such requirements. His father would never approve of him marrying a slave girl. There would be no 'wow' factor for his father. He would rather have his son die than marry a slave girl. Even worse, was Mazel would never have a child with him before marriage. It was against her faith. And she wanted to keep her faith. It was the only way that she would marry him. Things suddenly felt a lot darker to him. This seemed like an impossible task. Even so, he looked at his father, not wanting him to know that these realisations had shaken him a little bit.

"As you wish," Ammon stated.

Before his father or he would say any more, both were interrupted by a palace guard who was escorted in by Akela. Both looked like they were in a sudden rush. "Master Shen, it's your sister, the queen!"

"What is wrong with my sister?" Shen questioned, his eyes going wide with panic.

"She's fallen ill, and won't wake up! Your brother is calling for you and Master Ammon to get to the castle quickly to pray for her."

Ammon's thoughts of marrying Mazel were suddenly thrown back to the back of his mind as he thought of his poor aunt who had been having such terrible health issues since the conceiving of the prince. Shen was already ordering a carriage to the palace, and Ammon was already running to the carriage storage to try and help quicken the setup time. They needed to get to the palace right that second. Though, as he turned the corner, he saw the carriage was in fact nowhere near ready to be taken to the palace. It was rarely used, except for nights of celebration. It could take an hour or more to get it ready. Ammon was sure there just wasn't enough time.

He left their property, and on foot began to head into the city. He could reach the palace faster than the carriage anyway. He moved as quickly as he could, passing people in the busy streets. He ducked and dodged through the crowds, and continued on without a break until he reached the palace walls. The guards, who knew him well, bowed and let him pass.

He quickly entered the palace and made the familiar track to the queen's royal chambers. He burst inside and saw his aunt in her bed, her eyes closed. She looked still. His uncle, the Pharaoh was by her side. A healer was also by the bedside and was looking for the queen. The Pharaoh looked up at Ammon and then rushed to his side.

He took Ammon by the shoulder and guided him out of the bedroom. Ammon followed and glanced back at the queen one last time. When they were outside the bedroom, his Uncle turned to Ammon. It was then that Ammon realised how distraught he was. He felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach.

"What have the healers have to say?"

"They've stated that she's fallen into a fevered sleep. There is an infection from the birth," he explained to his nephew. "The last healer said that it doesn't look good. I'm getting a second opinion."

"And the prince?" Ammon asked.

"He's with a wet nurse," he answered. "I'm going to head to the throne room, and do some praying. I wish to try and summon Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Summon them? What for?" Ammon asked.

He was already walking down the hall, and Ammon felt that he could only follow. He turned back to Ammon as they walked. "I want to summon them because of Ladybug's power. She has the ability to fix things. She always fixes everything the false gods destroy. She must be able to heal Ankhesenamum's condition. I am Ra in human form. I'm sure they won't deny me."

Ammon felt every inch of his body stiffen, and he almost froze in his place. He continued forward, though, frowning at his uncle's hopeful words. It was hitting him like a clay brick. There was nothing either of them could do. They didn't have any such power. And he knew that if the healers thought Ankhesenamum's health was this bad, there was a good chance of her passing over to the afterlife.

They entered the throne room, and his uncle, Tutankhamun walked over to some of the guards in the room. "I want you all to go to every nobleman's house, and tell them to gather here. We are all going to pray for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tell them we wish to summon them here."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

Ammon watched as they quickly left to gather the nobles. Ammon turned back to his uncle, desperate to speak some sense into him, but he found him already in front of the throne room altar praying. Ammon fell silent once again. He couldn't talk some sense into him as himself, but perhaps Chat Noir could. He needed to get Mazel as well. Surely the two of them transformed could talk some sense into his uncle. He turned to sneak away, but his uncle called out to him.

"Come, Ammon, let us pray."

He couldn't deny his uncle. His word was practically law. With a new sense of dread falling through him, he followed his uncle's command, and knelt down beside him, and began to pray for a miracle.

8 8 8

Mazel was shocked when Elisheva burst into the tiny hut. She looked panicked and terrified. "Mazel! It's the queen! She's fallen ill!"

"Keep calm," Mazel stated. She reached for her younger sister and brought her into a comforting grip. Elisheva quickly pushed away and shook her head. Not because she didn't appreciate such affection, but because she wasn't finished.

"You don't understand," Elisheva cried. "The Pharaoh is summoning all of the nobles into the city to pray that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be summoned! The Pharaoh wants to beg for them to save the queen! They just came to fetch Master Shen!"

"Fetch Master Shen? Where is Ammon?" Mazel quickly asked.

"He left on foot as soon as he heard about the queen," Elisheva explained. "I think you should go see him. Talk to him. You can't heal her, I know that now. You need to tell him what you told me."

Mazel knew that was true. Though she knew he would probably be as upset as Elisheva was. She had the hope that if she explained this to him the queen's condition worsened than perhaps they could help him cope before the worse came about. Tikki was now by Mazel's side. The two looked at each other and nodded. "Tikki, transform me."

With a flash, she was transformed. And Elisheva looked on excitedly. "That was the first time I saw you transform! That was so neat!"

Mazel blushed a little in embarrassment but smiled at her sister. "I'll be back later, see you when I get back."

"Be safe!"

"I will."

Mazel left the hut and began to run to the far end of the city to the palace. She raced over the roofs and easily made it towards the end of the city. She jumped over the palace wall with ease. She landed in the garden. A few guards shifted in surprise and pointed their spears at her. She stood upright and stared at them. They backed down and quickly bowed. "Take me to the Pharaoh she stated. He's expecting me."

She did not know the palace as well as Ammon and did not know where the Pharaoh currently was. The guards would know and would escort her to him. They quickly motioned for her to follow them. And she did. They entered the palace. Many noblemen and women were already entering the palace and stopped to stare at her as she entered. Some gasped. And while the staring at her made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, she stared forward. She had to maintain the expression of a noble Goddess. She knew she needed to get through to the Pharaoh once and for all about her abilities. She had to come across as confident. So she ignored their attention. Even as she passed Master Shen, who quickly dropped to his knee's to bow, she still didn't look at him.

She was escorted into the throne room, where she was greeted by an even larger crowd of nobles. The Pharaoh was by an altar and looked up when he noticed the change in the room. She quickly noticed Ammon beside his uncle. He looked to be relieved when he saw her. She tried to focus on the Pharaoh.

"You wished to see me," she said. "About the Queen."

"Yes!" Tutankhamun cried excitedly. "She has an infection from the recent childbirth. She must be saved."

Mazel felt all the eyes in the room on her, and she felt the dread cross her. "I can't help her. I am sorry."

She noticed Ammon slip away, and she knew that he was looking for a safe place to transform. She kept her eyes on the Pharaoh, though. His face had fallen. "Can't? Surely that's impossible. You are a goddess. You have the power. Do you mean you won't? You are not going to deny me, I am Ra in mortal form. The sun rises and sets for me."

"I'm afraid it is impossible," Mazel explained. "I-"

"-but you always fix the destruction. You can fix things," the Pharaoh gasped as he cut her off.

"I can fix the physical damage done to the city. I can't heal people or bring them back from the dead. If I could, I would have saved all the people these false god's killed."

Tutankhamun was visibly angry now. And he had inched closer to her now. His face was twisted in anger now. "I don't care about those peasants. This is the queen we are talking about. She is my wife. You will save her."

"It is impossible! I do not hold such power!" Mazel cried, raising her voice.

Her eyes widened as she witnessed the Pharaoh then raise his hand. She realised he was going to hit her. Years of being a slave trained her to stand still. The fear took over and she was frozen. She readied for the pain she was about to experience. His hand came towards her to slap her, but in midair, it stopped. A hand with gold gauntlets complete with claws had grabbed the Pharaoh by the wrist and stopped him. It was Chat Noir. Gasps filled the room.

"We cannot save the queen. It would be best if you prayed to the appropriate god. Isis falls under what you desire," Chat Noir stated. "We are protectors. We protect Memphis. Nothing more or less. And you will keep your hands off of the Lady Goddess."

Mazel was shocked at how bold Ammon was about this and watched with her mouth hung open. Tutankhamun ripped his hand free from Chat Noir. "How dare you!"

"No, how dare you! Ladybug had done nothing wrong. She protects your people from all dangers. She's risked her life time and time again to protect this city. And the moment there is something she cannot do, you turn against her. She deserves a lot more of your respect than that," he angrily told the Pharaoh.

"C-Chat, please," she begged. "We cannot blame him. He is scared of losing his wife. The person he holds most dear."

She sensed him calming down a little. He moved to her side. He placed an arm around her and drew her to him. She felt very embarrassed, having him do this in front of all the nobles in the city. "I understand how you feel Pharaoh Tutankhamun. I will protect the woman I love at all costs as well. But we can't help you."

She hoped this could calm the Pharaoh, but it didn't. He was glaring at them. "You will leave Memphis then. You are no longer welcome in my city. If you are seen, I will make sure that the guards keep an eye out. If you are seen, you will be arrested on sight. We don't need such disgraceful gods protecting us."

Mazel felt a sharp pain in her chest, but Ammon grasped her hand. "If that's how you feel, then you have just promised the deaths of every person in this room. Don't forget that we saved your life before. We won't be here to save your life or your sons. Not just your people."

"I said, get out," Tutankhamun stated.

Ammon said nothing further, and while still holding Mazel's hand, he turned to the balcony. He took Mazel with him. With an easy leap, they jumped down into the garden. Then, they were over the palace wall with a few more steps. They moved over a few roofs and then they dropped down into an alleyway. Ammon untransformed, and then Mazel followed. She frowned, and he seemed very angry.

"He's so stubborn! Just like my father," he stated in frustration. Mazel couldn't think of anything to say. Tikki quickly jumped in.

"You can't stop protecting the city! You have to stop Hawkmoth!"

"I have no intention of stopping protecting everyone," Mazel whispered.

Ammon seemed surprised by her words. "How can you even think of that? We're not immortal. The guards could still kill you."

Mazel shook her head. "He's upset because his wife is dying. He's desperate."

Ammon's expression softened. "How is it that I can both hate and love the same thing about you?"

Mazel had nothing to say to him. Though he lightly caressed her face. She turned her head away. She couldn't let him touch her like this. She was far too uncomfortable. She heard Tikki giggle at his open affections. "I'm still going to protect everyone."

She heard him sigh. "Well, I guess I have no choice. I'll have to come along and protect you then."

"Geez, you two are gross to listen too," Plagg gagged.

8 8 8

He could sense it. The pain that a young woman was in. He was drawn to it like a fly to honey. He was able to quickly descended upon the young woman who was crying by the Nile riverside. She was crying so hard, that she barely noticed him at first. When she did, she gasped and climbed to his feet.

"W-Who are you?!" she cried.

"I am a friend. Summoned here by your desperate cry for help," he answered.

"You can't help me," she sobbed. "The Gods have spoken."

He could sense the reason for her sadness like she was almost telling him herself. He smiled at her. "Your marriage to the man you love was rejected. You were unable to fall pregnant. The gods didn't give you their blessing…so your lover's father rejected the marriage."

"Y-yes!" she cried. "He is being set up with another! My parents are going to set me up with another."

"So you wish to have a child between the two of you," he expressed.

To his surprise, she shook her head. "He has also forsaken me. I just wish for this pain to leave. I don't want anyone else to feel such pain. I want everyone who wants to be together to have a blessing of the gods," she stated. "I don't want anyone else to suffer my fate."

He laughed. "How noble. I can grant that wish. I just need something from you in return."

"Something from me?"

"Yes. I had someone precious stolen from me. I'll give you all the power you want, but you must get me the stones that were stolen from me. Can you do that? It should be easy for you."

"Can you really grant me such power?" she gasped.

He reached his hand out to her. "Yes, I can. Shake on it, and you will have such power."

She didn't hesitate, and she reached for his hand and took it. He smiled at her. "Thank you, Goddess Tawaret."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Until next time. I'm off for a month starting on the 12th so I will try and pump out more chapters then! See you all then!


	22. Gifts from Surprising Places

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! This is my gift to you all. Please enjoy. I am enjoying a well-deserved holiday with my husband. But as promised I have this chapter for you all. I did a ton of research on Egyptian math systems. I wish I had a use for it in this story…as it was pretty cool. Like…I read their math numbers. It's a lot like those math problems that have been going around on fb lately of pictures of items and they equal a number. And with those pictures you need to figure out the math. They've been plaguing my fb feed for months.

Terms/facts:

Abacus: It's a calculating tool. Also known as a counting frame. They were used all over the world but invented in China in 5000bc. I honestly couldn't find a time frame they were introduced to the Egyptians. My research just says Ancient Egypt. So I'm going to assume, and hope they used them back then. These were frames with long round sticks that went through the frames. They had beads on them and they were pushed around in such a way that helped them calculate things. Egyptians went from left to right and were made of clay and rock. While others went up and down and were made of wood.

Currency: Egypt didn't introduce coin currency until about 500BC. They used other forms of money. Such as bartering, grain currency(used like trading) and metal weights. Around 3000BC they used grain currency. This is what I will use in this chapter. I will be bullshitting the amounts…because I can't find much on it.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 21

Ammon watched his father in front of the altar once again, praying. Still praying for the queen, whose condition had only worsened. Like his advice to the Pharaoh, he was praying to Isis. He had also done so the night before. Despite is the inability to help his aunt as Chat Noir, he still wanted to help her the only way he could. Through worship.

Nothing had changed, though, and this scared Ammon. She was far too wonderful of a person to lose this battle. She had struggled to bring her child into this world. She couldn't just leave this world now. Even for the wondrous afterlife. Though he knew it was likely she would pass. Such an infection wasn't something mortal doctors knew how to heal. He wanted to visit her while he possibly had time. And today was such a day. He had some of the farm's accounts he had to submit to the palace accounts. A visit while there was a must for him.

As he was preparing the papyrus scrolls with the accounts, and a pouch full of grain for paying their tax fees, Akela knocked on the clay doorway to his bedroom and office space. He and Luziga looked up from the paperwork.

"Hello, Akela," Ammon greeted. "What is it? Does my father wish to see me?"

Akela shook her head. "No. I asked for the morning off from Master Shen. I wish to visit the palace with you. I have some payments I wish to submit. Can I come with you?"

Ammon looked at Luziga, who was going to accompany him to the palace, but then looked at Akela. She never took time off. He knew this was probably important if she wanted to attend with him. Something unusual. "Yes, of course, Akela."

He reached over the table and grabbed a cloth bag from Luziga who was going to carry the important bag for him. He gave her a small smile. "Luziga, why don't you see if the kitchen needs some help? If they don't, then ask my father. I will be back a little bit after lunch."

"Yes, Master Ammon," she replied with a bow.

Ammon placed the bag's thick strap over his shoulder and looked at Akela. "I am ready. Are you?"

"Y-Yes," she answered. Though Ammon could sense some uneasiness on Akela. They set out and began to travel through the city. As they travelled, he noticed her looking more nervous. She clearly had something serious on her mind.

"Akela, are you alright?" he asked. "You seem agitated."

"N-no, I'm fine."

Her hand reached inside a bag she had over her shoulder, though it was much smaller than Ammon's. Her hands trembled as she peered inside, and then closed the bag and secured it back on her shoulders. Ammon was far from convinced. He frowned and looked at her. "I'm not convinced, Akela. What business do you have at the accounts?"

She looked to the ground in front of her. She was silent for several minutes, even as they continued closer to the palace. She bit her lips and finally looked up at Ammon. "It's Amir's account."

"Oh…" Ammon answered realising that she was going to retrieve the grain she had put in the account. Akela had paid off her debts many years earlier and continued to work for Shen as a free woman. Her children were all gone now. She had taken in her only grandchild months earlier. A free child, and was putting money aside for him for the day she was no longer around. Something she had probably set up with Shen's blessing. No one used accounts except for the farmers and tax collectors through the palace. "What are you doing with the grain?"

She tightened her grip on the bag she held closely. "That's why I asked to come with you. I need someone from your household for what I wish to do with my grain."

"Oh…?"

She nodded quietly. "I wish to…donate the grain."

"Donate…what do you need me for if you wish to donate it? You could simply take it to the orphanage…or the temple, wherever you wish to donate it too," Ammon explained.

"I don't want to donate it to either…though I'm sure they would appreciate it. I need you because I want to donate i…to…some slaves accounts."

His eyes went wide and he stopped in his place. "…What…?"

She nodded, stopping in place and turned to face him. "I want to use it to pay off young Elisheva and Mazel's debt. At least most of it. I know there isn't enough to pay it off completely…but some of it."

Ammon's heart raced in his chest. He couldn't have heard this correctly. There was no way he heard this right. "You want to donate to Mazel's debt? Her and her sister's debt?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Elisheva was important to Amir…I think he loved her. And Mazel has sacrificed so much. She saved my life. And she was punished for it. They both deserve their freedo-"

She wasn't able to finish her words as Ammon had grabbed hold of her and held her in an embrace. She gasped. Her eyes were wide. "M-Master A-A-Ammon!"

"You are amazing," he exclaimed.

He released her, and she stumbled back in surprise. She was confused by his reaction. "Master…I don't understand."

"I feel the same about the two!" he stated factly. "I've been wanting to grant them their freedom, but my father would never me to do it. He would prevent it I'm sure. I'm just so relieved."

Akela's eyes were wide, and he could see her trying to piece this information together. "Master Ammon…do you have…an interest in Mazel?" His mouth froze in mid opening. "I realise how forward this is…please forgive me."

"Akela…you are wise," he muttered. "You notice more than my own father."

"So…it is true. You do have a special interest in Mazel. I thought I was overlooking things…but breakfast the other day. Your father complained to the mistress of the house, saying that you were in love with someone. That you intended to marry them…that was Mazel, isn't it."

Akela was far too wise sometimes. He didn't know how to react. So he just nodded. She smiled. "Fate is a funny thing sometimes…isn't it?"

"You think we're fated?" Ammon stated. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

She nodded. "You're very protective of her. I've seen and heard about what you've done to protect her. You stood up to both your father and uncle for her sake."

He lightly nodded. "Yeah…I did…my uncle was especially risky because…because…"

He trailed off. He looked at Akela and she was smiling. "Amir knew she was city's guardian. I realised after he passed…he use to speak in his sleep. And before his death, he told Mazel that he protected her to protect Elisheva. Who better to protect his best friend than her guardian sister? I wasn't sure about your connection until just now."

She had tricked him. He wanted to protest her tricking him, but she chuckled. He knew that she knew him better than his own father did. He just shook his head. "You tricky old woman."

She sent him a smile and turned back to look at the road head. They were right near the palace now. "Let us go. I don't have much time, Master Ammon."

"Right," Ammon replied. She had clearly said more than she needed to, and she was ready to change the subject. The guards at the palace gates moved aside when they saw him. They walked through the sandy garden, and into the side of the palace. Walking through a corridor they walked side by side to the area for where the servants worked. The hidden kitchens, storage and the dorms for the staff. They continued down until they reached an office. It was full of a few Egyptian men and women who were sitting at tables and desks. Small mountains of grain surrounding them as they counted and collected the grain for the kingdom. On their desks were their Abacus tools. A woman approached them. She gave Ammon a quick bow. "Good morning, Master Ammon. What brings you here today?"

"I have some of the taxes for the season, and some spreadsheets for the will be delivered to the palace at harvest time. Based on what we were able to grow this season," Ammon explained. He removed the cloth bag from his shoulders and then removed the papyrus scrolls, and the small and full pouch of the grain pieces. The woman began to open the scrolls and look over the accounts. She marked things on her own papyrus paper, and then quickly took a rough count of the grain pieces. When complete, she turned to an older man and passed him the scrolls, money and her own scroll.

"All taken care of, Master Ammon. Anything else today?" she asked.

He turned and motioned to Akela. "Our houses head servant has an account my father set up. She wishes to withdraw her grain."

Akela stepped forward and opened her bag. She brought out her own papyrus scroll and a small pouch of grain. I have this amount. Plus what is in my account. I wish to split it between two other accounts."

The woman stared at Akela for a moment and glanced at Ammon. He nodded. "As the one in charge of the house accounts, I consent to her doing this for our slaves."

"Yes…of c-course," she stated. It was not a normal request in the least. He knew that. Akela knew that as well. The woman opened up Akela's scroll and studied it for a few moments. "What are the names of the slaves?"

The woman looked over her pile of scrolls in their organised shelves. "Mazel and Elisheva. They are sisters," Akela stated.

The woman pulled out one scroll, and then searched for another one. She walked back to her desk and opened up the second scroll. Reading it upside down, Ammon realised it was the accounts copy of Akela's scroll. The woman looked it over. "Alright…so you have about ten bundles of wheat. And about two broken down into this bag. So in total, you have ten bundles of wheat. It says here that both girls have about twenty bundles of debt left each. With this split between them, that's fourteen bundles left of debt each."

Akela gasped. "Is that it?"

"Both of them have that amount?" Ammon asked, surprised. "Mazel has been paying off Elisheva's debt for many years now. How was it they have the same amount of debt?"

The woman looked over the papyrus scroll and pulled it out looking at the accounts further back. She nodded. "I can see where this Mazel started to pay for the sister's debt. About eight months ago, the sisters got a pay increase, and this girl, Elisheva, began to pay for Mazel's debt. There's a note here that she did it quietly. I see that your father, Master Shen approved it….hmmm, I see Mazel getting a pay cut shortly after the pay increase. They just kind of caught up to each other over time. Mazel's paying more towards her sister's debt than most of the slaves….interesting."

Akela nodded. "She skips meals so they won't be deducted from her pay. More to go towards the debt."

"She…does that?" Ammon asked. He had no idea she was skipping meals for Elisheva. He imagined that was very hard. And then he remembered that she must feed Tikki as well. There was another bit of food gone. She was very small, like the other slaves. But even so, she didn't look exactly health, even compared to them. He felt a tug of pain fill him. And then anger. How could she just do that to herself? She loved how kind and selfless she was, but that couldn't possibly be good for her. Was she never really taking care of herself? "How much does Mazel make in a season?" Ammon asked. His father took care of the slave accounts, and Ammon didn't know anyone's wage.

The woman looked over the scroll. "Five bundles a year."

"And Elisheva?"

"Ten bundles."

"They're both so close," Ammon stated. He wanted her debt paid off as soon as possible. He bit his lip. He turned to the woman. "Thank you for your time. That will be all."

Ammon signed off on the accounts, and the two left the accounts office and headed back to the palace garden. The elderly woman turned to look at Ammon when she was sure that they were alone. She was smiling.

"Master Ammon…I know you said earlier that you wanted to pay off her debt…and I have an idea how to hide it from your father," Akela stated.

Ammon was intrigued.

8 8 8

There were few nights that Mazel slept a full night. She rarely ever slept more than a few hours. Last night was one of the rare nights that she actually slept. She was in a lighter sleep state when she heard Elisheva stir. She heard her sister head for their bucket of water for her morning drink. She listened to her sister walk around their little hut, getting dressed and ready for the busy day.

Even when her sister froze, and gasped, Mazel didn't wake up. She was comfortable, though she felt a little stiff and sore. She heard her sister call her name.

"M…..Mazel."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She was already dressed in her long white dress and ready for work. She stared at Mazel with wide eyes. Mazel blinked a few times and looked at her sister. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to you!?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

She was still laying down when Elisheva pointed to Mazel's stomach. She was confused, and slowly sat up. Though when she did, she found herself stiff and sore. Still half asleep, she forced herself to sit up. She felt heavier, and she struggled with it for a moment. Then she looked down at her stomach that her sister seemed so surprised by. It took a moment for Mazel to understand why.

She was round and full. Her breasts were also swollen and fuller looking. Her eyes were wide, and she began to tremble. "W-Whhhhhat!? What is going on?"

"You….you look like you're with child!" Elisheva gasped.

Mazel didn't know what to say, or how to react. She turned to look for Tikki. The poor exhausted Kwami was still asleep. Mazel snatched her up and began to shake her awake as she began to freak out. "Tikki! Wake up!"

Tikki woke up with a start. She zoomed out of her hands and looked around, expecting there to be danger. She saw nothing and looked at Elisheva who was crying now out of confusion and fear. Then she turned to Mazel. It took Tikki a moment to gasp when she saw her round pregnant looking belly.

"Tikki! What's going on? Is it real?!"

Tikki carefully approached Mazel's body and pressed her little paw to the pregnant looking belly. Her paw began to glow red, and Mazel felt a warmth from her friend's touch. Tikki drew away. Her blue eyes looked at Mazel sadly. "Well…what is it?"

"Well…I have good news and bad news," Tikki stated.

"What's the bad news?" she questioned.

"Well, this is an Akuma's doing. You were...I guess cursed by one sometime during the night. There is a baby in there. Though…not a real baby. More like a phantom of a baby."

"I don't know what that means…what's the good news?" Mazel asked.

"Well…" Tikki stated. "You aren't actually pregnant. This curse just mimics a baby. While I can sense something in there…it's not real. You won't give birth to anything. This will go away if you purify the Akuma."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Mazel cried. "These Akuma's sometimes take weeks to show their faces!"

"Well, that's where more good news comes from," Tikki explained. The Kwami turned to Elisheva. "I need you to get Ammon for me. If he can't, get him to get Plagg, he needs to hear this too."

"R-Right," Elisheva said. Her fear disappeared for the moment, and a look of determination fell over her face. She disappeared from the hut.

Tikki turned back to Mazel. "Basically Mazel, this Akuma put some of its magic in you. It probably doesn't even realise. I can sense that this Akuma is tracking you…not for anything menacing reason…rather, as a form of protecting."

"So…it's spying on me?" Mazel stated factly. "How is that a good thing?"

"Not you…just the baby. It's watching this Phantom baby…which is part of the Akuma. Plagg and I could track this. We can hunt this Akuma down and it wouldn't even know it. We could fix this rather quickly."

Mazel tried to stand but felt the new found extra weight make her feel a million times heavier. This was by far the most uncomfortable thing Mazel had ever felt in her life. "Are you sure about that? I can't possibly get out of work today without being seen. I'm sure they will call witchcraft upon seeing me."

"That's what Ammon is for. If he can excuse you himself, then we can avoid this and solve this soon," Tikki smiled proudly.

Elisheva burst back into the hut. "We have a problem. Ammon left for the palace already…and he might not be back until this afternoon."

Tikki's face fell. "Oh…I didn't account for that."

"What do you mean you didn't account for that?!" Mazel cried. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Mazel, keep calm, we can fix this," Tikki explained.

"How!" Panic was filling Mazel now. She was ready to scream and burst into tears all at once.

Tikki began to fly around the little hut. She was trying to formulate a plan in her head. She stopped and looked at Elisheva. "You need to tell them that Mazel is sick and can't work those fields. I can sense Plagg from here. I will hunt them down myself."

"Are you sure that will work?" Mazel stated. Tears fell down her cheeks. She was so scared.

"Stay here, keep calm, I'll take care of telling Ammon and Plagg. Just stay calm. Even though the pregnancy is fake, you're still getting hormonal and emotional. Keep strong."

Tikki zoomed out of the hut, leaving the two sisters. Elisheva was nervous and looked at her sister. "I have to go now. I'm late. I'll make sure that Master Shen understands that you're too sick to possibly work."

Mazel nodded. Elisheva began to head out the door when she heard a loud gasp and stepped back inside. Kwamza stepped inside. He looked right at Mazel. He moved inside, and then Shen entered the hut. Mazel's eyes went wide. She tried to cover her belly with her hands, but she knew it was no use. They had seen her. She was silent and could think of no words to say to her master.

He spoke up. "It's just as the goddess said. Mazel, you've been blessed by a goddess. She has called for me to summon you to the temple. You are to come with me."

Mazel shook her head. "N-no," she protested.

Kwamza stepped to her and grabbed her by the arm. His tall and strong frame trapping her. She looked to her master, who was smiling proudly. Then to Elisheva who was shaking with fear. Her instincts to be the stronger older sister kicked in. "I'll be okay, Elisheva."

They began to take her away now, and Mazel hoped that she would be.

A/N: I will update before the New Year. My goal is to get two chapters up before January 9th! As that's when I'm back to work.

Share some feedback everyone. I hope this chapter isn't as weird as I think it was. Some really important things are coming up now.


	23. Like Moths to a Flame

A/N: As promised to all my lovelies. This is a quick chapter, as I have a big Christmas dinner to attend. I'm meeting all of my husband's aunts, uncles and cousins for the first time. No pressure or anything. Thank you for the continued support everyone, especially since I haven't kept up my writing schedule. I am just so busy. Enjoy everyone.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 22

Akela had departed from Ammon after her business at the palace was taken care of. Ammon had tried to visit with his aunt, but his uncle, Pharaoh Tutankhamun had forbidden everyone except himself and doctors to see her. Even Ammon had been unable to visit his aunt. Feeling defeated, Ammon decided to return home. As he walked through the streets he felt Plagg begin to fidget and shift around inside his wig. Plagg usually just snoozed, but now he was clearly trying to get Ammon's attention. He looked around before he slipped into a back alley. The cat like Kwami poked his head out from the wig.

"Tikki's nearby. She's trying to find us," Plagg stated seriously.

Ammon very rarely heard such a serious tone from Plagg and shifted around looking for Mazel. He couldn't see her. His eye caught a flash of red behind him and he whirled around to see the Red Kwami zooming toward him. He looked behind her for Mazel, but there was no sight of the young woman. Tikki came to a complete stop in front of him and was waving her hands frantically.

"You need you back at the farm right now," Tikki cried.

Plagg escaped from Ammon's wig, and floated in front of her. "Is there an Akuma attacking the farm?"

"N-No!" Tikki cried. "An Akuma has placed a curse on Mazel."

Ammon's eyes went wide. "W-What!? Is she alright?"

Tikki turned to him. "It's really hard to explain. This Akuma isn't exactly evil. I can sense that she has good intentions. It's just…what she did."

"What the heck did she do to Mazel?" Plagg questioned.

Tikki was still looking at Ammon, but her little paw began to glow, and she pressed it to Plagg's forehead. It took only a moment for Plagg to push away. "Gah, that's messed up!" he cried.

"I haven't told Mazel yet, because she's freaking out. Ammon, this Akuma has impregnated any woman in the city who needs to _prove_ that she can carry a child. So basically, Mazel is pregnant with a baby that isn't actually real, but kind of is and isn't your baby. I need to know, did your father tell you that you needed a baby to have a blessing from the gods. To marry Mazel I mean."

Plagg turned to Ammon, a chuckle escaped him. "Just the other day. Said that the gods had to approve of her by making a baby."

The color escaped from Ammon's face, his mouth had fallen open and he was silent from the news. Tikki frowned when she heard Plagg give her the answer she needed. "Mazel isn't even a little pregnant. She's fully term. She's scared and she doesn't know what's going on. I told her that the baby isn't real, and it will go away once the Akuma is stopped. Which is true. I need you to get home and tell your father Mazel is too sick to work. I can track the Akuma based on the magic it used. We need to defeat it before anyone see's Mazel. There's no telling what could happen."

Ammon was still stunned at the news that Mazel was with child. Even if it wasn't a real baby. Even more that Tikki was saying it was his baby. He felt a twinge of regret fill him. His father had made this impossible condition, and now Mazel was suffering the consequences of his desire to make her his wife. Despite Plagg's continued laughing, he knew he had to get serious about this. He grabbed Plagg and stuffed him back under the wig. He motioned for Tikki to under the wig too. "Let's go. I'll fix this."

As soon as the two Kwami were secure under the wig, Ammon adjusted it. He tried to look normal, before he headed back into the crowded street, and headed back to his home. He tried to not run, but jogged so he wasn't sticking out too badly within the crowd. He imagined Mazel alone in her hut crying and alone. It was nearly past noon now, and he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surely someone would have checked on Mazel by now. He hoped that Elisheva had convinced someone that Mazel was too sick to leave the hut.

He broke out into a full run when he was at the edge of his father's land, and headed in the direction of the slave huts at the edge of the property. He was barely past his own house, when he heard young Elisheva's voice. "Master Ammon! Please stop!"

He did as she pleaded, and he turned to look at her. He noticed her tear stained face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Dread filled him. "Did something else happen to her?!"

She nodded as she burst into tears again. "You're father, Master Shen, he took her away."

"Away? Where, and why?!"

She was crying fully now, but tried to answer his questions. "An akuma showed up to the house. It said it was the goddess Tawaret. She told your father that she blessed a slave girl with a baby. He found Mazel, and she was taken to the temple. I don't know why. Please, we have to save her."

"You don't need to ask me of that, I am going to save her," Ammon stated. "Plagg, transfo-"

Tikki flew out from under the wig and waved her hands. "No!"

"Why?" Ammon questioned.

Plagg came out of the wig too and explained. "This Akuma is attached to both you and Mazel through this baby. She will sense you coming. If you transform, she very well might figure out that the father is Chat Noir."

"So what do you suggest then?" Ammon cried.

"She'll go check it out for us," Tikki said, pointing at Elisheva.

"Her?" Ammon asked.

"Me?" Elisheva asked, surprised. Her crying mostly stopped, except for a few stray tears.

"I'll go with her," Tikki explained. "Check it out, and then come report to you. If you have to transform, I'll signal Plagg. Will you do it Elisheva?"

"If something happens to her, Mazel will murder me," Ammon explained. "I don't like this plan."

"It's not up to you…" Elisheva whispered. "I want to save my sister. I want to help anyway I can…I want to go with Tikki."

"I'll keep her safe," Tikki promised. "If worse comes to worse, I can get close enough to transform Mazel."

Ammon hated this plan, but Elisheva reminded him so much of Mazel. Right down to her stubbornness. He groaned in annoyance. "Alright, fine. But I'll be nearby."

8 8 8

Mazel was terrified. She was sitting in a corner of the temple with dozens of other girls. And they were still bringing in more women. From all ages and walks of life. Guards from the palace, worshippers, and priests also filled the temple. Sitting by the altar was the Akuma. She was the strangest Akuma that Mazel had seen yet. Most of them had human bodies and the head of animals. The only thing about this Akuma that even resembled that of a human was the fact it walked like a human.

Its head and body looked like the ever dangerous animal, the hippopotamus that lived in the Nile. Though its hands and legs looked like that of a cat, complete with claws. Its tail was much larger, and looked like a crocodile to Mazel. The Akuma was naked, except for the royal headdress on top of her head. The akuma looked pregnant, and her breasts drooped, like with any breasts that were heavy with milk. This was Tawaret, goddess of fertility and childbirth.

There were more girls being brought in now, and Mazel estimated there were over fifty women in the temple now. Priests escorted the girls to the larger group. They huddled together in fear. Mazel walked as some of the priests began to try and talk to some of the girls. Many of the girls were too far gone from shock and terror to even answer.

Tawaret rose to her feet and wandered over to the group of women. She watched over them like a flock of cattle. She was smiling. "There is no need to be frightened. I have blessed you all with a gift. I know many of you have been wanting a child for so long."

The words weren't comforting. More cries echoed through the temple. Mazel tried to remain calm, knowing that she had to have a clear head if she wished to stop this Akuma. Mazel watched as a finely dressed priest stopped beside Tawaret. He was a tall man, but carried a little extra weight. Like the other priests, he was fed well in return for their dedication to the temple.

"There is a very special one amongst them," she heard him speak to Tawaret. "You'll know her when she appears. Keep an eye out for her. She'll be the key to this."

Tawaret nodded and looked back to the crowd of girls. "Please, do not fear me. Rejoice in this gift."

She repeated herself, though used different words. This had no effect on the women. More priests joined in talking to the women, and Mazel heard them begin to interrogate them on what led them to being chosen by Tawaret. Mazel had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't a gift. This was a hunt. Mazel's eyes were on the head priest. The akuma had let him talk above her. She acted like a loyal servant to him. Akuma's answered to no one. No one, but Hawkmoth. Mazel swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

The day that Hawkmoth had come after Ammon. She knew he had come after Ammon knowing that he was a nobleman. He didn't know who Mazel was. Just that Ladybug was a slave girl. She had saved him from Hawkmoth that day as herself. Hawkmoth knew. He knew that Ammon was in love with her. That such a marriage was forbidden, unless blessed by the gods.

Mazel looked down at her round stomach. _'He couldn't figure out who I was…so he is using this Akuma…he's…he did this to me to trap me.'_

Mazel had to resist grabbing her wood bead necklace protectively. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She had to protect her miraculous at all costs.

Her attention was drawn back to the scene when an Egyptian peasant was pulled from the crowd. She cried out. "This one had an affair with a married man," a priest stated.

She screamed, and was brought to her knees. It took only a moment for a whip to be brought out and she was whipped across the back. Not once. Three times. Mazel winced with every cry, remembering all the times she herself had been whipped. She closed her eyes and looked away.

Even as more women were questioned, and some were whipped and punished, she didn't look up. She was powerless to do anything. Tikki wasn't with her. She couldn't transform and fight. She was as helpless as these other women. Hours passed, and the questioning didn't stop. Every one of these women were questioned until they broke. It was far too much for her. And it didn't help her any when she was grabbed by a priest and pulled to her feet.

She yelped in surprise and looked up stunned. There was the priest in front of her, who was still painfully grabbing her arm. Tawaret was nearby, as was the head priest. Even worse was Shen. He was just behind the priest, watching her. He was smiling. "Go on, Mazel. Please, tell us about this miracle."

"You're not Egyptian, are you?" the priest sneered.

Mazel shook her head. "I'm a Hebrew."

The priest looked back Shen. "And she's one of your slaves, you said?"

"Yes," Shen stated. "She's been a slave for me for nine years now."

"So, are you a practicing Hebrew?" the priest asked.

"A little…" Mazel stated. "I pray before I rest. I don't have the means to worship as I would like to."

"You allow your slaves to worship false gods?" the priest asked Shen.

"O-oh…I don't really bother with…converting them," Shen stated. "From my experience they are never truly Egyptian anyway."

The priest looked back at Mazel. "Is she married?"

"No, of course not," Shen stated. "None of my slaves are permitted to marry until their debt is paid."

The priest looked her over. "Are you having secret relations with another slave?" Mazel shook her head. "What about a servant?" She shook her head.

"Mazel, do you know why you've been blessed?" Shen asked her.

She did, but she didn't say so. She just shook her head. "N-No, Master Shen, please, I don't know. I didn't ask for a baby or want one."

"She's lying," the head priest stated. He came forward. "Tell the truth girl. You're having an affair with someone, aren't you?"

"No! I'm not," she cried.

The head priest grabbed her and threw her to the temple floor. She caught herself and was ready to protest, but she heard a scream. They stopped and looked to the entrance. A guard was bringing in Elisheva. Mazel gasped. Her reaction was noticed by the head priest. He smiled as he saw the child. Mazel knew he recognized Elisheva. He approached the child.

"Master Shen, who is this child. This girl seemed to know her," he asked.

Shen looked at Elisheva. "This is Mazel's younger sister."

"Oh, well then," the head priest chuckled. He drew out a short dagger from his robes and pressed it to Elisheva's cheek. "Mazel, you will tell us why you were blessed, or I will cut this child's face."

Mazel felt her blood boil. She looked at her owner. He glanced at her. His eyes were also wide to where this situation had come too. "If you allow anything to happen to my sister, you will be the first person I come after."

Shen was taken back by Mazel's threat. She knew as soon as she said it, she had gone too far. A palace guard pushed her to the ground. Another gave a warning crack on the temple floor. She knew she was going to be punished. It was punishable by death to threaten a noble. She suspected they would try and whip the answers out of her first though.

"Mazel! Please! Don't tell them!" Elisheva cried.

The head priest struck Elisheva on the back of her head with the butt of the dagger as a warning. She gasped. "N-No! Master Shen, stop this madness. I don't know anything!"

"Whip her until she tells us why she was blessed," this priest ordered.

The guard, with whip in hand walked towards her, and lifted the whip to strike her. Mazel felt her eyes burning. She didn't know what she could do to stop this. She was powerless. She closed her eyes to ready herself for the bite of the whip.

"He's here," she heard Tawaret state matter of factly.

This was followed by gasps through the room. She felt a loud thud in front of her, and the crack of the whip. She heard a low grunt, and opened her eyes. She looked up, to see Chat Noir standing in front of her. He had his arm raised and had taken the blow from the whip. Just like he had before. He turned and looked back at her. He reached down for her. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. When she was standing up right, he quickly put his arm around her protectively. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she gasped.

Everyone in the temple had their eyes on the two of them. Shen stared at the two of them, his eyes wide and his brain trying to process what he was seeing. The head priest was smiling. Mazel knew that he now had the final piece that he had been looking for. He knew for certain now that Mazel was indeed Ladybug. He kept his knife on Elisheva, stopping Chat Noir from attacking. Tawaret was watching, a smile coming over her.

"It's him. I can sense it. He is the father," she cried out. Ammon turned to look at the Akuma. He glared at her. He tightened his grip on Mazel. She could sense how stressed he was by the situation. She could also tell that he was incredibly angry.

"C-Chat Noir, you're the father of her baby?" Shen gasped. "B-but I thought that you and the Goddess Ladybug were lovers?"

The head Priest grabbed Elisheva and brought her to her feet, and still threatened her by the knife. "She is Ladybug. But neither of them are Gods. They are both false gods, just like all the others. Why else would they deny saving the queen."

Mazel didn't know if she should deny his claim. Being that it was true. She, nor Ammon were gods. Everyone just assumed they were. They had the same magic as Hawkmoth had. Ammon still held her and at his father. Although Shen had no idea that he was staring at his son, he still looked as shocked as Ammon imagined he would be if he knew that his son was currently holding his intended bride. "This baby isn't a real child. As soon as this false goddess is defeated, all these pregnancies will disappear." He looked at Tawaret. "And you're being used, just like all the others before you. Hawkmoth promises are worthless."

"B-but…he gave me the power to help all these women," Tawaret gasped.

"But he wanted my power in exchange, didn't he?" Ammon stated. "You helped him reveal all these women. Woman who can't be with the ones they love. Someone who had to keep their love a secret. You revealed them, and they were whipped as punishment. You didn't bless them, you cursed them."

"I…I don't understand," Tawaret stated. She looked hurt and confused.

"Did it not cross your mind that maybe, just maybe some part of our society the rules just wrong. There are plenty of people in this city who are forced and pressured into loveless marriages. Then they find love, but have to keep it a secret."

Mazel knew that he was speaking from experience. She tightened her grip on him. He turned back to look at her. He whispered. "Elisheva has Tikki. I'll get her for you, so take this."

He released her, and passed her his staff. She felt fear fill her. He needed her to defend herself long enough for him to save Elisheva. She held the staff to her, ready to defend herself. Ammon approached the head priest. "Now you will let go of that child."

He pressed the knife harder to her skin, breaking it, letting a thin trail of blood down her cheek. "I said, let her go."

"I will kill her," he threatened.

"You even hurt her, I will take your life," Ammon warned.

The priest glared at Ammon, and began to press the knife harder. It was the only thing Ammon needed. He leapt at the priest, with his claw's bearing. He released Elisheva and jumped back. Before Ammon could reach him though he called out. "Nooroo! Transform me!"

The words stopped Ammon for only a moment. There was a bright pink flash, and in the priest's place was Hawkmoth. The Miraculous user that the two of them had only seen twice before. Elisheva ran from her place and headed towards her sister. "Mazel!"

The sisters reunited in an embrace. Hidden in Elisheva's dress, a worried Tikki popped her head out. "Mazel, hurry up and transform."

Ammon looked at her and nodded. "I'll stop Hawkmoth, you purify the Akuma."

She couldn't possibly transform in front of everyone in the temple. Even though they all knew, she couldn't bring herself to admit to them that she was in fact Ladybug. She looked around and looked at Tawaret. She was still stunned, and perhaps now realizing that she has been just a tool. She looked frightened, and unsure what she was too do. Then Mazel looked down at Tikki, and reached out for the little Kwami. Her wants weren't important. Despite there being a warrant for her arrest, the city needed her. This poor possessed soul needed her. She picked up Tikki from her hiding place. Tikki smiled at Mazel. She smiled back.

"Tikki, transform me."

A/N: Next chapter will be out before the New Year. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a blast to write.


	24. Giving up the Miraculous

A/N: So yeah. It's been a while. I assure you all. I wanted to write this chapter so badly. But a million and a half things have happened. I quit one job that was so bad I had to quit without a job lined up, had to go back on my anti-depressants that I had been off for several years. Back in counseling too. Then I've been working full time on my side business as that is my only income right now. So writing hasn't been an option. However, I had such a productive weekend, I am taking today to write. Going to pump this chapter out and post the edited chapters. So that's my excuse. I want to finish this one so badly! Because I have some really cool other fanfic's planned, plus my original fiction I want to write. Not to mention all the other Ladybug and Chat Noir's through history I have a ton I want to write about. There are 11 more chapters for this one. For a total of 34 chapters that include the prologue and epilogue in that count. So here we go!

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 23

When the flash of light faded, Mazel felt Tikki's power and warmth fill her as if to comfort the unsure girl. She stood there, looking at the stunned crowd, but she turned back to look at Tawaret. Mazel was still holding her sister's hand and holding Cat Noir's staff she approached the Akuma. The false goddess looked terrified. Mazel held out the staff and shrunk it down before putting it in her dress's scarf belt.

"I'm not going to hunt you," she told the frightened Akuma. "I'm here to help you. What is your name? You're real name, I mean."

The Akuma's eyes were wide as she stared at Mazel. Even more confused. Mazel reached her hand out to the possessed girl again. "My name is Mazel," she introduced herself. This is my sister, Elishiva."

Slowly, the Akuma reached for Mazel's outreached hand and took it. "H-Halima," she stated. "My name is Halima."

"I'm afraid you've been tricked, Halima. Hawkmoth is no god, and he is not a god. He was using you to steal my power and expose who I really was," Mazel explained. "But he is right. I'm not a goddess, but I never claimed to be one either. I was given this power to protect the people. That's all I want to do."

Halima, burst into tears. Mazel lightly squeezed her hand. "I don't know if I can."

"Mazel! Watch out!" she heard Ammon's voice from across the temple. He had been trading blows against Hawkmoth, but Hawkmoth was looking at Mazel and Halima, his face covered with a pink butterfly outline. Mazel turned back to Halima who was holding either side of her head and was physically in pain. Her face darkened and she glared at Mazel and then took a swing at her. Mazel jumped back and grabbed her sister, pulling her back protectively.

Mazel quickly grabbed Chat Noir's staff from her belt and used it to deflect an attack. Mazel stepped back, standing in front of Elisheva, protect her. "Stay behind me."

"Yes!" Elisheva stated. The large Akuma attacked Mazel once again, and Mazel struck her down. She glanced back at Ammon and Hawkmoth. They were struggling near the temple entrance. Chat Noir was using his claws while Hawkmoth was using his bare hands to attempt to attack the two.

"Halima, you said you wanted to help people, this isn't it. Stop listening to him. You don't need him!" Mazel cried out.

The Akuma stopped even replying and her attacks were more like a wild animal. Her cat like attacks was random and had no apparent plan to them. Mazel was terrified, but she still deflected some of the attacks. She was being pushed back, taking Elisheva with her. The shocked people in the temple mostly ran and shifted from both battles going on, but the guards were now surrounding them, ready to make an arrest on the Pharaoh's behalf. Mazel had to get her sister to safety. There was no telling how far the guards would go to arrest her. She had to protect her sister. She struck Tawaret across the face with the pole, and while the Akuma flinched she grabbed her sister quickly by the waist and leaped into the air. She jumped up onto the statue of Horus. She finally leaped through one of the holes in the roof, taking Elisheva with her. Both sister's ended up on the roof. Mazel didn't give herself a month to stop. Still holding her sister she leaped off the roof, landing in the streets below. She dropped Elisheva down and then headed to the temple entrance once again. "Elisheva, you need to run. Hide somewhere. Don't get caught. I'll come for you when this is over. Just do it, now!"

Mazel was now near the entrance of the temple, near where Hawkmoth and Chat Noir were still fighting. She tightened her grip on her partner's pole. She needed to return it to him. She stepped forward, beginning to run. She jumped in the air, leaping over the two.

"Chat!" she called. He looked up quickly. When he did, she threw his pole at him. He reached up and caught it. He sent her a smile.

"Thank you, Ladybug!" he replied.

"I want you to beat that butterfly off his face. He's controlling Halima. I know she'll let me free her without him in her head."

"Will do," he promised.

She continued back into the heart of the temple, where the Akuma was making her way to the roof of the temple after her. Mazel grabbed her yo-yo from her waist and spun it around. She threw it, wrapping it around the Akuma, tying her up. With a yank, she pulled her to the ground.

"Halima, I know you're in there. Don't listen to him," she stated. She approached the struggling Akuma. She glanced back long enough to see that Chat Noir had split his staff into two pieces and was striking Hawkmoth around long enough to distract him from Halima.

Mazel looked down at the Akuma and found her crying. Halima was in a fetal position and was sobbing uncontrollably. "I just wanted to help them."

"You can still help them," Mazel stated. "If you give up the power he gave you, everything will go back to normal."

"How do I do that?"

Mazel knelt down beside her. "There is an item on your body. It holds the power. If we break that, we can destroy the source of your power."

Mazel loosened her yo-yo's grip on the Akuma and released her. She brought the yo-yo into her hand and raised it into the air. "Lucky charm!"

A small charm fell into Mazel's hand. She looked it over and showed it to Halima who looked at it. It was a tiny Tawaret amulet but was spotted in red and black, just like a Ladybug. "What does it mean?" Halima asked.

"Well, while I maybe not a real goddess, I do believe my power was given to me by a real god, I believe this is his message to you," Mazel explained. "The Goddess Tawaret is the goddess of fertility and childbirth, isn't she?"

"Yes…and an amulet of her means you will be protected by her," Halima explained. "So…she's looking out for me…maybe?"

"She could be," Mazel explained. She passed it to the Akuma, and she held it close to her chest. She began to sob harder. She reached for an item hidden by her side and passed it to Mazel. It was an ivory dagger. Mazel took it and looked at Halima questionably.

"The day he showed up…I was going to take my life with that dagger," she explained.

"This is the source of the power he gave you?" Mazel asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

She looked at the dagger for only a moment before she threw it to the ground, snapping off a tiny piece. It was a big enough piece that the Akuma came out. With her yo-yo in hand, Mazel threw it at the fleeing Akuma and captured it. She purified it, and released it, wishing the white butterfly good-bye. She turned to Halima who was watching. Still crying, but with a smile on her face. Mazel reached for the charm, and Halima gave it back.

Mazel threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Its power moved throughout the temple and city. It surrounded Mazel as well, curing her of the false pregnancy. The same for every single young woman in the temple. It surrounded Halima last, and freed her from Hawkmoth's spell, releasing her back to a normal human.

She glanced over to see where Hawkmoth and Chat Noir were doing. They were nowhere to be seen. She glanced around and saw the guards who were over their shock of the whole battle and were now closing her. She began to spin her yo-yo to escape once again.

Or she was. She heard a beep. She knew her transformation was wearing off. But she hadn't noticed the previous beeps due to being distracted by the guards. With a flash of light, her transformation wore off. She gasped as she looked around. Tikki was by her side and was panicking. Mazel turned to Tikki. She took off her necklace and forced it into Tikki's hands. "Get that to Chat Noir!"

"But Mazel!"

The guards grabbed Mazel and she was pulled back. Tikki floated out of the guards reached but watched Mazel with great sadness. Mazel tried to pull away from the guards so she could get her last words out. "Get the miraculous to Chat Noir, and make sure he finds Elisheva. Tell him to protect her above all else!"

A guard raised his sickle sword and using the butt of the sword's bommet, forcefully hit Mazel of the side of her head. Knocking her unconscious. Tikki let out a cry and shut her eyes tightly as she saw her friend fall limply into the guard's arms. Now that she was bonded to a user, she didn't have a lot of time until she disappeared back into the miraculous. She had to find Ammon before it was too late.

8 8 8

Ammon had lost Hawkmoth. He had somehow managed to disappear into one building and disappeared. Even with Chat Noir's strong senses, he was not able to trace Hawkmoth down again. He cursed and untransformed in an alleyway. He was frustrated. He thought he had Hawkmoth for a moment with his cataclysm, but he disappeared. That zapped the last of his power, and now he was without any power. Plagg fell on top of Ammon and sighed heavily.

"I'm exhausted," he sighed. "I can't fight without something to eat."

Ammon sat up and picked up the exhausted Kwami. "I know. I need to find something. We can't leave Mazel alone at the temple."

"Master Ammon!" He heard Elisheva's voice. He looked at the end of the alleyway and saw her run to his side.

He looked past her, expecting to see Mazel close behind. She was alone. His eyes went wide. "Where is Mazel?"

"She told me to escape and find somewhere to hide. I was running when I saw you, so I knew I'd be safe with you," she explained. "She was still fighting Tawaret when I saw her last."

Ammon climbed to his feet. "I need to go back and help!" He grabbed the exhausted Plagg and held him protectively in his hands. "Elisheva, stick close to me. I'll protect you."

Elisheva nodded, and they were about to take their leave, but Plagg's eyes suddenly shot open, and he looked up above. "Tikki…"

Both humans looked up but saw no red Kwami. They instead saw a beaded necklace fall. It fell to the ground between them. Elisheva's eyes went wide as she knelt down and looked at the necklace. It was made of simple wooden beads. She picked it up. "This is Mazel's…"

"Her miraculous…" Ammon stated, his eyes were wide.

Plagg forced himself to begin to float and land in Elisheva's hands. He reached for it.

"She's not dead is she?!" Ammon cried.

Plagg touched it. "Once a miraculous has an owner, we can't be separated for long periods of time. Tikki is inside."

He traced the beads with his paw and studied it. "I can hear her, though. She's using the last of her energy to tell me something."

Plagg closed his eyes and the beads began to glow faintly green. After a few moments, they stopped glowing, and Plagg opened his eyes. He looked down grimly. "The good news is, she's alive. The bad news is, she's been arrested and has been taken to see the Pharaoh. She said Mazel wanted you to protect Elisheva over everything else."

Elisheva cried. "What are we going to do?!"

"I'm going to go get her back," Ammon stated. He turned to leave, but Plagg stopped him.

"You have to help Elisheva first. Tikki said that Mazel was very insistent that you save her," Ammon stated.

"I can't just leave her!" Ammon shouted.

"Hide Elisheva first, and then we can go save her. Elisheva had to protect the Miraculous, but you need to help her do that! There is no way the Pharaoh will kill her right away. I'm sure he'll try and get her to help the queen! Hide her, and we will get her back right away!"

Ammon hated the plan. But as he looked at the crying Elisheva who was protectively holding Ladybug's Miraculous, he knew that he had to help the girl. He knew that she was the most important person to Mazel in the whole world. He had to protect her foremost.

"Alright. I have an idea of a place we can go where no one will think to look for a Hebrew slave girl."

8 8 8

It was no surprise that she woke up with a massive headache. She reached up and touched the sore spot on her head, and felt a thick wet liquid. It was also dry and crusty. She still felt stunned and dizzy. And her arms felt very heavy. Unusually heavy. A glance down, showed why. She was in heavy iron shackles. She shouldn't have been surprised.

Her shackles were attached to a pillar. A very fancy pillar. She looked around and could see that this was no dungeon. She was in the palace. She was sitting on some cushions. Nearby was an altar. The same one she saw before that the Pharaoh prayed to. And there he was once again. Knelt down and praying.

He heard her shackles and chains make some noise, and he looked up from his prayers. His expression was emotionless as he stared at her. And it didn't get any better as he stood and walked towards her. He stood over her.

"My guards told me what happened. That you admitted that you weren't a goddess. So, you're just as false as the others were."

"I never claimed to be a goddess. Never once. Everyone just thought I was. Chat Noir and I are just guardians. We can fight and protect from the others," she tried to explain. "I tried to tell you before. I can't help the queen. If I had the power, I would."

He came down to her level, and with no surprise to Mazel, raised a hand to her. Slapping her across the face. Her face stung and her vision blurred. "Lies!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You keep saying that you don't have the power to save her, but that is such a lie! You have proven time and time again that you have that power. I have pleaded for your help. I have been willing to give my very soul to save my wife, but at every single turn, you have denied me this. And so help me, I will beat and kill you if it means saving my wife."

Mazel's entire body ran cold. She knew this was no empty threat. She knew this man loved his wife more than anything. She grew up hearing from Master Shen how much his brother loved his wife. Since they were young and betrothed.

"You can take my life, but it still won't do anything to help your beloved," Mazel explained. "I, do not, have the power!" she tried to break it down for him a few words at a time, but it only angered him.

"I will take everything away from everything you hold dear if I have too," he warned her. He slapped her once again. This time with more force. "I know about your little sister. I'll hunt her down, and I will slice her up into little pieces in front of you. I know all about you and Chat Noir. No doubt a pathetic slave like you. I will make him suffer. I'll let him watch as I have my surgeons remove any hopes you two would have for your own offspring since I know from Tawaret's own words, you two have been trying. Then, I will do to him what I will do to your sister. Then and only then will I kill you. By then, I'll make sure you are begging for it."

Such angry words. They frightened her. Mazel couldn't help but begin to sob. She was just a slave girl. She was no one of any importance, and yet she knew she didn't deserve this. She had only ever been trying to help. She was just trying to serve God. He sent Tikki to her to help. So why was this happening to her?

"Go head and cry," he hissed at her. "They don't affect me in the slightest."

"I just wanted…" she sobbed. "I was sent to help. I just wanted to help."

"Tell that to my dying wife," he snarled. He hit her again, this time with a punch to the face.

She watched him stand up when there was a soft voice that called out to him. "Tutankhamun…"

He stood, and moved over to near the throne. There was another pile of cushions, and upon them was a very weak Ankhesenamum. She looked over at her husband, and then to Mazel. He moved over to his wife, and gently picked her up into his arms. He placed a loving kiss upon her forehead. "I'm here."

"Don't…" she begged. "She's telling the truth. Don't hurt...her…just let me…rest peacefully in the…afterlife."

"N-no, I won't let you leave me. We've been together our entire lives. We will leave this world together," he expressed. "She will save you. She will."

"Tutankhamun…please…no."

The Pharaoh turned to a guard. "Take her to the dungeon for now. We will continue the hunt for Chat Noir and her sister. Then we will begin."

Mazel could only sob. Her miraculous was gone. She had no idea where it, Tikki, Ammon or Elisheva was. And she had no idea where Hawkmoth was, or if Chat Noir defeated him. She had no power. Right now, she really was just a slave girl. And everyone knew, a slave girl's life was meaningless.

A/N: Here we go!

To be honest I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I hope in the next two weeks. We shall see. Until then. Have a great week!


	25. The Moment When

A/N: Hurray! I am completely caught up with all that work that had been dragging me down and keeping me from writing! What does that mean? More time for my hobbies! And what is my hobby? Writing! I am determined to finish this fanfic before the end of summer. And with my goal of one update a week…I think we have that in the bag. Which is awesome! Because I'm writing a novel! Another one…well, a rewrite of a novel I wrote five years ago.

Anyway….on a not so positive note, I found an interesting mistake in in this chapter. Or at least in the show. So basically, we know that the episode said Ladybug of Egypt took place in 3000BC, and the Pharaoh was Tutankhamun, and his wife was Ankhesenamum. I took this as correct, and didn't bother to research that. Well for this chapter I mention Ammon's great-grandfather. Tutankhamun, Ankhesenamum and Shen's grandfather. I go to look it up on an Egyptian timeline, and what do I see. I see that Tutankhamun ruled from 1336BC to 1327BC. So….yeah. Big hugs fricken mistake on the show's part, and me for not looking that up sooner. And apparently Egyptians were terrible at record keeping until about 2700BC so they have a list of Pharaoh's but no time dates of how long they ruled or such. So I can only really guess. So…hurray, I've been totally wrong this entire time.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 24

Ammon released the frightened and soaked child in his arms. Elisheva was shaking, but she wasn't cold. The two had just left the cool waters of the Nile, and Elisheva had a panic attack throughout their entire swim across. He could see their destination in the distance now though. A huge cliff wall, and near it was an abandoned half built structure of a temple. It had begun construction by Ammon's great-grandfather, but had been abandoned after his death when Ammon's grandfather took the throne. It had been left in ruin ever since.

Ammon was confident no one would think to come here to look for them. It was much hotter here, and every step burned Ammon's bare feet. In Memphis the sand had been beaten down and formed solid dirt paths. While here, the sand still made him sink a little with every step. The hot sun was absorbed into every step, and it burned him with every single step. He did his best to ignore it, and continued. He moved around the foundation of the temple, and went in where the entrance was once supposed to be. He walked in under part of a small part of where the first wall they attempted to put up had once been. It had fallen over and was now resting against a status of Ra that seemed to be holding it up with ease. He went underneath, shielding them from the sun. The sand was much cooler, and he felt sweet relief from the heat.

He knelt down and put Elisheva down. He then sat down beside her. He felt Plagg release himself from under Ammon's wig. He ended up knocking it off of Ammon's head, but Ammon didn't care at the moment. He felt way too flushed and exhausted at the moment. Plagg was gasping for air though, and then collapsed onto the cool sand. He groaned in bless by the cool sensation.

Elisheva brought her legs to her chest, and held them close to her body. She had a distinct expression of worry on her face. Still she glanced at Ammon. "Where are we? What is this?"

"It's an abandoned temple," Ammon explained.

"Abandoned? Why would anyone ever abandon a temple?" she asked.

"Happens more often than you think," Ammon explained with a chuckle. "You see, many Pharaoh's strive to create something they can be remembered for. Most create a grand statue, or just go all out for their tombs. My great-grandfather planned to build this temple after his tomb was complete. However, he died before it was complete. My grandfather then cancelled all plans. He had to begin his tomb right away as well. So, there are these ruins."

She nodded slowly. "It's different from what Mazel told me about Hebrew burials."

"Yeah, how is it different?" Ammon asked. He was generally curious. He knew very little about the Hebrew faith, and he wanted to talk to Elisheva as long as he could before he knew he had to leave in early evening. Under the cover of darkness would be for the best.

"She told me that we are buried in a shaft tomb. It's a small hole that's dug out. It has rocks that line the walls all the way around. The body is placed inside, and buried. A marker of some kind is placed."

"So, your dead do get a sort of burial. What about the ones who can't afford that?" Ammon asked.

Elisheva's eyes went wide. "Can't afford….no! It's not like Egyptian burials at all! I know that only those that can afford to be mummified can move onto the next life. For Hebrew's you don't pay for it. They just, they just find a place to bury the loved one, and as a family they bury their deceased family member…"

Ammon had no words. That was drastically different from the burials he knew of. He had a little bit of an issue grasping it. He always knew that not everyone in his culture would have an afterlife to go to. It didn't seem that way in the Hebrew faith. The whole family worked together to put that person to rest.

"That's, really something, Elisheva," he expressed after several moments of silence.

Elisheva took out the beads that had been intrusted to her, and grasp them tightly in her hands. She turned to look at Ammon. There was a serious expression on her face. "Go get my sister back. I don't care what you have to do. Just bring her back to me."

There was a powerful confidence in her voice, and for a moment he was greatly reminded of Mazel. He placed his hand out, to take the choker from Elisheva, and she handed them over to him. He grasp the beads protectively, and turned to Plagg who was still resting on the sand. He scooped him up and climbed to his feet. "Sorry Plagg, but transform me!"

8 8 8

The Pharaoh hadn't come to see her. And it was well into the evening now. But Mazel was no longer in the throne room. She was now chained to a wall at the back of the palace, located in the dungeon. She was alone in her room, but there were several cells, and she saw plenty of people filling the other rooms. She was on her own. Probably to protect her for the time being. So the Pharaoh could inflict any suffering her on her himself.

She heard movement down the hall, and supposed it was a guard, doing their round. However, when they came into view, she stared in awe. A large man stood in front of the bars of the cell, and looked down at her. Mazel knew the man well, and she felt an overwhelming sense of shame fall over her. She broke eye contact from the man.

"Master Shen," she whispered.

"Mazel, I wish to speak with you. Will you permit me to?"

She didn't dare look up at her owner, but even so, her eyes went wide. "Why are you…you're asking me permission to talk to me?"

There was a quiet calmness in his reply. "You are the Goddess Ladybug…I am but a mere human."

Mazel was stunned by his words, but his actions surprised her even more. He knelt down, and he bowed. He didn't bow in the same way, one would toward their Pharaoh. He bowed in prayer. Shen only bowed like this by his altar. _'After everything…does he still actually believe I'm a goddess?'_

"Master Shen…no, pl-"

"Please, Ladybug, do not call me Master."

"I am not a goddess!" Mazel cried. "I never once calmed to be!"

It was his turn to look at her in awe. "But, Ladybug, you have saved so many lives. Created such miracles. Only a Goddess could do such! You and Chat Noir, you two are the real thing. You saved my life. A slave would have gladly seen their owner murdered."

Mazel glared at Shen. "I am not a goddess," she repeated. "And secondly, do not question the character of my fellow slaves. I have special abilities that were given to me. At the most, I was chosen these powers by God to protect. Regardless of who. I saved you because it was the right thing to do! And I know other _slaves_ that would have done the same thing. And it's not for you to judge and decide who is a good or bad person. The judging should be left to God or whatever god you Egyptians believe weights your hearts in the afterlife!"

Shen stared at her. He was silenced, but she could see his mind trying to work out and process what she had said to him. If she hadn't been chained to the wall, she would have stormed out at this point, and probably would flee knowing the whipping that would be coming. She looked away, choosing to stare at the ground in front of her. There was silence around them for several minutes. Until Shen broke the silence.

"Mazel…you really can't save my sister…can you?"

"No," Mazel replied. "I don't have that kind of power."

"If you could…would you?"

"Of course, I would."

Silence once again. It lasted several minutes more. Then Shen continued.

"Mazel…do you know where Ammon is?"

That caught her attention. She looked back at him. "What? W-Why would I know?" She tried to play dumb, hoping that Ammon and her sister were somewhere safe.

"Ammon…hasn't been himself in a long time. He was always quite, and kept to himself, but he always respected my choices. I tried to set him up with an arranged marriage, but he rejected it. Said there was someone else he wished to marry. He has never shown interest in anyone before. Until…the day he came to me and asked me to let him take a slave girl as an assistant. Now, I catch him glancing out to the fields more often. I think he meant you. But…for you…there is Chat Noir."

Mazel stared at him, her eyes were completely wide. "…M-master S-S-Shen…"

"He's my only child, he's all I have. You must understand, you only have your sister. I need to know if he is safe. Please. You must know where he is."

"I-I'm sorry," she cried. "I don't know! I have no idea where he is! I promise you I'm not lying."

Shen gave her a sad nod. "I understand. I believe you, Mazel. You are just a slave. An honest one. And brave. Dare I say, since I learned your secret, braver than I ever could have imagined. I want to talk to my brother about freeing you. But before I do…I have a question for you."

She lightly nodded, having the hardest time believing that this conversation was happening. "Yes, what is it Master Shen?"

"Do…you love him?"

Mazel opened her mouth to speak. Though she didn't know what she could say. It wasn't like she had an answer to that question. Though she didn't have time to answer that question. There was the sound of a horn. She sent Shen a questionable look. His eyes were wide.

"Please, not three."

The sound of the horn stopped.

"What does three mean?" Mazel asked.

"They call the horn when something important happens. One means the birth of a child, two means the birth of the heir. The young prince didn't have a horn due to the false god attack."

There was a second horn.

"And three, what does three mean?" Mazel cried.

The horn was silenced again.

The color drained from Shen's face.

A third horn sound was heard.

And then silence.

Shen answered. "The queen is dead."

8 8 8

Ammon was half way to the palace when he heard it. The three horns going off. He stopped in his place on the roof tops. His eyes went wide. He felt his knees go weak, and then they gave away. He caught himself with his hands, and leaned over, his eyes wide. Tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

The queen. His aunt. The closest thing he had to a living mother in this world. She was gone. He tightened his hand around the wooden bead necklace that belonged to Mazel. He snuffled back the tears he wanted to shed, but climbed to his feet. Now that the queen has died, he knew there would be nothing stopping the Pharaoh from coming after the person he would blame for this.

"Hold on, Mazel, I'm coming."

8 8 8

Shen had left, leaving Mazel by herself. He had fled the dungeon to go see his brother in hopes of comforting Tutankhamun. She knew it was slim. He had just lost his wife, who he loved so dearly. She knew she would feel the same about losing Elisheva. Still though, her darkly bruised face reminded her of the rage and anger he had towards her. And the pain reminded her what awaited her when he reached her. For the first time in a long while, Mazel felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. She had always accepted the prospect of her death as a slave, but not now. Now that she knew how likely her own death was, she was scared. She wasn't ready. There was so much she wanted to see and do. So many experiences she had yet to enjoy. She wanted to taste freedom. See more of the world. Have a child. Have a family all her own. She needed to know her sister was safe. She needed to know Tikki was safe. She needed to know the miraculous' was safe. She wanted to see Ammon again.

Her heart skipped a beat. And her stomach did flip flops. And her entire body ran cold.

Ammon.

She imagined his smiling face. That hilarious cocky smile he got when he had a dangerous, but effective idea pop into his head. She giggled softly. Remembering the dumbfounded look on his face the first time they fought side by side. When she easily brought Tefnut to her knees. Back when he thought he was the toughest guardian of them all.

She remembered how he tried to protect her from the whipping from attacking the undead cats. She had been completely ready and willing to take her punishment, and yet he protected her. And a million other happenings between them flooded to her. Secret little moments. Stolen glances. Gentle touches. Comforting words. Memories she would always hold dear.

She let out a trembling gasp the moment tears began to fall down her cheeks. She needed to see him again. She needed to know he was safe. She needed to see him. She just...needed him.

' _Oh God…when did this happen,'_ she thought as a cry fell from her lips.

"Are you seriously crying and blubbering in there? I thought you were this tough as shit warrior! You fight like a warrior, maybe you should damn well die like one!"

She silenced her sobs when she heard the voice. It was so familiar to her. It wasn't a friendly reminder. It made her entire body run cold. Colder than she had ever felt before. She hadn't heard that voice in weeks. Not since they fought the day Mazel defeated her. It was Menhit. Or rather, the warrior woman from the lower kingdom who became Menhit.

"Y-You're still alive?" Mazel cried!

She had heard that the woman was taken by the palace guards and was to be put to death for her crimes against the people.

The woman chuckled. "Well, you see, the Pharaoh was too busy worrying about his wife, and oh, you know, trying to convince you to save the queen to worry about me. So I've just been here, rotting away."

Mazel bit her bottom lip. She could sense the anger in the woman's voice. There was only anger and hostility in her tone. She clearly still had no regrets about her murderous actions.

"To think, the great and powerful Ladybug, is in a cell, crying like a babe crying for their mother's tit. How pathetic. How could someone like you defeat me?"

Mazel didn't know how to answer. Or if she should. Instead, she brought her legs closer to her body and pushed her face into her knees to muffle another cry that escaped. She couldn't let herself be heard like this. She felt weak as hell, and scared out of her mind.

"She defeated you because she is a far stronger person than you could ever hope to be."

Mazel's face shot up to see a tall young man standing in front of cell. He smiled at her. And her heart raced, and her spirit began to soar. She cheerfully smiled in return. "Ammon!"

He lifted up a small set of keys and wagged them in front of her. Then he placed one into the locked door, and with a click and then a creek, opened up the door. He was transformed, and ready to fight at a moment's notice. He wasted no moment in reaching her side, and with the set of keys, unlocked her shackles. Releasing her.

"There!" he cried. "Now we can esc-"

He was cut off, by Mazel's freed self, leaping at him, wrapping her arms around him. He was strangely at a loss of words by her actions. Mazel was crying into his chest. He realized she must have been terrified. His arms came around her, and began to comfort her. One hand ran through her hair, and the other around her mid-back.

"Don't worry. I'm here, and I will never leave your side again," he assured.

"Is she safe?" Mazel cried.

"Yes," he answered.

Mazel felt that warm feeling in her chest that she felt the last time he held her. That beautiful, comforting warmth. She couldn't take anymore grief or fear. Her sister was safe, and she had gotten to see Ammon again. There was a God. Her God. No doubt about it. He had granted her this moment. And she needed it. She needed Ammon. She wanted that warmth that only he was able to bring her. And she was going to take it.

Mazel pulled away from Ammon, only long enough to look at him and smile. There was something about her smile that must have struck Ammon, because his eyes slightly widened and he gave her a puzzled look. "Mazel?"

She reached behind him, grabbing him by the back of his head, and pulled him forward toward her, forcing him into a passionate kiss.

There was nothing undesired about this kiss from him. She knew it the moment their lips touched. Their lips moved across the other in the same feverish manor. They battled against the other for power, but they soon became lost in the ecstasy they were sharing. And it turned to a slow tenderness. Another new experience neither knew was possible.

Then they parted. Both were without words. And they could only stare at the other. Mazel's arms were still around Ammon. And his hands were still around her, though one was considerably lower than the other, while one was lightly caressing the nape of her neck.

They would have been content in remaining in that moment, if it weren't for the explosive sound of the entire palace shaking. The two quickly detangled and jumped to their feet. "Oh Gods no," Ammon cried. He quickly reached into his robs and pulled out her miraculous. "I don't like this. Transform now."

He gave the miraculous to her, and she grabbed it. With the moment of contact, the little red kwami popped out of thin air. She gasped and looked for the one who freed her. She grabbed Mazel the moment she saw her. "Mazel!"

"Tikki! We're in trouble!"

Tikki sent her a determined look. "You know what to do!"

Mazel nodded. "Tikki, transform me!"

A/N: Bwahahahaha! It's not as long as I would have liked, but I am exhausted after this. So that being said. Hope you enjoyed it. And…of course, see you all next time. Next week! I promise! Hunt me down and force me to otherwise!


	26. Father and Son

A/N: So here we are. Chapter 25. This is the big one. This is the one that I have dreamed about writing since this entire story was started. I am so excited! Ark!Also, as of the last chapter, this is the longest story I have ever written! I have never broken 98,000 words before! OMG!

Enjoy!

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 25

Once Mazel was transformed and battle ready, she caught her balance as the palace continued to shake. "What's going on?" she gasped.

Ammon was just as confused as she was. "I don't know...but I don't think it's a good thing."

The ground stopped shaking long enough for the two to hear a laugh from the next room. It was the unnamed warrior woman. "Well, I guess he didn't wait for the queen to be dead for long. I believe, Hawkmoth just had a visit with the Pharaoh."

Mazel's eyes widened. She turned to look at Ammon. She instant wondered about his ability to fight this battle. Could he fight his own uncle? And his own Pharaoh. Their pharaoh who actually was a living god. She wouldn't blame him if he couldn't. It had been hard enough to have to fight Elisheva when she was possessed by the Akuma. As if he could read her mind, he turned to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We can free him, together." She wasn't nearly as convinced as he was. In fact, she felt like this was impossible. Ammon headed for the cell door and turned to look at her.

"Come on."

Her feet finally began to move. She hurried after him, and together they ran into a hallway that led to more important parts of the palace. They could hear screams echoing throughout the palace. Ammon ran to a small balcony and looked out over Memphis. She looked around too. She saw nothing. The city looked safe. The screams were all coming from inside the palace.

Ammon turned and headed back inside without a word. Mazel hurried to keep up. She ran with him, passing by several fleeing servants and staff. Even a few guards were fleeing, and not paying them any mind. Ammon made a turn in the center of the hall, Mazel not recognizing this part of the palace at all. Ammon burst into the room and suddenly came to complete stop. Mazel stopped by his side and looked on at the tragic sight. It was the queen's bedroom. She laid upon the bed, still and with her eyes wide and lifeless. She was alone, except for the bassinet by her bedside. The only sound that filled the room was that of a crying baby. Mazel covered her mouth to silence a muddled cry. Ammon was staring. His face was emotionless, and slowly he walked over to her. Kneeling down by her bedside, he took her hand and pressed her hand to his lips.

He drew away. "Ankhesenamum, I am sorry." He carefully placed her hand back down on the bed by her lifeless body. He turned to Mazel.

"We can't leave my cousin. We must find my uncle and get the prince to him."

She agreed. She stepped toward the bassinet and looked down at the crying child. The palace shook again, causing the baby to scream louder. She didn't know how to calm the baby in this moment, but Ammon seemed to have some idea, because he reached in, and picked up the child. Ammon pressed the babe to his warm body. The baby wasn't silenced, but his screaming had quieted down and was now a low whine.

"I never heard what they named the child," Mazel stated. "What did they name him?"

"They didn't," Ammon stated. "Heir's require names to be especially special. Tutankhamun has been rather indecisive about the name. And with my aunt's condition...he hasn't been thinking about it as much."

He began to look around the room. She looked at him questionably, "What are you looking for?"

"I can't carry him like this and protect him or myself. I need to find something to make a sling. You know, the kind I see some mother's carry their children in."

Mazel knew exactly what he was talking about. She removed her yo-yo off her belt and threw it into the air. "Lucky charm!"

An item dropped down into her hands. A long thin piece of red and black polka-dot material. She brought it over to him and helped him wrap the baby. They carefully secured the prince to Ammon's chest. Even though he was safe, Ammon still held his hands around the child tenderly. Though they felt content with what they came up with, Mazel's miraculous beeped. Reminding them that she could only stay transformed for a few minutes longer. As one of her golden choker pieces blackened, she looked at Ammon. "We need to find something for Tikki to eat."

"Follow me," Ammon stated. He hurried from the queen's chambers and moved only a little bit further down the hall. He turned into another room. It was a large room, filled with furniture and an enormous open space that opened to the outside. It was the royal patio. There were tables filled with fruit and drink. He stopped at the table and lifted some fruit to her.

"Hurry before we are seen."

She wasted no time, and untransformed. Tikki and Mazel had barely been separated when Tikki began crying out.

"Mazel! Hurry! I can sense him! He's very powerful, and he's very desperate! He's searching for something!"

"Mazel no doubt," Ammon stated.

Mazel gave the fruit to Tikki, who was trying to gobble down the fruit as quickly as possible. The young slave girl was doing her best to not begin to shake from the pressure. Ammon could only lightly take her hand in his. He squeezed her hand lightly. "I'll protect you with my life. There is nothing to fear."

She wished she could say that it calmed her down. She had hoped that such words would put her at ease, but it did neither. It only succeeded in making her worry even more. She didn't want Ammon to throw down his life to save her. Tikki swallowed the last piece of fruit and with another flash of light, Mazel was transformed. Ammon continued to lead the way, and the two jumped off the balcony and climbed to the roof. The palace was strangely silent now. There was no more shaking. And there were no more screams from within the palace, most of the people inside had fled to the city.

Even as they looked out though, they saw nothing. The city looked to be in one piece. And the palace looked to be barely touched. They didn't understand. Mazel looked in all directions, but she saw nor heard anything.

"Ammon, I don't like this. If the Pharaoh was possessed he should have shown up by now. He would have, wouldn't he? He'd want revenge on the person he blames...wouldn't he?"

Ammon nodded. "I don't like this either. He should have been rampag-" There was another shaking sensation, but it felt further away. Mazel flew around in all directions and searched for the direction of the disturbance. Her eyes fell on a dust cloud across the river. A pile of rubble was there, and it looked like one had been thrown around. Mazel stared, trying to make out an unseen enemy.

She still hadn't seen anything, but she heard Ammon cry out. "Oh, my gods! No!"

"W-What is it!?" she cried out. "What is that plac-...OH NO! Ammon, please tell me that's not where Elisheva was hiding?!"

She turned to him. His eyes wide in horror. "Tell me that isn't where Elisheva is!"

He still couldn't say any words. She grabbed Ammon by his decorative collar. She brought him closer to her level. "That can't be where she is hiding! Tell me she's hiding in the city! Anywhere but there! Tell me!"

"...It is."

She released his collar, and she took a step away. She turned her back to him. Her fist clenched into a tight fist. She watched as the sand cloud began to settle. And there was a figure now seen standing in the dunes below. Like so many Akuma before, it looked half man and half animal. In its arms, it held a limp and unmoving child. Elisheva.  
"Ammon, I'm sorry but your uncle just crossed a line," Mazel stated flatly. "No one will ever harm my sister and get away with it."

"Wait!" Ammon cried. He grabbed her, pulling her to him. "Don't rush in just yet."

"Why?"

"Look!" he pointed to the courtyard down below.

Mazel gasped. Down below, wandering aimlessly it seemed, were many dozens of what appeared to be bandaged humans shapes. She studied them carefully, unsure what it was she was looking at. She turned back to Ammon, who had a grim look on his face. "Ammon? What is happening?"

"You remember how your sister was going to make a sacrifice to Atum…to bring back Amir?" She nodded. "That's what your sister is for. I read about this in some scrolls I borrowed from the palace. In order to bring a life back, a life must be given in exchange. And a hundred mummies must be present. Though, I admit I hadn't realized…undead mummies were not something I imagined possible."

"Those…are like the cats?"

"Yes," he answered.

"And…Elisheva is going to be a sacrifice?"

Ammon gave her a saddened look. "No doubt as revenge."

She watched as the Akuma began to float across the Nile, still holding her sister. He was headed in their direction. "How can we stop the ritual? You read the scroll, there must be a way."

"There is a specter," he stated. "That is supposed to open the portal. If we destroy it, then there will be no way for them to give Atum his sacrifice."

"Destroying if your specialty, can you use your cataclysm while I distract him? And can you do it with your cousin with you?" she pointed to his cousin, who was mostly calm now. Ammon glanced down and placed a hand on the back of the baby. He soothed the baby. "I would feel better if he was with me. Perhaps it will keep him from attacking me?"

"That seems like quite the risk," Mazel commented. They had no other choice. They both glanced down to see one mummy that had just come out of the palace. He was carrying the queen's body. They had to act now.

Ammon took out his staff. He reached for Mazel, and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her to him tightly. "I don't want to have to go through that crowd of mummies if I can help it. I'm going to fling us at him."

"Alright!" Mazel stated.

Ammon extended his staff by several hundred yards, and with a fluid motion, he was able to volt them into the air. He released Mazel in mid-air as they began to fall. With her yo-yo, she threw it at him successfully wrapping it around a leg. As she fell, she pulled as hard as was humanly possible for her. The Akuma fell back, releasing Elisheva, dropping her to the ground. The Akuma was on the shore now, and Elisheva fell to the wet sand. Mazel charged in before the Akuma could possibly get back up and get hold of her sister again. She kicked him in the chest, forcing him to the ground. With her yo-yo, still wrapped around his leg, she began to pull, dragging him further away from her sister.

As she did, she took the time to take in the details of the Akuma. It was clearly the body of a man, much like all the others. Its head was a bird. A Falcon as far as Mazel could tell. She had heard about many of the gods, but her knowledge of their appearance was very limited. She pushed this at the back of her mind as he shifted and tried to attack her. She released her yo-yo and jumped back several feet. Yo-yo still in hand, she threw it again, this time aiming to trap his arms and torso. She wasn't quick enough, and the Akuma easily grabbed her yo-yo by its string. She tried to pull onto it to trip him forward, but he didn't move.

It was Ra's turn to attack, and he did so before she could register what was happening. Upon Ra's head was a crown headpiece fashioned to look like a gold cobra that was encircling an orange orb. The snake burst to life, and with lightning speed, using the string of the yo-yo to slither at her in a charging attack. She gasped, freezing in place. Just in time, Ammon cut in. With his staff in hand, he struck the string. It ended up knocking the yo-yo out of her hand, but the snake was knocked aside. With another swing, Ammon struck the snake, knocking it into the river.

"I don't see a specter," Mazel stated.

"I don't either," Ammon explained.

Ra laughed. He was amused by their words. "I don't have it. I left it with another god."

"Another god?!" Mazel gasped.

"Of course. Do didn't think I'd keep everything here with me, did you?" Ra laughed.

Ammon looked back, seeing a small group of the mummies shuffling their way. Though in the distance, he also saw a non-mummified figure. Clad in blacks and purples. He let out a growl. "Hawkmoth is helping him. He has the specter."

Mazel dove down into the sand, retrieving her yo-yo. She jumped back to her feet and ran to her sister's side. Elisheva was still unconscious. There was a trickle of blood running down her face. She reached for her and spoke to her, pleading for her to wake up. She heard a low mumble and felt relieved. She was alright. She turned to look back at the Akumaized Pharaoh. She stood and charged at him.

She threw a punch at him but he caught her fist and tossed her aside. "Pathetic. You fake gods are no match for a real god."

Mazel climbed to her feet. "For the last time! We never claimed to be gods! And there is only one true god! My God!" She leaped into the air, leaping over Ra. She turned in mid jump, twirling, and striking him on the side of the head, knocking him aside. "Chat, go get that specter, destroy it, and protect the prince!"

It was as if Ra hadn't noticed the heir strapped to his chest up until now. Because his eyes began to glow. "You dare try and take the prince away from me! He is mine! You stole my queen, and now you try and steal my son!"

Ammon had already been running, breaking the group of mummies aside with his staff, and making a dash towards Hawkmoth. He had heard his uncle's words, but he hadn't seen a great speed he was charging at him. Mazel used her yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh by both legs and pulled him down once again. "You tackle him, and you will kill your son! We don't want to hurt him!"

He pulled at the yo-yo, and with the mighty strength he held as King of all Gods, he snapped the yo-yo string completely. With her only weapon now broken, Mazel tossed the useless string aside and charged at the Pharaoh and he scrambled to his feet. She tackled him to the ground.

"Pharaoh Tutankhamun, I know you're in pain, but you can't do this, Ankhesnamum wouldn't want this. She knew I couldn't save her. Please hear my words. I am so sorry that you lost your wife."

Mazel couldn't hold him down any longer. He was much too strong. He easily rose to his feet. And even worse, the mummies has reached her. With a dozen now grabbing her and forcing her to the ground, she was pinned in place. She gasped. She knew he could easily kill her in such a position. She struggled in this position, desperate to free herself. "P-please!"

"I am a man of my word. I am going to catch your lover. And I am going to kill him. You will have to watch. I will kill your sister, and bring back my wife. I will make you suffer so much, that you will beg me to kill you," he sneered. With his great speed, he turned and continued after Ammon.

Her eyes were wide, and an undeniable fear filled her. "NOO! DON'T HURT HIM!"

8 8 8

Ammon could hear Mazel's screams, and he wanted nothing more than to turn back and save her. There was no doubt that she was the most important person in his life. Though he knew that she would never forgive him if he did. She had risked her life for the people of Memphis too many times to count. And he had never taken such a risk. She had always been the one making sacrifices. The fact was, his cousin, and future Pharaoh needed his father to guide him. And the only way that could happen was if he freed his uncles from Hawkmoth's curse and then, and only then reunited father and son.

He could see Hawkmoth. He was so close. The slow moving mummies were easy enough to dodge, but even so, Ammon felt fearful every single time that another unnoticed one would reach him. With his speed though, he came to a few yards away from Hawkmoth. He held a scroll in front of him and was reading it aloud. In his hand was a specter. It was glowing, and a soft white light emanated from it.

Hawkmoth turned to look at Ammon. Though he continued to chant the scroll's spell out loud. He smirked. It angered Ammon greatly. He glared and grabbed his staff. He extended it and readied to attack. He swung back, but with a great start, two powerful arms wrapped around him, pinning him back. He cried out and struggled, but he couldn't get free.

Hawkmoth laughed. "Now, his bracelet. It's the source of his false power. Take it, and give it to me."

8 8 8

"Release her!" came Elisheva's voice.

The undead creatures and Mazel looked over. Her eyes widened when she looked over and saw her little sister. She had a small dagger in her hand and she had it pressed to her neck. "Elisheva! What are you doing!?"

Elisheva didn't answer her sister and continued to look at the mummies. "I have to be alive when I reached Atum. If you don't release her, I will kill myself. Ra will punish you all if I die before then! So release her."

Mazel thought that Elisheva was crazy and such a plan was insane. Though, to her surprise, they did release her. Mazel pushed off of them and burst through their group to reach her sister. Mazel snatched the dagger from her sister. "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it after Menhit attacked…," Elisheva explained.

With the dagger now out of Elisheva's hand, the mummies once again began to head towards them. Mazel scooped up her sister, and flipped her up over her shoulder, and just began to run towards Ammon to save him from the vengeful Akuma.

She found there to be fewer mummies spread out, as they all seemed to be around the ritual area. She sensed something bad was happening and ran through the sand as fast as her legs could carry her. She gasped when she saw Ammon was pinned and held against the Pharaoh. He was struggling. She could see him fighting with the Akuma, who was trying to force his Miraculous off of his wrist.

"Elisheva, I'm going to drop you. You need to run and hide in the city. Find the best spot you can find and stay there until you see my Miraculous Cure through the city," Mazel stated.

"What!?" Elisheva cried.

Mazel repositioned her sister in her arms, and with a quick stop placed Elisheva on her feet, and gave her sister back her dagger. Then she continued on. She tried to hurry to reach Ammon. Though the moment she saw the bright white light, Mazel knew that the Akuma had the Miraculous. She reached her hand out. "No!"

The Akuma turned to look at her. Still holding a now untransformed Ammon. Though the Pharaoh seemed unfazed. She realized it was because he hadn't seen Ammon's face as they were facing away from the Akuma. "You drop him right now!" Mazel cried.

Ra didn't answer, he just reached up, and placed his hand to Ammon's neck, choking him. The prince had been fussing throughout the battle thus far, but now he was screaming, much like he had when they found him. "Don't!" Mazel cried. "Don't kill him!"

"Brother! Don't!" There was the sound of another voice nearby. Both Mazel and Ra turned. Looking at a distraught Shen. He was hurrying over, his eyes wide. "Tutankhamun, please don't hurt my son!"

Ra stepped back, a look of surprise on his face. He released Ammon's neck, leaving him to cough and gasp for air. He turned the boy around looking at his face. "A-Ammon!"

He released Ammon, dropping him. Mazel was close enough that she leaped in, and caught him in her arms. She draped her arms around him protectively. She looked up at the stunned Akuma, glaring. "You will not harm him! He is your nephew. Do you really think your Nephew, who loved the queen so much would actually allow her to die? Hawkmoth has been whispering lies to you."

"Ra! Give me that Miraculous!" Hawkmoth shouted. "They stole that from me! It belongs to me!"

"Technically, it belongs to me!"

Now also floating protectively in front of Ammon and Mazel was Plagg. He glared at the Akuma. "The Miraculous belongs to Tikki and me. We granted these two our powers! And that man!" Plagg pointed at Hawkmoth. "Is no god either! You must stop this!"

The Akuma's face was covered with a pink butterfly outside. His hands grabbed either side of his head and he dropped to his knees. "U-uncle," Ammon gasped. He pulled from Mazel's arms and sat up. He pulled at the wrap and took the baby from the safety of the fabric. He held the infant and looked at his possessed uncle. "You're son needs his father. He lost his mother, and now he will need his father more than ever. We need you to come back to us now."

Shen joined his son and looked at his older brother. "I know how easy it is to place the blame on the wrong party for the loss of a loved one, Tutankhamun. I lost my wife in childbirth to my only son. You and Ankhesenamum were with me the entire way, and now Ammon and I will be with you as well. Please, for your son."

Shen took Mazel's place in holding his son in place. Mazel rose to her feet. The mummies were now motionless, their Akuma master having stopped them in their confusion. Mazel glared at Hawkmoth, who was watching in disbelief. She stepped around the Akuma and headed towards the true enemy.

"I have had enough of you," she hissed. He took a step back. Reaching into his belt for a short sword. As he reached for it, she kicked at his arm, forcing him to drop the sword. She reached for him now and grabbed his collar. She pulled him to her and hissed. "You have messed with this city for the last time."

"Y-You're not even Egyptian! You're just a filthy slave girl!"

"I maybe just a slave and I maybe a Hebrew, but this is the only home I have ever known, and I will not have the likes of you, hurting and destroying everything the people of this city have worked towards! They have more important things to worry about than some power hungry priest creating monsters to destroy their families."

Mazel threw him aside. "You're lucky that my God doesn't believe in killing because you are unworthy of the life you've been given. I'll leave your punishing to the Pharaoh."

Mazel picked up the scroll that had been dropped. She clenched it in her fist. Then she picked up the specter in her hand. It was still glowing faintly. She raised it above her head and with as much strength as she could muster, she smashed the crystal of the specter into the ground, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

She saw the black Akuma butterfly begin to raise from the broken crystal. She reached for her yo-yo, then gasping realizing that it had been broken by the river. Her eyes went wide. She turned to look at Ammon, panic rising up inside her. To her surprise, she saw the Akuma standing by her side. He hand reached out to her. In his hand was her broken yo-yo. She looked at it questionably.

"In my desperate need for revenge, I was going to strangle Chat Noir with what was left of the string," he stated. She sent him a thankful smile. She opened the yo-yo, and held it in between her hands and looked up at the fleeing butterfly.

"Do you mind giving me a lift?" she asked.

The flacon smiled. "It would be my honor, Ladybug."

He knelt down, forming a flat surface with his hands. She placed a foot on his hands and hoisted herself up. With his great strength, he lifted her high into the air.

"Time to purify evil!" she cried out. She positioned the broken yo-yo and with a snap, she closed the yo-yo around the butterfly. With her usual grace, she landed on the sand below. She held the yo-yo in front of her and opened it, a pure white butterfly now fluttering away. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

She looked back at Ammon. He was still holding his cousin, but he used one hand to toss her the now unneeded baby wrap. She tossed it up into the air. "Miraculous cure!"

The fabric broke apart, and now the hundreds of tiny ladybugs moved around the area. Parts of the palace began to form back together, and the specter's broken pieces reformed. The energy zoomed around the mummies, releasing them, to Mazel's surprise, several guards and staff of the palace, freeing them. And finally, it surrounded the Pharaoh. With a final flash of light, Tutankhamun was returned to his normal self. The ladybug's disappeared, and everything was returned to normal.

Tutankhamun returned to Ammon. He looked at him with saddened eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. He held his hands out. Ammon passed his cousin over to his uncle. It took only that moment for the Pharaoh to burst into tears. He held his son. "You two maybe not gods, but you really are guardians of this city. I blamed you both, and yet you still did your job. I can't ever thank you enough."

Mazel heard her miraculous beep, "We need to take care of Hawkmoth."

She turned to look at him, but he was gone. She let out a frustrating growl. "Don't worry," Tutankhamun told her. "He will be hunted down, and he will be put to death for his crimes against my people."

Her Miraculous beeped again. This time, for the final time. With a burst of light, she was returned to her normal self. She glanced around, and saw the servants and guards, staring at her in awe. She felt an embarrassed blush cross her face, but she didn't have time to hide her shyness as Tikki popped back from the Miraculous. The excited Kwami leaped onto Mazel's face. "You did it!"

"She sure did." It was Ammon. He was holding his miraculous bracelet and placed it back on his wrist. Plagg hovered nearby with a smug smile on his face. He was staring right at Mazel, his brown eyes dancing with pride.

Shen stood by his son's side and looked at the two. "So, how did a nobleman of Egypt and a Hebrew slave come by this power?"

Mazel's mouth dropped open. "Oh…um…"

Ammon chuckled. "It's hard to explain, but it found us."

"Ay," Tutankhamun spoke out loud.

The group turned to look at the Pharaoh. "What?" Shen asked.

"That's what Ahkhesenamum wanted to name him. I thought it wasn't grand enough," he quietly laughed to himself. "She always knew best."

Ammon spoke. "It's a fine name, worthy of a Pharaoh of Egypt."

Shen only nodded as he looked down at his son in pride. "He will be."

A/N: Holyyyyy! What a chapter to write. My hands. My hands are so cramped up. I hope it was worth the long months of waiting since I have been so incredibly busy. And no! This is not the end! Nope! I mean there isn't much left, but there is still a few odds and ends to close up. Plus, you know we haven't seen the last of Hawkmoth.

Anyway, I will start the next chapter Tuesday. Cuz I have a date with the husband tomorrow. Have a wonderful day everyone! I care about everyone who takes the time to read my stories and enjoy them. See you all next time!


	27. Blessings and Choices

Chapter 26

Mazel and Elisheva were sitting in the main house's center room. Elisheva had returned to the palace when she saw the Miraculous Cure from a distance. And the two had reunited with an embrace. The girls burst into tears. Mazel would never admit it, but she had expected the two guardians to fail to free the Pharaoh. It wasn't until she saw her sister, did she feel such relieve come over her. Her sister was her best friend. And she only wanted the best for her. She had a mission to free her that she still had to complete.

She glanced at her sister, who was looking at her with a broad smile. Mazel returned the smile, but then she glanced away and looked down at her lap where her hands rested. Then she glanced down at the neat, clean crisp Egyptian cotton she was wearing. They had only been back at the main house on Shen's farm for a few minutes when Shen called for a dress for Mazel. The house servants had quickly undressed Mazel, removing her very worn loincloth, and dressed her in the beautiful, but also very sheer dress. In direct light, every inch and shape of her body noticeably for everyone present. She had never felt more naked before in her entire life. Though this was a symbol of importance in Memphis.

And now she was sitting in the center room, waiting for Ammon and her Master to return. Several of the servants were preparing a meal in the kitchen, being led by Akela, who seemed thrilled to be preparing this meal for the sisters. Elisheva seemed very comfortable in this situation, but Mazel wanted to run and hide in her hut.

She caught sight of a flash of red, and she glanced up to see both Tikki and Plagg flying about the room above them. The kwami seemed thrilled to be able to fly about so freely. Especially after almost a full year now of hiding in a cramped pouch and under a hot stuffy wig. She giggled a little when she realized the two Kwami were playing a game of tag. How much fun this would be for them. She was happy that they were having more freedom now.

Luziga entered the center room from Ammon's room. She stopped at the doorway and bowed. She motioned for her master to enter the room. Mazel's eyes went wide when she saw him come into view. She had never seen him dressed in the full nobleman's clothes before. Though her cheeks did turn red at the realization that his nobleman robes were just as sheer as hers were. He had never worn anything so revealing to her before. She tried to focus on his face. Her cheeks only burned more.

He wasn't wearing a wig. She had only seen him without his wig once or twice. His dark hair was very short. Usually, he would keep it shaved under his wig, like all Egyptians, but he had been very unfocused on that part of his appearance as of yet. He also had his Egyptian make-up applied. She had only seen him wear it from afar a few times over the years. It enhanced his face, making him look older and more intense than ever before. How had she not noticed his strong cheekbones before? She dared think, he looked incredibly handsome.

She broke eye contact and returned to staring at her lap. He walked to the center of the room and stopped a few feet from Mazel. She felt his eyes on her, almost burning into her. "Mazel, you look really beautiful."

There was a soft giggle, "You're making her blush Ammon."

It was Tikki, who plopped down in Mazel's lap. She heard Ammon chuckle to himself, and he shifted. He moved to another chair across from the sisters. Luziga moved in and placed a goblet of water down in front of the three. Ammon uttered a thank you and lifted his for a drink. Elisheva did the same. Mazel was far too embarrassed to even look up at Ammon. Now that the dangerous situation was over, she was remembering her actions back in the dungeon. The way she had thrown herself at him, and kissed him. She bit her lip as the memory made her lips tingle once again.

There was no doubt that Ammon was important to her, but she thought her feelings for him only extended as far as him being her fellow guardian. As a fellow guardian of the city. 'He loves you though,' Mazel remembered. And it confused her further. He wanted to marry her and had already proposed. And she had agreed, should he find a way for her to remain a practicing Hebrew. How would that be possible? It wasn't. She knew that.

Her attention was brought back to the group as Shen entered the room. Wearing an almost identical outfit as his son. There was a ton more gold jewelry though. Mazel and Elisheva stood and bowed. She heard Shen laugh.

"There is no need for you to bow. You are a guardian of Egypt, blessed by the gods to protect us. I should be bowing to you," Shen stated.

Mazel did not agree with such words. She was still a slave girl. She was a guardian, but she still had yet to earn her freedom. She opened her mouth to protest to Shen, but Ammon spoke first. "For the last time, Mazel, you're more than just a slave girl."

She tried to open her mouth to speak again, but Shen spoke. "She's not even that."

The three were silent, and all eyes were on Shen. He chuckled. Akela who had been watching over the room silently stepped toward and passed her master a scroll. Shen passed it onto Ammon, who took it and studied it. He opened it and looked read it over. It only took him a few moments to turn to his father. "Tutankhamun did this?"

Shen had an amused smile on his face and nodded. "It was the first thing he did when he returned to the palace with Prince Ay."

Ammon continued to read down the scroll. Curiosity got the better of Mazel, and she moved to Ammon's side and looked at the scroll. Though it was written in hieroglyphs, and the symbols were lost on her. She glanced up at Ammon. "What does it say?"

His fingers traced a few symbols on the page. "This decree's that as thanks to the Hebrew slave, Mazel; due to her dedication and bravery, and continued miracles, Pharaoh Tutankhamun hereby is paying for all her collected debts."

Mazel's heart was racing so hard in her chest that its sound was echoing in her ears. Though, she couldn't help but notice that Ammon's hand had stopped only halfway down the scroll. There was still more. He eyes moved across the page, his eyes became wide as he read the words. They were having a clear effect on him, and it was driving Mazel crazy. "What else does it say?"

He lifted it closer to read the last portion. He turned to Adel. "There are three other things listed on this page."

"And?" The anticipation was driving her crazy. She watched him as he turned to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and then turned to Elisheva who was watching excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

"Elisheva's debt has also been paid," he stated.

Ammon couldn't hold Mazel back. She broke free from his comforting hand and ran to her sister. Elisheva ran to her, and they embraced when they met the other. Both girls had begun to cry tears of joy. Mazel felt such a mix of emotions. She was beyond joyful. She had never expected this day to come ever. She had fully accepted that she would die a slave if it meant her sister could have her freedom. This was a day she never expected to enjoy herself. She had only been waiting for the day she could watch her sister walk away from this place a free woman. Her emotions were spilling over. She was crying, laughing and every inch of her felt like it was going to burst with excitement.

Both were so overwhelmed by their freedom, that they barely noticed Akela who approached the girls, offering them each a cloth to dry their faces. Mazel offered her thanks. Elisheva was still consumed by her emotions. Akela knelt down beside Elisheva and wiped away her tears herself.

"Elisheva, I was waiting for your freedom to tell you this. I've chosen to take you on as an apprentice. Shen had already agreed to it several months ago. When I leave here, you'd be the head of the house staff."

Mazel gasped, but Elisheva seemed to have a hard time understanding Akela's words. "The first season you worked with me, I knew you were something special, just like your sister. Incredibly dedicated and hard working. You're who I would trust to leave this house to."

"R-really?" Elisheva cried. "You'd trust me?"

"Most certainly," Akela smiled. "You've both been like daughters to me, and I know I can trust you two with anything."

"There is still more," Shen urged the three. They had been lost in their own emotions they had forgotten about the two noblemen in the room. Mazel stood, and looked at Ammon as he continued. Elisheva was still emotional, and held onto Mazel by the waist, still embracing her.

"Pharaoh Tutankhamun also is creating two new paid positions at the palace. It has now been decided that the first position will be granted to the Guardian, Chat Noir. Where he will hold the position of guardian to the Prince. The second position is for the guardian, Ladybug, who will become the personal guardian to the Pharaoh Tutankhamun," Ammon explained.

"Guardian to the Pharaoh?!" Mazel cried. "You mean...I'd be his protector?"

"And I'd be the protector to Prince Ay," Ammon stated.

"And...It's paid?" she asked. The concept of her actually having a paid wage was baffling. She didn't understand.

Ammon chuckled. "Yes. It says at the bottom, he will talk to us about it tomorrow night. It seems he wants to have a bouquet in our honor."

Mazel had no words. She could only look down and smile at Elisheva who was smiling from ear to ear. Ammon rolled the scroll up and looked at his father. "It's a great honor, but what about my work here father?"

Shen patted his son sharply on the back and then pointed to his son's assistant, Luziga. "You have taught her practically the entire ins and outs of your job, haven't you?"

He nodded. "Y-yes."

Luziga's eyes were wide. "Me? You wish for me to replace Master Ammon, Master Shen?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll have some time to complete any more lessons you may have for her to take over. And if she need's any extra help, it's not like she won't ever be going to the palace. She would be going weekly like you did, I'm sure."

"Congratulations, Luziga," Akela stated.

She was stunned into silence, just as Mazel was. Shen did not give her a moment to express her thanks. "Now, Akela, Luziga, and Elisheva go help in the kitchen. I wish to have a sit-down with my Son and Mazel," Shen ordered.

The three bowed, and departed. Shen for Ammon to take a seat beside Mazel. Both took a seat, and their Kwami joined them. Shen looked at the two Kwami with great amusement before drawing his attention to the two.

"So, now I have a few questions," Shen stated seriously.

"How did you two come by these powers? Ammon, you said it was a long story, please tell me now," Shen stated.

"Well," Ammon said, glancing at Mazel. "We were at one of the palace parties. The one right before the Flooding season last year. I couldn't sleep and I was sitting up, and this little guy, Plagg, found me. He said I was his chosen user."

"And you Adel?"

Mazel playfully patted Tikki on the black spot on her head. "It was the same for me. Same night too. I wasn't able to sleep, and Tikki came to me. Told me that I had to save people from these butterflies called Akuma."

"Akuma?"

"Those are what the false gods are called," Ammon stated. "When someone is under emotional distress, Hawkmoth, he attached those Akuma to an object on the person's body. It turns them into a creature of Hawkmoth's design. In this case, a god he thought they fit."

"I see," Shen processed the information. "Hmm…and are these two, gods?"

"Pssh, no," Plagg stated.

"Oh goodness, not at all," Tikki said. "We are just living beings that the Miraculous created as a means for communication with the user. We both have incredible power, but we cannot use this power without a host. We need someone compatible with us. So we hunted down the ones who could use us. In my case, Mazel and for Plagg, it was Ammon."

"I understand," Shen replied. "So, Mazel was the best choice for your god-like power?"

Tikki giggled and nodded. "There was no better person."

Mazel could feel her cheeks burning once again. Even after all of this, Mazel didn't feel like she was anything so special. Shen was looking at his son. "Ammon, show me your arm."

Ammon didn't understand, but he complied. He lifted the long sleeve of his robes and held out his right arm. Mazel didn't understand why. She glanced at Shen and drew her gaze to where they seemed to be looking. A long pale gray scar was on his otherwise flawless skin. Mazel wondered where that had come from. She thought that it reminded her of the ugly scars she carried on her back. Then she remembered. They looked like her scars because it was like her scars. Back when he had jumped in front of the whip, and took the bite for her.

"That must have hurt," Shen told his son.

Ammon looked at it and seemed to remember the moment he had received it. "Yes, it did."

"But you tried to protect Mazel," Shen pointed out.

Ammon pulled his sleeve back down, hiding the scar once again. "Yes, I did."

Shen now turned to Mazel. "You begged for him to move though. And you took your punishment. You barely even let out a whimper."

"I was guilty. It was my punishment to endure."

"So, Ammon," Shen stated. It was firm, and it drew in Ammon's full attention.

"Yes, father."

"Mazel is a fine lady. Though she is Hebrew. If she takes the position as the Pharaoh's guardian, she will be given the title of a Lady of Egypt."

Ammon gave his father a strange look. "Y-yes, she would."

"She's already a very important person in Memphis," Shen continued.

Mazel was just as confused as Ammon was. They sent each other a questionable look, but Shen was smiling. "She's a very impressive young woman indeed."

"Father, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, just that, I think the gods have certainly blessed her, and without a doubt, they will bless her future with great things," Shen said. He was smiling, and looking at Mazel. She was bewildered to what was going on. She looked at Ammon once again, but this time she saw him wide-eyed and his mouth was hung open.

"Ammon, what is it?" Without a word, Shen stood and left the room. She moved closer to Ammon. "I don't understand."

"My father…he…he just gave me his blessing," Ammon explained. "After Hawkmoth tried to possess me…I told my father I had no intentions to marry anyone other than the wife I chose myself. Father gave me a list of impossible requirements. Impossible for anyone other than a nobleman's daughter."

"A list…what kind of lis-" Mazel stopped mid-sentence. The list didn't matter. The meaning of his words had just come over her. "He gave you permission to marry the person you loved."

Tikki squealed in delight and began to buzz around the room. Plagg covered his ears, trying to block out Tikki's loud annoying cries. Mazel and Ammon didn't move. They were still on the wooden chair. They were only looking at each other. Ammon was looking at her with great intense. While Mazel couldn't help but look at him with a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just didn't understand.

She didn't understand. And she didn't know what she was supposed to do now. She had dedicated her entire life to her sister, and working to free her. She no longer had either of those purposes. Her sister was now a servant with a salary. Mazel no longer had to work out in the unforgiving sun every day. She would have, what she assumed would be one of the best-paid jobs in the city next to the royal family and their kin. She should have been dancing from the ceiling, but here she was, sitting in her ex-masters center room, looking at the closest person she ever had to a friend. A friend, who wanted to marry her. She was confused.

Mazel was the one to break eye contact. When she did, he called her name. "Mazel."

He wasn't asking for her attention, he just said her name. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. He squeezed her hand. "I know you don't know how you feel about me. And that's fine with me."

"How?" she was almost whispering. Her voice squeaked.

"I consider myself a very observant person when it comes to you," he said. "Plus, just because my father gives his blessing, that doesn't mean we are going to run off and get married."

She met his gaze. There was a lump in her throat, and it blocked any sound possible if she could think of anything to say. She was speechless. Ammon smiled at her. "Besides, I haven't fulfilled your condition yet either."

She opened her mouth, but no sound escaped. She closed her mouth and found herself shivering. She found that strange. It wasn't cold. She looked at Ammon, who was looking at her.

"You're shaking Mazel. What's wrong?"

"…I don't know," she whispered.

"…Mazel," he said. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her. It was an intimate embrace. And it was comforting, though it didn't stop her shaking. She just didn't know. She didn't know how she felt about him. She didn't understand how she could know if she loved someone romantically. She didn't even understand how he could possibly be in love with her. They didn't even believe in the same god. And she was sure that God would never approve of a union between them. She was Hebrew. She had to marry a Hebrew man and have Hebrew children. It was her faiths law.

Despite all this, she leaned into Ammon, and she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. She rested her head in his neck and breathed in. She could smell the scented powder he was wearing. She felt her body relax and she let out a pleasant sigh. She heard him chuckle. She lightly pushed off of him and looked at him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just your hair. It was tickling my neck," he answered, rubbing his neck, protecting it from the sensation of her hair.

She giggled. "I'm sorry."

"No need," he said. He suddenly stood and released her. She instantly felt cold. Ammon smiled. "You enjoy the dinner with my father and your sister. I will be back in an hour or so. I have some business in town to attend to."

She stood. "What kind of business?"

He picked up Plagg and placed him in the sleeve of his robes. "I'm going to see a merchant in town. I meant to talk to him before this craziness happened, so I will go see him now."

"Oh, alright," Mazel replied. "Be safe."

"You know I will."

He then left. She was still cold, but now she felt like something was now. She felt, empty. She turned to Tikki. "You can feel what I'm feeling, right Tikki?"

Tikki floated in front of Mazel and nodded. "Of course, I always do."

"Why do I feel like something's gone?" she asked.

Tikki turned to the door that Ammon had just exited through. "You miss him."

"But he just left!" Mazel stated.

Tikki shook her head. "It doesn't matter if he just left. He's a part of you, just as you are a part of him."

Mazel didn't understand. Tikki broke the serious mood by giggling. "You're the one who kissed him in the dungeon like it was the last thing you were ever going to do."

Mazel instinctively reached up and touched her lips. As had become a habit after every kiss they had shared. The total stood at three now. "I thought it was. I thought I was going to die."

"And why would you kiss someone if you thought you were going to die?" Tikki questioned. As Mazel looked at Tikki, she noticed that Tikki had a knowing smile. She knew that Tikki wasn't asking any questions to gain any more knowledge for herself. She was asking so Mazel could break down these thoughts, one at a time.

"I knew I'd regret it if I didn't," she said aloud to herself. "I was going to regret…" She trailed off, remembering her deep thoughts back to the dungeon. "I had hoped everyone was safe…but I wanted to see him. It was…it wasn't just a want to see him. I felt like I needed to see him. Like everything would just end if I didn't get to see him one last time. Then he was there."

Mazel wanted to ponder this some more, but she heard someone else enter the room. She turned to see her sister. She had a small cast of wine with her. She looked around the room. "Where is Master Ammon?"

"Oh…well he said he had some business to attend in town. A merchant. He will be back in an hours' time," she explained.

More servants entered the room and were bringing food to the table. Mazel put her deep thoughts aside and took a seat at the table. She thought perhaps a good meal would clear her head.

8 8 8

Ammon knocked on the door of a shop front. He heard movement inside, and then the wooden door was opened. A man stood at the door. He looked at Ammon and moved aside to let him inside. "Master Ammon, I did not expect you this evening."

"I apologize for not showing up this morning. I was at the palace when it was attacked earlier," Ammon explained. "And how is your family? I trust they weren't harmed in the attack."

"No, not at all. I heard only the palace was affected," the merchant explained.

"I will make this quick, as it is late and I know you merchants are early to rise," Ammon explained.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Master Ammon."

"I have a Hebrew friend, who I was wondering if she could join your synagogue, and practice her faith," Ammon stated. "I know that it's not an actual synagogue, but a small group of Hebrews who gather to pray and practice your beliefs, but she was recently freed from her debts as a slave. She was taken as a very young child, and she doesn't know the full extent of how to worship. I know she would love to learn all that she is missing."

The merchant seemed very interested in his interest in the topic and seemed amused as he smiled at the nobleman. "You wish for an ex-slave girl to be allowed to worship God, a god you don't believe in?"

"That is correct," Ammon stated.

"And may I ask why?"

"This is part of another topic I wish to talk to you about. Is a Hebrew allowed to marry a Non-Hebrew?" Ammon asked. "In your belief's I mean?"

"Not typically, but it tends to happen where Hebrew's are less common. So am I assuming wrong, that you wish to marry an ex-slave girl of yours?" the merchant asked. He chuckled, amused by what Ammon knew sounded completely absurd.

"My father's ex-slave, but yes. I wish for her to continue to practice, and worship her God how she sees fit. It's her only condition before she would agree to marry me. If it's permitted, I would be willing to have a Hebrew ceremony."

The merchant moved to a shelf full of scrolls. He picked one out. It was large and bulky. He placed it down on the table beside Ammon. "These are the laws of our faith. It had stories passed down. The stories of miracles our God performed upon his followers. And one of the most known to us is Hebrew mothers. Did you know that a child cannot be born a Hebrew through their father? A Hebrew is only Hebrew if their mother is a Hebrew. Tell me, what is the great Master going to do when he undoubtedly impregnates his father's ex-slave girl. Any child you have, no matter how much it may look Egyptian, it will be a Hebrew. Are you going to force her then to raise your children under your false beliefs?"

Ammon tried to ignore the fact this man was calling his gods false. This wasn't about that to him. He didn't care about that. He just wanted to do whatever made Mazel happy. He glared at the merchant. "If that is the case, then I guess Mazel will be bringing out children with her to the synagogue."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" the merchant asked. "Did you just say, Mazel? As in, the Mazel who is Ladybug?"

Ammon let his anger go and nodded. "Yes. That Mazel."

He glared at Ammon. "So you wish to marry her just for status then?"

"No," Ammon replied, trying to keep his cool. "I wish to marry her because I love her. There is no one in this world I care for more."

The merchant was clearly offended by the very idea of anyone wanting to marry Ladybug, and he was fuming. "Let me tell you something right now. She isn't meant for you. She doesn't love you. There is only one person in this world who could make her happy, and that would be Chat Noir."

This only succeeded in making Ammon chuckle. "So I guess the news didn't pass too far from the palace."

"Excuse me?" the merchant snapped.

"Well, congrats, you'll be the first one past the palace and my household to hear the news."

Ammon reached into his sleeve and took out Plagg. The Kwami had clearly been sleeping and growled at Ammon for walking him. "Plagg, transform me."

The merchant had been hostile towards the nobleman in front of him, but as soon as the light from his transformation dissipated, the merchant was on his knees, bowing to him. "C-Chat Noir," he gasped. "I-I'm sorry. You must understand, Ladybug is one of us. She has become a hero amongst her fellow Hebrews. I did not want anyone taking advantage of her."

Ammon knelt down. "I appreciate your honesty. And I thank you for looking out for her, even if you have never met. I just want some answers. She is welcome at your prayer sessions, will you teach her every religious practice she is missing. Can I marry her, without her or myself converting? And when we have children, they will be practicing Hebrews like her. I will seek to do. I just want to marry the woman I love."

"Y-yes…well, it's not normal. Usually one must convert, but these are very special circumstances. But without a question, Mazel and any of her future children will be welcome with us in prayer. A-And I'm sure we can arrange for a small marriage ceremony," he explained.

"Thank you," Ammon said. "She doesn't know I am arranging this right now, but I will tell her and send her to you herself. I trust you will keep her safe while I'm not around."

"Yes! Of course!"

Ammon held his hand out to the still stunned merchant. He took it, and Ammon helped him to his feet. He turned to leave. "I will be heading out. I suspect that by tomorrow or the day after news will spread about my identity. So, feel free to tell anyone in your circle at this point. Have a good night, sir."

Ammon let himself out and disappeared into the night.

A/N: Oh lordy! I am on a roll and I just can't seem to stop! I guess months of not updating really took a creative toll on me! Well! I guess that's it for today! I have a commission through my business I need to work on, so I'll try to update later this week. I should be done said commission by Friday.

Thank you for the continued support. You keep my creative juices flowing.


	28. Until Now

A/N: So if anyone is uncomfortable with personal grooming in detail, you might wanna just skim the second scene in this chapter.

So they used Pumice stones. You know the kind you see with foot care at the stores, to rub body hair off. Hebrew's didn't practice this. So Ammon is pretty much hairless. Everywhere. No pubic hair what so ever. No armpit hair. Mazel has hair everywhere a woman can grow hair. It was normal back then, just not in Egypt. They viewed it as unclean. While say, Greece saw it as all natural and beautiful. So to most people in Egypt, Mazel would appear to care for her appearance very little.

They also used a cream that basically burns the hair off your body. It's Nair basically. Except...it was made of some pretty scary stuff. Usually a mix of arsenic, quicklime, and starch. They basically poisoned the hair off their bodies.

Also! The origin of the word cooties! It was the Egyptian word for lice! So you actually can catch cooties! Fun facts!

Chapter 26

Mazel had never been one to sleep much. She often got no more than six hours a night. She had been this way as long as she could remember. It was just normal for her. She usually would climb out of bed and go for a walk near the Nile, or sit on the rock outside and get lost deep in thought.

Tonight was not one of those nights. While it was certainly true that she hadn't been able to sleep a wink that evening, it wasn't like other evenings. Mazel stayed on her mat most of the night. The exhausted Tikki sleeping soundly next to her. The sound of Elisheva and Tikki's soft snores the only sound present. Though the sounds were calming and relaxed her, she had been still unable to sleep.

She had plenty on her mind, and it kept her from being able to actually fall into a blissful slumber.

Her mind was filled with thoughts of the events of the last few days. Hawkmoth escaping, and would probably be back with another new Akuma anytime now. The Pharaoh who had tried to murder Ladybug and Chat Noir in his grief over his dearly departed wife. The two slave girl's freedom being granted to them. A once in a lifetime employment opportunity. Her former master's blessing in a marriage to his son. And Ammon.

Ammon.

That was a topic that plagued her the most. She had so many thoughts about him filling her head to the point of giving her a headache. Yet there was no clear answer to any of the thoughts she had about the nobleman.

There was no doubt that they were friends. She trusted him. Far more than she trusted most other people. She trusted that as long as he was alive, he would be there to fight by her side. And he was just as dedicated to protecting the city as she was. He cared about Elisheva like she was his own flesh and blood. He was honest, intelligent and had bravery that surpassed even her own.

And he wanted to marry her.

She felt her face become hot. She had no answer for him. Many marriages weren't based on love and were marriages of convenience. That was nothing new. A marriage to her former master's son would be such a marriage. He loved her. He would do anything to make her happy. Could he actually make her happy though? She didn't want to bound to someone she didn't love. She only just earned her freedom. And taking a job with the Pharaoh already would limit such freedom. Wouldn't marriage make it all the harder?

She brought her thumb to her mouth and lightly nibbled on the tip. It brought her a light bit of pain. Only just enough to keep her awake as she processed all her thoughts. There was much to think about. And even with a sleepless night, she was no closer. She still didn't know how she felt about him. Whether it be friendship or with loving affection. She didn't know. And she was sure at this point that she would never know.

She rose, giving up on any prospects of sleep that night. She climbed to her feet and decided that it was best if she went out for some fresh and cool air. Surely the cool desert air would calm her unbearably heated body. Whenever she thought of him, her body would heat up as if to torture her thoughts further.

She walked out into the cool night. Tikki was left behind. She knew she just had to call out for Tikki to help her transform and she would appear if she was close enough nearby. The cool air hit her skin, and she instantly felt better. Refreshed even. Some of her probing thoughts, leaving her for now.

She thought that this would be better than laying on her mat. Surely with a change of scenery, she could think about the most pressing matter. Ammon. He hadn't returned from town soon enough for her to see him again before the sisters retired for the night. She was sure he had returned, or Shen would have come to her to ask for him to search for him.

She found that the longer that she was without him, she realized that Tikki had been correct. She did miss him. She missed him even now. How this confused her. She had never been lonely. She liked her time to herself. Especially when she went for her late night walks. This was the loneliest walk she had ever had.

She found herself in front of the main house, staring at it. It was darkened. Only visible because of the bright moonlight. She stood still and stared at it, her eyes still studied every square inch of the outside. Stopping at a dark shape on the roof. She squinted and tried to remember if there was something on Shen's roof or not.

It moved. Surprised, Mazel stepped back. She reached up and gripped her miraculous protectively. Ready for a fight if need be. It jumped off the roof, landing in front of the house. Now closer to her, she was able to make out the shape. Relief fell over her. It was Ammon, transformed. He smiled as he walked to meet her.

Her heart raced as she saw him. While she was relieved that it was him and not an enemy, she wasn't ready to see him. She wanted a little more time to process her thoughts. She gripped her miraculous tighter when he stopped in front of her.

"Can't sleep?" Ammon asked.

She shook her head. "You either?"

"Not a wink," he answered. "I have a lot to think about."

"Y-yeah, me too," she answered honestly.

He looked up at the large beaming moon. "It's been a year you know."

She had no sense of time. As a slave, she didn't really need too. With several accounts, it would make sense for someone like Ammon to have a much better time with dates. "Since you were given your Miraculous?"

He nodded. "It only felt right that I was Chat Noir tonight."

"Is that the business you had to attend to in town? You said you had to see a merchant, but you never came back," Mazel stated.

"I did see a merchant. I decided to enjoy the night. It's been forever since I was able to actually enjoy running through the city as Chat Noir," he explained.

Ammon being here didn't bring any more answers to her million questions to herself, but she would be lying if seeing him now didn't bring some comfort to her. Even as he reached over, and slyly took her hand in his gloved hand. She looked up to meet his gaze. He was smiling. She had never seen him smile like that before. He looked like he was bursting at the seams with happiness.

She wanted to ask him why he seemed so happy, but his expression had rendered her silent. His free hand cupped her other cheek. Despite the cool air, she flushed once again. Her heart was racing. All she could do was stare at him wide-eyed.

"I have a surprise for you," he said. "But I don't know if I want to share it with you now, or tonight. I think it would be better tonight, but I don't know if I can keep it a secret till then."

At any other point of the last year, she would be told him to just spit it out. Knowing now that he was in love with her, she wasn't sure if she wanted a surprise. Not until she had the answers she needed to know. Mazel could only nod.

"I went to see a Hebrew merchant. I had several questions for him. Mainly about your faith," he explained.

She nodded again.

"To put it simply, if you want to, you're welcome with open arms to be part of their ceremonies every week," he stated. He was smiling, and she was only able to stare at him. She couldn't process such thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but what? Their ceremonies...do you mean...proper worship? I-I can properly worship my God?" she gasped.

Now he nodded.

She let out a gasp. She pulled away from his affectionate hold, but she placed a hand on his shoulder as she took in the information. She thought her legs may give way. "W-Why would you do that?"

He seemed surprised by such a question. "Because I just want you to be happy."

Her words were caught in her throat. How could she say anything in return? She doubted there was anything she could say. Her mind raced. And as she stood there looking up at him, he continued to smile, just as before. Ready to burst.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"It can wait," he assured.

"Ammon..." she said.

"Hmm?"

She had said his name, but really she had no idea what she could say. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she continued to be unable to form a sentence. She looked away from him, biting her lip. She felt his hand on her mid back. His hand, despite wearing a glove, he felt warm. She felt his claws run along her backside, sending shivers down her spine. It must have been on purpose because when she looked up their eyes met. She let out a gasp. He was leaning forward. He was so close. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"What are you thinking Lady Goddess?" he asked.

If she was transformed, she would have been brave enough to push him away with a playful rebuttal, but as herself, she didn't dare even move. "I'm thinking about...you."

It was honest, but it was vague. And they both knew it. He chuckled. "I figured as much. But what specifically?"

"How I feel?"

He nodded. "Still trying to figure it all out?"

She bit her lip nervously again. "Yeah..."

"Any closer?" The look on her face must have been an animal cornered because his warm hand left her back, and he stepped away. "You can take as long as you need to figure it out. I'd wait years for an answer. But, I will admit, I will do everything in my power to along to way to make you fall for me."

Despite her conflicting thoughts, Mazel did laugh. He seemed surprised by her actions, but she smiled at him. "Sorry...but that's such a Chat Noir thing to say."

"Well, it's a good thing I am Chat Noir."

They were now silent, but it wasn't awkward. He had reminded her that she didn't have to be nervous around him. And she didn't anymore. The nervousness in the pit of her stomach was still present, but instead of it being in the pit of her stomach, it seemed to have risen, and instead of making her feel a pained chill instead, she felt light and warm. She was going to excuse herself back to her hut, but the kitten was too quick, and he leaned in and placed a quick peck on her lips. He pulled away and spoke. "You should get some rest. I should do the same."

She felt stupefied by his actions. She could only nod in agreement. "I-I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course. Our big party, wouldn't miss it," he stated.

He left her side. And with a quick sprint, she watched as his silhouette leaped through his bedroom window with all the grace of a cat. She giggled. "Show off."

But then the emptiness she felt when he left earlier this evening returned. She missed him already. She wanted to go to him. She knew how improper that was. Visiting a man in the middle of the night in his bedroom. Her heart raced as an image of how such an unpure visit would end.

She took a step back and then turned around. With her own sprint, she headed back to her hut. No doubt for a second round of sleeplessness.

8 8 8

When the sun began to turn the sky orange, Akela and Elisheva came to get Mazel. She had been offered the day off, seeing as she was seen as a living goddess. Still, she worked the fields, having no idea what she could do with her day. She had earned her freedom, but she couldn't possibly spend the day idle. The thought of a full night followed by a day thinking any more about her and Ammon was making her head spin. Any more and she felt she may lose her mind.

So when the two came to fetch her, she felt her shortly forgotten nervousness return. She was guided to the palace, where more servants greeted them at the front. They bowed and guided them to a small room. It was there where Mazel's nervousness was once again forgotten about because she now felt extremely self-conscious. They stripped her of her loin cloth. They even removed the little harness around her leg that usually housed Tikki in her little pouch. Tikki wasn't in it anyway.

It had become a ritual for her in the last year to hide Tikki in there. The servants had drawn her up a bath in a huge clay bath. It was filled with water and had a strong scent. The palace servants walked her into the bath. She was going to clean herself, but the servants followed her into the bath, and with their cotton clothes, began to scrub down her body. She stiffened in surprise and felt instantly uncomfortable. She tried to protest, but they stated it was Pharaoh Tutankhamen's orders. She yelped as they washed every inch of her body. Even her most intimate of places. This may have been a custom of Egypt, but she was no Egyptian.

Her dread only worsened when she saw the servants reach for Pumice stones. They wouldn't dare! Shy and not one to create conflict, Mazel took it. They lifted her arms, and with the rough stones began to rub it against her armpits. At first, it felt like a pleasant scratch, but then as her natural armpit hair was being rubbed off, she hissed out in pain. She did her best to hang on, even as they moved down her arms. Then her legs. Then they asked her to part her legs.

She shook her head. She felt so embarrassed. Being naked in front of strangers of horrible enough, but now they were kneeling down in front of the most private place on her body. She readied herself for the pain from the stone, but to her pleasant surprise, they had put the stones down, and now had a jar of cream. They gathered a bunch of it in her hands, and without warning, they began to rub it down over her natural curls between her legs. It felt cool at first, and then it began to feel itchy. Within a few minutes, she let out a sharp cry. She felt like someone had placed a hot torch to her body.

She nearly dropped to her knees, but the servants grabbed her by the arms and held her up. "Just a few more minutes Ladybug," they urged. "Hold on."

She cried out. It burned so much. She wanted nothing more than to sit in the knee deep water and wash away the burning cream. But she held on. Finally, the woman began to lower her into the water. It soothed her body a little bit, but it still burned. She was in enough pain, that as one servant used her cloth in the water to rub away the cream, she didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as she did earlier. She was just relieved it was over.

The woman then began to lather up the ash they were going to use as soap and began to clean her body. She wasn't focused on that. She was looking at the chunks of her hair that was once a part of her groin. She was disturbed at the sight. She turned to look at another servant who was approaching her with a jar of that cream once again.

She pushed off the servants and leaped to her feet. "What is that for?!" she cried.

They looked at her confused. "It's for your hair," one answered.

"You got all my body hair!" she cried.

"B-But Ladybug, your hair," another said as she pointed to her shoulder length hair.

Her hand reached up to touch her brown hair. She gave them a horrified look. "You are not doing anything to my hair."

"It's the Pharaoh's orders," they retorted.

She narrowed her eyes. "You will not come near me with that stuff. My head of hair stays. You have already defiled my body as is! My hair I keep!"

They were stunned of what Mazel had told them. She knew that they thought all the hair on her body was dirty. Including her hair on her head. She was sure her God gave exactly what he always intended for her to have. Her brown hair included.

Akela who had been watching the scene stepped forward. "Mazel has every right to keep her hair. It's her body."

"B-But, she was a field slave! She has lice," one servant replied.

Akela glared at the servant. "So? Many people of Egypt have lice. Including those who 'bath' every day."

"B-But Ladybug can't be seen with a head of lice," another exclaimed.

Akela sighed. "Mazel, would you wear a wig? Just for tonight?"

"I-If they don't shave my head, I'll wear a wig," she explained.

The servants looked defeated. They finished their washing and took Mazel out of the tub. They began to dress her. They placed her into the finest Egyptian cotton. Just like the one she wore the night before. Seer, leaving nothing to the imagination. They began to do her up. Make-up, powders, and perfumes. She had just been washed, but she already felt like she needed to return to the tub to wash the layers of itchy makeup.

Then came the jewelry. Mazel had only seen so much gold on the queen. After they tied back her hair and placed a black wig, chin length to her head. They added a headpiece, decorated in gold scarab beetles. Then a golden arm cuff that hugged her upper arms. Rings, and a large choker that was even larger than the one her miraculous appeared to be when she transformed into Ladybug. She wanted to disappear when the servants began to gush at her appearance.

When they brought her a mirror and held it before her, she wanted to flee from the palace. She didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. She looked like a queen of Egypt. She didn't like it. She thanked the servants for their hard work. They left her, to complete other duties they had for the party.

She looked back at Akela and Elisheva. Akela shook her head. "So over the top. This isn't you at all."

Elisheva seemed to agree. "You look really pretty...but you don't look like the same person."

Mazel nodded in agreement. She hated this. She felt like they were trying to erase who she was. Make her into an Egyptian goddess. She wasn't. And she didn't want to be.

"You two go on ahead, enjoy the party. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The two complied.

She was left alone with Tikki. She took a seat by the window. Tikki floated down and sat in Mazel's lap. The little kwami dared not say a word. She could feel everything her user was feeling. She wanted to comfort her but knew that Mazel needed to figure out everything for herself. She had to figure this out for herself.

8 8 8

Ammon had been at the palace most of the day. He had been getting the royal treatment. He had his hair shaved, and had been given a new wig. His being lost in the last battle. He was dressed in only the finest. He enjoyed being pampered in such a way. He was ready for the party tonight but wanted to speak to his uncle first.

He went to his uncle's bedroom, where he was being prepped for the party that night. When he entered, he found the Pharaoh getting the last of his jewels and his headpiece added. He turned when he saw Ammon. He smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Ammon answered.

"Excited for tonight?" he asked his nephew.

"Of course. I haven't been to one of your celebrations in so long. It's just what I need," Ammon answered.

"And have you seen Mazel yet?" he asked.

Ammon shook his head. "No. Have you?"

"No, but my servants should be done with her now. I gave special orders to do her up like a queen. It's the best I could order since you two aren't actual gods," Tutankhamun sighed.

Ammon wanted to talk to his uncle and found the words he wanted to say. "Would...well, Pharaoh, I want to marry Mazel."

He heard his uncle chuckle. "Your father told me. You have my blessing."

"Well, I will only marry her with her consent. We have terms that need to be filled before she'll consider it. I...I want her to be permitted to practice her faith if we marry."

He could have sworn his uncle's eyeballs were going to fall out with how wide they became. "W-What?"

"Mazel is a Hebrew. Through and through. I respect that, just as much as she respects that I'm Egyptian. I love her, just as much as you loved and still love Ankhesenamum. I would do anything for her, but I want her to be allowed to practice her religion as she sees fit. I have already found a place she can worship," he stated firmly to his uncle.

He was silent as he stared at Ammon. He knew that couldn't be good. He knew that regardless he would help Mazel worship how she wanted. Even if he had to help her do it in secret.

"That will reflect badly on you socially," Tutankhamun flatly stated. "Could you handle that?"

Ammon sighed. "If it was a year ago, I couldn't. But it's just not that important to me anymore. I want Mazel to be in my life, as a wife, or just a friend if that's all she'll offer me. She's more important than how society views us."

Tutankhamun laughed to himself. "You're just like my late wife. Stubborn, and you both viewed our world very differently. If my dear wife was here now, she'd be urging me to let you. I know that would make her happy. So, you have my blessing, and my permission for her to worship the Hebrew God."

Ammon couldn't believe how wide his smile was. "Thank you, Pharaoh! If you'll excuse me, I must tell her immediately!"

He laughed again. "Don't be too late for the party."

"I won't!"

Ammon was already down the hall, running in the direction of the room he knew Mazel would be getting ready in. Plagg, who had been in the hall enjoying a piece of cheese a servant had offered him, hurried after the young man.

Ammon stopped when he reached the door. He peered inside. He could see a female figure sitting by the window, her back to the door. He walked in and tried to figure out if it was Mazel or not. From behind it looked nothing like her. Her hair was shorter and black. It was the red kwami in her lap that gave it away. Tikki peered over and floated up. That caught Mazel's attention, as she turned to look back at Ammon.

His breath got caught in his throat. He could only stare in awe. He thought Mazel was attractive, but she looked like an actual goddess. She was stunning. Any Egyptian goddess would be jealous. Hell, if he could guess, he would say that every goddess in the afterlife was jealous of her.

The only thing preventing her from utter perfection was that she was frowning. It tugged at his heart, and he was by her side. "Mazel, what's wrong?"

She looked down. "This doesn't feel right."

He couldn't deny that despite how beautiful she looked, Mazel barely looked like herself. He reached for her chin, and with the tips of his fingers, he drew her up to look at him. He could see tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He frowned.

"You look beautiful," he said. "But I understand this is uncomfortable for you." She nodded. Her tears fell. "Hey now!" he cried.

He turned from her long enough to find one of the clothes. He dipped it in some cool water from a wash basin nearby. He rung it out and pressed the cool cloth to her heated face. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

She did. And with a gentle swipe, he began to clean her face. He started with her tears, but then he continued over her eyes. He wiped the charcoal they put over her eyes. Then the powder. Soon, he had wiped her entire face clean.

She opened her eyes, staring at him. Surprised. He gave her a smile. Then he reached up and removed the headpiece. He put it aside. Then the choker. He took her hands in his and removed the rings. Then he removed the arm bands. He tossed them aside as if they were of no importance. Then he reached for her head. He slipped off the wig with the utmost care. He tossed it aside too.

His fingers found their way to the string they used to tie her hair back. He tugged at the knot and freed her hair. It fell around her, hugging her face. She was blinking, stunned by his actions.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't happy," he answered.

"B-But, the party. I can't go out like this!" she cried.

He shrugged. "You don't have to. Why don't we both just transform? Go out as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Would that help you feel more comfortable?"

She couldn't even nod. She just stared at him in stunned silence. Her eyes were wide. He didn't know what was going on in her head at this moment. If he could read minds, he would have heard her fighting with herself.

Mazel didn't realize how kind he really was until he had undressed her and cleaned her face. She had been dressed as a queen, and was being given a great honor that evening, and was expected to be as regal as the goddess many still believed her to be. He suggested they go as their other selves.

The actions made her heart race and filled her with that unfamiliar warmth again. She didn't know anymore. She didn't understand. She had heard him tell her he loved her several times now. And she had heard him describe to her why he cared about her. Yet she hadn't fully taken all of that in. These actions really hit home for her. She could feel how much he loved her. She could feel it. It was everything she had felt before but didn't understand. Until now.

She lit up, smiling at him. She could sense his relieve when she smiled. He broke his eye contact, long enough to reach for Plagg, and transform with a flash. Mazel still had her eyes on him. "Tikki, transform me."

The flash of light was barely dissipated when she had jumped into his arms. "Maze-"

He was cut off by her mouth on his. He didn't seem to mind, as his arms were around her, pulling her body to his, molding them together. Their mouths moving across the other, exploring each other for the first time. Mazel's hands were around his neck, holding the back of his neck, pulling him to her. No matter how pressed against the other they were, it just didn't feel close enough.

For the first time in her life, she cursed her God for giving her the weakness of the need for oxygen, as they broke apart breathless. They were both panting, but their eyes didn't dare part from the other.

"Can...I," he tried to say between pants. "W-What was that all...about?!"

Mazel was still gasping, but she was smiling. Almost giggling. She pulled him into an embrace, and leaned into his ear and whispered. "I'm in love with you."

He pushed her away as if he had been burned. It lasted only a moment. He looked at her as if searching for any sense of a joke. All he saw was her smiling face. He scooped her up and playfully spun her around. She continued to giggle. She had never felt so at peace in her entire life.

He stopped spinning her around but still held her. "Well, I suppose I can share my news with you."

"Oh?" she asked. "The surprise from earlier?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

He placed her down. "I also asked the merchant about marriage. It took some convincing, but he agreed, if you agreed, then he will marry us. I just had to follow some rules."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, he explained to me you see, that any children we have, will be Hebrew, no matter what. That it runs through the mother. I agreed that our children would be raised Hebrew. I promise! If that will make you happy, I will let them be raised that way."

She was hardly believing what she was hearing. She was glad to hear that they didn't have to worry about that. But now more thoughts ran through her head. "What would your uncle think?"

He waved off her concern. "I asked him before I came here. He consented. Said my social status would suffer, but I say a life without a happy wife would be worse."

She gasped. "...Ammon..."

"So, I have completely every single task that has been given to me. My fathers, my uncles, and yours. Mazel, I have to know. Will you become my wife?"

Even as Ladybug, she felt her emotions get the better of her. She choked back her tears and nodded. "If you'll have me."

He gave his answer the only way he knew how.

His lips descended upon hers once again.

A/N: OH MY GOD! I will never write anything nearly this good every again! That's it. Nothing will ever top this!

I'll try and update sometime next week. I have another huge week ahead of me.

Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know the feels this brought you! I must feed upon the feels!


	29. Something Worth Celebrating

A/N: Okay, seriously, the adventure of this chapter….of trying to write it I mean….complete bullshit. Seriously. So I went into bestbuy to get the part I needed to fix my laptop. They looked into my file for my laptop since I bought it there. Okay, sweet. They said it was fully under warranty. Double sweet. Bring it in, and they would fix the screen and digitizer. Triple sweet. I bring in the laptop the next day. Suddenly the warranty I've been paying for three years monthly is no longer in effect. I have everything on my laptop. Business plans, designs and everything I need to run my business. Plus all my novels. I need it. So I get a quote, $275. Okay, that's a little much, but I need my laptop. I make a budget with my husband, and they will fix it. I can't wait around.

So they take the laptop, and three weeks later, I get a call from Bestbuy. They can't repair the laptop because the motherboard is destroyed. Anyone here know enough about motherboards to know that a digitizer and screen crack has nothing to do with a motherboard. They sent it back and simply said. "You need to buy a laptop," I stated I needed the data off the laptop then. How important it was. It was my lively hood. I'm not a computer genius, but I know enough to know they can get the data. They insisted the data is gone.

I knew we could get to it and was concerned because, well, fucking damnit, the computer could turn on, the digitizer was just pressing on the goddamn screen. That was fucking it. Enough that I couldn't use it, but the motherboard couldn't be affected. So I turned to my Facebook friends. One said he'd try to get the data for me. I give him the laptop and we crack it open. We stare at the motherboard. Guess what's wrong with it. It's simply unplugged. That is it. It is unplugged. Its fine. So we plug it back in and guess what. It turns on. I get my data. Hurray! I take it home and start trying to figure out when I can get to the library to do some writing. A few days later, my friend calls me and says he's dropping off my laptop. I prepare to junk it…and guess what. He fixed it. Just because he knew how important it was to me. New screen, and new digitizer. And I am currently typing away on my newly fixed laptop.

For bestbuy…well, I have called their company with a very strongly worded WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU complaint. I'm expecting a call back any day now.

Anyway, some notes!

The feather of Ma'at: Just like we saw in a much earlier chapter, Ma'at had a feather for judgement. And a winner in a court ruling as rewarded with a feather. In the afterlife when you reached Ma'at your heart was placed on a scale to be weighed against Ma'at's feather. If it was lighter or had as equal weight as the feather, you could pass onto Aaru, or simply put, the afterlife.

Chapter 29

Mazel would be lying if she said she wasn't amused by the reactions when the two entered the Pharaoh's celebration, not dressed like a god and goddess like Tutankhamun had intended, but rather as Ladybug and Chat Noir. If she had been by herself, she would have felt self-conscious. She wasn't alone. Ammon was with her. His clawed hand held hers. He gave it a light squeeze, and she sent him a smile.

It was the Shen who approached them first. He was happy to see them, though, Mazel had grown up around the man enough to know when he was distressed. Ammon released her hand and reached for his father. Before Shen could say anything about their attire. "We aren't Gods. We keep telling you that we came how we thought was appropriate. As for ourselves."

Shen closed his mouth, but he let out a sigh. "Why did you have to take after me?" He turned to Mazel now and gave her a bow. It wasn't as low as one would bow for the Pharaoh or a god, but it was low enough to show his respect for her. "And Mazel, while your appearance tonight it unexpected, you do look lovely."

"Thank you," she answered. She gave him a bow. She knew he would disagree with a bow now that she got her freedom, but even as a guardian to the Pharaoh, Shen still was of a higher class than her.

"Now, what kept you two?" Shen asked. His question was directed back to Ammon. He grinned as he looked at his father.

"You'll know all in due time," he answered.

Ammon took Mazel's hand in his once again and excused himself from his father. They were heading to the Pharaoh, who was sitting on his throne. Prince Ay was in his arms. The two stopped in front of the throne, and they took a bow. When they looked up, they couldn't tell if the Pharaoh was just putting on an amused look for the crowd's sake, or if he was actually amused by them showing up transformed.

He stood and addressed the crowd. "At last! Our guests of honour have arrived!"

Both stood and turned to face the guests. They applauded. Tutankhamun walked around them and smiled at the two. "Quite unexpected."

"I will take the blame, uncle," Ammon stated.

"Don't worry about it," he stated. "Though, I must admit, this wasn't for your benefit, was it Ammon?"

He laughed at his uncle's words. "No, you're correct. Mazel was uncomfortable, and I wanted her to be comfortable, as herself."

Tutankhamun chuckled. "Yes, I do understand. The male gender will do just about anything for the one they hold most dear."

Ammon nodded in agreement, knowing that his uncle was willing to risk everything for his departed wife. The Pharaoh turned back to the two and smiled. "Do I need to announce anything?"

Mazel didn't know the answer to that question. Ammon seemed to but look at her. "Should we?"

She felt instantly shy, even as Ladybug. She lightly nodded. "Yes," Ammon told his uncle. "Tell them we are formally going to be entering a marriage contract."

He turned back to the eager guests. "I have many things to announce this evening. Starting with both guardians will be entering the palaces employment. Chat Noir as Prince Ay's guardian, and Ladybug as my own. That being said, if any more false gods appear, they will continue to protect Memphis. I'm also proud to be the first to announce that both Guardians will shortly be entering into a marriage contract!"

Tutankhamun was barely finished speaking when the room burst into applause. There were loud cheers that echoed throughout the room. Mazel smiled, though it was more out of embarrassment. Mazel searched for her sister, who she spotted with Akela. The older woman was smiling proudly like a gleeful mother. While Elisheva was jumping up and down excitedly. She wanted to go to her sister and share with her all the joy she felt. She wasn't just her only living family, she was after all her best friend. The Pharaoh was speaking once again. "Now guests, drink, and feast! I will be back with our guests shortly."

Mazel gave Ammon a questionable look. He shrugged. "I don't know."

The guests were now being served their fruit wines, and some began to pick at the spread on nearby tables. The Pharaoh turned to the two. "I have just a few quick things to show you before we can join the celebration. It won't take long. Please come with me."

They both followed the Pharaoh out of the throne room and entered into the hallway. With his guidance, they were brought down to an area with a series of bedrooms. His stopped in the middle of the hallway and pointed to one doorway. "Mazel, this will be where you'll be staying for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, this position requires you to be on grounds overnight," he explained.

Mazel peaked into the bedroom. It was grand and looked fit enough for a queen. Mazel immediately felt insecure. She did not want such a grand scale of a room. She didn't even consider she'd be living in the palace. He said nothing and turned to Ammon. "And across the hall will be you're lodgings, for now, Ammon."

"I wasn't aware I would have to live in the palace," Mazel whispered shyly. She didn't want to complain, but she was completely uncomfortable with the idea.

"I said, just for now," Tutankhamun chuckled. "Come with me out back, I have something else to show you, Mazel."

They followed him once again, exiting out the back of the palace. There was only storage shed's back there, but there was one noticeable one, that looked like it was being worked on. Tutankhamun stopped in front of it and pulled open the door. Mazel was motioned to go inside, and so she did. When she was inside, she could see that it was being worked on inside as well. She stared at a little corner that had a red brick stove that looked to be almost complete. Looking up, Mazel saw that there looked to be a second floor in the works. She turned back to the two. "I don't understand. What is this?"

Ammon was staring around the place in awe. "This was one of the old wheat sheds wasn't it?"

"It was, Ammon," he explained. "Shen told me that Mazel wouldn't want anything crazy fancy, that you had simple tastes. So I figured, a basic middle class home would be best for you. What do you think?"

She had no words. She was stunned. It was all she wanted. A small basic home of her own. She looked at Tutankhamun and nodded. "It's perfect."

"Well I can think of one suggestion," Ammon stated. "It's all Mazel and I would need. But I suggest we have a way to the roof. It would be quicker for us to get into the palace from here then to run out front."

Mazel hadn't considered an entrance to the roof. It would be much quicker. Especially at night in an emergency. She agreed. "That would be helpful."

"I will tell the builders by morning," Tutankhamun replied. "Now, I have some concerns to speak with you. Because as of now, I consider you on the job."

"Of course!" Ammon stated.

"As you know, the head priest of Horus temple has escaped. And my men have been unable to find him, but I find it even more concerning that he appears to have taken someone from the dungeons," he explained.

Mazel already had a feeling who that might have been. She frowned as she looked at Ammon and Tutankhamun. "Menhit, right?" Mazel asked. "He took the warrior woman who was Menhit, didn't he?"

Tutankhamun frowned, but he nodded. "Disappeared with her right after he was defeated. We have no idea where they are, or if and when they are going to show up again."

She was sure by Menhit's threats before that she expected to be recused by Hawkmoth. And now the two had run off somewhere. The Pharaoh had every right to worry. Mazel was concerned now as well. She couldn't imagine that either of them would simply tuck their tails and run. They were certainly planning something. Mazel would be sure to keep her eyes open for their return.

"Uncle, don't you fear. It is our job to protect the city, we won't let them cause any more harm to anyone else."

"I'm relieved to hear it," the Pharaoh sighed.

"Anything else we should know?" Ammon stated.

"Nothing special...but I was thinking, tomorrow Ammon, I'd like you to go into the city tomorrow, and I would like for you to fetch that Hebrew Merchant you spoke to me about," Tutankhamun stated. "And bring him to the palace. Mazel, I want you to bring your family and friends to the palace. Same with you Ammon."

Mazel tilted her head towards the Pharaoh." Can I ask why, Pharaoh?"

He smiled at Ladybug. "For your marriage contract of course."

"W-W-What?!" Mazel cried.

"So soon, Uncle?" Ammon gasped.

"But of course," he grinned. "We have many things to celebrate. And with the recent losses...I think we should rejoice in as much celebration as possible. It is, after all, the Egyptian way."

"So...we will be married, tomorrow?" Mazel questioned. Her cheeks reddened as she glanced at her husband to be. He looked just as surprised as she did.

"Yes, unless you two think there is a reason you two can't be married just yet," their Pharaoh stated.

Both shook their heads. He chuckled, "Perfect. I will make the rest of the arrangements. Let us return to the party, and enjoy it."

The three did return. Tutankhamun had gone off with his younger brother to socialize and drink. Akela and Elisheva had approached the two and congratulated the two on their engagement. Elisheva was especially excited; wrapping her arms around Mazel's waist. She was cheeringly chatting at her sister was the exciting development. Akela was speaking to Ammon like a stern mother, sharing with him all the wisdom she had on how to keep a happy household. He listened dutifully and nodded, taking in a mental list.

"...And most importantly listen to every word she speaks as if it's the word of a goddess itself. It drives us crazy when our husbands pretend to only listen," Akela stated.

"Really, Akela, I appreciate it, but I don't believe any of these will be issues," Ammon tried to laugh away the advice.

"Well, if you'd like advice on the wedding night, you'll have to let me know before that happens. I know you are gravely uneducated in that regard," Akela stated.

The pair went both silent as the blood rushed to their faces. Mazel wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that. Especially if they were to be married the next day. They had only just gotten engaged. She looked away from Akela, not truly wanting to meet the older woman's gaze. She heard her chuckle. "Same goes for you Mazel. I'm sure your knowledge is limited to just gossip in the fields."

"I know, I've heard a lot in the fields, and in the kitchen," Elisheva announced. "The ladies speak a lot about words I just don't understand, Mazel…what's an אוֹרגַזמָה?"

Both Akela and Mazel, who were fluent in their mother tongue gasped, and Mazel quickly scooped up her sister and covered her mouth. "Not out loud."

"What did she ask?" Ammon asked, confused by how the two reacted to the Hebrew word.

Both women shook their heads, but Akela spoke. "It's not a word to be spoken out loud by ladies."

Elisheva managed to free her mouth from her sister. "The other girls talked about it! What does it mean?!"

"Shhhh," Mazel stated, her cheeks reddening a deeper shade of crimson. Mazel tried to do her best to change the subject and turned to Akela. "The Pharaoh has set our marriage contract signing to tomorrow."

That got Elisheva's mind on something else. Akela's eye went wide and gasped. "Really, so soon?"

"Yes, he said we should have as many celebrations together as possible," Ammon explained. "In typical Egyptian fashion of course. This party will probably last well into tomorrow evening anyway."

"So, you two will be husband and wife, come tomorrow?" Elisheva asked. She looked at Ammon, her head tilted to one side. "So…you'll be my brother?"

Ammon smiled. "And, you'll be my little sister."

She smiled and hugged her sister tightly around her waist. Mazel could only pet her head. "They're giving us a little house just behind the palace. I won't be able to leave often, but you're welcome anytime. Visit as often as you want."

"So…I'll be living alone?" Elisheva pulled away from Mazel and looked at her with wide eyes.

Mazel looked at Ammon, unsure what she could say to her sister. She didn't want to leave her behind either. They were all they had for the longest time. They were dependant on the other so much. To her relief, Ammon knelt down. "I can talk to my father about allowing you to live with us for a time. I can't promise you'll always live with us, but I would love for you to live with us for at least the next few years. Until you're comfortable to live on your own anyway."

"R-Really?" Elisheva gasped.

"I assume, that's what would make you happy as well, Mazel?" Ammon asked her.

She looked at her husband to be. She was stunned, but her lips formed a smile and she nodded. "Yes. I'm not ready to be apart from her."

He shrugged. "Then I'll talk to my father. For now, why don't you two enjoy the party? You as well Akela. I will go see my father."

And so they did. The two sister's stayed side by side. Akela joined Master Shen, while Ammon wandered around with his father and with his Uncle. Mazel and Elisheva had a great many of important nobles come and introduce themselves. Far more than Mazel would ever remember. Some faces she knew from seeing around the city or at the palace.

She was exhausted mentally by the time many of the eager people stopped approaching her in great numbers. Her face hurt from all the smiling, and she could feel her sister leaning into her as the child struggled to stay awake. She was getting ready to pick her up and carry her to the guest room Tutankhamun had given her when one last person approached her.

It was a young woman. She was dressed in fine jewellery and Egyptian cotton. Her make-up done up flawlessly. She posture and even her aura expressed a very regal and confident woman. She smiled when they made eye contact. She bowed for a moment. It was low and full of respect on her end. Mazel returned the bow.

"Good evening," Mazel greeted.

"It is a lovely evening for such a celebration, indeed," she replied. "How is it for you two? Enjoying it."

"It's fun…," Elisheva replied though she let out a long yawn.

The woman smiled. "It's Elisheva, isn't it?"

Elisheva opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at the woman. When she did, she gasped. "L-Lady Hatsheput!"

Mazel wouldn't have recognized her. While the noblewoman had been the house several times, Mazel had always been in the fields. And it had been almost a year since the two woman were face to face. Even so, Mazel felt every bit of insecurity she had come forth. Hatshepsut was an incredibly beautiful woman. And she was dressed in only the finest. Her make-up accenting every bit of her fair face. She was the one that Shen had tried to set Ammon up with. If it weren't for her having Tikki, there would be a very good chance that this celebration would be for Hatshepsut and Ammon's engagement.

She tried to brush aside her negative feelings and smiled at the beautiful woman before her. "It's good to see you," Mazel greeted.

Hatshepsut smiled at her. "I should be the one saying that. You saved my life after all."

"It was nothing, no need to mention it," Mazel stated bashfully.

"Of course it is!" Hatshepsut stated. "You're Ladybug, Guardian to the city. We are here to celebrate you and Chat Noir this very evening. You've saved us countless times when really, it served no benefit to you. If you don't mind me saying, I know you're a Hebrew slave, I mean an ex-slave, but for all intensive purposes…saving us would be far from many slaves' minds. And I know some may say that you did save us for only your benefit….but…I don't believe that. You kept your identity secret up until the end. I heard about your reveal at the temple. You did that to save all those girls. Your heart is lighter than Ma'at's feather, I'm sure."

Mazel had no words. She just looked down at Elisheva who was squeezing her hand tightly in hers. Elisheva was beaming with pride for her sister. Mazel looked back up at Hatshepsut and smiled. "Thank you."

"And lastly, congratulations on the engagement," the noble girl stated. "You're lucky to have each other. I have no gift to give, but if neither of you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. I would gladly do whatever I can to repay the debt for you both saving my life."

"If the time comes, I will," Mazel stated.

The beautiful noblewoman gave another bow before she returned to her parents. This left Mazel with her sister once again. Elisheva looked around the party. Mazel did as well and saw many people's faces drawn to the two. A few raised their wine goblets to her in a toast. Mazel gave a quick bow, showing both her thanks and respect for the ones who were giving her even just a moment of their evening.

"Hey…Mazel?" Elisheva stated as she looked back at her sibling.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What…do you think mother and father would think of all this?"

The younger sibling never spoke of their parents. And Mazel understood why. She had no memory of them. Mazel herself could barely remember their faces. Just the memory of how it felt to be with them. Mazel placed an arm around her sister. "I don't know."

"Do you think…they'd approve? Of Master Ammon, I mean."

"Well, just on his own…I don't know. But if they knew about our whole history together, fighting by my side and loving me despite our backgrounds, I think they'd approve."

Elisheva nodded. "I-it's a good party."

"Yes, it is," Mazel stated. "It's different not serving for one though."

"Do…you remember Ammon's tenth birthing day celebration?" Elisheva asked.

"Yes, I do," Mazel stated. She chuckled remembering the two working outside the house, helping the staff clean the clay pottery and watching many of the nobleman getting sick outside. A small source of entertainment for the servants. "If I remember correctly, Ammon stayed in his room and was studying his scrolls."

"Yes! That's right!" Elisheva cried. "Master Shen pleaded with him to come out and join the party, but he refused."

"Ammon was very introverted back then," Mazel stated. "Something he never really got over until…well, let's see…when Plagg and Tikki entered our lives that is."

"Those two really changed things, didn't they?" Elisheva explained. "Neither of you would have found each other."

Mazel wouldn't deny that. Ammon certainly never would have raised his head from his scrolls to notice her. And Mazel certainly wouldn't have tried to look past those scrolls at him. "Everything is different because of them."

As the two siblings stood in the center of the crowds of people, Mazel placed an arm around her sister and pulled her into a one arm hug. "But no matter what happens from here on out…you'll be by my side. I promise."

Elisheva grasp her sister. "ללא שם: אנילהגן עליך,בדיוק כפישהגנת אותי."

It was the most Hebrew that Mazel had ever heard from Elisheva's mouth. The corner of her eyes began to sting. She nodded. "Thank you."

8 8 8

Several hours later, Mazel was carrying her sister on her back, who was sound asleep. It was way later than the girl had ever stayed up; emergency not counting. Now back in the guest room, Mazel brought her over to the bed. She carefully drew back the blanket from the bed, and carefully put the sleeping girl onto the bed. She pulled the covers up over her sister. She untransformed, and then joined her sister in the bed. Mazel drew a protective grip over Elisheva and chuckled when she realized her sister was softly snoring. She had fallen asleep instantly. How tired she must have been. She heard Tikki giggle in the darkness.

"Up way past her bedtime it seems," she told Mazel.

"She's always been a good sleeper. The opposite of me," Mazel answered. "She's also pretty excited about tomorrow."

Tikki flew closer and lit up her entire body, glowing red. The light she gave off revealed Mazel's face. She studied Mazel's face. "Aren't you excited?"

Mazel had a serious look on her face, but she nodded. "Yes, of course, I am. I'm just nervous. The life I know will be completely different."

Tikki agreed with a nod. "It will be very different…but, not really that different. I mean, from the last year. You'll still be protecting the city. Still working for someone of importance in the Kingdom. And you'll still be seen as an equal to Ammon. Except now, you'll be equal partners as husband and wife."

Mazel smiled and nodded. "You're right. A lot of it really will be the same."

Tikki flew around Mazel's head in excitement. "That's the first time you agreed with me. I guess some of that stubbornness is wearing off."

"I-I'm not stubborn," Mazel cried.

Tikki stopped long enough to look at Mazel with a knowing look. "I can name dozens of times you were stubborn and I can count how many times Ammon said so himself."

Mazel couldn't help but laugh. She was remembering many of those times now. She thought Ammon could be very stubborn too.

"Do…you think I'll be a good wife?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?!" Tikki gasped. "You two care about each other, fight by each other's side no matter what. What reason do you have to question anything about you being a good spouse? Marriage does take more than love. And it takes a lot of work to maintain, but seriously Mazel if you both continue to try, then there isn't going to be an issue."

Tikki noticed a yawn leave Mazel's lip. She shook her head with a smile. "You need to rest now. It's important you get some sleep for tomorrow."

Mazel couldn't argue. She was exhausted. Tikki stopped emitting her glow and Mazel placed her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Tikki found a place just below where Elisheva's feet could reach, and laid down herself, drifting off to sleep.

8 8 8

It was unusual for Ammon to be up so early. _'How strange,'_ he thought for a moment as he sat up on his bed. He looked at Plagg who was still sleeping soundly on the pillow next to him. He climbed out of his bed and moved to the window. It was still dark, the sun only just creeping over the horizon. If he were home the servants would just now be waking up to get to work. He was never up this early unless he needed to be. Ra rose the sun when it was time to wake up. Being up before just seemed unnatural to him.

He was very awake though. He felt like he could burst from his skin at any moment with a feeling he could only describe as restlessness. It was his wedding day. He was going to become a husband. His wife being Mazel, the closest thing he ever had to a best friend.

' _Mazel.'_

He turned from the window and faced the doorway. He was sure that Mazel would be up by now. She was always up at all hours. He wanted to see her. And so, he left his bedroom, and stopped across the hall and peered into the bedroom. He saw the small sleeping frame of Elisheva, still fast asleep. By the window was Mazel. Sitting in the frame, looking out at the Nile in the distance. She turned when she noticed him walk into the room. She smiled. "Good morning. You're awake early."

Any other time, he would have told her that he was eager for today, but with the knowledge that she felt the same about him, and was about to become his wife, he decided on something else. He reached for her, and scooped her up in his arms, and kissed her. She stiffened in surprise, but only for a moment before she embraced him in return.

"I'd be crazy if I weren't excited enough to lose sleep over getting to marry you today."

He chuckled when she uttered thanks as her cheeks reddened from the compliment. "So…um…I've never…been to an Egyptian wedding. H-How does it work?"

"Well, I did some research when I talked to the merchant who will be marrying us today. Basically….it's the same as a Hebrew wedding. It's a contract. We agree to the terms of the contract, we sign, celebrate, and later…well, seal the deal as they say."

"And…the contract, are my terms in there. I mean…your father approves," Mazel questioned.

"He doesn't know. He won't interfere though. He wants you in the family too much. I can tell," Ammon explained. "The merchant visited last night and showed me the draft of the contract. Before we sign it, you can read it and make any changes you don't like," Ammon explained.

"And about the…sealing?" Mazel was silent. She could barely mutter the courage to ask him anything about the intimate act awaiting them that evening.

"Well, I asked Akela about that last night. She will take care of Elisheva for the evening. I imagine my guest room will be the place…and well, I did ask some advice…"

Mazel was still silent but nodded. Ammon was concerned by her silence, but he knew that she was just as inexperienced as he was. Though she was far more reserved about the information she knew. The Hebrew's views on relations were far more closed off than the Egyptians. If Ammon had any interest in anyone else in his life, he imagined he too would have had fully experienced that before now. Both would be experiencing something new and a little frightening today.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to get dressed and get some breakfast. Akela is going to come for you at sunrise. She'll be bringing you your dress and some breakfast. I'll see you at the ceremony. I promise you won't regret anything. I'd offer up my soul to make you happy."

She gave him a slight smile and nodded. "Of course. You know I'd do the same."

"Also, before you freak out about the dress and think I'm trying to turn you Egyptian, keep in mind, it's a gift from my father. And it belonged to my mother. It would mean a lot if you wore it, just this once."

Mazel's mouth dropped open, but she felt silenced to even say a word. Ammon waved good-bye and left a conflicted Mazel.

8 8 8

When Ammon entered the throne room, he was pleased to see everyone was already there, minus his bride-to-be, Mazel, and Akela. The merchant was there, talking to his uncle. A few royal guests. A total of maybe ten. A fairly large size for a usually private ceremony. He took his place near the table where the contract would be placed. He was wearing a simple Egyptian-kilt. His face free of make-up, though he wore many pieces of the golden jewelry that had long been heirlooms to his family.

Plagg was nearby, already getting into the snacks for the guests. Hungrily devouring an entire plate full of cheese. Ammon chuckled, but his attention was drawn to across the room.

Akela entered the room. She spotted Shen and approached him. He heard her tell his father that Mazel was ready. That got his attention quickly enough. He turned to the entryway. Shen drew the attention of the guests of the room, and everyone's eyes drew to the only entrance. First Elisheva entered, wearing her usual white linen dress. She had a little bit of Egyptian make-up on. She hurried to Akela's side.

There was a moment's gap. Or so it felt for Ammon. It seemed to take forever for Mazel to enter. When she did, his eyes went wide and he emitted a gasp. She was wearing the dress that he had seen hanging up in his father's bed chamber his entire life. His mother's wedding dress. Though it was simple. Much like Mazel liked it. Simple linen material. Its length longer than most Egyptian attire, longer in the back, dragging behind her. Though it hugged her body in a way no normal dress would. She wore no make-up and no other jewelry than the beautiful choker. Golden with long golden beads. He recognized it instantly. It was her miraculous. And without Tikki in sight, he knew that the Kwami had used her power to change the appearance of the miraculous to its true form, to give Mazel something beautiful to wear. She looked every bit like the goddess people thought she was.

She approached the table and stopped by his side. Her cheeks were red, and she opened her mouth. He shook his head. "Don't deny how you look today. You look beautiful."

She couldn't deny him his request, he could tell. And so she closed her mouth but smiled.

The merchant joined them. "Lady Mazel, it is an honour."

She turned to him. "The same to you."

In his hands was the contract. "I was told you were going to review the contract first," he explained.

"Yes, that's correct."

The merchant placed the contract on the table and rolled it out. Mazel's face lit up when she realized that it was written in two languages. Hebrew and hieroglyphs. She immediately began to read her native language. Her eyes traced the contract until it reached the end.

She turned to the merchant. "Yes, these are all the terms we agreed upon."

The merchant nodded. "I thought so too."

He offered Mazel a quill and ink. "Lady Mazel, if you are ready."

Ammon watched as she was offered the writing instrument. She took the quill and with a fluid motion, she signed her name in Hebrew. She turned to him and offered the quill. There hadn't been a moment of hesitance like he thought there might have been. His heart raced. She was so sure about this. Just as sure as he was. And with no doubt in his heart, he took the quill, dipped it in the ink, and with not as much quickness as her, he signed his name in hieroglyph. It took a little bit longer, as he drew out the five symbols. Then it was done.

The merchant lightly blew on the ink to quicken the drying process. He stood and smiled at the two. "Well, unless either of you has anything to say, that's it. Turns out Egyptians and Hebrew's have the same idea about weddings. You're now husband and wife."

Ammon was practically bursting at the words. He turned to his wife. His wife! He wanted to kiss her more than anything.

Though it turned out, Mazel had the same idea, grabbing him and pulling him down into their first kiss as husband and wife.

A/N: Alrighty. This wedding was a little rushed. I admit it. I am just so excited to have my laptop back again. Its written! Hurray! Three chapters left. That's it. That's it, people! And one of them is gonna be stupid long!

I have an event this weekend but after that! Well after that, I'm all set for more writing!

So a few quick translations…which I hope to god post because they are random symbols and such.

So the first translation.

אוֹרגַזמָה: Orgasm. Yeah, I made a dirty joke. Hahaha…yeah I'm immature.

ללא שם: אנילהגן עליך,בדיוק כפישהגנת אותי: I'll protect you just as you protected me. Foreshadowing….maybe, maybe not.

After some research, Hebrew weddings at the time this story takes place were exactly the same as Egyptian in terms of what happening during them. Major differences. Divorce wasn't a thing with Hebrew's.

I actually found a Hieroglyphs translator for names. If it's right, then Ammon's name is spelt with what looks like a falcon, two owls, a sand pipper looking bird, and as a symbol that looks like waves. I couldn't find details of what each one actually was…but I'm tired and I really want to post this for you all before I pass out.

I hope it was worth the wait. It feels like filler for me personally, but I promise, a lot of good stuff is going to be happening now.

Until next time.


	30. Passing on A Miraculous

A/N: Here we go peeps. Enjoy!

Wet Nurse: a woman, not the mother of a child who she breastfed. Pretty common along royals through the centuries. Due to either the mother being unable to feed the child or chooses to not do so herself. It's even been done if the mother had multiple babies and couldn't produce enough milk to feed all of the babies. This has died out mostly since the creation of formula milk. Though, one can actually donate milk to milk banks, as there are great health benefits from breastmilk that formula doesn't have. Such as antibodies that pass from the mother/wet nurse to the baby. It is a persona; choice though, and shouldn't be judged. I myself was formula fed.

Baby gender tests: So interestingly, like I mentioned in an earlier chapter, they had pregnancy tests that modern studies shows, were correct about 70% of the time. They had a type of fern in a pot in the home. A woman would urinate on it daily, if it had a sudden growth, the woman was pregnant. They will be given two other plans. Emmer, and Barley. If the Emmer grows, it will be a girl. If the barley grows, it will be a boy. If neither grows, the baby has stopped growing and will have a miscarriage. Though this second test was tested recently and was right in only 7 out of 24 tries.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 30

 _Six Months Later_

It was Ammon who woke up first. It was no surprise, as this had become his new norm. With his new purpose being Prince Ay's guardian, he had become use to actually getting up early every morning for his duties. At first, it was easy, as he had Mazel and Elisheva awake and they would make breakfast before waking him up. Before long, he had begun waking up at the same time. Now, he was up usually minutes earlier than the two sisters.

Elisheva was still sleeping in her single bed given to her by the Pharaoh for her own use. Ammon had been gifted his own double-sized bed to share with Mazel. She was still sound asleep next to him, resting on her side. Ammon snuggled into her, draping his arm around her, resting his hand on her swollen stomach. He leaned forward and placed an ever so gentle kiss on her neck. He felt movement, and then she let out an annoyed moan.

"Ammonnnnn..." she groaned. "I'm sleeping."

"I know my lady, but its time to get up," he told her.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned onto her back. She looked at Ammon through the little bit of light from the rising sun. She began to rub the sleep out of her eyes but then tried to sit up in bed. She winced a little in pain as an ache filled her back. Ammon placed an arm around her back and helped her sit up. He smiled at her and placed his free hand back on her belly.

"How is our little gift this morning?"

Mazel pouted. "Practicing its fighting skills on my bladder."

Ammon helped her out of bed and to stand up. "I guess they can't wait to take after their mother."

"Can't they just wait until they learn to walk at least?"

"Baby kicking you again?" Elisheva's voice called from her little bed.

"Yes," Mazel sighed.

Ammon gave his wife a final kiss on the cheek. "Give me a moment to wake Tikki."

Ammon reluctantly left his wife's side and began to climb down the ladder. He moved to the center room and looked at the little hammock bed they hung from the ceiling for the two Kwami. He carefully lifted up Tikki into his hands. She let out a yawn as she opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked at her user's husband. "Is Mazel in pain again?"

"Yeah, the baby is kicking her. She also has some back pain," he explained. She floated up and zoomed up to the upper level. He heard the two talking for a moment before there was a flash. A moment later, Mazel jumped down to the lower level, transformed. While her baby bump was still visible, she moved with much more ease. "Much better," she stated.

Relieved that his wife was no longer in pain, he turned to the kitchen and grabbed some bread, cheese, and some fruit. He brought them over to the table. He was reaching for the water pitcher, but Elisheva beat him to do and grabbed it. She shook her head. "It's my turn to fetch some water. I got this, you two sit down and eat."

He wanted to protest, but the younger girl was already out the door. Mazel was already reaching over and grabbing a piece of cheese. She twirled around and waltzed over to the other hammock and placed the piece of cheese on Plagg's small frame. The black kwami only took a moment to sniff, and then a moment later his eyes widened. There was a sharp inhale, and the cheese was gone. What was left was Plagg zooming about their center room and thanking Mazel for the breakfast. She chuckled.

"You're welcome," she replied. She walked over to the table and took a seat. Ammon gave her a slice of bread, and placed some cheese on top, and passed it to her. She ate it eagerly. Ammon used the stone knife to cut up some fruit for her and put it in a clay bowl. He passed it to her. "Now eat it all up, you both need it," he lectured.

Normally Mazel would have teased him, but after hearing the same thing every day since she told him she was expecting, she was getting rather annoyed. She had already eaten the bread and cheese. "I could eat everything in this house right now, and half what the Pharaoh will have today alone for breakfast, I will eat it all, Ammon."

"Just making sure," he replied. "The sickness from early in your pregnancy caused you to lose weight instead of gaining."

"You're worrying too much," she stated. "The best doctor in Memphis is looking after me and he said some women do lose weight before they gain."

Ammon reached over and cupped her face. His face was serious, but he still stared at her with kindness. "You know I worry. I don't want to lose you."

Her face softened too. "I know. I'm sorry. I just don't like being treated like a child."

"I don't mean too," he expressed.

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Eat what you can, we need to get to the palace."

She didn't argue, she just continued eating. And then washed it all down when Elisheva returned with a pitcher of fresh cool water. Her sister dressed in her white servants dress and left to return to Shen's home. Ammon finished his own breakfast and transformed. With the sun just beginning to peak itself over the horizon, the two were ready. Leaving their little home, they headed into the palace from the back entrance. As they walked by the kitchen, few servants greeted them as they prepared the breakfast for the Pharaoh. As did more as they met them in the hallway. Many of whom, the pair had gotten to known and knew well by name.

They stopped only when they reached the Pharaoh's bedchambers. Where both he and Ay slept. Ammon entered first. The wet nurse was there feeding Ay already. She looked up at Ammon and smiled. "Good morning, Master Ammon."

Mazel followed behind. "Good morning Rania."

"Good day, Lady Mazel," Rania greeted. "I'm just giving Prince Ay his breakfast. And how is your baby this morning?"

"Kicking up a storm earlier, but Tikki is helping with the pain," Mazel answered.

"And have you been using your Emmer and Barley?" Rania asked.

Mazel shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise."

Rania chuckled. "I was far too excited to know what I was having, but to each their own. Aren't you curious though, Master Ammon?"

"I am, but as long as the child is healthy," Ammon answered.

"Good answer," Rania chuckled.

Prince Ay had enough milk and pushed away from Rania. She put the baby against her and started to rock him, and lightly patted him on the back. He burped after just a few taps. "That's a good boy," she stated. She stood, and brought Ay over to Ammon. He had already reached for the sling he carried the prince in. Rania helped the prince in, and Ammon repositioned the Prince. He cuddled up to his cousin and looked up at Ammon. They two had become quite close in the last six months. Almost like he had the younger brother he had always wanted.

Tutankhamun greeted them as he entered the bedroom. He was up unusually early for himself, but the perfumes Mazel could smell, told her that he had the servants draw him a bath. She bowed. "Good morning Pharaoh."

"Yes, good morning indeed." He was ready for breakfast. Mazel had learned that when he was up this early it was because he was famished. She stepped forward.

"The servants almost have breakfast ready, let us head to your dining chamber," she suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he stated. Mazel wished Ammon a good day with Ay, before she left with the Pharaoh, walking ahead of him, her hand on her yo-yo as always, just in case. As every other morning, there was nothing to worry about, and they entered the dining chamber without incident. Mazel stood beside the Pharaoh's chair at the head of the table, guarding him. It was like this every other morning. It was a fairly easy job, though Mazel didn't have much to do. Some days there were more at the table. Other nobles over for a fancy meal. Visiting family or friends. Today the room was empty, except for the two and the servants who stood by; waiting for any order.

There was a guard who came in with urgency. He rushed to Mazel and knelt down. In his hands, he offered her a Papyrus scroll. "What is it?" she asked.

"It was found on the palace wall this morning," the guard stated.

She opened it and stared at it. In the evenings Ammon had continued his Hieroglyphs lessons as he did when she was his assistant. Though she had been learning, she still found some difficulty reading the letter. A few key words still popped out at her. She turned to the guard. "Is this a threat of attack?" she demanded.

"It is from Hawkmoth, he says he has returned with an army to take back your Miraculous and seek revenge against the city, Lady Mazel," the guard stated.

The Pharaoh usually let Mazel take care of any of the threats that came to the palace. Most taken care of by the afternoon. Easily stopped by Ladybug and sometimes with Chat Noir by her side, ever protective of his wife and unborn child. His attention was drawn from his meal. "That cowardly bastard has returned with an army?"

Mazel dropped the scroll on the table and rushed to the balcony. The sun was high enough now that there was enough light to see over the city and into the distance. Mazel stared out at the horizon. Across the Nile. A sight she had seen before. Her breath caught itself in her threat. It was an army. If it was anyone else, she would assume an army that both Ladybug and Chair Noir could scare away with just a few tricks they learned. With the knowledge that this was Hawkmoth's army, this was not just any army.

Her hand fell from her mouth as she stared at the army. There were easily thousands. Unlike Menhit's army of sand monsters, this wasn't just an army of mindless creations of one Akuma. Each, individual one, had their own powers, their own anger, and reasons for fighting. There was no doubt about it. This was an army of Akuma. Every, single, one.

She turned back to see the Pharaoh behind her, staring out in awe of the sight before him. "Oh gods," Tutankhamun gasped. "Don't tell me those are Akuma!"

"I'm afraid so," Mazel stated.

She was heading back inside, desperate to find Ammon. "You two can beat that many, can't you?" Tutankhamun cried.

She froze, her heart racing. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know."

She stopped at the guard. She pointed at him. "Watch the Pharaoh, I'm getting Ammon, I'll be right back."

She couldn't take any more questions from the Pharaoh right now. She had no answers, and she didn't know what do. She was almost in a full panic. She entered the bedroom, where Ammon was playing with his cousin, watching him as he played with a rattle and leaned against his father's bed, using it to balance as he stood. He was smiling, but his smile faded as he saw Mazel's panicked face.

"What is it?" he questioned.

She grabbed his arm and rushed him to the small private balcony in the chambers. She pointed to across the Nile. His eyes went wide. "Is that an invading army?"

"Worse!" she cried. "That is Hawkmoth and an entire army of Akuma."

"What?!"

"He sent a warning letter sometime in the night. A guard brought it to us. He is here for revenge and our miraculous," Mazel explained.

"I don't know if we can fight all of them at once," Ammon stated.

"I don't either…did Plagg ever tell you if defeating Hawkmoth would automatically untransformed them?"

"He didn't," Ammon answered. "We should ask."

Both untransformed. Ammon moved to grab his cousin and lifted him up as Mazel talked to the Kwami. Both Plagg and Tikki stared out at the army. Their eyes were wide as they took in the sight. "We have no idea Hawkmoth could create so many at once!" Tikki cried.

"But if we defeat Hawkmoth and take his Miraculous, will the others just change back?"

"I don't think so," Plagg stated. "That would imply when the other Akuma was around for weeks on end, Hawkmoth would have stayed transformed, and he was the head priest at the temple. I don't think that would have been possible."

"So, now what?"

"I don't know," Tikki cried.

"I've never seen so many Akuma at once," Plagg stated. He turned back to look at Ammon. "We have no choice though, we need to try and fight him."

"We'll go Plagg," Amon stated. He turned to Mazel and offered his cousin to her. "You need to take my uncle and cousin out of here. Get them to safety."

"Excuse me?" Mazel cried.

"Your job is to keep the Pharaoh safe, he'll take Ay with him no matter what. You need to protect them foremost," Ammon explained.

"But you can't purify the Akuma," Mazel exclaimed. "Only I can."

Ammon gave her a pleading look. "I don't care. You need to get as far away as possible."

Her mouth dropped open. "You're saying this because of the baby."

He didn't deny it. "Mazel, if something were to happen to the two of you, I would never forgive myself."

"Well, too bad, I-"

Tikki cut in between them. She gave them both a sharp stare. "Both of you need to stop it. Ammon, Mazel needs to purify those Akuma. It doesn't matter if she's carrying your child. I can give the child extra protection while transformed. As long as Mazel is transformed and is alive, that baby will be too. And Mazel, he's partly right. It's still risky, with this many Akuma it would be easy for you two to be overtaken by the sheer number of them."

"What do we do then?" Mazel asked. "It's our jobs as guardians to stay and fight."

Tikki turned to Plagg. "We need to free Nooroo."

"Nooroo?" Ammon asked.

"Isn't that the name of the kwami Hawkmoth has?"

Plagg nodded. "He is just like us. Hunting down the people best suited to use our powers. It's just unfortunate, that the current Hawkmoth has decided to use his power for his own gain. Nooroo is struggling with what Hawkmoth has made him help him do. If we can free Nooroo from Hawkmoth, he should know the best way to defeat that army."

Tikki continued. "The catch is, we need both of you to work together to free him."

Mazel nodded. Though Ammon still continued to seem unsure. He bit his bottom lip nervously. He looked at his wife who was every bit confident in what to do. He wasn't. She was right. This was about the baby. Even with Tikki's protection, he had the worst feeling in his gut. She had never fought anything that was an actual threat since they conceived their child.

"Ammon, I'm going. But I need you to go with me," Mazel told her husband. "You'll fight by my side, right?"

He nodded. "Of course I will. It's been almost two years, why wouldn't I fight by your side now."

Mazel smiled, grabbing Tikki in her had. "Tikki, transform me." There was a flash, and then his masked wife smiled at him. He did the same with Plagg. "Plagg, transform me." Another flash and the two were ready for battle. Still holding his cousin though, the two began to power walk back to the dining room. The Pharaoh and several servants were by the balcony now, looking out over the city. There were the city's people. All of them. Slowly marching into the Palace-yard. Huddling together. Mazel realizing that they wanted to be near where they knew they were safe. Where the two guardians were.

Ammon stepped to his uncle. He turned when he saw Ammon. "What will you two going to do?" Ammon passed over his cousin to Tutankhamun.

"We're going to steal back Hawkmoth's miraculous. Its kwami will tell us how to defeat the rest," Ammon stated.

"But, those Akuma…however will you get near him?" Tutankhamun questioned.

"I don't think he's with the army," Mazel stated. "He has a bit of an ego to him. He put that scroll on the wall himself. He's nearby. Ready to watch, and ready to try and take our Miraculous."

"That does sound like him," Ammon stated. "But where?"

Mazel looked out over the city. "Where he was likely always watching us. The temple."

"Are you sure?" the Pharaoh asked.

"No…I'm not. But it's the best option we have," Mazel replied. "But if we leave, we'll be leaving you and the prince unprotected."

Tutankhamun shook his head. "If you stay here, you're putting all those people out there in danger. They came here because they know you'll protect him."

Ammon placed a hand on Mazel's shoulder. "We need to hurry. Before that army gets any closer."

The two nodded and took off. They headed past the courtyard. There was applause and cheers when the people gathering inside saw them, but they had no time to stop and further assure the people. Once over the walls, they were on the roofs. Jumping and climbing to roof to roof, heading to the city center, where the temple laid. When they reached the center, Ammon wasted no time in taking off inside. Mazel tried to stop him, but Ammon proved too fast. She knew how much he wanted to protect her and their unborn babe, but they needed to do this together. They burst into the temple with a lot less grace then she would have preferred. She would have wanted to sneak inside and take him by surprise. Though it was lucky that wasn't needed. As he was right there. Kneeling in the middle of the temple, bowing his head in prayer.

He only stopped when he heard the two. He chuckled and stood. He turned around and chuckled when he saw Mazel's swollen form. "Well, I see you two wasted no time."

"That's none of your concern," Ammon spat.

"Well, it is actually," Hawkmoth stated. "I mean since I assume you're surrendering your miraculous for the baby's sake."

Mazel didn't have time to stop Ammon as he leaped at Hawkmoth and struck him in the face. "Like I'd trust you to not kill us after," Ammon spat. Hawkmoth moved to kick Ammon off of him, but Ammon was having none of it and threw another punch in Hawkmoth's face.

"Give up your miraculous, or I will kill you," Ammon stated. "And unlike Mazel, I will not hesitate to protect my family."

"Ammon!" Mazel cried. She ran to his side and shifted to grab his fist to stop him. She froze when she did though. She noticed something around his neck. A large beaded necklace. In its center, a bug. At first glance, it was a beetle, but upon a second, she realized it was a butterfly with its wings pressed to its body. Her face lit up. "Hold him down!"

He did as he was told, and with his clawed glove, pushed Hawkmoth down by the throat, digging his claws into his neck. Threatening to dig them deeper, should he move. Hawkmoth still struggled and fought to protect his beloved miraculous, but Mazel grabbed it, snapping it free.

She pulled it up and away from Hawkmoth. When she did, there was a flash of purple light, and Hawkmoth untransformed. Ammon had a much easier time pinning him down now. That left Mazel to stare at the beaded necklace. She held it up. Nooroo?" she asked. "Are you in there?"

"I don't think that will work," Ammon stated. "When you and Tikki were separated, she returned to inside your Miraculous."

"How are we supposed to talk to him then?" Mazel asked.

"Tikki and Plagg can talk to him. Let's get this traitor back to the palace, let the guards do what they please, and we'll get Tikki to talk to Nooroo."

Before Mazel could question how they could get the defeated priest back with them, Ammon threw another punch across his face, knocking him out cold. Mazel stared. She had ever seen Ammon resort to such violence before. He stood, lifting the limp priest with him. He flipped him over his shoulder and turned to Mazel. "I'll be right behind you. Head back to the palace. When your there, get Tikki to talk to Nooroo."

"O-okay," she nodded. She knew it wasn't worth arguing. There was no doubt the army would be moving now that their creator was gone. Seeking to rescue him and get revenge. Mazel grasped the necklace in her hands, and turned on her heels and headed back to the palace as fast as her body would let her. Even though she was pregnant, with Tikki helping her, running from roof to roof was every bit as easy as it was before. She landed in the sand just over the palace wall and continued to run. Even as people questioned her where Chat Noir was and how it had gone. She just continued on. She didn't stop until she reached the dining room once again. She was barely to a stop when she untransformed. She turned to face Tikki and held the necklace out to Tikki.

The red kwami who already knew the plan was already pressing her hands to the necklace, her hands glowing. She closed her eyes and took in Nooroo's message. She opened her eyes, just as Ammon entered. He dropped Hawkmoth's body to the floor with the upmost uncare, before he continued to Mazel's side.

"What does he say?" Mazel stated.

"Firstly, he's sorry. He confirms that every single one of those is in fact Akuma. All different. And that they can only be defeated by being purified," Tikki stated. Her hand still glowed on the miraculous. "But he wants to help."

"How can he help?" Ammon asked.

Tikki stared at the Miraculous. Her eyes went wide. "Okay, well I need to explain something to you before I tell you this."

"What?" Mazel asked.

"Well, Plagg and I kind of lied to you two. We told you that you two were the only ones who could use our power," Tikki explained. "I'm sorry, but that isn't true."

"What?" Ammon and Mazel gasped.

"The truth is, anybody can use our power. What made us pick you two was that you would use our power for the benefit of many, rather than yourselves. We try to find people that are, selfless enough. We sensed something special in both of you. But it could have been anyone with the traits of the miraculous."

"What does that have to do with Nooroo?" Mazel stated. "How will telling us that now do?"

"Nooroo wants to form a contract with someone else. He says if there is a Hawkmoth who used his power for its intended purpose, as a guardian, like yourselves. Then they could create even more Akuma. But Akuma that would be fighting by your side."

"An army," Ammon stated. "You want us to find another Hawkmoth and create an Akuma army of our own?"

Tikki nodded. "Nooroo can sense someone nearby. Someone he has had his eye on for a while."

"Who?" Mazel asked.

"He doesn't know who they are. He can just sense them. They are in the courtyard," Tikki stated. "If you take him outside, he will be able to appear when they are nearby."

"Alright. Tikki, we should transform and go look for his new user then," Mazel stated. Tikki nodded. "Tikki transform me."

Once she was transformed again, Mazel turned to the balcony. The Pharaoh and the crowd inside the dining room were silent. They watched as Mazel leaped off the balcony, with Ammon close behind. The two raced through the crowds. Mazel held the miraculous close to her but watched it. It glowed a faint purple, but no Kwami was appearing. She tried to race through the crowds as the purple became brighter and brighter.

She gasped and froze when there was a flash, and the tiny kwami appeared. Mazel stared at him in awe. "Nooroo?" she asked.

"I can feel them," he stated. "They are so close!"

"Mazel!"

Mazel whirled around when she heard the tiny voice. She turned to stare at her younger sister, Elisheva. The girl ran forward and grabbed her sister. "Mazel, I didn't hear anything and I was so frightened! What's happening?!"

"Her!" Nooroo cried.

Elisheva stopped and stared at the small Kwami. She turned to Mazel, confusion fell over her. "Mazel, is that a kwami?"

Mazel looked at Nooroo who was glowing as brightly as he was smiling. Then she turned to Elisheva. "This is Hawkmoth's kwami."

"Did you defeat him!? Is it safe to go home?"

Mazel shook her head. "The army is still coming. But Nooroo is like Tikki and Plagg. Not good or bad. The user decided that. Nooroo is searching for his new user."

Ammon placed a hand on Elisheva's shoulders. "We need an army of Akuma to fight alongside us. Nooroo is searching for the person with the power to do that."

Elisheva stared at the two. Then at Nooroo. "Why is he staring at me like that?"

Nooroo floated away from his miraculous and floated around Elisheva. "She has the same heart as you Ladybug. The same kindness. I sensed it when she was trying to save her friend Amir."

"What?" Elisheva cried. "I'm not a hero!"

Mazel chuckled. "I said the same thing. I pleaded with Tikki to find another hero. But almost two years later, here I am. Elisheva, you're my best friend, my only blood family until the baby is born. I want to do anything to protect you both. I know you can do this. You could create some pretty powerful Akuma, I'm sure."

Elisheva held her stomach, nervousness filling her. "I don't know if I can."

Nooroo reached for her. "Elisheva, you will be a great guardian. You'll be able to protect your sister from afar. You'll have eyes across the city. You'll be her eyes and secret weapon."

Elisheva still was unconvinced. Nooroo frowned. "Listen, Elisheva, the priest may be defeated, but Menhit is leading that army." 

Her eyes went wide. "W-What?"

He nodded. "She is out for revenge, and she will stop at nothing to destroy this city. I can sense you still think of Amir often. Think of what she will do if Ladybug and Chat Noir can't stop her. I don't ask that you become the permanent Hawkmoth. Just this once. Please. The Miraculous cannot fall into the wrong hands."

Elisheva looked at Mazel. "I'm scared. But I am tired of feeling scared. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone. And I don't want anyone else to be alone."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Mazel asked.

"It means, I'll protect you just as you protected me," Elisheva stated. She reached her hand out to Nooroo. "I'll do it."

A/N: Good time to take a break. Two chapters left. TWO! THAT'S IT. Let me know what you guys think? Also, let me know what past Akuma you'd like to return. What other Egyptian Gods that I didn't use would you like for me to use? Because I have two full armies of Gods I can use!

Until next time everyone!


	31. The Battle for Memphis

A/N: Wow! Almost two years since I started this fanfic. And it's so close to the end of the road. I can't believe it. It's been a journey. I just want to say, it's been a privilege to write this adventure with all your support. I really, truly am glad I have done this. I have never written a fanfic before that had OC's. I never really liked them a lot either. But here I am. Guys. You are all amazing.

Of Gods and Heroes

Chapter 31

Mazel would have been lying if she wasn't terrified of unleashing Hawkmoth's power once again. Even if it was controlled by her sister Elisheva. She was so young. She had no idea if she had what it took to create Akuma strong enough to defeat Menhit and her army. Elisheva had been taken in by Hawkmoth's powers before. She just didn't know if it was possible, but she also knew they had no choice.

Nooroo was quickly explaining to Elisheva about the powers, and the young girl took it in. Asked questions for several minutes, and when done, she turned to look at her sister. "Mazel…I'm ready."

Mazel nodded and took a step back. Most of the crowds stood around and watched. Murmuring to themselves about their fate. Even so, Elisheva still tied the long necklace that Nooroo had given her on. It matched Mazel's but was darker in colour. She looked to Nooroo now. "Alright, Nooroo, transform me!"

The kwami let out a delighted cheer and disappeared inside the necklace. There was a flash of light purple light, and it dispersed. Leaving Elisheva in a lavender coloured dress. Truly royal like in appearance. Her sash was black and the edges of her dress were trimmed with black as well. The appearance of black paint across her face in the form of her mask. Attached to her hip was a spectre, black in colour with a purple crystal at the tip.

There were gasps from the crowd, and Elisheva looked around. Mazel moved to her sister's side. "Alright, now we need volunteers."

"I got this," Ammon stated. He took out his pole, and extended it, moving up into the air. Once he was sure he could be seen above he looked out over the crowds. "We have a plan of attack, but as some of you are aware, the power of Hawkmoth has been granted to another. We can fight back, but we need volunteers. If you can volunteer yourself, please come forward."

There were more whispers through the crowds. A few people stepped back, but there were people who stepped forward. They moved through the crowds. Mazel looked at Elisheva as she looked at the crowds of people coming forward. She reached over and took Mazel's hand. "I can see them. What they will become."

"You do?"

Elisheva nodded and stepped forward. There was a small form in a ragged blanket covering their form. Elisheva walked over to him. She reached back the hood just a little and looked at the young boy's face. "Your name, its Abayomi, isn't it?"

The child nodded. "Forgive me, but the sun burns my skin."

Elisheva smiled. "It's alright. I can see it. You were Apep, the great serpent, weren't you?"

He nodded. "I want to help out. Make up for the mess I did last year." He looked up at Mazel. "Let me fight by your side."

Elisheva reached her hand out, "Let's make the deal then. When the last rouge Akuma is free, you will turn back as well."

There was no hesitance as he took her hand. A flash and his body disappeared, and instead, the large serpent took his place. There was a loud hiss as the light hit his body, but Elisheva took control for a moment. The pink butterfly falling across her face. And then Apep's. He let out a cry, and a darkened beam escaped his mouth, hitting the sky, darkening it. Casting the city in darkness.

Elisheva now turned to others that were nearby. Mazel looked at them and gasped. More victims of the old Hawkmoth. They stood forward. Mazel recognized them all. The man who took Horus's form. The man who had been Shu with his two children. Though he was alone this time. And the woman who had taken Tefnut's form.

Mazel's eyes went wide. "Tefnut is perfect. Menhit can make soldiers out of the sand. But when the sand is damp they can't rise up."

The woman smiled. "I always hoped I could repent for what I did. I'd be happy to protect this city."

The man who was Shu nodded. "I can create winds to help make a storm to make it impossible to cross the Nile into the city."

Ammon grinned. "That is amazing. And you?" Ammon stated to the man who had once been Horus.

"My eyes," Elisheva said. "He can see in the dark. He can fly above the city and battle. He can see things clearly in the darkness. His wing blades can knock down any enemies that make it into the city."

The man nodded. "Anything to protect my family."

Elisheva reached her hand out, and all three reached for her hand. As they grasp her hand, there was that same light, and they were transformed into the same form as before. They took off, to bring a storm that would keep that army back. Apep joined them, slithering over the wall around the courtyard.

Elisheva turned. Hatshepsut stood there. She was smiling. "I knew I'd have a chance to play my part."

"I need you to help Horus protect the city with your undead cats," Elisheva stated.

The contract was made, and a transformed Hatshepsut had returned to her form of Bastet. She took off to join Horus in the city streets.

There were many faces that Mazel didn't know volunteering, but there was another that she knew. "Halima!"

The woman smiled. "It's an honour you remembered my name."

"You're going to join us? Will you be able to fight with us on the front line?"

She nodded. "I had an ability before that Hawkmoth didn't need me to use. But I can also control the hippopotamus in the Nile. They will be a force Menhit won't see coming."

Elisheva didn't need to say a word. The contract was made, and Tawaret was ready to join the two on the battle field. There were now many, many more volunteers. Fewer faces that they knew. Elisheva stared at them all.

"I see ones I don't even know," Elisheva stated. "I don't know who these gods are…but I know their names."

She rushed to each individual one. She whispered a name with each one she made a contract with. None of them were names that Mazel recognized as Egyptian gods either. "Anput…Hededet… Set…Osiris…Sobek…Shed…Neith…Meretseger...and Heka."

Contracts were set, and everyone transformed. None of them appeared to be any god that anyone knew. There were more gasps. Elisheva smiled. "All of them can fight by your side. They will be your army."

Elisheva turned to the next group. Though there were more faces that they knew. One was the woman who had been Ma'at, and the other was The Pharaoh.

"Uncle!" Ammon gasped. "B-but what about Prince Ay?"

"He is with Akela and your father. This is my kingdom, and I will do whatever is needed to protect it," he stated. He looked at Elisheva. "Please let me fight by your side, as your ally instead of an enemy."

Elisheva looked at Ma'at as well. "You're both welcome."

They were accepted, and the contract was formed. Elisheva turned to her sister and brother-in-law. "Take them all with you. I will continue to take volunteer's here. I can sense them trying to cross the river. The ones that went ahead need more help."

They nodded. Elisheva grabbed Mazel's hand to stop her for a moment. "Mazel, you will need to purify them probably one by one. You may need to use Lucky Charm, I don't know. I will send someone to help you. I can't see you actually being able to do all at once." She turned to Ammon. "Stick close to her. If I cannot get anyone to her, you need to get her out of harm's way. Menhit wants revenge against her especially."

"You don't need to tell me," Ammon stated.

Ammon grabbed Mazel's hand, and with one final glance at her sister, Mazel turned and they left the courtyard into the city. Elisheva turned back to the crowd. "Any more volunteers?"

8 8 8

They were at the edge of the city when they saw the battle already in action. Mazel's eyes widened as she saw the storm. He clouds had burst open, and it was raining. All over the city and across the battlefield. She was sure this was because it would prevent her from invading the city. She shielded her eyes as the wind blew hard enough to blow some sand around. Ammon put his hand over her face to protect the rest of her face. He turned his face away from the sand.

"Looks like the Akuma on our side have already begun the fight," Ammon told her.

She nodded. "I have never seen Akuma fight each other before. I wonder how effective it will be?"

"I imagine as long as they free the Akuma it will be as effective as if it were us," he stated.

She freed herself from his grasp and looked closer at the battle. Apep was across the Nile, using his tail to swat at the army successfully knocking them around. They could see Bastet with her army of undead cats. Shu was controlling the wind, creating sandstorms. More Akuma began to fly around in all directions.

"I see my uncle!" he cried.

Mazel tried to focus on where Ra was. She stopped when she saw his large muscular form. He was just coming out on the other side of the Nile. Directly in front of him was Menhit. They had their eyes on each other and were heading for each other. "Oh no…"

Ammon was going to waste no time. "I'm going after him. He will need help. Mazel, I want you to stay on this side of the Nile. I'll make sure they bring the butterflies to you."

"W-wait, Ammon! I don't think we should split up," she stated.

Ammon pointed to Horus who was flying up above. "He will protect you. More Akuma will be coming. I know if we can stop Menhit the rest of the army will fall easily. I can't leave the Pharaoh by himself."

Mazel had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't the baby kicking. Though it was still a reminder of what she knew he really wanted to protect. He wouldn't be swayed. She bit her bottom lip nervously but nodded her head.

"First sign of trouble though, and I'm crossing that Nile," she stated.

"You won't need to. Focus on purifying those Akuma," he told her. They jumped down together so she could join the rest on the cities side of the Nile. They stopped near Bastet, who turned to look at them. "I'm going ahead, the others will bring the Akuma here to be purified. Hatshepsut, I'm counting on you to take care of her."

She smiled. "No need to worry. I'll protect her like she was my own flesh and blood."

Ammon gave Mazel one last glance before he left. Mazel felt empty the moment he leapt into the water and began to swim across the Nile. Hatshepsut turned to look at her. "Don't you worry. He's the most stubborn man I know."

"Don't I know it," she said. Though there was no ounce of humour in her voice. She was terrified. She hated it when they fought apart.

Another Akuma landed by them. They jumped for a second. Hatshepsut stepped in front of Mazel to protect her, but the pink butterfly appeared across his face. He bowed. "I am Neper, God of grain. Hawkmoth sent for me to fight by your side."

"God of grain?" Mazel asked. "What task did my sister give you?"

He rose from his bow. "I was asked to come here to give your kwami, Tikki her energy refill Lucky Charm or Miraculous Cure purposes. I can still fight though too."

Mazel's face lit up. "That's perfect. That will certainly help."

Hatshepsut turned back to the Nile. There were some that had managed to cross. "In coming," she stated. She rose her Sistrum and shook it. The undead cats began to sprint and charge at the enemy Akuma. Before Mazel could react, they were struggling against the undead cats.

Another alley Akuma joined them. It was Hededet. She had the head of a Scorpion, and a tail matching the dangerous insect. She charged at the Akuma closest to her and with her tail swatted at the Akuma. The cats stayed on, and bite and clawed at the Akuma who was screaming. "Ladybug," Hatshepsut stated. "Get ready, the Akuma will break free soon."

There were more screams. Mazel could see crocodiles coming from the Nile, also attacking the Akuma that had escaped them in the Nile.

Sobek was nearby and Mazel could see him in the water, directing the animals in different directions. She reached for her yo-yo and began to swing it around in small loops. She turned to face Hededet, who had grabbed a cuff off of the Akuma. She crushed it in her hands. The black butterfly appeared. She gasped and stepped forward, and swung the yo-yo to catch it. "Time to purify evil!"

The human was freed, and the undead cats and Hededet backed off and turned to another Akuma to continue on. Mazel freed the butterfly and turned to the group again. She continued to swing her yo-yo around. Another Akuma was freed. She threw the yo-yo, capturing yet another Akuma.

8 8 8

Ammon had successfully crossed the Nile. Not without having a few heart attacks in the process. Crocodiles and hippopotamus were swarming this part of the river. The work of Sobek and Tawaret he knew. The animals avoided him, by their control he knew for sure. He managed to cross. Once he was on the wet sand, he climbed to his feet and released his staff. He extended it and raced in the direction of his uncle.

It didn't take him long to spot the two. Menhit had her short sword out and was swinging at Ra. He protected himself with his large powerful arms, but whenever he got an opening he tried to strike. It was a blow by blow, and either seemed to be really ahead of the other. Ammon charged in, swinging his staff. Menhit turned just in time and blocked him with her short sword. She hissed when she saw him. "It's about time you showed yourself, but where is that dear little wife of yours?"

Ammon narrowed his eyes at her and pushed his body weight into his staff. As he pushed against Menhit, she struck jumped back, just as his strength was pushing his staff upon her. She dodged another strike from the Pharaoh.

Ammon struck at her again, just as his uncle joined him. "She is safely away from you. This fight is between you and me."

She laughed. "I see maybe thirty of your second rate Akuma here. I have an army. This fight will spread out over the city soon enough."

Her eyes glowed white, and a few enemy Akuma turned, facing them. Their attentions now drew away from the fighting. They were focused on Ammon and the Pharaoh. His eyes went wide and he gasped. "You can control them just like that priest could!"

She winked at him. "I'm the goddess of war. I'm better suited to command this army than he ever would have been. Got caught, the fool."

The Akuma began to charge at them, and Ammon was forced to turn his back to Menhit for a moment. "Uncle, keep her distracted."

One charged at him and swung a large hammer at him. Ammon dodged, and leapt into the air, striking them across the face. He landed on top of the Akuma and with a swing of his staff, he knocked the Akuma aside. He barely noticed another coming at him. He jumped straight up and over the new opponent. He swung his staff again, whacking them on the back of the head. He gave them another hit for good measure before he went after the next two that were coming at him. He was about to strike when another Akuma joined them. He was about to attack them in defence, but they attacked the two themselves. Another ally from Elisheva.

She raised her hands, and there was a low rumble from below. Slowly through the still wet sand hands began to break to the surface. Ammon gasped when he realized they were the same as the ones that Ra had summoned in that ceremony six months earlier. The dead humans, prepared for burial. They rose up and blocked the Akuma from passing. There was enough of them rising from the sand that they were able to surround and subdue them.

More were still rising. Ammon stared, but she turned her head over her shoulder. She smiled at Ammon. "Your sister in law send me to keep them trapped so your wife can free them. Go after Menhit. I got this!"

Ammon turned back to see his uncle still locking blows with Menhit strike by strike. He had to take her by surprise. He raised his staff above him and extended it until it was much taller than that of the temple. Then with a full swing, he threw it back down, aiming for Menhit. It missed her head where he hoped to knock her right out, but it did hit her shoulder. She let out a cry. It distracted her enough that his uncle got his shot. With his claws he scratched at her, getting her across the chest. She screamed letting out a curse. She stepped back. Her eyes turned white again and more Akuma turned to Ammon. At least half a dozen.

There was more rumbling and Ammon turned to see several large hippopotamus charging the battle field. They easily dodged the ally Akuma while stampeding the enemies. Ammon turned back to see Tawaret nearby. She smiled at him. "She had another thing coming if she thinks we can't stop these small fry. Continue on. Anput and I have this."

Anput rose more of the undead, and they took their places pinning down the newly defeated Akuma. Ammon continued on toward Menhit, who was now bleeding from her front and had an injured arm. She still held her sword and blocked the Pharaoh's attacks. Ammon ran towards her, and with his staff, aimed low. She missed the block by a few inches, and he tripped her by hitting her thighs. She let out a grunt as she dropped to the sand. Ammon moved to attack again, but her eyes began to glow once again.

Ammon heard gasps and turned again to see what was coming at him this time. He saw a Hippopotamus charge at another Akuma. This one had the head of a ram and he charged against the animal. Ammon waited for the great animal to easily take him down. There was a cry from the animal as soon as he heard them come into contact. The hippo was thrown aside with ease. Ammon's eyes went wide as he saw the Akuma charging directly for him.

8 8 8

In front of Mazel was half a dozen crocodiles just relaxing on the shore with the Akuma, Bastet, Sobek, Neper, and Hededet. All of the Akuma had that tried to cross the river had been captured and brought ashore, and were now purified.

"How are you holding up?" Neper asked Mazel.

Mazel still had her yo-yo in hand. "I'm doing great. Looks like we got them all over here."

They looked up when they saw the flying Horus above them. He landed a few feet from them. He bowed. "You're sister wishes for me to tell you that there have been many Akuma successfully captured above and none have gotten into the city."

"I'll head over then. I think its best you stay here just in case more get across," Mazel stated. She turned Neper. "Except you, just in case."

"I will continue to serve from the air," Horus stated with a bow before he took off back into the sky.

Mazel turned back to face the Nile. She began to step into the water when a large crocodile jumped in front of her. She let out a yelp. There was a chuckle from Sobek. "I'm sorry Ladybug. I just wished to offer you a way across."

"Oh…" Mazel stated. She turned to look at the animal that was looking at her with its green eyes. She was actually scared. Memories of the one that attacked her last year came to mind. She took in a deep breath. She looked back at Neper. "Shall we?"

He moved with her, and they both took a seat on the large croc. It was by far the largest one she had ever seen. It easily held up both her and Neper. And it swam strongly in the river. Moving at a speed that seemed faster than the others she had seen over the years. It was no time at all by the time she was able to cross. They climbed off into the water when it was shallow enough and the dangerous creature swam off. Mazel stepped onto the beach and looked around. She could see many Akuma that littered the beach. Unconscious and defeated. There were many of those undead humanoids pinning them down. As she approached, they loosened their grip. One of them grabbed an amulet off of the first one and snapped it. The butterfly began to flutter free, but with ease, Mazel captured it and released the white butterfly. She was heading to the next one when she heard some yelling to her right. She turned, expecting to see another Akuma ready to attack but what she saw seemed to make time slow down. Her eyes went wide. She could see the scene in front of her.

There was the Pharaoh, who was trying to strike what looked like an injured Menhit. And between them was her husband, Ammon. He was standing still, his back to her. He was looking forward. An Akuma was charging in his direction and was in his line of sight. She saw a hippo charging at the Akuma. And for a moment she thought it might be taken care of. Then they met. And the normally large and dangerous hippo collided with the Akuma. There was the terrible sound many of its bones snapping and breaking before it went flying and landed with a thud. It didn't move upon landing. The Akuma wasn't stopped even for a moment. It continued to charge. Time still seemed to be in slow motion, even so, Ammon wasn't moving.

Mazel screamed out to him, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. The Akuma was coming closer and closer and she felt like she was getting no closer. She begged and pleaded for Tikki to give her the strength to reach him in time. She reached for him and felt some relief when she felt her fingertips brush his arm. It was only for a moment as she used the force of her body to push him out of the way. He stumbled and jumped back, his eyes went wide. "Mazel! No!"

She turned, the Akuma was charging at her. She reached for her yo-yo, ready to attempt to defend herself against the Akuma. The Akuma's eyes met her. She narrowed her eyes at him, ready to defend herself. She bent her knee's ready to dodge out of the way, but suddenly the Akuma came to a halt, sliding to a stop. His eyes were down on her frame. He was looking at her pregnant stomach. She didn't stop her defensive post and continued to glare at him.

"You're with child," he stated flatly.

"What gave it away?" she sarcastically answered. She threw her yo-yo, encircling him. She yanked and easily captured him. She held strong, expecting him to try and escape, but there was no movement. Ammon was by her side.

"What the hell was that?" he cried. She gave him a glance and sent him a dirty look.

"I saved you," she explained.

She turned back to the Akuma. She saw many more of the undead creatures arrive, and they grabbed him and brought him down. Mazel released her yo-yo but held it firmly for when she could be able to purify it.

The Akuma was looking over at Menhit now. He was glaring. "You vowed there wouldn't be any children involved. I have no problem killing, but I draw my line at children."

Menhit growled under her breath. "I have no idea the bitch would be with child. Figured the cat boy would be too incompetent to get the job done after they were married."

He looked back at Mazel. "I refuse to ever harm a child. Change me back if you must."

Menhit wouldn't have it, and her eyes turned white again, taking control of the Akuma. His eyes turned white, and he began to struggle. Ammon took hold of Mazel by the shoulders and guided her behind him. "I appreciate you saving me, but I have a family to protect. Let me take care of it."

Mazel knew this was no time to fight about being overprotective when she knew they were both needed. Instead, she just leaned over to her husband's ear. "Get that Akuma for me."

The moment she said it, the Akuma broke free from the creatures trying to subdue him. Ammon stepped forward and took out his staff. He focused in on his amulet. It was the noble symbol of creation and birth. He knew that had to be it. He jumped in and struck it, breaking it and snapping it in two. An Akuma appeared, and Mazel captured it. She turned to face Menhit who looked to have an expression of utter disdain for the hero. She looked at the many other Akuma who weren't as strong as this last one still struggling to get free on Menhit's command. She stepped forward. "Get her Akuma. I'm getting the rest."

Mazel turned to face to where she had come from before, and moved to each Akuma, ready to heal them of their curse. Ammon turned back to Menhit. He was done messing around with her. With his staff still in hand, he began to charge at her once again. She was still weak, but still, she tried to summon another. His uncle moved past him. "I'll stop anymore of her underlings, get her!"

Ammon's attack was blocked by her raising her sword in front of her, but she was weak and he easily cast it aside. He lifted him leg and landed a kick to her stomach. It threw her back to the ground. She let out a cry. She rolled to her side and weakly tried to get back up. He didn't let her as he brought his staff back down to her again. This one hit her on her hurt shoulder. She let out a hiss and grabbed her arm where it hurt.

"How dare you," she stated. "I am the goddess of war. I will not be brought down by the likes of a pathetic-"

He grabbed her by the back of her neck. And much like a cat, he scuffed her, pinning her into place. She cried out. "Well, I guess you thought wrong. Because you are neither a goddess or am I pathetic." He brought his free hand to her throat, his claws were pressed up against her throat. He dug them in as a warning. "And I will not tolerate threats against my wife. You come back here and think you're going to get some sort of revenge. You should have stayed far away. You have committed an act of war against our city, and while I might give you mercy, the moment you are back at the palace, my uncle will not be so merciful. I hope it was worth it."

She couldn't make any more sounds other than the odd mutter. He pinned her down into the sand, still scuffling her. He turned back when he noticed Mazel approach him. She had her yo-yo at the ready. He lifted her back up, pulling her head back. "Cataclysm!" He brought his hand down again, pressing it against her armour.

The armour disintegrated. The Akuma escaped, and Mazel snatched it up with her yo-yo before she released the purified Akuma. The warrior woman was released and fell to the ground; far too weak to put up anymore fighting. Ammon stood, and looked at his uncle. He placed a hand on Ammon's shoulder and nodded. "You did a good job. I'll take her back to the palace myself. She will be disposed of."

"We'll clean up the rest," Mazel stated.

The pharaoh lifted up the woman, and with a nod, left back in the direction of the palace. Ammon's ring beeped and he looked panicked for a moment. Mazel smiled and turned back. "This is Neper. He has taken on the form of the god of grain. Elisheva sent him."

The alley Akuma bowed. He closed his fist, and when he opened it again there was a small loaf of bread, just the right size for Plagg. Knowing he was now safe, he untransformed. Plagg spotted the bread and quickly began to gobble it up. Mazel was already facing ahead. She could see Apep, who with his large size was easily keeping the Akuma distracted.

"I'm going ahead," she stated.

"B-But, what about the baby?" he stated.

"I told you, Tikki said the baby would be protected as long as I draw breath," she stated. "I am just as much of a guardian as you are. I have to go."

"What if something happens to you?" he states. "I don't want to lose either of you."

She chuckled. "You should know me better than that. I'm more stubborn than a bull."

She headed forward, already in a run to finish of the last of the Akuma. Ammon turned to Plagg. "If you don't shove that bread down your throat faster, there will be no cheese until the baby is born."

The kwami's ears perked up and he looked at Ammon wide-eyed. Ammon's expression was serious enough that he knew it would be no empty threat. With all the power he could muster, Plagg started to take as big of bites as he could and chew the bread as quickly as he could.

8 8 8

Elisheva gasped when she looked at the battlefield from above with the help of Horus. She turned back to look at Shen and Akela. "They did it."

"They did?" Shen gasped. "Truly?"

Another butterfly crossed her face and she took in more images from the ally Akuma from across the city. "They've all been purified. Every single one."

The pharaoh had returned with the warrior woman an hour earlier and they now had to wait for the last of the Akuma to be finished off. The Pharaoh and a few of his guards had gone in behind the palace to punish the warrior woman and hadn't returned. But she could see them now. All of her Akuma were returning to the palace. She could see her sister and Ammon returning to the palace. She was full of glee.

And it didn't take long for them to gather back inside the palace walls. First, it was the Pharaoh who said the punishment had been taken care of. Then Bastet and the other Akuma who fought through the city, protecting everyone in the city. And then the rest of them. They poured in. The fifty or so volunteers. Then last was the two heroes.

There were cheering from everyone. Elisheva couldn't contain herself and she ran to her sister, embracing her. "I was so scared something would happen to you."

"It's fine. It's over."

Elisheva glanced over at the Akuma. She broke away from her sister. "I should probably free them."

She raised her hand. With a purple flash of light, each one changed back, and white butterflies were freed and fluttered off. Elisheva looked down at her necklace and saw it begin to beep. She looked at her sister, and untransformed. Nooroo was freed and began to zoom around Elisheva. "I knew it! I knew you'd be perfect!"

Mazel and Ammon followed her and untransformed. Tikki and Plagg became free. They joined Nooroo in the celebration. Elisheva grasp the miraculous around her neck. "What should I do with this?"

"What do you mean?" Ammon asked.

"Was this really a onetime thing…or am I it's guardian now forever?" she stated.

Mazel knelt down the best she could with her large pregnant body. "That's up to you."

Elisheva bit her lip. She turned to Nooroo. "I don't know if I should carry on as the new Hawkmoth."

Nooroo stopped celebrating and looked at her. Disappointment was evident on his face. "But you did wonderful. You were everything that a Hawkmoth should be."

"I just…don't think I can protect it properly," she explained.

Tikki drew closer to Elisheva. "Nooroo has been without a true guardian for far too long. He is going to return to his Miraculous without someone to bond too."

Elisheva looked very guilty and couldn't meet the eyes of the group. Ammon joined them. "Tikki, can Mazel and I protect the Moth miraculous? In Elisheva's place?"

Tikki nodded. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't trust anyone else with such a task besides you three."

Nooroo still looked very dejected. Elisheva still felt guilty. "It would be better protected with you two…but…if something happens and I'm needed, I will help…"

Nooroo looked up. "R-Really!?"

She nodded. "It's safer with the guardians…but I will fight if I must."

"We'll keep you safe then, Nooroo," Mazel stated. She reached her hand out to her sister. Elisheva removed the necklace and put it in Mazel's hand. Her fingertips were still touching the necklace as she turned to look at Nooroo.

"Until next time?" she stated.

He nodded with a smile. "Until next time."

Elisheva removed her fingertips from the necklace and drew her hand away. Nooroo disappeared inside the necklace. Mazel closed her hand over the necklace and drew it closer to her chest. "We'll protect him and the miraculous."

Ammon looked around and then at the Pharaoh. "So, now what? Menhit's been taken care of, what of the priest?"

His uncle shook his head. "No need to worry about either of them. They are both in the afterlife to be judged by the real Ma'at. I trust in our gods that they will give them a befitting punishment."

"So, everyone is free to return home," Mazel stated.

"Yes, of course," the Pharaoh stated, but not before I make an annoucement. He turned to the crowds and with his usual loud booming voice, the Pharaoh addressed his people. "The city has been saved once again by the guardians, our city has been saved, and without any damage. Not one of our people has been hurt or killed. We must celebrate. I order there to be celebrations in the streets tonight!"

Mazel chuckled. "Of course, its the Egyptian way after all."

Ammon was just as amused, but he turned to his wife and put his arm around her. "I could use some wine."

Mazel chuckled. "I'm not surprised. That battle lasted most of the day. Its already nearly sunset."

"New record for longest battle we ever fought?"

She was amused by his words again. "I say that is an understatment. I hope we never have to break that record ever again."

"Now that being said, I'm going to enjoy my wine with my dear wife," Ammon leaned down to her level and sent her a smile. "At home of course, just the two of us."

Mazel held back a snicker. "A-Ammon, not in front of everyone."

His hand slipped around her wasit and began to usher her away from the crowds of people, back to their little home behind the palace. "Trust me, I can control myself, at least for now."

Elisheva giggled behind them. "I'll take Tikki and Plagg with me then. Enjoy some time alone, I'll return around midnight."

"E-Elisheva," Mazel gasped. "Don't play this off as not serious stuff."

Elisheva continued to giggle. "I know all about this stuff now. Akela explained it all to me. Its all part of the magic of life. What you're gonna do is very natural!"

Mazel was mortified and her face went completely red. Even as Ammon's arm around her tightened, a touch she was very use too, she was still extremely shy about such thing. Ammon leaned over to her. "She is half right, what we're about to do is very natural, but I just wanted to get some cuddling in before the Pharaoh enviably calls for us to join the celebrations. Don't want to cause you any discomfort."

Mazel's cheeks still burned, but she glared at him now. "You made everyone think we were gonna do that? And you just want cuddling?"

He grinned at her. "What can I say? I like seeing my Lady Goddess get a little flustered."

She smirked at him. "You silly kitten."

A/N: And that is it! Mostly! There is the Epilogue left! And I'm going to be posting it tomorrow! Why tomorrow? Because as of tomorrow, it will be two years since I started this story! I should have finished it sooner, but I really hope you have all enjoyed this story. Because again, it has been nothing but a pleasure for me. Thank you everyone who was with me from the beginning, and everyone to joined me along the way. You are all amazing.


	32. Epilogue

A/N: So here we are folks. The end. I do want to note that a lot of the descriptions of hieroglyphs in this chapter are actually based on the ones we saw in the show. I saw a great tumblr post that really zoomed into the details of it. So while the show only focused on that fact that Ladybug was on it, it didn't actually talk about the fact that Chat Noir was on there, Tikki and a marking of Chat Noir and Ladybug together. Thus inspiration!

Epilogue

To say that Ammon was a nervous wreck, was an understatement. He couldn't imagine being anymore nervous than he ready was, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what Mazel was going on in the birthing room.

Being of the male gender, he was booted from the room, leaving his wife to bring their children into the room without him. Though it was some relief that Aleka, Tikki, and Elisheva were all present with the midwives of the court. Even with all the support he wanted to be there for her.

As a distraction, his father had him a few rooms down on a balcony. Shen offered his son some wine to calm his nerves, but it just wasn't working. Not that Ammon was actually drinking it, rather than a few tiny sips to wet his lips. Instead, he was staring off into space over the city, but his senses focused on his hearing the women down the hall.

"Ammon, don't be focusing too much on it. Its her first birth, it could take more than a day, or just a few short hours, if you don't focus on something else, this will day on forever for you," Shen offered as advice.

"I can't stop worrying about her," Ammon explained. "We're barely been apart since we made the baby, aside from the day we defeated Hawkmoth. I told her I'd protect her and the baby. I feel like I need to be there."

"I do understand," Shen said with a sigh. "Its hard being a husband sometimes. You always want to be there for her, but then there comes a time where we must stand back. Stand back, just for a bit longer, and you two will be back together again. Well, three actually."

Shen's last comment made Ammon smile. A single happy thought about being separated from Mazel for the time being was that when he would be allowed to see her again, they would have their child joining them. "Thanks, father."

Shen gave his son a nod, but looked up to the entrance to the balcony and greeted his older brother. Ammon greeted him as well. Tutankhamen joined them, but refused a drink. He was holding Prince Ay closely to his body, but still he spoke to the two men.

"The construction in the hallway in the royal halls has been complete," Tutankhamen explained. "I just came from overseeing it myself. The historians really out did himself."

"The wall you told me of a few months back?" Shen asked. "Already? Did have that many working on it at once?"

"Yes, of course I did," Tutankhamen explained. "I wanted it to be done as soon as possible."

Ammon raised his eyebrow. "Are you talking about the wall that you have been keeping very hush-hush about?"

His uncle chuckled. "Yes, exactly."

"And is it that important?" Ammon asked.

The Pharaoh answered by standing up and headed back to the great hall. "Why don't you follow me and find out?"

Shen was the first to stand, but Ammon followed close behind. His uncle guided them out quickly and spoke to his son who was trying to form his own words at this point. The now over a year old prince giggled and laughed as he heard his father speak to him in his calm voice, and when his cousin looked over at him, Ammon couldn't help but smile at him. This caused him to giggle even now. Tutankhamen patted his son on the back.

The palace was grand and huge, but it didn't have as many great hallways as one would think. So when they reached the royal hallways where the royals slept, Ammon wandered up to one of the walls covered in heirogliphs. He began to read over the walls, but he only saw the same familiar stories. He turned around to look at the two older men, now standing in front of one in front of Prince Ay's room. Ammon approached it and began to look it over.

His eyes went wide. It quickly made him realize that it was a new historical record, of the events of the last two years. His hand reached out and traced over a marking of a woman. There was no doubt by her design that she was Ladybug. More markings and he saw Chat Noir, posing with his staff. More tracing and he could see Tikki placed not that far away from Ladybug. Another shown both Chat Noir and Ladybug together. He was barely reading it because he was getting distracted by the fact that they had their own symbols.

When he was less distracted, he stepped back and began to read it from the top to the bottom. He was in awe. While it was limited and didn't mention Hawkmoth, or the false gods. It did talk about the events of the battle with the possessed Pharaoh, how Ladybug defeated him and prevented him from trying to raise is wife. He turned to his uncle. "It doesn't mention anything about the Akuma. And it sounds like...you did that on purpose."

"Well, I told them to do that, because it doesn't matter that I was overtaken by Hawkmoth. I did what I did. I will be forever making up for what I tried to do, but history shouldn't be rewritten or forgotten," Tutankhamen explained.

"But there is so much more to it than that," Ammon stated.

Shen chuckled. "Ammon, please, this won't be the only account of this. Our people will be sharing your legend for generations to come, and more historians will be writing papyrus scrolls no doubt. This is just the first."

Ammon opened his mouth to protect further, but no sound came out. The sound of a cry echoed down the hallway. At first Ammon couldn't register what could have made made the cry. It took all but a moment for him to realize that it wasn't the cry of his wife. And it took another second to realize it was the cry of a baby. He stood doubt founded, still trying to take in the sound and his brain couldn't seem to connect what he was hearing. Then it clicked.

Without a glance at his father and uncle, his mind focused on where the sound was coming from and his legs began to carry him there as fast as possible. He knew he wasn't far, so when he reached the doorway he grabbed it to help him stop. He caught himself and stared into the room. In there was the many midwives, Elisheva and Akela, but he focused on the woman sitting on the makeshift bed looking sweaty and exhausted.

Though when she noticed him, she lit up. "Ammon!"

He rushed through the room, and stopped at her bedside. His eyes fell on the dark pink babe, still covered in bodily fluids pressed up against Mazel's breasts. The child looked perfect. Ammon felt his eyes begin to sting with emotion as he glanced at the baby and than his wife. "You did it. Their perfect."

Mazel was becoming just as emotional but laughed laughed despite how exhausted she was. "She is perfect."

"A girl?!" Ammon cried. "Its really a little girl?"

Mazel nodded, and using one hand pushed herself up in bed, offering him a better look. The child had calmed down that she was in her mother's arms, and was calmly breathing against Mazel. Ammon reached over and put his hand against his daughter's back. He thought he had average sized hands, but they looked monstrous when placed next to her.

"She's so small," he gasped.

"She is fairly average," Akela offered. "She had a quick and easy birth, desperately wanted to come into the world it seemed."

"There was nothing easy about that birth," Mazel stated as she looked at Akela straight on.

Akela smiled at Mazel. "You did wonderfully."

Elisheva looked freaked out, but was still staring at her niece with curiosity. "I can't believe that came out of you Mazel. I knew women had babies, I just didn't know what to expect."

Ammon was already smitten with his daughter, and when he looked at Mazel who was staring down at her with the same expression he knew that she was just enamoured with her.

His drew his hand up and cupped Mazel's cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

She was beaming with joy. "It was worth all the kicking. She's more than I could have ever hoped for."

He shifted and sat on the edge of the bed and placed an arm around her and half cuddled with his wife as they together watched the slow breathing of their child.

A/N: There we go. All done! Two years of my life! Longest story I have ever written, fiction or fanfiction. If I could do it over again I would in the heartbeat. I do want to write more historical ladybug stories, because, well I fricken love history. I know a lot more about it than the average person and probably should have become a historian. I have a million ideas for stories in different areas. The one I am most excited about is actually about the french revolution (where in my story is how it ended up in Paris before Marinette got it from Master Fu) It would have Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, and Master Fu in it. It would be pretty graphic, because well, if you know anything about the french revolution, you'll understand why.

But that being said I am probably taking a break from fanfiction until at least this new season is over. I am working on my first children's book and it has 100% of my attention now that this story is done. I want to take in more of the information that will be revealed to us this season. I've only seen a few episodes so far, but I am loving it.

Before I go though, I have a question for you all. What was your favourite Akuma? Or favourite chapter? I have to say mine was Sister Vs Sister. Despite the story heavily building up to Ladybug vs The Pharaoh, Elisheva becoming an Akuma was planned from day one!

Thank you one final time for even just taking your time to read this story. I may come out with a very heavy edit sometime in the future, but I am not sure. For now, I rest. Good night all!


End file.
